Une famille à tout prix
by ZoZen
Summary: Récemment suspendue de ses fonctions, le détective Emma Swan débarque à Boston en vue de tourner la page. Elle cherche un appartement tranquille pour se reconstruire. Son amie Ruby va lui faire part d'une offre qui ne se refuse pas: un magnifique appartement avec une vue extraordinaire. Mais que cache ce 'Deal du siècle"? Qui est donc cette Regina Mills sa propriétaire et voisine?
1. Le choix d'une vie

**Bon, ça y est, je me lance. Après 3 mois passés à dévorer les histoires des autres je me suis enfin décidée à vous soumettre ma propre fic. ****C'est une première pour moi. Vos reviews sont les bienvenues.**

**Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais le scénario de cet AU Swan Queen est entièrement mien.**

**J'espère publier un chapitre au moins tous les 15 jours. Le nombre total ne devrait pas excéder 10 a 12 et enfin, le rated M est par précaution dans l'immédiat ;)**

_**Update Août 2015 : finalement je publie une fois par semaine et mon histoire devrait faire environ 25 chapitres.**_

**Bonne lecture et merci d'avance pour les reviews.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le choix d'une vie**

Le cœur de Léopold s'était brisé quatorze ans plus tôt quand il avait perdu sa femme. Un matin, alors qu'il ouvrait son officine, deux policiers étaient apparus. Dans un premier temps, le pharmacien avait cru à une enquête sur un trafic d'ordonnance ou le suicide de l'un de ses patients par absorption de médicaments comme c'était malheureusement déjà arrivé… La vérité était toute autre. Lola, son épouse adorée avait eu un accident en allant prendre son service à l'hôpital de Boston. Très tôt le matin même, alors qu'elle traversait un croisement, un camion fou, dont les freins avaient lâché, avait percuté de plein fouet la petite voiture de l'infirmière. Elle était morte sur le coup et Léopold était en quelque sorte mort également ce jour-là. Mariés depuis près de 30 ans, Lola et Léopold n'avaient pas d'enfants mais étaient heureux tous deux de consacrer leur vie aux autres et surtout à l'autre. Elle était une infirmière dévouée et lui un pharmacien très attentionné. En apprenant la nouvelle, il s'était effondré, brisé, terrassé par une crise cardiaque. Il n'avait survécu que grâce aux réflexes et au professionnalisme de ses deux collègues et des policiers… Granny et Régina s'étaient relayées pendant plus de dix minutes pour pratiquer un massage cardiaque, le temps que l'ambulance des secours prévenue par les policiers n'arrive. Finalement, son cœur était reparti mais il ne s'était jamais remis de cette épreuve.

Régina repensait avec effroi à cette terrible journée. Elle ne travaillait dans la pharmacie de Léopold que depuis quelques mois au moment du drame mais elle appréciait beaucoup son patron. Lui et Granny, son associée, faisaient preuve d'un tel engagement auprès des patients qu'elle ne regrettait pas le choix qui l'avait conduite à accepter son premier poste à Boston. Il régnait dans cette officine une atmosphère chaleureuse, presque familiale dont Régina avait tant besoin. Elle s'était donc très facilement intégrée dans l'équipe. Elle s'y sentait à sa place, en sécurité, lovée comme dans un cocon et surtout utile, loin de la vie oisive et mondaine à laquelle sa mère la destinait. Son travail était très vite devenu sa nouvelle famille.

Granny et Léopold étaient amis d'enfance, ils avaient fait toute leur scolarité ensemble, s'étaient naturellement suivis à la faculté et dès que cela avait été possible, ils s'étaient associés pour reprendre l'officine de leur quartier natal. Granny adorait Lola qui était rapidement devenue sa meilleure amie après que Léopold lui ait présenté « LA » jeune femme qu'il venait juste de rencontrer et dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Comme lui, Granny fut donc très éprouvée par le décès de Lola et ce fut finalement la jeune Régina qui, contre toute attente, devint le pilier de la pharmacie. Compétente, organisée et compréhensive, elle avait maintenu à flot l'officine le temps que ses deux patrons se remettent du cataclysme affectif qui les avait submergés.

Peu à peu, Granny avait refait surface, elle le devait ! Elle le devait d'abord à Léopold qui en était incapable dans l'immédiat. Et puis elle le devait également à Régina qui se démenait sans sourciller depuis ce triste matin. La petite brune, pourtant si jeune, avait assuré d'une main de maître la gestion de l'officine en l'absence de Léopold. Granny elle-même avait été incapable de prendre le relai pendant les premiers jours, se contentant de faire acte de présence, signant les factures et bons de commandes sans être vraiment là, tellement le chagrin était grand. Robin, l'autre pharmacien, était assez indifférent à la situation de ses patrons. Il n'avait pour sa part rien changé à son comportement. Il assurait ses horaires mais ne s'était pas impliqué outre mesure dans la gestion de l'officine. Elsa, la préparatrice, était pleine de bonne volonté mais ne savait comment aider… Ainsi, naturellement, Régina, bien que dernière arrivée, s'était rapidement rendue indispensable.

Il avait fallu deux mois à Léopold pour reprendre le travail mais l'homme avait changé. Il n'avait plus la flamme qui l'animait auparavant. Aller vers les autres lui était douloureux, d'autant que ses patients faisaient preuve de beaucoup de compassion face à son chagrin. Il délaissa donc le comptoir pour se cantonner à la partie administrative, caché dans l'arrière-boutique.

La vie reprit lentement son cours, peu à peu une nouvelle routine s'installa. Granny et Régina géraient la pharmacie tandis que Léopold restait en retrait. Les deux femmes avaient noué une relation complice ou chacune veillait sur l'autre. Léopold ne pouvait que se réjouir pour son amie d'enfance et se féliciter de la compétence et la gentillesse de sa jeune recrue. De son côté, Régina s'épanouissait au travail, peu à peu, Granny et elle s'étaient rapprochées et Régina voyait en la pharmacienne une mère bien plus attentionnée que sa vrai mère ne pourrait jamais l'être. Cora l'avait eue très jeune, un an tout juste après son mariage avec Henry, le fils unique d'un industriel du coin. Elle avait fait un mariage d'intérêt, attirée par la fortune du jeune homme qui lui faisait une cours assidue depuis plusieurs mois. Rapidement, son envie de pouvoir avait pris le pas sur sa vie de famille et sa carrière politique précoce l'avait éloignée des préoccupations quotidiennes de son foyer. C'est ainsi que Régina avait grandi, élevée par son père et une mère trop souvent absente. Les rares fois où Cora se souvenait qu'elle avait une fille, c'était pour exiger d'elle de meilleures notes ou critiquer ses goûts ou choix. Elle voulait que sa fille soit la meilleure, tant pis si elle devait écraser les autres pour y parvenir! La petite brune faisait tout pour que sa mère lui prête un minimum d'attention mais en vain. Sa bonté naturelle, qu'elle tenait de son père, la rendait faible aux yeux de sa mère. Heureusement, Henry, lui, était bien présent, pour gérer les petits bobos ou les chagrins d'enfant et soutenir en douce sa fille unique.

Quand Régina fut en âge d'entrer à l'Université, Cora exigea qu'elle suive un cursus politique pour reprendre sa suite et elle s'était mis en tête de la marier, tout comme elle l'avait fait elle, avec un bon parti. Mais Régina ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. A l'insu de sa mère mais avec l'aval de son père, elle s'était inscrite à l'université de Boston pour étudier la pharmacie. Son père avait financé son logement et elle avait donné des cours pour subvenir à ses besoins sans rien devoir à sa mère. Finalement, elle avait brillamment réussi ses études et décroché sans difficulté son premier emploi dans une officine de quartier, qui lui permettait d'avoir un contact personnalisé avec les patients, comme elle le souhaitait.

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison, sa mère la harcelait pour qu'elle revienne sur sa décision et, plus le temps passait, plus celle-ci était amère, ne ratant aucune occasion pour rabaisser sa fille: Pas de mari à bientôt trente ans, pas d'enfant, un métier miteux au contact de la maladie, la vieillesse et la misère! Moins Régina entendait parler de sa mère mieux cela valait. Elle ne gardait le contact avec ses parents que pour son père qui vivait toujours dans l'ombre de sa femme. Cela dit, même si sa mère exagérait, Régina devait reconnaitre qu'elle avait raison sur un point: elle pouvait se satisfaire d'une vie sentimentale inexistante mais le manque d'un enfant se faisait de plus en plus sentir. C'est pourquoi, pour son trentième anniversaire, elle entreprit les démarches en vue d'adopter. Malheureusement, son statut de célibataire ne plaidait pas en sa faveur et elle commençait à se dire qu'il lui faudrait envisager un mariage sans amour pour parvenir à la maternité et cette perspective la faisait frémir…

De son côté, Léopold avait la santé fragile, il avait fait plusieurs alertes cardiaques et à l'approche de ses 60 ans, il souhaitait se retirer de l'officine. Il avait donc naturellement proposé à Régina de racheter ses parts de l'affaire. Granny était ravie de cette initiative mais fut déçue quand Régina déclina l'offre faute d'avoir les moyens nécessaires. Connaissant les origines bourgeoises de Régina les deux associés avaient pensé qu'elle pourrait se faire aider par ses parents mais celle-ci s'y refusait catégoriquement. Ce fut finalement Granny qui suggéra une solution des plus étonnantes.

Elle n'ignorait rien des griefs que Régina nourrissait envers sa mère, elle avait même vu Cora à l'œuvre un jour où elle avait daigné venir voir sa fille au travail. Dès que la grande femme froide et autoritaire était entrée dans la pharmacie, Granny avait vu sa jeune collègue blêmir et se fermer. Elle avait ensuite demandé à sortir un moment et s'en était suivie une longue discussion sur le trottoir devant l'officine. Sans avoir tout entendu, Granny avait compris que la mère insistait pour que Régina accepte de rencontrer le neveu d'une de ses amies, promis à une très belle carrière. La jeune fille avait refusé, arguant qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par un mariage arrangé. Cora avait finalement quitté les lieux contrariée et la jeune pharmacienne avait repris le travail en bafouillant quelques excuses à ses collègues. Dans les semaines qui avaient suivi, le téléphone de Régina bipa sans cesse, Cora ne lâchait pas le morceau comme cela. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'obstination de Régina qui tint bon. Petit à petit les messages s'espacèrent. C'est pourquoi Granny sût très vite qu'il était inutile d'envisager une quelconque amélioration de la situation: même si Régina s'abaissait à demander une aide financière à ses parents, sa mère refuserait de financer le projet alors qu'elle reniait la profession de sa fille.

C'est donc ainsi qu'un midi alors que les deux associés déjeunaient avec Régina que Granny aborda le sujet sous un autre angle :

\- « Léo, nous sommes bien d'accord que ce qui te pousse à proposer de vendre tes parts de la pharmacie à Régina c'est ta volonté d'assurer la continuité de l'officine? »

\- « Oui bien sûr et je voudrai également éviter que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, ce vaurien de Killian ne te contraigne à faire des choix que tu n'approuverais pas ».

\- « Il est vrai que ton neveu est un parfait abruti et qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupules à revendre ses parts au plus offrant quelles qu'en soient les conséquences ».

\- « C'est bien là ma plus grande crainte ! Il serait capable de vendre sa mère, ma pauvre sœur, pour maintenir son train de vie déplorable ».

\- « Je pense que j'ai une idée…Régina ? Si j'ai bien compris, tu ne demanderas jamais à tes parents de financer l'achat des parts de Léo mais si tu pouvais te les payer, tu aurais signé, je me trompe ? »

La jeune femme, ne voyant pas où son amie voulait en venir bredouilla une vague réponse :

\- « je suppose que oui, mais… »

\- « Taratata, pas de mais ! Tu me confirmes que cette pharmacie compte beaucoup pour toi et que depuis bientôt cinq ans que tu es entrée chez nous, jamais tu n'as fait passer ta vie privée avant ton boulot ? »

\- « Je,…, je ne vois pas le rapport avec ma vie privée ? Et puis pour ce qu'elle vaut… »

\- « Justement ! Laisse-moi terminer tu veux. En cinq ans, à part ce fainéant de Robin que j'ai vu te tourner autour comme un ours autour d'un pot de miel, je n'ai jamais vu aucun homme avec toi… »

Régina la regarda en faisant la moue : Où voulait-elle donc en venir ? Depuis quand se mêlait elle de sa vie privée ? Quel était le rapport avec la reprise de la pharmacie ?

\- « …et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tu l'as vite remis en place, non ? »

\- « Euh, oui mais… »

\- « Je n'ai pas terminé ! Depuis combien de temps essaies tu d'adopter, en vain ? »

Comment Granny osait elle aborder ce sujet si sensible devant Léopold ? Bien sûr, elle avait suivi les différents refus de l'administration qui chaque fois détruisaient un peu plus les rêves de maternité de la jeune brune mais Régina n'avait confié ses souhaits de maternité qu'à elle et elle se sentait trahie.

\- « Que ? Je ne te permets pas… »

\- « Stop. Je comprends mais je pense que j'ai également une solution à ce problème-là. »

Régina et son patron restaient interdits, suspendus aux lèvres de leur amie commune…

\- « La solution c'est un mariage : En épousant Régina, toi Léopold, tu évites que Killian ne reste ton unique héritier et qu'il ne dilapide tout ce qui t'appartient et tu assures la relève avec Régina…Quand à toi ma belle…»

Léopold qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici se redressa soudain :

\- « Non mais tu es tombée sur la tête ? Il n'est pas question que je me remarie. Lola sera toujours la femme de ma vie. Et je ne pense pas que Régina soit non plus intéressée par la perspective d'épouser un vieillard dépressif ! »

Régina était trop abasourdie par la suggestion de la pharmacienne pour réagir. Du coup, celle-ci reprit :

\- « Qui te parle d'amour ? Je sais bien que personne ne remplacera Lola dans ton cœur et il est vrai que vous formeriez un couple assez atypique, quoique… on voit tellement de choses de nos jours que je ne sais pas si vous choqueriez vraiment grand monde… quoi qu'il en soit, Régina, elle aussi aurait un intérêt dans cette union et je ne parle pas de la perspective d'un héritage facile. En passant du statut de célibataire à jeune femme mariée avec, de surcroît, un notable, elle verrait ses chances d'adopter décuplées, et accessoirement elle couperait court aux projets de mariage arrangé concoctés par sa mère. »

Granny était très fière d'elle, ses deux amis étaient stupéfaits mais elle savait que l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient entendu sa proposition et ses arguments. Cela prendrai le temps qu'il faudrait mais, elle en était convaincue, ils ne pouvaient que se rallier à son plan: c'était non seulement la meilleure solution mais certainement la seule!

Et c'est ainsi que peu à peu les deux protagonistes s'habituèrent à l'idée. Six mois plus tard, ils se mariaient, au grand dam des parents de Régina qui n'assistèrent pas aux noces. Granny fut le témoin de Léopold et sa filleule Ruby celle de Régina. Ruby et Régina ne se ressemblaient en rien mais étaient devenues amies. Autant la pharmacienne était sérieuse, autant l'agent immobilier était extravagante. Avec ses mèches rouges, on avait du mal à croire qu'elle n'avait que 2 ans de moins que Régina. Le mariage, civil seulement, fut sobre, suivi d'une soirée au restaurant pour nos quatre protagonistes. Robin et Elsa avaient été invités mais le premier, jaloux et amer d'avoir été éconduit avait décliné l'invitation tandis que la seconde, sur le point d'accoucher de son premier enfant n'avait pu être de la fête. Dans la foulée, Régina emménagea chez Léopold. Tout avait été arrangé avec la complicité de Granny. Quelques travaux avaient suffi pour relier les deux appartements que Léopold possédait au dernier étage de leur immeuble. Ainsi, chacun disposerait de son propre espace tout en cohabitant. Granny habitait le troisième et dernier appartement du pallier.

Comme Granny l'avait prévu, moins d'un an après leur mariage, le nouveau dossier d'adoption déposé par Régina finit par aboutir et Henry Junior arriva un beau matin de printemps dans cette curieuse famille. Le petit garçon, brun comme Régina n'avait alors que quelques mois et de magnifiques yeux noisettes. Il bouleversa la vie de Régina et Léopold et même de Granny qui se retrouva promue mamie-marraine-nounou d'office. Leurs vies changèrent du tout au tout du jour au lendemain. Celle de Régina gravitait autour d'Henry. Léopold et Granny étaient également très présents pour le petit garçon qui grandit entouré de leur affection à tous les 3. Il était adorable. Très affectueux, bien élevé et sérieux, il passait des heures à lire. A bientôt 6 ans, Henry était beaucoup plus mature que les autres enfants de son école. Il posait beaucoup de questions, était curieux de tout. Régina, Léopold et Granny, qui se relayaient pour le garder quand il n'était pas à l'école, se faisaient un plaisir de combler son insatiable curiosité.

Et puis, un matin, cet équilibre se brisa. Léopold était décédé dans la nuit, parti dans son sommeil. Son cœur, trop faible, avait fini par abandonner le combat. Bien que leur union ne soit qu'un arrangement, Régina fût peinée de ce décès. Peinée pour son fils qui accusait le choc. Peinée pour Granny qui perdait son complice de toujours. Mais elle devait également se l'avouer, le départ de Léopold laissa un grand vide dans sa vie. Avec l'arrivée d'Henry, il avait petit à petit repris goût à la vie et s'était beaucoup impliqué dans leur quotidien. Aujourd'hui, Régina et Granny se retrouvaient seules pour gérer de front la pharmacie et Henry.

Au bout de quelques mois, alors que la question de l'héritage avait été réglée, Régina devint officiellement l'associée de Granny et nouvelle patronne de la pharmacie. Il n'était pas facile de gérer à deux ce qu'ils partageaient auparavant à trois. Heureusement, Henry avait grandi et à 6 ans, il pouvait exceptionnellement rester seul à la maison même si cela déplaisait fortement à sa mère. Mais avait-elle le choix ? Quand Granny était chez elle, elle gardait souvent le garçonnet. Ruby également passait s'en occuper un soir par semaine quand elle ne travaillait pas mais rapidement, il apparut qu'il fallait trouver une autre solution.

L'idée de séparer à nouveau les appartements et d'en louer un fit rapidement son chemin. A condition de trouver un locataire de confiance, il pourrait veiller sur Henry à l'occasion… C'est ainsi que Régina en vint à tracer le portrait-robot du locataire idéal : Quelqu'un avec un revenu fixe afin de ne pas avoir à réclamer le loyer en fin de mois, une personne en bonne santé, jeune de préférence (pour s'occuper d'Henry) mais pas trop car elle craignait les nuisances sonores et exclut de fait les étudiants. Le mieux était une connaissance ou quelqu'un de recommandé par un proche. Enfin, elle finit par se dire que si elle prenait une locataire elle échapperait au risque d'avoir à éconduire un éventuel prétendant comme elle avait dû le faire avec Robin ou Killian, le neveu de Léopold. En même temps, pour le baby-sitting occasionnel, cela lui paraissait plus facile de trouver une volontaire avec une femme. Régina confia donc à Ruby le soin de lui trouver la perle rare. Celle-ci était responsable d'une agence immobilière spécialiste dans la location aux particuliers. Mais, malgré l'attrait indéniable de l'appartement et le coût plus que raisonnable du loyer, avec de telles exigences, cette offre était difficile à pourvoir. Au bout d'un mois, devant l'inquiétude de Régina face au manque de candidats, Ruby lui expliqua le problème :

-« en gros, tu cherches une femme jeune, en bonne santé, comme moi quoi ! … mais qui serait calme et casanière comme Granny ! »

-« ou comme moi » Répliqua Régina.

-« ou comme toi, oui ! Mais tu avoueras quand même que tu es assez unique en ton genre non ? »

-« … ». Régina fit la moue.

-« Je ne te promets rien mais je pense que j'ai une idée… »


	2. Renaissances

**Bonsoir à toutes (et tous)**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic. Celui-ci marque l'arrivée d'Emma qui était plus qu'absente du premier. Je sais cela faisait bizarre par rapport à mon résumé. Bref, Voici donc notre deuxième protagoniste qui entre en scène. Attention, cela déménage. La demoiselle a du caractère et ce chapitre a pour prétention de bien le montrer. J'attends vos avis. Merci d'avance pour vos reviews. Z.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Renaissances**

Emma ne décolérait pas. Depuis que Graham, son chef d'unité, lui avait transmis la décision de leur hiérarchie, elle ne tenait plus en place. Suspendue! Elle était suspendue jusqu'à nouvel ordre, au moins le temps que les affaires internes étudient dans quelles circonstances elle avait été amenée à tirer sur le demi-frère du gouverneur. L'homme était à l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort. "Qu'il crève!" se dit-elle. Avec toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises, il ne méritait rien d'autre que la mort! Mais le Gouverneur Gold ne l'entendrait pas de cette façon et il ferait jouer toute son influence pour sauver cet assassin, elle en était persuadée. Du coup, si Greg Mendell y passait, au moins le dossier serait clos. Tant pis si cela signait la fin de sa carrière dans la police de New-York.

De toute façon, Emma supportait de moins en moins la vie dans la grosse pomme. Elle avait atterri là un peu par hasard. Adolescente douée mais rebelle, elle avait eu souvent affaire à la police lors de ses multiples fugues. Un jour, alors que son errance l'avait amenée dans NYC, elle avait été cueillie par un jeune inspecteur alors qu'elle venait de chaparder de quoi manger sur le marché de Brooklyn. Au lieu de la ramener au poste puis d'appeler l'orphelinat de Boston pour qu'ils viennent la récupérer, il lui avait offert un hamburger dans un fastfood et avait pris le temps de discuter avec elle pour comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là et pourquoi elle fuyait sans cesse. Elle avait 16 ans, l'inspecteur Graham Humbert moins d'une dizaine de plus et sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, la confiance avait été réciproque immédiatement. Ils avaient longuement parlé. En fin de journée, ils avaient échangés leurs coordonnées, il l'avait raccompagnée à la gare de Pennsylvanie et elle était rentrée seule à Boston. Quatre heures plus tard elle était de retour à l'orphelinat sous les regards ébahis de la surveillante.

Ce fût sa dernière fugue. A compter de ce jour, elle ne posa plus aucun problème de discipline, se concentrant sur ses études. Graham et elle étaient restés en contact. Il l'avait prise sous son aile, comme l'aurait fait un grand frère, appelant régulièrement l'orphelinat pour prendre de ses nouvelles ou l'invitant à passer des week-ends à New-York avec son épouse Jenny et lui. Peu à peu, leur amitié était devenue une évidence et, à la naissance de Lucas, le couple avait naturellement proposé à Emma de bien vouloir être sa marraine. C'est ainsi qu'Emma retrouva une famille.

Avec ses bons résultats scolaires, elle obtint une bourse d'état et put entrer à l'université de Boston où elle obtint un Master en Santé Publique. Au départ, elle avait choisi cette filière, mi sociale mi scientifique car elle avait besoin de se sentir utile aux autres, sans vraiment savoir vers quel métier elle allait se tourner. Toutefois, dès qu'elle eut les 21 ans requis, elle postula pour intégrer la Police de New-York en quête de justice et d'équité. La devise du NYPD* la faisait alors rêver: « Courtesy, Professionalism, Respect »**. Son intégration dans la police, fit la fierté de Graham même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet à son sujet: Elle était tellement entière qu'il craignait qu'elle s'implique au point de s'exposer inutilement. Ses craintes étaient d'autant plus justifiées qu'Emma était affectée dans le Bronx où sévissait une guerre des gangs sans merci exposant sans distinction hommes, femmes, enfants ou vieillards à la violence quotidienne. Jenny lui faisait alors remarquer combien Emma et lui pouvaient se ressembler...

Dix ans s'étaient écoulés. Emma mettait tout son cœur à protéger et servir les honnêtes citoyens comme elle l'entendait: sans compromission ni demi-mesure. Elle s'était plusieurs fois illustrée par son courage et son engagement. Ses bons résultats lui avaient permis de passer inspecteur et Graham, qui, lui aussi, avait pris du galon entre temps, avait alors fait en sorte qu'elle le rejoigne dans son unité basée à Manhattan au cœur du quartier des affaires. Ainsi, il pouvait continuer à veiller sur sa « petite sœur » de cœur.

Ce changement d'affectation fut pourtant le déclencheur du malaise d'Emma. Elle s'entendait à merveille avec Graham mais ne comprenait pas qu'il faille sans arrêt prendre des pincettes avec les suspects. En effet, à Manhattan, trafics, magouilles et politique font souvent ménage à trois. Emma fut donc rapidement confrontée à des voyous en col blanc, tradeurs le jour, trafiquants la nuit. Dans ce monde hypocrite et pédant, les menteurs étaient légion. Les golden boys imbus de leur personne cachaient dans leurs rangs un ramassis de magouilleurs en tout genre: drogues, sexe, malversations financières étaient leur quotidien et ils se sentaient intouchables, protégés par une armada d'avocats grassement payés avec le fruit de ces divers trafics. Ils n'hésitaient pas à confier à des tiers les basses besognes et étaient ainsi quasiment intouchables. A tout cela s'ajoutaient les imbrications du monde des affaires avec celui de la politique et la pression des médias: Dès que les soupçons portaient sur un homme d'affaire, les policiers marchaient sur des œufs… Emma ne se retrouvait plus dans ce mode de travail. Elle était entrée dans la police pour protéger les innocents et elle n'admettait pas que certains se sentent au-dessus des lois. A plusieurs reprises déjà depuis son affectation à Manhattan elle avait eu droit à des remontrances relayées par Graham qui se sentait impuissant.

L'affaire Mendell fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. L'homme était un violeur récidiviste, c'était maintenant établi. Il repérait les étudiantes fauchées qui devaient travailler tard le soir dans des fastfoods ou stations-services pour gagner de quoi vivre. Il les suivait à la fin de leur service et les agressait chez elles. Son mode opératoire était bien rodé et destiné à éviter son identification. Il s'arrangeait pour bousculer sa future victime dans la rue à proximité de chez elle, profitait du contact pour leur injecter une dose de GHB et n'avait plus qu'à proposer de les raccompagner alors qu'elles commençaient à se trouver mal. L'opération se déroulait sans violence et pouvait sembler anodine à tout témoin éventuel. Souvent grimé, il était méconnaissable sur les rares bandes de vidéo surveillance et ses victimes étaient de toute façon dans l'impossibilité de l'identifier. Ce cinéma durait depuis plusieurs mois au rythme d'un viol déclaré tous les 10 jours mais Emma savait bien que certaines victimes ne s'étaient pas forcément fait connaître.

Mendell finit toutefois par commettre une erreur. Un soir, il raccompagna une victime chez elle alors que son studio n'était pas vide. Il tomba nez à nez avec la sœur de celle-ci qui, comprenant très vite ce qui se passait, récupéra sa sœur et éjecta Mendel du studio après une brève altercation au court de laquelle il perdit sa perruque et la fausse barbe qui le dissimulaient. Elle téléphona aussitôt à la police et, vu que le danger était écarté dans l'immédiat, l'officier de garde lui demanda de passer le lendemain pour signaler la tentative d'agression. Cependant, voyant que l'état de sa sœur allait en empirant, elle appela les secours et c'est le médecin qui examina la jeune femme qui découvrit le pot aux roses. Il prévint alors la police et Emma fut envoyée à l'hôpital pour interroger les deux sœurs. Le témoignage de l'ainée assorti de la découverte d'un cheveu dans la perruque finit par permettre d'avoir enfin du concret dans le dossier du violeur fantôme. Malheureusement, l'ADN du suspect n'apparaissait pas dans les bases de données de la police. Des milliers de portraits de suspects potentiels avaient été présentés à la sœur mais elle ne réussit pas à reconnaitre l'homme qu'elle avait fait fuir. L'enquête retomba donc au point mort.

Ce n'est que près d'un an plus tard qu'un lundi matin, Emma reçut un coup de fil :

\- « Allo, inspecteur Swan ? »

\- « C'est moi-même. Qui est à l'appareil ? »

\- « Je suis Betty Hunt, la sœur de Lisa ».

\- « Ah oui Betty, comment allez-vous ? Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »

\- « je viens de le voir! L'agresseur…à la télé…à l'instant ! »

\- « Quoi? Attendez… mais comment?, où?... Vous êtes sûre? »

\- « Sure et certaine ! Par contre je ne sais pas son nom. Il était au second plan lors d'une interview du gouverneur Gold, c'était sur WCVB à peine quelques minutes plus tôt!».

Emma n'en revenait pas ! Etait-il possible après tout ce temps que, sur un coup de chance, ils identifient enfin ce salaud? Elle convoqua donc la jeune femme l'après-midi même et contacta immédiatement la chaîne pour obtenir la vidéo de la fameuse interview. Le soir même ils avaient mis un visage sur le violeur fantôme et l'avaient même identifié avec le concours du cabinet du gouverneur. Le seul problème, et non des moindres, c'était que l'homme désigné par Betty n'était autre que le demi-frère du gouverneur, accessoirement l'un de ses proches conseillers. Emma informa aussitôt Graham de sa découverte : Il leur fallait interroger Mendell et obtenir son ADN pour le comparer à l'échantillon prélevé sur la perruque!

Graham obtint le jour même un mandat du juge pour faire un prélèvement ADN à Mendell et accompagna Emma chez l'homme pour l'interpeler. Celui-ci avait visiblement été informé de l'arrivée de la police car à leur arrivée chez lui, ils trouvèrent porte close. La perquisition de son domicile permit de trouver des cheveux, ce qui était suffisant dans l'immédiat pour confirmer que Mendell était bien l'homme qu'ils recherchaient. Les résultats tombèrent deux jours plus tard, confirmant le témoignage de Betty : Ils avaient enfin identifiés le violeur fantôme! Il restait encore à le retrouver.

Graham avait refusé qu'Emma aille interroger le gouverneur tant que les résultats ADN n'étaient pas connus. Il voulait éviter d'avoir à se justifier au cas où Betty se serait trompée mais Emma avait très mal réagi car le délai nécessaire aux analyses avait largement laissé le temps au suspect de se faire la belle. Le jeudi matin, Emma débarqua donc très remontée au bureau du gouverneur en demandant une entrevue. Elle était accompagnée de Jeff un autre inspecteur de l'unité de Graham. Comme la secrétaire faisait barrage, elle menaça de prévenir la presse que le gouverneur avait un criminel dans son entourage proche et qu'il couvrait sa fuite puis elle s'installa comme si de rien n'était dans le salon en attendant de voir la réaction du dirigeant. Comme par miracle, cinq minutes suffirent à ce que la secrétaire ne revienne la voir en les invitant à la suivre alors qu'elle les menait dans le bureau de son patron. Celui-ci les reçut plutôt sèchement. Il refusait l'évidence et tenta de les intimider en les menaçant de les faire rétrograder une fois que les preuves de l'innocence de son frère auraient été apportées. Jeff et Emma ne se laissèrent pas impressionner, ils expliquèrent à leur hôte que les tests ayant parlé, son demi-frère devait se présenter au poste le plus tôt possible pour y être interrogé et que s'il ne venait pas de son plein gré, ils lanceraient un mandat d'arrêt.

-« Si nous devons en arriver là, nous ferons circuler son nom et sa photo dans les médias pour le retrouver et je doute que vous appréciiez beaucoup car tôt ou tard votre nom sera associé au sien, inévitablement. Donc soit vous nous aidez à le retrouver, soit je ferai en sorte que tous vos électeurs sachent que vous l'avez aidé à échapper à la justice ! » menaça Emma.

L'homme était vert de rage mais se contenait. Il était piégé, cette fichue inspectrice le tenait et visiblement elle ne s'était pas laissée impressionner par ses menaces.

-« Vous le trouverez surement à Storybrooke dans son cabanon de pèche » Lâcha t'il en grimaçant.

-« Story quoi ? »

-« Storybrooke, dans le Maine.»

Emma nota l'adresse et remercia le gouverneur. Elle prévint aussitôt Graham qui contacta le shérif de StoryMachinchose pour qu'il aille vérifier si le fugitif était bien sur place mais sans tenter de l'interpeler. Pour cela, il lui envoyait du renfort. Le soir même Emma et Jeff prenaient la route pour le petit village côtier. Alors qu'ils roulaient tranquillement, Jeff entama la conversation :

-« Dis donc, tu n'y es pas allée de main morte avec notre cher gouverneur ! On voit qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de se faire bousculer comme tu l'as fait. Tu n'as pas peur d'éventuelles représailles ? »

-« Tu sais Jeff, l'avantage d'être célibataire et sans famille c'est qu'on n'a rien à craindre à part pour soi-même. Les seuls qui comptent à mes yeux sont Graham, Jenny et Lucas mais Graham est suffisamment prudent pour être bien vu de la hiérarchie et peu exposé sur le terrain, ce qui je l'avoue n'est pas mon cas. Quand j'ai quelque chose à dire, je le dis, et j'en assume les conséquences… ».

-« Ouais mais quand même, c'est le gouverneur ! »

-« Et alors ? Quand bien même ce serait le président des Etats Unis, il n'est pas au-dessus des lois, et son demi-frère encore moins! »

-« Fais gaffe à toi, un jour tu tomberas sur un plus teigneux que toi et tu y laisseras des plumes »

-« Oui Maman ! »

Emma aimait bien Jeff. Avec son air tranquille, c'était un garçon attachant. Il élevait seul sa fille Grace après que sa femme soit décédée, cinq ans plus tôt, suite à des complications lors de l'accouchement. Heureusement, la mère de Jeff vivait à deux pas et était très présente pour s'occuper de la petite. Compte tenu de sa situation de famille, il était très prudent et c'est la raison pour laquelle Graham l'avait mis en équipe avec Emma. Il la tempérait un peu, dans la mesure où elle pouvait l'être! Jeff avait beaucoup d'humour et était un garçon fiable. Emma et lui s'entendaient bien à tel point que la mère de Jeff nourrissait le secret espoir de les voir un jour en couple. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était intéressé: Jeff parce qu'il n'avait pas encore fait son deuil et Emma, parce qu'Emma ne s'intéressait à personne.

Même en amour Emma bousculait tout et ne faisait aucune concession. C'était une belle femme, grande, blonde, élancée à l'allure sportive. Elle avait un physique très avantageux et une allure très décidée, limite masculine. Quand elle sortait, ce qui était assez rare, elle ne manquait pas de prétendants. Elle avait découvert à la fac qu'elle pouvait attirer aussi bien les hommes que les femmes. Et, un soir où l'alcool avait levé ses inhibitions, elle avait succombé au charme haut en couleur de Ruby, sa colocataire. Dès le lendemain, après un léger malaise et une belle gueule de bois, elles avaient convenu que leur amitié était plus précieuse et avaient décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était produit. Depuis lors, Emma avait eu des aventures avec des hommes ou des femmes, au gré des rencontres mais toutes sans lendemains et elle s'en contentait amplement.

-« Voilà Storybrooke » dit soudain Jeff, la tirant de ses pensées. Ils entraient dans une petite bourgade où visiblement il ne devait pas venir beaucoup d'étrangers, vu les regards intrigués que leur jetaient les passants. Ils s'arrêtèrent au poste de police pour rejoindre le Shérif Nolan. Celui-ci avait comme prévu surveillé discrètement le cabanon de pécheur. Le violeur s'y cachait effectivement et ne semblait pas décidé à bouger. Néanmoins, craignant que Mendell ne soit prévenu de leur arrivée pas aussi discrète qu'elle l'aurait souhaitée, Emma décida d'intervenir immédiatement pour profiter de l'effet de surprise. Elle expliqua au shérif Nolan comment Jeff et elle allaient procéder et ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Ils se rendirent ensuite sur place, garèrent leur voiture à distance raisonnable pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et s'approchèrent discrètement pour se familiariser avec les lieux. Visiblement Mendel était à l'intérieur. Le cabanon était en fait une maisonnette en bois posée sur pilotis au-dessus de l'eau. Seule une terrasse la reliait à la terre ferme. Il n'y avait donc qu'un seul accès, complètement à découvert ce qui ne facilitait pas l'intervention. Mais en contrepartie, la configuration des lieux n'offrait également qu'une seule issue possible pour le fugitif. Jeff et Emma se présentèrent donc à la porte, arme au poing alors que le shérif s'était placé sous le cabanon, au niveau de l'eau au cas où l'homme tenterait de fuir via une trappe sous le bâtiment.

-« Police, Ouvrez ! » lança Jeff en frappant à la porte.

Pas de réponse. Emma tenta alors d'ouvrir. La porte n'était pas fermée. Ils entrèrent dans le cabanon mais ne virent personne dans le capharnaüm qui régnait dans le petit espace. L'endroit était mal éclairé et ils durent s'avancer à l'intérieur pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. C'est alors que Mendell surgit d'une minuscule rochelle suspendue au-dessus de l'entrée. Sautant sur Jeff, il le plaqua contre lui en posant sur sa gorge un couteau de chasse.

-« Lâchez-vos armes » cria-t-il d'un air haineux.

Emma faisait face aux deux hommes qui tournaient le dos à la porte restée grande ouverte. Jeff ne bougeait pas, la lame de l'énorme couteau entamait le côté gauche de son cou au niveau de la carotide. Evaluant que le danger était réel, Emma fit mine de céder, elle se baissa lentement pour déposer son arme.

-« Non Emma, Non ! » eut le temps de dire Jeff avant que le fugitif ne le fasse taire en appuyant sur sa lame.

-« Regarde ta collègue, elle est bien plus raisonnable que toi » Ricana Mendell.

-« Mendell, écoutez-moi. N'aggravez pas votre cas. Vous faites l'objet d'un mandat d'arrêt. Si ce n'est pas nous qui vous arrêtons, d'autres le feront bientôt. Vous n'allez pas ajouter le meurtre d'un flic à votre casier?» tenta la blonde en tendant la main vers l'homme en signe d'apaisement.

L'homme sembla réfléchir un instant, il regarda la porte, ramena son regard sur l'arme d'Emma, posée au sol entre eux deux puis d'un coup sec il trancha la gorge de l'inspecteur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir. Emma se rua sur son Glock et lui tira une balle en pleine tête. Il s'effondra en travers de la terrasse. Emma se rua sur son coéquipier et comprima la plaie sur le côté gauche de son cou comme elle avait appris à le faire à l'école de police.

-« Nolan ! Nolan ? Ou êtes-vous bon sang ? »

David Nolan apparut terrifié à l'entrée du cabanon.

-« Allez prévenir les secours, je dois continuer le point de compression».

Il y avait du sang partout. Le shérif n'avait jamais vu ça et était comme tétanisé. Emma l'interpella sans ménagement :

-« David, bougez-vous, Jeff a besoin de vous pour lui sauver la vie!».

Le shérif réagit alors, il partit en courant jusqu'à sa voiture, et appela l'hôpital pour signaler deux victimes. 5 minutes plus tard, Deux ambulances arrivaient sur les lieux. Le Docteur Whale rejoint aussitôt Emma et Jeff. La jeune femme paniquait :

-« Docteur, je vous en prie, il vient juste de perdre connaissance, j'ai pourtant fait ce que j'ai pu pour contenir l'hémorragie, sauvez-le je vous en prie! ».

Le médecin lui demanda de dégager sa main du cou de son équipier afin d'examiner la plaie. Emma avait les mains couvertes du sang de Jeff et celui-ci ne bougeait plus. Elle était persuadée qu'il était déjà mort.

-« Vous avez fait du bon boulot et il a eu de la chance. L'artère est touchée mais seulement à moitié sectionnée. La plaie est nette, je devrai pouvoir réparer ça sans trop de difficulté. Cependant, il faut que son cœur tienne le coup. Connaissez-vous son groupe sanguin?

-« Il est B+ comme moi, nous avons donné notre sang lors de la collecte la semaine dernière. »

-« Très bien ! Dans ce cas, on peut lui faire une transfusion de suite si vous êtes d'accord. »

-« Je… Vous voulez lui donner mon sang ? »

-« Oui, le plus vite sera le mieux pour faire remonter sa tension donc si vous êtes un donneur compatible, ce sera le plus simple. A moins que vous ne le souhaitiez pas mais puisque vous êtes donneur volontaire, je suppose que cela ne vous pose pas de problème.»

-« Non, Non, pas du tout. Faisons ça ! »

Et c'est ainsi que pendant son transfert à l'hôpital de Storybrooke Jeff reçut le sang d'Emma alors qu'une infirmière maintenait un pansement sur sa plaie pour en limiter le saignement. Le médecin lui voyageait dans la deuxième ambulance avec Mendell qui, contre toute attente, n'était pas mort, ou du moins pas encore.

L'intervention de Jeff fût relativement rapide et, comme le docteur l'avait annoncé, tout se passa bien. Whale vint prévenir Emma qui avait voulu rester sur les lieux pour attendre le résultat. Une fois rassurée, celle-ci suivit enfin le Shérif David Nolan qui avait proposé de l'héberger chez lui plutôt que la laisser aller seule dans l'unique auberge du village. Il disposait d'une chambre d'amis et son épouse, il en était certain, serait ravie de faire sa connaissance. David ne s'était pas trompé, Marie-Margareth - quel drôle de prénom - semblait ravie d'accueillir une étrangère. Emma était épuisée et malgré la gentillesse de ses hôtes, elle alla rapidement se coucher.

Elle fut plusieurs fois réveillée en sursaut dans la nuit, elle revoyait la séquence de la veille dans le désordre: le sang de Jeff sur lui, sur elle, le couteau, elle entendait le cri qu'elle avait poussé et revoyait le sourire narquois du criminel, et puis le bang de son arme, suivi du corps de Mendell qui s'écroule. Et c'est là qu'elle réalisa enfin : il n'était donc pas mort ? Elle avait pourtant cru l'avoir touché en pleine tête, dans un geste de colère, un pur réflexe alors qu'il lâchait Jeff pour s'enfuir.

Elle avait dû crier dans son sommeil car lorsqu'elle se leva pour aller boire un verre d'eau, elle tomba nez à nez avec la femme du shérif. Il n'était que 5 heures du matin et il faisait encore nuit noire.

-« Ça ne va pas ? »

-« Non pas vraiment. Je pense que je viens juste de réaliser ce qui s'est passé hier et en particulier, que j'ai abattu un homme ! »

-« Il n'est pas mort d'après ce que m'a dit David »

-« Non et ce n'est pas ce qui m'enchante le plus ! »

Marie-Margareth fut choquée de cette réponse.

-« Comprenez-moi bien. Cet homme est un violeur récidiviste, tellement courageux qu'il s'attaque à des jeunes femmes en les droguant pour ne pas qu'elles puissent se défendre. A ce jour, on lui connait une vingtaine de victimes. Cet homme a égorgé mon équipier devant moi. Je ne vais pas pleurer sa mort s'il devait y rester ! »

La petite brune comprenait les arguments de l'inspectrice mais toute cette violence la dépassait. Ici à Storybroke, il ne se passait jamais rien et c'était tant mieux car son mari étant shérif, elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Les deux femmes discutèrent jusqu'au matin. Vers 7h David les rejoint pour déjeuner puis proposa d'amener Emma à l'hôpital pour voir Jeff dès la première heure, ce qu'elle accepta bien évidemment. En arrivant, Emma eut le plaisir de trouver Jeff éveillé :

-« Ma sauveuse ! » dit celui-ci d'une petite voix pour ne pas tirer sur son bandage. Il souriait!

-« Idiot, tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie et tu as ruiné mon jean tout neuf ! »

-« Le doc m'a dit comment tu m'avais doublement sauvé la vie, en obstruant ma plaie et en me donnant ton sang… on est liés maintenant: frères de sang! Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux,… euh enfin,… presque…».

A le voir sourire comme ça, Emma reprit du poil de la bête et oublia vite les cauchemars de la nuit. Elle était tellement contente d'avoir sauvé son équipier et de pouvoir annoncer à Grace que son papa allait bien. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes profitant de la joie qu'ils éprouvaient à se retrouver puis vint le moment de parler de Mendell :

\- « Le Docteur Whale m'a dit ce matin qu'il est toujours en réanimation. Tu tires vraiment comme un pied Swan! Le rater à 2 m, ça craint!»

\- « Tu l'as dit! Et en plus, s'il s'en tire, ce crétin est capable de me coller un procès aux fesses! »

Jeff souriait mais il savait qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce que venait de dire Emma. Quoi qu'il advienne de Greg Mendell, elle allait sûrement avoir des ennuis. Elle avait abattu le demi-frère du Gouverneur de l'Etat de New-York! »

Les ennuis ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Emma était restée 2 jours de plus à Storybrooke pour finir son rapport avec David pendant que Jeff se remettait de sa blessure. Il fût autorisé à quitter l'hôpital le samedi et ils reprirent la route ensemble pour rentrer à New-York. Le lundi matin, en arrivant au poste, Emma était attendue par Graham et un homme en costume. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. L'homme était un inspecteur des affaires internes. Le gouverneur avait porté plainte pour violences policières envers son demi-frère et elle était directement visée. Elle eut droit à un interrogatoire en règle sur les circonstances de l'altercation et l'homme partit ensuite non sans avoir fait un aparté avec Graham. Et c'est donc suite à ça que Graham lui avait annoncé qu'elle était suspendue jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Elle pouvait rentrer chez elle. Dans l'immédiat elle conservait son salaire.

Ce fut donc cet événement qui décida Emma à tout quitter: Manhattan, la police, New-York même. Elle avait besoin de se ressourcer, de faire un break, de se sentir utile. Ici elle était désormais en cage, bridée. Et là, elle repensa à Boston. Elle avait été contactée quelques semaines auparavant par une association qui recherchait des adultes passés par l'orphelinat pour s'investir dans l'animation auprès des orphelins. L'idée était séduisante : créer un réseau d'entraide entre générations d'orphelins. Cela correspondait parfaitement à ce que Graham avait fait pour elle quand elle était ado et cela serait sûrement plus utile que de rester cloîtrée chez elle en attendant que l'enquête interne soit close. Elle posa donc une année sabbatique, renonçant à son salaire mais s'engageant à rester à disposition de ses collègues pour les besoins de l'enquête. Il lui restait maintenant à trouver un pied à terre à Boston. Elle ne connaissait personne là-bas à part Ruby, sa copine de fac qui était devenue agent immobilier. Elle l'appela sur le champ.

-« Allo, Rub?, c'est Emma »

-« Emma? Emma comme maintenant que je suis flic à NY je n'ai plus le temps de faire la fête avec ma meilleure copine?»

-« Oui Rub, c'est bien moi, je suis désolée. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. »

-« Tu te maries et tu te maries ? »

-« Je ne vois pas où est la bonne nouvelle là-dedans, haha ! »

-« Bon c'est bien toi, que puis-je pour toi ma belle ? »

-« Je débarque à Boston la semaine prochaine, pour un an minimum à priori et j'aurai besoin que tu me trouves un petit appart, pas trop cher mais pas trop miteux quand même. Tu m'as dit être la meilleure ou presque. C'est le moment de me le prouver! »

Ruby questionna son amie sur ce quel recherchait, mais celle-ci n'avait quasiment aucune exigence sauf peut-être l'existence d'un parking pour son carrosse jaune. Même le secteur géographique n'était pas une contrainte.

-« Si tous mes clients étaient aussi peu exigeants que toi ! »

-« Ouais mais ils sont également un peu plus friqués »

-« Tu n'as pas tort, écoutes, je vois ce que je peux faire et je te rappelle dans 2 jours, OK?»

Le lendemain, une certaine Régina Mills pressait Ruby de lui trouver la locataire idéale pour l'appartement qui jouxtait le sien et pour lequel elle n'avait pas trouvé de candidat depuis un mois qu'elle avait le dossier en main. Ruby y vit un signe du destin et rappela Emma pour lui proposer le deal du siècle : Un superbe appartement avec vue sur la baie, dans un quartier chic pour le prix d'un studio en rez-de-chaussée. Et en prime, une place de parking en sous-sol. L'appartement était libre immédiatement. Emma ne pouvait qu'être intéressée. Elle décida de se rendre à Boston pour se rendre compte par elle-même.

* * *

*: New York Police Department

**: La traduction est-elle vraiment nécessaire? Courtoisie, Professionnalisme, Respect.

* * *

**Voilà, vous connaissez maintenant mes deux héroïnes (enfin, pas les miennes mais ce que j'en ai fait;)) et leur entourage. Leur histoire commune commence au chapitre 3. A suivre… **

**Maintenant j'attends vos reviews. Merci d'avance. **


	3. Incroyable !

**Hello, voici déjà le 3eme volet de cette aventure. Finalement, j'arrive jusqu'à présent à tenir le rythme de 1 par semaine :). Emma débarque à Boston et retrouve son amie Ruby afin de visiter l'appartement... Bonne lecture.**

**Comme toujours, les personnages OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas...**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Incroyable !**

Assise dans le train qui la ramenait à Boston pour retrouver Ruby, Emma se demandait si elle ne faisait pas une erreur et si elle n'allait pas regretter de tout quitter sur un coup de tête. Est-ce que sa décision n'allait pas peser dans les conclusions de l'enquête interne ? Mais ce qui la chagrinait le plus c'était qu'on puisse interpréter son départ comme un aveu de faiblesse face à la toute-puissance du gouverneur Gold. Elle repensa alors à ce que Graham lui avait dit quand elle lui avait fait part de son envie de faire un break :

\- « Profites-en pour prendre de la distance avec tout ça. Je te connais, si tu restes ici, tu ne sauras pas résister à l'envie de venir faire un tour au poste et ça te minera encore plus. Pars, et sois rassurée, je te préviendrai si ta présence venait à être nécessaire ».

Elle reconnaissait bien là son âme de grand-frère et lui en était reconnaissante. Tandis qu'elle regardait le paysage côtier défiler sous ses yeux, elle se félicitait une fois de plus d'avoir laissé Graham entrer dans sa vie 15 ans plus tôt et elle espérait qu'un jour, elle aussi pourrait apporter ce soutien à d'autres.

La responsable de l'association pour laquelle elle allait travailler lui avait expliqué ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle : Aller sur le terrain, prendre contact avec les enfants dans le cadre d'animations et les amener à s'ouvrir au dialogue avec un adulte extérieur à l'encadrement de l'orphelinat. Rien de tel pour établir la confiance qu'un ancien pensionnaire de l'établissement. Ils ne voulaient pas forcer les interactions et ne suggéraient pas d'enfant à voir en particulier. L'idée était qu'Emma se rende sur place et qu'elle propose des activités à tous. Ensuite, il suffisait de laisser faire les choses... Ce type d'engagement ne pouvait fonctionner sur du long terme que si le feeling était réciproque.

On était vendredi. Ruby devait la récupérer à la gare et l'emmener de suite visiter l'appartement. Après cela, elle irait faire un saut à l'orphelinat pour rencontrer la directrice, Kathrin Fredricks, et voir avec elle quand et comment elle allait pouvoir commencer ses interventions. Tout cela lui semblait bizarre. En une journée, elle avait l'impression à la fois de faire un grand bond en avant et un double retour en arrière, retrouvant en un jour son amie de fac et l'orphelinat où elle avait grandi.

Le train venait d'entrer en gare. Ruby se précipita sur le quai à la recherche de son amie. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds, Emma ne serait pas trop difficile à repérer… Elle l'aperçut dès que celle-ci apparut à la porte du wagon et l'interpela:

-« Emma, Emma ! » cria la brune en gesticulant comme un pantin. Emma reconnaissait bien là le caractère extraverti de son amie. Elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. La nouvelle venue s'écarta un peu et regarda son amie :

-« Tu es resplendissante ! Dis-moi tu es amoureuse ou quoi ? »

Son amie rougit, ce qui n'était pas du tout son genre, la blonde en conclut qu'elle avait vu juste. Elle aurait tout le temps de la cuisiner plus tard pour en savoir plus.

-« En tout cas, toi, on ne peut pas dire que tu aies bonne mine. » lâcha Ruby pour changer de sujet.

-« Merci, Rub', je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi pour me remonter le moral… »

-« Ben c'est à ça que servent les amies non ? »

-« Oui sûrement et aussi à dégotter de bons plans pour leurs copines ! »

-« Et accessoirement les sortir un peu, histoire de leur changer les idées… »

-« Tu es incorrigible mais je t'adore comme ça ! Ne change rien surtout ! »

-« Compte là-dessus, ceux qui ont tenté de me changer s'y sont cassés les dents ! »

Tandis qu'elles discutaient elles étaient sorties de la gare et avaient rejoint la voiture de Ruby. Elles s'installèrent et prirent la direction de Beacon Street.

-« Bon, tu es prête à découvrir ton nouveau palais princesse ? »

-« Un palais ? Tu m'en diras tant…Il est si exceptionnel que ça cet appart ? »

-« Tu verras ça dans quelques minutes mais franchement, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il te plaise ».

-« S'il est si extraordinaire, comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas déjà loué et que son prix soit aussi bas ? Il est hanté ? Un crime y a été commis ? Les voisins sont horribles ? »

-« Rien de tout ça, je t'assure! Simplement la propriétaire, qui est l'associée de ma marraine à la pharmacie, a mis des critères très sélectifs sur le profil du locataire idéal… »

-« Et moi je rentre dans ces critères? Permet moi d'en douter ! »

-« Non, non, détrompe toi, tu colles parfaitement, ou presque, à ce qu'elle demande. »

-« Ah bon ? Je serai curieuse de les connaître ces fameux critères qui font de moi la candidate idéale. »

-« D'abord, elle ne souhaite pas être dérangée, elle souhaite quelqu'un de calme car elle habite juste à côté avec son fils. D'ailleurs, les deux appartements communiquaient mais la porte a été doublée et condamnée suite au décès de son mari…».

Une veuve qui vit avec son fils se dit Emma perplexe. Passionnant ! Je vais devoir me convertir au scrabble et à la camomille… ça promet.

« … et sur le même pallier habite Granny, ma marraine. Tu te souviens d'elle ? ».

-« Je me rappelle surtout des bons petits plats qu'elle nous préparait. Je la reverrai avec plaisir. »

-« Donc côté voisinage, pas de problème particulier. L'appartement était précédemment jumelé à celui de Régina du temps où Léopold était vivant. Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus que tous les deux avec Henry le sien lui suffit amplement ».

-« Tu m'as dit qu'elle est l'associée de Granny à la pharmacie, je comprends qu'elle ne doit pas avoir besoin d'argent alors pourquoi le louer ? »

-« Elle espère que le locataire, ou plutôt LA locataire, s'entendra bien avec son fils et pourra quelques fois le surveiller quand elle doit s'absenter. »

Emma fronça les sourcils… Pourquoi donc le fils de la vieille dame avait-il donc besoin d'être gardé et pourquoi UNE locataire ?

-« Son fils est handicapé ? »

-« Henry ? Non pas du tout, au contraire, il va très bien. Tu verras c'est un garçon adorable, tellement gentil…»

-« Attends, pourquoi faut-il le surveiller alors ? »

-« Et bien peut-être parce qu'à 6 ans on est loin d'être autonome et comme il rentre de l'école 2 heures avant la fermeture de la pharmacie… »

-« 6 ans ? Mais quel âge elle a ta veuve ? Je pensais que c'était une amie de Granny ! »

-« Haha, non, tu n'y es pas du tout, Régina est bien associée et amie avec ma marraine mais elle n'a que 38 ans ! »

-« Ah ouais, donc a priori je devrais échapper aux soirées scrabble et camomille… »

Ruby éclata de rire… Elle imaginait mal les deux femmes en train de faire une partie en sirotant une tisane.

-« Tu sais que tu m'as manqué toi ! » dit-elle avec un sourire affectueux vers son ancienne colocataire.

-« Je sais… Bon, donc, reprenons: Notre jeune veuve cherche une baby-sitter pour son fiston et elle se dit qu'en prenant une locataire femme ce sera plus facile… »

-« Oui et pas seulement pour ça… madame l'inspectrice!»

-« Ah bon ? Et quoi d'autre ? »

-« Ben, comment dire… sans exagérer, on peut dire que Régina est une très belle femme, en tout cas elle plait beaucoup… et elle voudrait éviter de s'embarrasser d'un voisin trop entreprenant… Elle a déjà été importunée par le passé. Tu vois ce que je veux dire? »

Je vois surtout que la dame a une haute idée d'elle-même, tout ce que j'aime ! pensa Emma avec un air dubitatif….

« …Cela dit, si elle savait... » Pouffa alors la brune !

-« Quoi, si elle savait quoi ? »

-« Je pense qu'elle n'imagine même pas que la locataire que je vais lui présenter soit autre chose qu'hétéro!»

-« Je vois. Une bourgeoise coincée avec une haute opinion de sa petite personne… aucune chance qu'elle me plaise alors! »

-« Ca, Je n'en mettrai pas ma main au feu ma grande. » Dit Ruby avec un sourire en coin avant de se reconcentrer sur la route.

Elles arrivèrent au pied d'un grand immeuble sur les berges de la rivière Charles en plein centre de Back Bay. Ruby sortit une télécommande et le portail d'accès au parking en sous-sol s'ouvrit devant elles.

-«Voici déjà l'emplacement de parking pour garer ton carrosse.»

Emma se dit que sa Beetle jaune un peu défraichie allait faire tâche. Juste à côté trônait fièrement une Mercédes Noire. Elles empruntèrent l'ascenseur pour atteindre le dix-septième et dernier étage de l'immeuble. L'agent immobilier sortit un trousseau de clé.

\- « L'appartement à gauche au fond du couloir est celui de Granny. Celui-ci en face de nous c'est celui de Regina et celui qui nous intéresse c'est celui-ci » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte à leur droite.

Dès qu'elle entra, Emma fut frappée par la luminosité de la pièce. L'entrée donnait sur une grande pièce de vie avec cuisine à l'américaine, un grand salon et un accès à un balcon. Attirée par le point de vue, Emma vint se coller à la baie vitrée. En fait, il ne s'agissait pas d'un balcon mais d'une magnifique terrasse avec vue sur la rivière. Emma n'en revenait pas.

\- « C'est superbe n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Magnifique! »

\- « Et attends de voir la chambre... »

Effectivement, la chambre était très grande et s'ouvrait sur la terrasse qui offrait une vue imprenable sur la baie. Comme dans l'autre pièce, les murs étaient blanc-crème et le sol en parquet sombre, conférant à l'ensemble une sensation de lumière et chaleur à la fois. L'ensemble était meublé dans un style très cosy dans des tons dégradés de beige.

\- « Viens que je te montre la cerise sur le gâteau » s'exclama Ruby d'un air victorieux. Elles sortirent alors sur la fameuse terrasse. Habillée de bois, celle-ci ressemblait à un ponton sur la ville. La propriétaire avait disposé harmonieusement un salon d'extérieur et des plantes en bacs qui séparaient partiellement les terrasses des deux appartements. Les deux amies s'assirent sur une banquette et contemplèrent la vue. Devant elles s'étiraient l'Esplanade, la Rivière et sur la rive en face, Cambridge. Un peu plus à gauche sur la même rive, Emma apercevait l'université où Ruby et elle avaient fait leurs études quinze ans plus tôt. Quelques bateaux de plaisance croisaient dans la baie. La vue était splendide!

\- «Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses?»

\- «C'est incroyable! Je n'ai pas d'autre solution que d'accepter. L'appartement est effectivement magnifique, je ne peux rêver mieux».

\- «Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu. Il y a un service de conciergerie, une salle de fitness, … Ah, et j'oubliais, si tu le souhaites tu peux le louer avec les meubles actuels ou bien amener les tiens.»

\- «Je pense que je vais mettre mes affaires en garde-meubles. De toute façon je n'ai pas grand-chose et comparé à ce qui est déjà en place, le choix est vite fait. Sachant qu'en plus, selon le déroulement de l'enquête, je peux être amenée à repartir du jour au lendemain, ce sera plus simple comme ça !»

\- «Bien ! Et quand souhaites tu t'installer?»

\- «Je vais voir la responsable de l'orphelinat en fin d'après-midi. Si la propriétaire est d'accord, pourquoi pas dès ce weekend si je commence là-bas la semaine prochaine?»

\- «Bouge pas, je l'appelle. »

Tandis que Ruby rentrait dans l'appartement pour téléphoner, la blonde s'approcha du bord de la terrasse pour découvrir les environs de l'immeuble. En bas, le long du fleuve, l'Esplanade s'étirait comme un ruban vert où se croisaient promeneurs et joggeurs. Le trafic routier était assez dense le long de Storrow Drive mais au dix-septième étage, on n'entendait qu'un grondement sourd. _Cet appartement est vraiment idéal pour me ressourcer_ se dit-elle avant de rentrer pour rejoindre son amie. Celle-ci toujours au téléphone, se tourna vers Emma:

\- « Regina est Ok pour que tu emménages dès ce weekend mais elle ne sera pas là pour t'accueillir. Cela te pose un problème? »

\- « Pas du tout, si elle n'a pas peur de confier son appartement à une inconnue sans jamais l'avoir rencontrée, ça me va ».

\- « Haha, Régina a entendu et elle te fait dire que c'est peut être toi qui prends le plus de risques ».

\- « Dans ce cas, dis-lui que j'ai l'habitude du risque et que je relève le défi. »

\- « Tu vas pouvoir le lui dire de vive voix » ajoute Ruby en raccrochant. « Elle arrive, viens, on va la retrouver vite fait en bas de l'immeuble, j'en profiterai pour te faire visiter les parties communes de l'immeuble et te présenter aux gardiens ».

Arrivées dans le hall, après un détour par la salle de sport _-ce sera l'occasion de m'y remettre_ se dit Emma - elles passèrent par la loge des gardiens. Emma découvrit alors que Ruby n'avait pas exagéré en parlant de palais : l'immeuble était gardienné 24 heures sur 24 et le service de conciergerie proposait de faire les courses, gérer le linge ou encore le ménage des occupants des divers appartements ainsi que divers autres services. Il y avait même un voiturier mais là s'en était trop pour Emma qui imaginait le pauvre garçon sortir sa guimbarde jaune du garage avec un sourire navré.

\- « Eh bien, il y en a qui ne se refusent rien ! Je n'aurai jamais imaginé vivre un jour dans un tel environnement ! »

C'est alors qu'une femme qui venait visiblement de faire du sport entra dans le hall: légèrement plus petite qu'Emma, elle était brune, mince, habillée d'un legging et d'un sweat sombre. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un bandeau. En les apercevant, elle enleva les écouteurs de ses oreilles et leur sourit.

\- « Bonjour, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ? » dit-elle en s'approchant.

Emma comprit alors, surprise, qu'il s'agissait de sa propriétaire.

\- « Bonjour Régina, je te présente mon amie Emma, Emma Swan, qui va donc devenir ta voisine. Emma, voici Régina Mills »

\- « Enchantée »,

\- « Moi de même » répondit la brune. « Ainsi donc, vous aimez le risque ? J'espère que vous savez quand même rester dans les limites du raisonnable».

Emma, surprise par le ton mi amusé mi sérieux de son interlocutrice ne sût que répondre._ A quoi fait-elle donc allusion ? Au fait qu'elle envisage de me confier la garde de son fils ? Faut-il surenchérir en expliquant que je suis flic ? Non Ruby a déjà dû le lui dire…_

\- « Alors là, c'est incroyable, je n'en reviens pas ! » s'exclame Ruby. « Bravo Régina : Tu as cloué le bec d'Emma, je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu ça. »

\- « Mais, euh, pas du tout, enfin, Rub'. Je me demandais juste… »

\- « Désolée de vous interrompre mais j'ouvre la pharmacie dans moins d'une demi-heure et je suis déjà en retard. Je ne peux rester pour le moment mais nous aurons sûrement l'occasion d'en reparler quand nous aurons fait plus ample connaissance. A très bientôt Miss Swan. Merci encore Ruby ! »… et elle s'engouffra dans la cage d'escalier à petite foulée.

\- « Voilà, tu as vu le phénomène Régina. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses? »

\- « Je dois avouer qu'elle est loin de la mamie éplorée que je m'étais imaginée au premier abord. Je comprends mieux ses craintes d'être importunée.»

\- « Ha-ah ! » S'exclama alors l'agent immobilier. « Aurais tu déjà succombé au charme de Régina ? ».

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, Emma ne sût que répondre. La femme l'intriguait. Celle qu'elle avait rencontrée ne collait pas au portrait dressé par son amie. Elle avait imaginé une personne discrète, plutôt classique, renfermée, limite triste et la Régina Mills qu'elle avait croisée lui semblait très dynamique et avec une forte personnalité.

Comme il faisait beau, les deux amies se baladèrent un peu sur les berges, se remémorant leurs années à la fac puis Ruby déposa Emma à l'orphelinat en fin d'après-midi pour son rendez-vous. La blonde franchit la porte de l'orphelinat avec appréhension mais elle constata bien vite qu'il y avait eu pas mal de changements depuis son départ. De l'ancienne structure ne subsistait que la maison de la directrice qui faisait maintenant office d'administration et accueil comme l'indiquait le panneau à l'entrée. Les autres locaux, que ce soient les dortoirs, le réfectoire ou les salles d'activité étaient flambant neufs. Même les installations sportives étaient récentes. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était soulagée de ne pas se replonger dans le même environnement que pendant son adolescence. Trop de souvenirs douloureux restaient ancrés en elle depuis cette époque-là, dominés par un sentiment de solitude et d'abandon. Emma se reprit : Elle était là aujourd'hui pour aider les autres et pas pour ressasser ses souvenirs.

Finalement, les lieux étaient plus accueillants qu'elle ne le pensait. Le parc était bien vert en ce début d'été et un groupe de jeunes enfants traversait la cour encadré par un surveillant. Elle s'avança vers l'accueil. Combien de fois avait-elle été amenée ici contre son gré ? Vingt ? Trente ? Elle ne le savait plus. Après chaque fugue, chaque écart de conduite, elle était convoquée chez Madame la directrice. A son époque, c'était une vieille femme sèche, complètement dénuée de sympathie pour ses petits pensionnaires. Elle espérait que Kathrin Fredricks ne soit pas de la même trempe. En tout cas, au téléphone, elle lui avait parue très sympathique. Alors qu'elle était absorbée dans ses pensées, une voix l'interpella :

\- « J'imagine que cela doit vous faire tout drôle… »

Emma leva les yeux pour découvrir une femme blonde au regard pétillant qui la regardait en souriant.

… « Vous devez être Emma Swan. Bonjour, je suis Kathrin, c'est moi que vous avez eu l'autre jour au téléphone ».

Pour être différente, la directrice était effectivement très différente de celle qui hantait ses souvenirs. Elle était grande et mince, limite menue, avec de longs cheveux blonds, habillée d'un tailleur sobre mais apparemment confortable, légèrement maquillée et surtout elle semblait aussi sympathique que sa voix ne l'avait laissé espérer.

\- « Pardon, excusez-moi j'étais perdue dans mes souvenirs… » Bredouilla Emma.

\- « Je comprends, ne vous excusez pas. Ça va aller ?»

\- « Oui, oui, j'appréhendais d'être confrontée à cet établissement mais comme beaucoup de choses ont changé, cela se passe mieux que je ne l'aurai craint ».

\- « Tant mieux. Voulez-vous commencer par une visite des lieux ou bien que nous discutions d'abord de ce que vous allez pouvoir nous apporter ? »

\- « Allons-y pour une visite et nous pourrons discuter en cours de route… »

Elles passèrent ainsi près de deux heures à préparer la venue d'Emma. Kathrin était effectivement très sympathique, elle s'investissait au mieux pour le bien-être de ses protégés et visiblement, au vue de comment les enfants se comportaient avec elle, ils le lui rendaient bien. Elles se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'Emma commencerait dès le mardi matin et interviendrait cinq jours par semaine, tantôt du mardi au samedi, tantôt du lundi au vendredi. Ainsi elle pourrait, deux fois par mois organiser des sorties le samedi. A la fin de leur entretien, alors qu'elle la raccompagnait à la gare, la directrice proposa qu'elles se tutoient, ce qu'Emma accepta avec plaisir, après tout, elles avaient à peu près le même âge. Décidemment, son arrivée à Boston se présentait sous de très bons auspices. C'est donc le cœur léger qu'elle reprit le train pour New-York.

Elle passa son weekend à préparer ses valises et à vider son petit studio. L'agence de location lui confirma qu'ils n'auraient aucun mal à le relouer et qu'ils ne lui appliqueraient pas de préavis au-delà du mois entamé. Le peu de meubles qu'elle avait tiendrait aisément dans un box et les déménageurs lui avaient donné rendez-vous le lundi à la première heure pour tout emporter. Elle prévoyait donc de prendre la route dans la foulée. Ainsi, en milieu de journée elle pourrait s'installer tranquillement dans son nouvel appartement. En attendant elle profita de son dernier dimanche à New-York pour partager un pique-nique à Central Park avec Graham, Jenny et Lucas. Emma avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle ne les verrait plus aussi souvent désormais. Ils convinrent de rester en contact via internet et elle leur promit de bien prendre soin d'elle. Elle envisageait de les recevoir à Boston de temps en temps si sa propriétaire était d'accord.

Graham lui renouvela son soutien et lui apprit que l'état de Mendell était stable. Selon les premières informations qu'il avait pu glaner auprès des inspecteurs des affaires internes, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose mais la procédure risquait d'être longue... Il fallait etre patient. Ils se séparèrent en toute fin de journée avec la larme à l'œil. Emma les avait un peu rassurés en leur racontant combien l'appartement et l'ambiance de travail promettaient d'être incroyablement agréables. Et puis, Ruby était là pour veiller sur elle!

Elle prit donc la route le lundi matin dans sa vieille voiture remplie à ras bord et arriva sans encombre vers 14h. Elle était épuisée et il lui fallait encore vider son véhicule. Elle fit un premier voyage avec le strict nécessaire, ouvrit l'appartement et s'effondra sur le canapé.

En se réveillant plus d'une heure plus tard, elle réalisa que sa fatigue avait laissé la place à une affreuse migraine. Elle avait du mal à se mettre debout, avait la nausée et était gênée par la luminosité qui pointait depuis la terrasse. Elle chercha en vain des cachets dans sa trousse de toilette et dut se résoudre à descendre en acheter à la pharmacie la plus proche. En passant, elle demanda son chemin au gardien. Heureusement elle n'avait que 500 mètres à parcourir.

Quand elle entra dans l'officine, il y avait du monde. Le simple fait de devoir attendre dans la foule lui était laborieux. Elle sentait ses jambes flageoler et son champ de vision se rétrécir, preuve s'il en fallait que la crise était bien amorcée. Faute de pouvoir s'assoir sans attirer l'attention, elle s'adossa à un présentoir et ferma les yeux un moment. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle fit un rapide état de la situation. Il y avait deux pharmaciens au comptoir, un homme et une femme et, au rythme où ça allait, elle en avait au moins pour dix minutes. Devant elle se tenait une petite dame âgée qui semblait très pressée. Emma se massa les tempes et la nuque pour essayer de soulager sa migraine et se remit dans la file.

Enfin, ce fût au tour de la vieille dame qui sortit plusieurs ordonnances et commença à raconter sa vie à la brune qui se tenait devant elle. Celle-ci leva les yeux et lança un regard désolé à Emma puis marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme si elle la connaissait. Devant le manque de réaction de la blonde, elle retourna à sa patiente. Emma en profita pour l'observer. Cette femme ne lui semblait effectivement pas étrangère : assez grande, brune, cheveux mi- longs, des lunettes avec une monture en écailles noire et un maquillage soigné, elle était très classe dans sa blouse blanche. Mais dans son état, Emma n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'où elle la connaissait, pourtant, elle devait l'avoir effectivement rencontrée vu le nombre de regards intrigués que celle-ci lui lançait.

Emma se passa une énième fois la main sur les yeux quand tout à coup elle fût brutalement tirée en arrière. Le gras gauche d'un homme se referma devant son cou. Il la plaqua contre lui en brandissant de sa main droite une arme vers la pharmacienne. Celle-ci se figea tandis que la vieille dame faillit se trouver mal.

\- « Que personne ne bouge » hurla l'homme juste à côté de l'oreille d'Emma. Celle-ci grimaça, à la fois à cause du bruit mais aussi de l'odeur que l'homme dégageait, mélange de tabac froid, d'alcool et de sueur.

\- « La caisse et toute la morphine du stock, vite ! »

L'homme était fébrile. Son injonction avait pétrifié les pharmaciens et plus personne ne bougeait.

\- « Vous allez vous bouger oui ? » lança t'il en menaçant à tour de rôle le pharmacien et sa collègue avec son arme.

Emma profita de ce moment pour prendre une grande inspiration. Elle écrasa le pied gauche de son agresseur avec son talon, lui assena un violent coup de coude dans les côtes puis, saisissant la main qui était devant son cou lui fit faire un tour sur lui-même et ramena le bras de l'homme dans son dos par une clé de bras ce qui le fit pencher en avant. L'homme hurlait de douleur.

\- « Allonge toi, face contre terre et lâche ce jouet » lui cria-t-elle. L'homme obtempéra en maugréant. Emma le plaqua alors au sol en appuyant entre ses omoplates avec son genou.

\- « Arrête, tu me fais mal bon sang ! »

\- « Ca mon grand, il fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de t'attaquer à un flic à l'aide d'un pistolet en plastique! »

Les spectateurs qui étaient restés impassibles jusqu'alors poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. L'inspectrice se tourna alors vers les pharmaciens et leur demanda d'appeler la police. Ce faisant elle réalisa que la brune qui la dévisageait avec stupeur n'était autre que Régina, sa propriétaire. Tandis que celle-ci se ruait sur le téléphone pour appeler les secours, son collègue vint prendre le relai d'Emma pour maintenir l'agresseur au sol. La jeune femme se releva alors, un peu trop vite sans doute car elle sentit tout à coup sa bouche devenir pâteuse et ses oreilles bourdonner. Elle eut juste le temps de voir revenir la pharmacienne et s'évanouit...

* * *

**Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je sais c'est cruel mais j'ai été à bonne école... (enfin, ça n'engage que moi). A bientôt donc pour la suite: une semaine riche en découvertes.**

**Comme c'est ma première fic, j'aimerai beaucoup avoir des retours sur ce que vous en pensez. Si vous n'osez pas, ça peut être en PM ou sur l'anonymat du Guest. Pour l'instant je continue sur ma lancée sans rien changer mais je suis prête à écouter des conseils ou suggestions en vue de m'améliorer ;). Merci. Z.**


	4. Une arrivée très discrète

**Bonjour, ce 4eme volet commence par un feed-back sur l'attaque de la pharmacie vue par Régina.**

**_Pour répondre au commentaire de Zahazahar, concernant le chapitre 3, je voyais l'orphelinat dans un parc, c'est pourquoi, dans mon idée, depuis la grille, Emma voit de suite que les lieux ont changé. J'aurai peut-être dû le préciser effectivement._**

**Bonne lecture… et n'oubliez pas, les personnages OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Une arrivée très discrète.**

Elle ne l'avait pas vu entrer. En ce lundi après–midi, la pharmacie était bondée de monde : Bricoleurs du dimanche et malades du weekend qui avaient attendu le lundi pour aller voir leur médecin. Régina assurait l'ouverture seule avec Robin et faisait de son mieux pour accueillir les patients en leur donnant l'impression qu'elle se préoccupait de leur sort tout en ne perdant pas trop de temps avec chacun. Quand elle vit Madame Gracia devant elle, elle réprima l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Cette petite mamie était bien gentille mais là, ce n'était pas le moment !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la file qui s'allongeait derrière la vielle dame et découvrit la blonde qui se tenait juste derrière. Ses longs cheveux souples attirèrent son attention et elle se souvint immédiatement: c'était sa nouvelle locataire, Miss Swan. Elle était très pâle et visiblement elle n'allait pas fort. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnue. Du coup, Régina retourna aux histoires de Madame Gracia qui lui détaillait le pourquoi du comment de la prescription de son médecin, pourtant la même depuis des mois…

Régina se dit combien il devait être malheureux de finir sa vie seule, comme cette vieille dame, au point d'être amené à parler pour ne rien dire avec des inconnus, juste pour avoir l'impression d'exister. Attristée par ce constat, elle prêta un peu plus attention au discours de l'octogénaire. De temps à autre, elle relevait la tête pour surveiller sa voisine du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci semblait fatiguée, se frottait les yeux, les tempes et la nuque et gardait longuement les yeux fermés. _Aïe ! Migraine ophtalmique_ se dit-elle. _Il faut absolument que j'écourte le cas Gracia sinon Miss Swan va se trouver mal dans la pharmacie!_

Elle était en train de préparer le traitement de la vielle femme quand tout à coup une bousculade, suivie d'un cri, la fit sursauter :

\- « Que personne ne bouge ». L'homme qui était derrière Miss Swan l'avait cravatée et agitait nerveusement un revolver vers Régina.

D'un coup, l'ensemble de l'officine devint silencieux. Ils étaient tous pétrifiés. S'impatientant, l'homme menaça de nouveau :

\- « La caisse et toute la morphine du stock, vite ! »

Le regard de Régina faisait des va-et-vient entre la blonde et son agresseur. Elle ne savait comment réagir. Ils n'avaient pas de morphine et la pharmacie venant d'ouvrir, la caisse était quasiment vide.

\- « Vous allez vous bouger oui ? »

La pharmacienne commença à ouvrir la caisse dans l'idée de la remettre au malfrat espérant qu'il s'en contenterait. C'est alors que, contre toute attente, en deux petites secondes, la blonde retourna la situation : maitrisant son agresseur, elle le plaqua au sol, visiblement sans ménagement.

\- « Allonge toi, face contre terre et lâche ce jouet »

Régina regardait la blonde, estomaquée: Elle semblait avoir retrouvé des couleurs et être parfaitement à l'aise dans cette situation pourtant si dangereuse. Elle finit de désarmer l'homme. Celui-ci se plaignait de la brutalité de la jeune femme. _Il l'a bien mérité!_ pensa la brune. La réponse de sa voisine la laissa alors sans voix :

\- « Ca mon grand, il fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de t'attaquer à un flic à l'aide d'un pistolet en plastique! »

_Un flic ? Ainsi Miss Swan était policière ? Ruby ne lui avait rien dit de tel. Qu'avait elle dit déjà à propos de la situation professionnelle de la blonde ? Besoin de faire un break…une parenthèse… travail associatif…_ c'était très vague mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle soit policière. De toute façon, Ruby l'avait convaincue en lui expliquant qu'elle avait été sa colocataire pendant trois ans et qu'elle était sa meilleure amie.

Reprenant ses esprits, Régina croisa les yeux clairs de la blonde. Elle vit que celle-ci l'avait enfin reconnue et lui sourit brièvement avant de se rendre à l'arrière pour prévenir la police. Revenant à la boutique, elle constata que Robin était venu prêter main forte à la policière et maîtrisait maintenant l'homme au sol tandis que ce dernier ne cessait de râler. La blonde était en train de se relever. La pharmacienne se dirigea donc vers elle dans le but de la remercier quand elle la vit pâlir et défaillir. Elle se jeta sur elle, non pas pour l'empêcher de tomber, elle en aurait été bien incapable, mais pour accompagner sa chute et éviter qu'elle ne se blesse. Elle se retrouva donc à genoux au sol tenant la blonde inanimée dans ses bras.

\- « Miss Swan, vous m'entendez ? Miss Swan ?»

Emma reprit rapidement ses esprits. Le visage inquiet d'une magnifique brune était penché sur elle. Ses yeux marron - _non pas marron, plutôt noisettes-_ la fixaient tandis qu'une main douce et chaude balayait les cheveux qui étaient en travers de son visage. Elle referma les yeux. _Ou suis-je ? Que m'est-il arrivé ? _Elle réalisa que quelqu'un la giflait, tandis que la même voix, mais plus autoritaire cette fois, se faisait entendre à nouveau :

\- « Miss Swan, réveillez-vous !»

_La pharmacie, la migraine, l'agresseur,… ma proprio ! _Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient peu à peu dans son esprit et elle finit par revenir à elle sur ce dernier constat: les yeux noisette n'étaient autres que ceux de Régina Mills !

Tandis qu'elle regardait tout autour d'elle, elle vit les patients de la pharmacie qui s'étaient agglutinés autour d'elles.

\- « Ecartez-vous, laissez la respirer enfin !»

La blonde sourit malgré son mal de tête. La pharmacienne était une femme qui savait se faire respecter !

\- « Miss Swan, ne bougez pas, vous avez fait un malaise.» Comme par magie la voix s'était radoucie.

\- « Je suis désolée.. »

\- « Ne le soyez pas, vous nous avez sorti d'une situation bien plus embarrassante ! Avez-vous souvent ce type de malaise ? »

\- « Non, non, en général je prends des cachets avant que la crise ne s'installe mais là… »

\- « Migraine, c'est bien ça ? » dit la brune d'un ton assuré.

\- « Oui » répondit Emma dans un souffle avant de se passer la main sur le front.

\- « Vous avez fait une chute de tension, ce n'est rien de grave. Nous allons nous relever tout doucement et vous allez venir vous allonger à l'arrière au calme. »

Emma, subjuguée par la voix protectrice, presque maternelle de la pharmacienne la suivit en silence. Celle-ci la fit alors s'allonger sur un lit d'examen.

\- « Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher votre traitement. Que prenez-vous habituellement ? »

A peine quelques instants plus tard, elle revint avec les cachets demandés.

\- « Je suis désolée, je dois retourner au comptoir, mon collègue Robin est occupé à maîtriser le malfrat et il n'y a plus personne pour servir. Profitez-en pour vous reposer un peu. »

La blonde acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, de toute façon elle était bien incapable de faire autre chose !

Quand Régina retourna à l'avant de l'officine, la patrouille de police venait d'arriver. L'homme qui les avait agressés se retrouva menotté et tandis que les policiers le relevaient, Régina ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien il avait l'air hargneux ce qui rendait encore plus héroïque le geste de la blonde.

\- « C'est vous qui l'avez maitrisé ? » demanda le policier à Robin ?

\- « Non, non, pas du tout, c'est votre collègue, la blonde canon qui est à l'arrière! »

\- « Elle s'appelle Emma Swan. » corrigea la pharmacienne d'un ton sec.

\- « Swan ? Connais pas et toi ? »

Comme son collègue faisait non de la tête, le policier rajouta : « Comment savez-vous qu'elle est de la police ?»

\- « Elle a dit au type qu'il avait eu tort de s'attaquer à un flic, alors j'ai pensé… » Bredouille Robin.

\- « On peut la voir cette Emma Swan ?»

Régina s'interposa alors :

\- « Elle se repose pour le moment, elle a fait un malaise, une chute de tension due à sa crise de migraine. Ne pourriez-vous pas repasser plus tard pour l'interroger ? »

\- « Oui, c'est possible, mais il me faudrait au moins ses coordonnées, on ne sait même pas où elle habite ! »

\- « ça je peux vous renseigner : Elle habite au 180 Beacon Street, appartement 17C, c'est ma voisine ! »

\- « OK dans ce cas, on retourne au poste s'occuper de l'autre et on repassera en fin de journée vous interroger. Vous fermez à quelle heure ? »

\- « 19h30 mais je ne pourrai pas rester ce soir, je m'occupe de mon fils ». Répondit Robin.

\- « Dans ce cas, Madame, nous viendrons vous voir à votre domicile en même temps que votre voisine vers 20h. Cela ira ? »

Après accord de la pharmacienne, les policiers quittèrent les lieux non sans avoir pris les coordonnées de toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes au cas où.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa assez vite. Régina avait prévenu Granny qui était venue les rejoindre pour aider à absorber le surplus de travail lié à l'interruption. Son associée lui avait alors raconté en détail ce qui s'était produit. La vielle pharmacienne était heureuse du dénouement et de ne pas avoir été présente car elle avait horreur de la violence.

\- « Tu dis que c'est ta nouvelle locataire qui vous a sauvés ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un ! »

\- « C'est une amie de Ruby, tu dois la connaitre. Miss Swan, Emma Swan. »

\- « Emma ? Tu penses que je la connais, c'est la meilleure amie de Ruby, elles ont fait les 400 coups ensemble à la fac ! Une gamine adorable. Mais il y a une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vue. Je croyais qu'elle vivait à New-York. Alors, elle est de retour ? Où est-elle ?».

\- « Pour l'instant, elle dort à l'arrière. Grosse Migraine ! » Expliqua brièvement Régina, amusée par l'emballement de son associée.

De temps en temps elles allaient à tour de rôle surveiller si la blonde avait besoin de quelque chose mais celle-ci était plongée dans un profond sommeil réparateur. _Elle a l'air si fragile_ se dit Régina en regardant les traits pâles et les larges cernes bleutés qui descendaient sur les pommettes saillantes. _Difficile de croire que c'est la même personne qui a maîtrisé le gars de tout à l'heure !_

\- « Elle n'a pas changé » murmura Granny sur son épaule. « Toujours aussi menue. Incroyable vu ce qu'elle est capable d'engloutir !» rajouta-t-elle en souriant avant qu'elles ne retournent toutes les deux à leurs autres patients.

Près de deux heures plus tard, Emma émergea de l'arrière-boutique, un peu déboussolée.

\- «Ahhh, notre Belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée » S'exclama Granny avec un franc sourire.

Reconnaissant la marraine de sa meilleure amie, Emma se jeta dans les bras que lui tendais celle-ci.

\- « Granny, quel plaisir de vous revoir, comment allez-vous ? »

\- « Visiblement mieux que toi si j'en crois ce qu'on m'a raconté. »

\- « Mouais bof, c'est vrai que c'est pas terrible en ce moment mais ça passera ! »

\- « Je te reconnais bien là, une vrai battante ! Alors comme ça tu es ma nouvelle voisine ?

D'un hochement de tête, la blonde confirma puis fit la grimace.

\- « Fichue migraine, ça n'est pas encore tout à fait ça. Je vais rentrer finir de m'installer et me reposer, nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir très bientôt je pense ».

\- « Attendez Miss Swan, je vous raccompagne ! ». Régina qui observait leurs retrouvailles depuis quelques minutes s'approcha d'Emma :

\- « Il est bientôt 6 heures et Henri, mon fils, ne va pas tarder à rentrer » ajouta-t-elle légèrement confuse devant le regard surpris de sa nouvelle voisine. « Et puis je m'en voudrai que vous fassiez un nouveau malaise en cours de route ».

Amusée par l'insistance maladroite de la brune, Emma sourit en guise d'accord.

\- « Laissez-moi juste une minute le temps de quitter ma blouse. »

Tandis qu'elle repartait vers l'arrière de l'officine, Emma l'observa pour la première fois aujourd'hui et comprit pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas reconnue tout de suite. Madame Mills la pharmacienne n'avait pas grand-chose en commun avec la joggeuse rencontrée le vendredi précédent, pourtant déjà ravissante: perchée sur de hauts talons aiguilles, elle portait une jupe crayon gris sombre qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou et un chemisier rose pâle cintré. Ses cheveux bruns étaient lissés dans un brushing impeccable. Alors qu'elle rejoignait Emma en enfilant une veste tailleur assortie à sa jupe qui soulignait sa silhouette élancée, la blonde termina son évaluation : les yeux noisette étaient habilement maquillés, on aurait dit que son regard pétillait et les lunettes à monture noire qu'elle portait lui donnaient un air sérieux-chic. Enfin, un magnifique sourire, souligné de rouge carmin, finissait de compléter le tableau. _Un sourire ?_ La blonde réagit alors et secoua la tête en constatant que la brune la regardait avec insistance, amusée de la prendre en faute en train de la dévisager. Visiblement, elle se retenait de lui faire une réflexion et lui dit simplement en souriant plus encore:

\- « On y va ? »

\- « Je vous suis. »

En marchant le long de l'avenue, Emma réalisa combien elles étaient opposées : L'une brune, très classe, une vie bien établie, pharmacienne appréciée, heureuse mère de famille et visiblement riche, l'autre blonde, toujours habillée comme une étudiante malgré ses 35 ans, célibataire incasable et pour couronner le tout, un flic suspendu de ses fonctions et en cours de reconversion.

\- « J'ai oublié de vous dire, la police passera ce soir vers 20 heures pour nous interroger. Comme vous n'étiez pas en état, j'ai pris la liberté de leur donner vos coordonnés ».

\- « Vous avez bien fait, c'est normal. J'espère seulement qu'ils ne resteront pas trop longtemps. Je commence mon nouveau boulot demain matin. »

\- « Vous êtes policière ? »

\- « Oui et non ! On va dire que j'ai envie de changement. Je suis revenue sur Boston pour m'occuper d'enfants. »

Régina enviait la jeune femme. Granny avait dit d'elle que c'était une battante et le moins qu'elle puisse dire c'était que la démonstration de self défense qu'elle avait fait à la pharmacie l'avait impressionnée. Avec son blouson rouge et sa démarche assurée, elle ne semblait effectivement pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Alors pourquoi ce changement soudain et ce brusque repli sur Boston ? La jeune femme l'intriguait.

\- « Avez-vous terminé de décharger vos affaires ? »

\- « Non, comme je n'étais pas bien, j'ai juste monté le strict nécessaire. Il me reste encore la voiture à vider. »

\- « Nous allons demander de l'aide à Archie et Will, ils auront vite fait à deux, donnez-moi les clés de votre voiture. »

\- « Euh, c'est que la serrure de ma voiture est capricieuse, je crains de devoir descendre au garage pour l'ouvrir moi-même»

\- « Et bien soit ! Nous y descendrons tous ensemble alors. »

En arrivant devant la Beetle jaune, Régina réprima un sourire : « C'est donc là votre voiture capricieuse ? » Emma ne dit rien et ébaucha un sourire navré. _La voiture est aussi atypique que sa propriétaire…et elle semble elle aussi très fatiguée ! _songea alors la brune mais elle ne dit mot pour ne pas vexer sa locataire.

Une fois sacs et cartons entassés dans l'ascenseur, les deux gardiens eurent tôt fait de décharger le tout dans le salon d'Emma. La brune rentra chez elle et Emma remercia chaleureusement les deux hommes avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé. Quelle journée !

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sortit sur la terrasse pour prendre l'air avant de se remettre au rangement. Sa tête allait bien mieux maintenant grâce à la sollicitude de sa propriétaire qui, de plus, lui avait évité la corvée du transport des bagages.

\- « Bonjour ! »

Emma se retourna et aperçut un petit brun souriant qui la regardait intrigué.

\- « Bonjour gamin, tu dois être Henry, c'est cela ? »

\- « Henry King-Mills et toi tu es qui ? »

\- « Henry ! Cesse d'importuner Miss Swan s'il te plait. »

\- « Laissez, il ne m'importune pas, nous faisions juste connaissance… » L'interrompit Emma « Je suis Emma, ta nouvelle voisine, enchantée de faire ta connaissance Henry King-Mills ! »

Le petit garçon sourit, très fier de lui.

\- « Alors, tu vas habiter dans le bureau de mon papa ? »

\- « Euh, je…euh… »

Voyant sa voisine mal à l'aise face à la question de son fils, Régina les rejoignit et se sentit obligée d'expliquer :

\- « Mon mari utilisait votre chambre comme bureau quand les deux appartements étaient jumelés » puis, se tournant vers son fils, elle se baissa à son niveau, lui caressa tendrement la joue et ajouta : « Oui Miss Swan va habiter dans l'appartement à côté mais il ne faut pas la déranger. Tu ne dois pas aller chez elle comme tu le faisais avant avec Léopold. C'est chez elle maintenant. Plus chez toi. Tu as compris ? »

\- «Oui M'man ».

-« Parfait ! Miss Swan, je suppose que vous n'avez rien préparé pour le repas. Que diriez-vous de partager le nôtre ? ».

\- « C'est que je ne voudrai pas vous déranger. »

\- « Vous ne nous dérangez pas et je vous dois bien ça ! Nous passerons à table dans 15 minutes, comme ça nous aurons fini et je pourrai coucher Henry avant le passage de vos collègues, cela ira ?»

Emma avait fini de ranger ses affaires. En fait, sa vie se résumait à pas grand-chose : deux valises, trois cartons, son ordinateur et son téléphone portable. Ce modeste bagage était bien représentatif de son histoire. Elle avait très peu d'attaches. Abandonnée à la naissance, elle avait grandi à l'orphelinat de Boston. Plusieurs fois, elle avait failli être adoptée mais la petite fille modèle qu'elle semblait être au premier regard était assez sauvage et ne s'acclimatait pas facilement.

Pourtant, une fois, elle avait trouvé une famille dans laquelle elle se sentait bien. Elle avait alors 6 ans. Chez les Booth, une famille d'accueil de Boston, elle s'épanouissait avec August, leur fils, à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Avec eux, elle avait passé deux années formidables. Malheureusement, un jour, les parents eurent un grave accident de voiture. Le père succomba sur le coup et la mère, grièvement blessée, ne lui survécut que quelques jours. Les deux enfants furent alors séparés, August allant vivre chez sa grand-mère à New-York et Emma retournant à l'Orphelinat.

Cela avait été terrible. Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, elle ne parla plus à personne. Seules les visites de son « frère » August la sortaient de son mutisme. Il venait une fois par mois avec sa grand-mère. Un jour, environs deux ans après le drame, les visites cessèrent sans explication et elle n'eut plus jamais de nouvelles d'August, pas même un appel ou une lettre... C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle commença à fuguer. Chaque fois, elle tentait de rallier New-York où elle recherchait son frère.

Elle finit par retrouver leur adresse mais la vieille dame et son petit-fils n'habitaient plus là et elle ne trouva personne pour la renseigner sur ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Elle cessa alors ses recherches mais continua à fuguer jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Graham. Le policier avait alors pris la place de grand frère laissée vacante par August et Emma avait trouvé un nouvel équilibre auprès de sa famille qui l'avait en quelque sorte adoptée.

A part Graham puis plus tard Ruby, personne ne connaissait son histoire et les raisons qui la poussaient à être aussi méfiante envers les autres. Pendant leurs années à la fac, Ruby avait été d'un franc soutien pour Emma. Le hasard avait voulu qu'elles partagent leur chambre à la cité universitaire. Au premier abord, la grande brune un peu fofolle ne cadrait pas avec la blonde. En réalité, elles s'étaient découvert de nombreux points communs. Ruby avait perdu ses parents à l'adolescence et avait été recueillie par sa marraine. Comme Emma, elle souffrait de la solitude et de n'avoir pas eu de frères et sœurs. Les deux étudiantes devinrent vite inséparables jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, à l'occasion d'une soirée bien arrosée, leur complicité ne dérape. Le fait qu'elles aient couché ensemble fut toutefois vite oublié, d'un commun accord. Leur amitié était plus forte et quinze ans plus tard, leur attachement était toujours là malgré la distance.

Emma était perdue dans ses pensées quand Henry apparut à la fenêtre pour l'inviter à les rejoindre.

\- « Emma, Tu viens ? Les lasagnes de maman sont prêtes ! »

\- « Hmmm des lasagnes, je me lave les mains et j'arrive. »

Elle suivit alors le petit pour rejoindre l'appartement de ses voisins via la terrasse. Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent en échangeant d'abord des banalités sur l'école d'Henry. Puis celui-ci, curieux, posa plein de questions à la blonde. Il souhaitait savoir d'où elle venait, ce qu'elle venait faire à Boston, ce qu'elle aimait… Sa mère le tempéra un peu mais la blonde se faisait visiblement un plaisir de discuter avec lui, ce qui la fit sourire. Au grand soulagement de Régina, l'agression de l'après-midi ne fut pas abordée devant son fils. Elle ne souhaitait pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Au lieu de cela, ils parlèrent beaucoup de Boston, et rapidement la conversation s'orienta sur les bateaux, Emma ayant avoué à Henry que quand elle habitait Boston, elle adorait aller sur l'Esplanade pour regarder passer les diverses embarcations qui naviguaient dans la baie. Le petit était aux anges, les bateaux étaient également sa passion. Régina les observait amusée tandis qu'ils discutaient tous les deux. Miss Swan était vraiment une drôle de femme, tantôt forte, tantôt fragile. Et là, à la voir discuter avec Henri, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillant, elle lui fit penser à une adolescente…

_Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir? Si elle a étudié avec Ruby, elle ne doit avoir que quelques années de moins que moi. En tout cas, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire si je dois lui confier Henri, il semble l'avoir adoptée._

Réalisant que l'heure avançait, la maitresse de maison suggéra à son fils qu'il aille se préparer à aller au lit. Malgré quelques protestations de principe, celui-ci obéit et laissa les deux femmes seules.

\- « Je vous remercie de ne pas avoir parlé de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui à la pharmacie ».

\- « C'est normal, il est bien trop jeune, il sera confronté à la violence bien assez tôt, croyez-moi. »

La blonde avait repris un ton neutre, presque désabusé qui mit Régina mal à l'aise. Voyant que sa réponse un peu abrupte avait choqué son hôtesse, Emma rajouta :

\- « Vous savez, dans mon métier, on voit de tout et la vie ne fait malheureusement pas de cadeau à beaucoup d'enfants… Alors autant préserver l'innocence d'Henry, il est tellement mignon ! »

Elle vit que son compliment avait fait mouche. La brune lui adressa alors un magnifique sourire, ce sourire qu'elle avait quand elle s'adressait à son fils… ce même sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé à elle, Emma, au moment de quitter la pharmacie.

\- « J'ai cru comprendre que vous alliez désormais vous occuper d'enfants, visiblement vous êtes douée ! Je ne sais pas si Ruby vous l'a dit mais j'espérai pouvoir vous confier Henry de temps en temps… »

\- « Oh oui, elle m'en a parlé. Ce sera avec grand plaisir. »

Elles se regardèrent en souriant puis Régina se leva pour débarrasser la table.

\- « Attendez, je vais vous aider… »

\- « Non reposez-vous, vous avez eu une journée difficile. »

\- « Vous voulez rire, j'ai passé la moitié de mon temps à dormir…, vous par contre, quand avez-vous trouvé le temps de préparer ces délicieuses lasagnes ? »

\- « Je ne travaille pas le lundi matin, j'en profite pour cuisiner, c'est une de mes passions »

\- « En tout cas, je peux vous dire qu'elles étaient excellentes ! ». Régina voulait bien le croire, la jeune femme avait fait honneur à son plat et en avait même repris. « Vous êtes la Reine des Lasagnes ! » rajouta la blonde en souriant. Son hôtesse rougit et dut s'avouer qu'elle était très flattée du compliment, même s'il était un peu maladroit.

Elles finirent de tout ranger. Henry vint leur souhaiter bonne nuit et après une hésitation, il tendit les bras à Emma pour l'embrasser. Celle-ci se baissa pour lui rendre son câlin devant le regard attendri de sa voisine. L'enfant fila ensuite se coucher, suivi par sa mère.

\- « Excusez-moi j'en ai pour deux minutes ».

Elle expliqua au petit qu'elle ne pouvait laisser Miss Swan seule le temps de lui lire une histoire. Le garçon acquiesça et se coucha sans broncher.

\- « Eh bien, à n'en pas douter vous lui plaisez ! » dit-elle en revenant au salon.

\- « Je fais souvent cet effet-là » dit la blonde en prenant un air convenu. Puis, devant l'air interdit de sa propriétaire, elle se ravisa. « Euh, je plaisantais, excusez-moi. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai… Pffff, voilà ce que c'est que de vivre dans un poste de police : on développe un humour pas toujours très fin… désolée ! »

Régina la regardait s'empêtrer dans ses excuses. Elle ne doutait pas que la belle blonde devait faire des ravages autour d'elle mais elle avait été surprise du ton employé.

A ce moment-là la sonnette de l'interphone retentit : les policiers venaient les interroger.

\- « Bonsoir Madame Mills, Inspecteur Blake. Voici mon collègue Harris qui va aller voir votre voisine. Pouvez-vous lui indiquer son appartement ? Elle ne répond pas à l'interphone. »

\- « C'est normal elle est ici, entrez Messieurs. »

Ils rejoignirent Emma au salon. Celle-ci se leva pour accueillir ses collègues.

\- « Bonsoir Messieurs »

\- « Ainsi donc, voici le fameux Inspecteur Swan du NYPD ! » Dit le premier avec un grand sourire « Ce voyou de Peter n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer avec vous! ».

La brune regardait sa voisine l'air interrogateur. Celle-ci semblait gênée, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- « Emma Swan, tout simplement s'il vous plait. J'ai été suspendue de mes fonctions, je ne suis donc plus inspecteur. »

\- « Oui j'ai eu votre supérieur, l'inspecteur Humbert, il m'a expliqué comment vous lui avez réglé son compte à ce salaud ! »

_Quel lourdaud _! se dit la blonde qui ne voulait pas évoquer l'affaire Mendell devant la pharmacienne de peur de la choquer.

\- « Inspecteur, venons-en aux faits de ce jour vous voulez bien, je commence un nouveau job demain matin, je ne voudrai pas trop tarder, et je pense que vous non plus… »

\- « Euh oui, oui… » S'étouffa presque le policier, vexé de s'être fait remettre en place par la blonde. Puis reprenant confiance, il s'adressa aux deux femmes : « Nous allons vous interroger séparément. Ce n'est qu'une formalité vu les circonstances ». Ils se séparèrent donc.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harris et Emma rejoignirent les deux autres et les policiers prirent enfin congé.

\- « Bonsoir Mesdames, merci pour vos témoignages et encore bravo Insp…, euh, … Miss Swan pour votre intervention. J'espère que Peter ne portera pas plainte pour violence à son encontre » rajouta Blake avec un petit sourire en coin. Visiblement il était très fier de sa petite vengeance…

Quand ils furent partis, Emma remercia une fois de plus sa propriétaire et prit congé. Demain sa nouvelle vie à Boston commençait ! Une fois couchée, elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle revoyait sa journée et les yeux noisette revenaient sans cesse la hanter.

De son côté, Régina Mills passa une fin de soirée agréable. Quand elle eut fini de ranger, elle s'accorda un bain moussant et se détendit. Elle avait un sourire rivé sur ses lèvres en pensant combien elle avait bien fait de se décider à louer l'appartement voisin.

* * *

**Et voilà ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. La semaine prochaine, le quotidien s'installe maintenant que tous les personnages (enfin presque tous) sont entrés en piste.**

**Un grand merci à celles qui ont posté des reviews. Il y a peut-être quelques lecteurs mais ils sont très discrets ^^). Merci pour vos remarques et encouragements. Sachez que je réponds systématiquement en PM quand je le peux mais ****_je voulais en particulier remercier ici la guest qui me suit depuis le chapitre un et m'envoie chaque semaine une sympathique review. Miss « Des bises » se reconnaitra sûrement ). _**

**A bientôt et continuez à m'envoyer vos remarques et commentaires. Z.**


	5. Pas à pas

**Bonjour, et oui c'est déjà mercredi, j'ai failli ne pas avoir le temps de boucler ce chapitre à temps. J'espère qu'il ne restera pas trop de fautes et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour la coupure de fin (héhé). Si vous voyez des fautes, merci de me les signaler pour que je les corrige. Bonne lecture!**

**Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Pas à pas.**

8h30, Emma passa la grille de l'orphelinat en avance d'une demi-heure. Dire qu'elle avait mal dormi était un euphémisme. Entre les souvenirs de son arrivée fracassante à Boston et l'appréhension de retourner à l'orphelinat de son enfance ce matin, elle n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il faut dire qu'elle avait passé une grande partie de l'après-midi de la veille à dormir et cela n'avait surement pas aidé, pas plus que les réflexions de l'inspecteur Blake qui lui avaient rappelé les raisons de son changement de vie.

Après avoir garé sa voiture sur le parking du personnel comme le lui avait indiqué la directrice, elle se rendit au bureau de celle-ci. Elles avaient convenu que la matinée serait consacrée à faire connaissance des membres du personnel de l'établissement et d'un premier groupe d'enfants, les petits, âgés de deux à six ans qui n'allaient pas encore à l'école mais avaient quitté la nurserie. Ils étaient sept, trois garçons et quatre filles. Ils la regardaient impressionnés avec un sourire timide. Pour détendre l'atmosphère et sous prétexte de se familiariser avec leurs prénoms, elle leur proposa un jeu de Colin Maillard. Il ne fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heures pour que les premiers rires, d'abord timides puis plus naturels ne fusent. Emma constata que ces enfants-là ne paraissaient pas spécialement malheureux et qu'ils s'appréciaient les uns les autres. Elle en fût soulagée car c'était avec les petits qu'elle se sentait le moins à l'aise.

Alors qu'elles partageaient un rapide repas à la cantine de l'établissement, la directrice lui confirma que le plus dur restait à venir :

\- « Nous avons actuellement 30 enfants et les petits sont de loin les plus faciles à gérer. Ceux pour lesquels votre intervention est à la fois la plus souhaitable mais aussi la plus délicate à mettre en place sont les grands et on a aussi quelques cas chez les moyens… ».

_Voilà qui est encourageant ! _se dit Emma avant de présenter à Kathryn les activités qu'elle avait prévues pour les deux groupes qu'elle aurait l'après-midi: Basket pour les moyens, de 7 à 12 ans, et pour les ados un quiz musical. L'idée était de faire en sorte qu'ils lui accordent un minimum de leur attention juste pour qu'elle puisse leur présenter les raisons de sa venue. Elle avait refusé que la directrice le fasse à sa place et préférait de loin rester seule avec les gamins.

L'arrivée du groupe de moyens fût assez déconcertante. Il était 15h, ils sortaient de cours et débordaient d'énergie comme elle l'avait supposé. A peine arrivés dans le gymnase, une dispute éclata entre un garçon et une fille, tous deux d'environ 9 ou 10 ans. Emma s'interposa et fut obligée de hausser le ton pour se faire entendre, les deux intéressés cherchant chacun à se justifier.

-« Ça suffit ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et je ne veux pas le savoir». Les deux protagonistes la regardaient d'un air contrit tandis que les autres enfants étaient partagés entre la crainte qu'elle leur inspirait et l'envie de rire pour certains... _L'envie de rire ? Qu'y a-t-il de marrant dans cette situation ? A moins que…_

Elle regarda de plus près les deux qui s'écharpaient quelques instants auparavant et elle vit qu'ils échangeaient des regards complices en se retenant de pouffer.

-« Bien, je vois que vous vous êtes bien amusés. J'ai failli marcher mais je pense que vous n'êtes pas encore prêts pour Hollywood, j'ai bien vu que vous jouiez la comédie ! »

Ils la regardaient tous, béats, comme si elle tombait du ciel.

-« Mais vous pouvez vous améliorer en vous entrainant. Nous pourrons si vous êtes intéressés monter un atelier Théâtre. »

Il y eut des grognements, un peu de brouhaha mais finalement, après une phase d'observation, tout se passa à peu près comme prévu.

16 heures: Tandis que les moyens partaient goûter, Emma se prépara à rencontrer les ados. Elle savait que c'était dans ce groupe qu'elle risquait de rencontrer le plus de difficultés, d'autant qu'elle se revoyait au même âge. Ils arrivèrent en ordre dispersé. D'abord un groupe de trois filles qui l'examinèrent de la tête aux pieds. Elles furent rapidement suivies de cinq garçons. En la voyant, les deux plus âgés sourirent et elle entendit un « Waouh, canon la nouvelle animatrice! » fuser alors qu'ils éclataient tous de rire. Enfin, à la traine, une fille et deux garçons finirent par arriver en trainant la savate.

-« Bon, si nous sommes au complet, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Je me présente : Je m'appelle Emma Swan et à compter d'aujourd'hui je vais vous proposer diverses animations pendant vos temps libres en essayant de coller au mieux avec vos goûts. »

-« Moi je voudrai bien des cours d'éducation sexuelle lança un des garçons qui semblait être le trublion de la bande. »

-« Pourquoi pas, je pense qu'effectivement tu dois avoir beaucoup à apprendre ! »

Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire alors que le garçon la fusillait du regard.

-« Comme vous tous ! » Le garçon se détendit. « Mais honnêtement, je ne suis pas là pour ça et vous aurez bien assez tôt l'occasion d'apprendre par vous-même. Cela dit, si des questions en particulier vous tracassent, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Nous pourrons toujours en parler. »

Elle leur demanda ensuite de se présenter à tour de rôle et acheva sa journée par le quiz musical qui finit d'effacer les appréhensions de la plupart d'entre eux.

Quand elle quitta son travail, Emma vit qu'elle avait reçu un sms de Ruby: « _Fais-moi signe quand tu auras fini ta journée, ce soir on mange ensemble_ ». Zut, elle était crevée et aurait préféré rester seule et se coucher de bonne heure. Mais Ruby en avait décidé autrement,...

\- « Salut Rub', je sors tout juste du boulot et je suis HS. C'est d'accord pour qu'on mange ensemble mais à la maison si tu veux bien. »

-« OK, mais je me charge de la pizza! Ça nous rappellera le bon vieux temps.»

Il faisait très beau et quand son amie vint la rejoindre à son domicile, elles s'installèrent sur la terrasse pour profiter de la fin de journée.

\- « Alors, comment s'est passé ton aménagement? Tu as vu Granny? Et Régina? »

Emma raconta son arrivée fracassante et son intervention fortuite à la pharmacie. Son amie la regardait en hochant la tête:

\- « Décidément, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher! »

\- « Je m'en serai bien passé avec ma migraine... »

\- « Mouais, bien sûr, et donc tu t'es arrangée pour te faire inviter... maline la demoiselle! »

\- « Hé oh, il n'y avait rien de prémédité mais je ne pouvais pas refuser... et d'ailleurs ses lasagnes étaient délicieuses ».

\- « Comment? Tu as déjà gouté aux fabuleuses lasagnes de Régina? Waouh tu as un ticket!»

\- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, elle a eu pitié de mon frigo vide... »

\- « Tu apprendras, ma chère, que Régina est une vrai sauvage, pire que toi! Elle ne côtoie quasiment personne et invite encore moins souvent chez elle. Depuis 8 ans que je la connais je n'ai gouté qu'une seule fois à ses lasagnes. C'était l'an dernier pour les 5 ans d'Henry».

\- « J'ai du mal à te croire. Disons que j'ai eu de la chance alors ».

\- « Ouais, on dira ça. » marmonna Ruby songeuse: _Je serai curieuse de voir comment elles vont s'entendre ces deux-là..._

_\- _« Bon, et toi? C'était bien ton weekend? Où étais tu donc cachotière pour éviter d'avoir à m'aider à décharger ma voiture? »

Comme la brune ne répondait pas, Emma rajouta: « ah ah, il y a un homme là-dessous... raconte! »

\- « Ok, Ok, ... il s'appelle Gus, il est avocat. C'est un de mes clients. Je lui ai trouvé un superbe appartement un peu plus bas sur Beacon il y a quelques semaines...»

\- « … et l'appart est tellement bien, que tu ne peux t'empêcher d'y aller régulièrement n'est-ce pas? »

\- « N'importe quoi! ». Dit elle en feignant l'indignation.

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Au bout d'un moment, la brune reprit:

\- « Non, sérieux, avec lui c'est différent. Je suis contente de pouvoir en parler avec toi parce que ça me dépasse un peu... Tu te rends compte, ça fait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'on se voit régulièrement, il m'a invité plusieurs fois à boire un verre chez lui mais il ne s'est rien passé. Il n'a jamais fait le moindre geste qui me laisserait penser que ce que je ressens est réciproque... Pourtant, ses regards... Je ne sais plus quoi penser... »

\- « Ce que tu ressens? Parce que tu ressens des choses pour lui? »

\- « Moque toi! J'aimerai bien t'y voir à ma place »

\- « Les avocats c'est pas trop mon trip mais s'il est si craquant que ça, je l'aurai surement déjà croqué! »

\- « Je t'interdis de l'approcher! »

\- « Alors là, nous avons un gros problème. Miss Ruby Lucas serait elle jalouse? »

\- « Grrr »

\- « Bon alors, ton gugus, soit il est gay soit tu lui fais peur, je ne vois pas d'autre explication! »

\- « Je lui fais peur? »

\- « … ou bien il est gay. »

Elles repartirent d'un franc fou-rire.

C'est alors qu'un petit bonhomme déboula en courant pour les rejoindre:

\- « Ruby! Maman viens voir, Tatie Ruby est là... »

\- « Tatie Ruby? » s'étonna la blonde alors que son amie soulevait Henry pour lui faire un gros câlin.

\- « Elle le gate tellement qu'elle mérite bien ce titre. »

Emma se retourna, la pharmacienne venait de les rejoindre sur la terrasse. Elle avait l'air contrariée.

Henry avait lâché la grande brune et embrassait maintenant Emma.

\- « Tu connais ma tatie Ruby? »

\- « Bonsoir gamin » lui dit elle avec un grand sourire « Oui je la connais bien. C'est ma meilleure amie. Nous sommes allées à l'université ensemble ».

\- « Moi mon meilleur copain c'est Tom et tu sais...»

\- « Henry! Je t'ai déjà expliqué de ne pas aller chez Miss Swan »

\- « Mais, M'man, y a Ruby... »

Emma et son amie brune s'étaient levées pour les accueillir.

\- « Bonsoir Madame Mills »

\- « Régina! Vous pouvez m'appeler Régina. » sans se détendre pour autant.

\- « Bonsoir Régina, moi c'est Emma » rajouta la blonde avec un grand sourire.

\- « Je suis désolée, dès que nous sommes rentrées, il vous a entendues rire et il s'est précipité avant que je n'aie le temps de réaliser »

\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne nous a pas dérangées. Voulez vous vous joindre à nous? »

\- « Oh oui, M'man, dis oui steuplééééé »

\- « S'il te plait! » le reprit elle. « C'est d'accord mais pas longtemps, demain il y a école et Henry se couche tôt. »

\- « Yes! Merci M'man » rajouta le petit en se ruant sur les genoux de Ruby.

Ils passèrent ainsi une petite demi-heure. Puis, lassé des conversation des adultes, Henry repartit jouer dans sa chambre. Ruby en profita:

\- « Alors Régina, qu'est ce que tu penses de ta sauveuse? »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Ruby était incorrigible. Elle se sentait gênée pour sa propriétaire. Elle vit celle-ci se redresser brusquement sur le canapé alors qu'elle commençait à peine à se détendre. Régina chercha en vain du soutien dans le regard de la blonde pour savoir comment répondre au mieux. Les yeux émeraude de la blonde la fixaient avec anxiété et ne lui furent pas d'une très grande aide.

\- « Eh bien, je dirai qu'elle est arrivée juste au bon moment. »

\- « Tu parles d'une sauveuse » les interrompit Emma « une sauveuse qui maîtrise un voleur et tombe dans les pommes juste après! »

\- « Quoi? Tu es tombée dans les vaps? Tu ne m'avais pas raconté cette partie là. »

\- « Non, c'est vrai, je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que Mademoiselle n'a pas à tout savoir dans le moindre détail » lui répondit la blonde en grimaçant.

\- « Gnagnagna... et alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite? »

\- « Ben, c'est Mada..., pardon, Régina qui m'a sauvée à son tour. Comme ça, nous sommes quittes !».

En disant cela, Emma s'était tournée vers l'intéressée avec un sourire reconnaissant. Celle-ci les regardait amusée. _Ces deux là se comportent vraiment comme des adolescentes! _Elle hocha la tête brièvement pour confirmer les dires de sa locataire puis se leva pour prendre congés.

\- « Bien, Mesdemoiselles, je vais vous laisser. Merci pour cet agréable moment et à très bientôt.

Emma la regarda s'éloigner. _Cette femme a une classe folle_ songea-t'elle puis elle secoua la tête pour revenir à Ruby qu'elle fusilla du regard. Son amie était visiblement très amusée de la situation et très fière de son effet.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées. Au travail, Emma était désormais bien intégrée à l'équipe. Tous lui avaient réservé un bon accueil. Du fait de ses horaires d'intervention, elle mangeait souvent au même service que les enfants avec la directrice et l'infirmière. Cette dernière portait le nom curieux de Elsa Frozen. C'était une toute jeune femme, blonde au teint pale, assez réservée mais plutôt sympathique malgré son air mélancolique. Kathryn, elle, correspondait bien à l'idée qu'Emma s'en était fait au premier abord. C'était une femme charmante qui aimait son travail et se souciait vraiment des enfants dont elle avait la responsabilité. Elle n'avait rien en commun avec la directrice de l'époque où Emma était pensionnaire ici. Elles en avaient longuement parlé et cela leur avait permis de se rapprocher peu a peu. La directrice avait le même âge qu'Emma. Elle habitait sur place dans un petit logement de fonction mais s'était fiancée récemment. Avec James, son fiancé, ils cherchaient un appartement pour s'installer ensemble à proximité de l'orphelinat.

\- « Si besoin, je peux te présenter ma meilleure amie, elle est agent immobilier. Je suis sure qu'elle pourra t'aider, elle est très douée ».

\- « Rien ne presse dans l'immédiat, nous devons déjà en rencontrer une que m'a indiqué une amie, mais si ça ne marche pas avec elle, je te le dirai. De toutes façons, je n'envisage pas de quitter l'orphelinat avant l'automne. Il y a encore quelques travaux à suivre pendant l'été et je préfère rester sur place, au moins en semaine ».

\- « Dis donc tous ces travaux, ça représente beaucoup d'argent. Comment fais tu? Je me souviens qu'à l'époque, chaque fois qu'on se plaignait de manquer d'eau chaude dans les douches ou bien de courants d'air dans le réfectoire, la directrice rétorquait que le budget dont elle disposait ne lui permettait que de réaliser les travaux les plus urgents. »

\- « Il est vrai que nous avons eu beaucoup de chance. Il y a quelques années, un couple a adopté l'un de nos bébés, un petit garçon, âgé d'à peine quelques mois. Quand ils sont venus le voir à l'orphelinat, ils ont été choqués de l'état dans lequel se trouvaient les locaux. L'homme était un riche notable de Boston. Il a aussitôt créé une association pour la collecte de fonds destinés à réhabiliter les lieux. Il a, bien sûr, fait partie des plus généreux donateurs mais sous son impulsion, de nombreux autres dons ont suivi et nous avons pu réaliser les travaux dont tu as vu les résultats. »

\- « C'est très généreux de sa part. Son fils a beaucoup de chance! »

\- « Oui effectivement et il ne s'est pas contenté de ça. Il a également créé l'association Lola, du nom de sa première épouse, décédée accidentellement sans qu'ils aient eu d'enfants. »

\- « Mais, c'est l'association qui m'emploie? »

\- « Oui exactement!... Monsieur King s'occupait en personne de suivre le bon usage des fonds collectés mais depuis son décès, j'ai repris sa suite. »

\- « Oh, il est mort récemment? »

\- « L'hiver dernier, une crise cardiaque. C'est d'ailleurs en son hommage que nous inaugurerons une plaque commémorative à la fin du mois. »

Au dix septième étage du 180 Beacon Street, un nouveau quotidien s'installait peu à peu. Ruby passait un soir par semaine chez Emma. Souvent, à cette occasion, Henri faisait une petite apparition pour dire bonsoir et repartait aussitôt. Sa mère les saluait de loin. Emma se disait que finalement Ruby avait raison en disant que Régina était encore plus sauvage qu'elle. Granny, elle, était aussi enjouée que dans les souvenirs d'Emma. Quelques jours après avoir emménagé, Emma l'avait invitée à prendre le thé, ou plutôt un chocolat chaud dans le cas de la blonde. La vieille dame lui avait dit comme elle était contente qu'elle soit venue habiter là, que son arrivée allait redonner de la vie à cet étage... Emma comprit alors que sa charmante voisine avait surement du mal à se remettre du décès de son époux et se promit de faire des efforts pour lui redonner le sourire, ce si beau sourire...

Elle se croisaient peu. Le matin, Emma partait travailler la première et quand elle revenait, Régina était encore à la pharmacie ou bien occupée avec Henri. Un lundi matin, alors qu'elle était en repos après avoir emmené les petits et moyens au zoo le samedi, Emma sortit ses affaires de sport dans l'intention d'aller marcher et peut être courir si elle n'avait pas trop perdu la main. Elle avait envie de retourner dans le campus universitaire, histoire de se rendre compte si, là-bas aussi, les choses avaient radicalement changé en 15 ans. Elle se promena plus de deux heures, elle avait finalement opté pour de la marche rapide, ne se sentant pas motivée plus que ça pour courir. A son retour, alors qu'elle venait d'entrer dans le hall de l'immeuble et qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur elle entendit la porte se ré-ouvrir derrière elle. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec sa voisine, en tenue de jogging, comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontrée.

\- « Bonjour Miss Swan, vous faites du sport? »

\- « Bonjour Régina, simple ballade pour ma part mais vous ça à l'air d'être sérieux! »

\- « Je fais en sorte de me maintenir en forme... »

_Plutôt réussi!_ songea Emma.

« … mais vous aussi vous devez faire du sport vu votre ligne, non? »

\- « Pas vraiment! C'est pas mon truc. »

\- « Allez, venez, laissez-tomber l'ascenseur, suivez moi, on prend les escaliers! »

\- « Hein, quoi? »

Mais son interlocutrice avait déjà tourné les talons et s'engageait dans la cage d'escalier.

\- « Alors, vous venez? »

Emma n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle aurait l'air de quoi si elle refusait? Alors, bon gré mal gré, elle suivit sa voisine. Enfin, elle essaya.

\- « Allez allez, ne vous arrêtez surtout pas » lui claironnait la brune en trottinant sur place pour l'attendre. »

Sa fierté la poussa à se surpasser et elle réussit à gravir les dix sept étages, trois cent cinquante sept marches au total, presque sans s'arrêter. Arrivée sur le pallier, devant une Régina tout sourire, elle était cramoisie, essoufflée et dégoulinait de sueur. Elle grimaça un sourire et s'éclipsa.

\- « Ce n'était pas si mal que ça pour un début » lui dit la brune « Au moins vous n'avez pas renoncé en cours de route! »

Elle la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ses poumons lui brulaient et elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Impossible de répliquer.

\- « Bah, entrainez vous régulièrement et vous me battrez avant 3 mois, croyez moi! » Rajouta la brune en souriant avant de rentrer chez elle.

Alors qu'elle prenait une douche bien méritée, Emma repensait à ce que lui avait dit sa voisine. C_'est vrai que je ne tiens plus la distance. Je dois vraiment me remettre au sport!_

Dans l'appartement voisin, Régina était ravie. Elle avait montré à sa jeune voisine qu'elle n'était pas un vieux crouton. Puis elle se gifla mentalement: _Que je suis bête! Et d'une, elle n'en a rien à faire et de deux pourquoi donc est ce si important à mes yeux?_

Deux jours après, Alors qu'Emma rentrait chez elle après une journée difficile, elle croisa Régina et Henry à la sortie de l'ascenseur. Elle les salua poliment et alors que le petit rentrait chez lui, la pharmacienne l'interpela:

\- « Emma, je vois que vous avez des courbatures... ce n'est pas trop douloureux? »

\- « Humpf... » soupira la blonde en grimaçant.

La brune s'approcha d'elle, posant sa main sur son avant bras, elle dit:

\- « Je suis sincèrement désolée, c'est ma faute, je n'aurai pas du vous pousser ».

Elle la regardait droit dans les yeux, l'air vraiment navré. _Et voilà que maintenant je lui fais pitié. Elle se moque de moi ou quoi?_ Emma bouillonnait.

\- « C'est bon, je ne suis plus une enfant, j'en ai vu d'autres... » rétorqua Emma d'un ton sec en se dégageant. Son interlocutrice sans voix, la regardait, elle ne comprenait pas.

_Bon sang! Mais pourquoi lui ai je crié dessus? Ce n'est pas sa faute si je ne fais jamais de sport et que je mange n'importe quoi! Emma ressaisis toi enfin, ne la laisse pas sur cette mauvaise impression._

\- « Je …, Je suis désolée » commença-t'elle. « J'ai eu une journée pas facile, les gamins m'ont fait tourner en bourrique et j'ai mal partout. Je suis crevée. Excusez moi, je n'aurai pas du... »

\- « Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'aurai pas du vous défier comme je l'ai fait. C'était puéril. Cela dit, pour limiter vos courbatures, je vous conseille de prendre d'abord un bon bain chaud pour vous détendre puis une douche froide sur vos jambes, de beaucoup boire, de l'eau, il va sans dire et de vous reposer. Je passerai vous voir un peu plus tard avec ce qu'il faut pour vous soulager. Vous avez des allergies? ».

\- « Pas que je sache. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de... »

\- « Taratata, laissez moi faire, chacune son rayon et la pharmacienne c'est moi. D'accord? »

\- « OK, merci »

\- « De rien. A tout à l'heure ».

Elle revint la voir une heure plus tard après être passé à la pharmacie chercher des granules d'arnica et une lotion miracle à base de camphre, arnica et autres huiles essentielles. Emma avait enfilé un short en jean et un top sans manches. Elle paraissait encore plus grande et mince. Ses cheveux encore mouillés étaient lâchés. Elle semblait effectivement très fatiguée.

\- « Voilà, vous prenez cinq granules toutes les trois heures et vous commencez de suite par vous masser les jambes avec ça. L'odeur n'est pas terrible mais c'est efficace. Si vraiment ça vous fait mal au point de ne pas pouvoir dormir, prenez du paracétamol. »

\- « Bien Madame ».

Régina leva la tête, intriguée. La blonde la regardait en souriant l'air taquin. Visiblement, il n'y avait plus aucun signe d'animosité dans ses beaux yeux verts. La pharmacienne lui sourit à son tour et lui tendit la main:

\- « On fait la paix? »

Le regard émeraude ne l'avait pas quittée mais le sourire s'était élargi:

\- « OK, prochain défi, c'est moi qui choisis le terrain de jeu »

La brune se mit à rire, Emma la regardait, éblouie. Dieu que cette femme la troublait!

En ce dernier samedi de juin, l'orphelinat était en pleine effervescence. Ce soir commençaient les vacances scolaires. Beaucoup d'enfants, dont les plus jeunes, partiraient dans des familles volontaires pour les accueillir jusqu'en septembre. Là encore, c'était une des grandes réussites de l'association Lola. Les enfants ne partaient jamais seuls mais par groupe de deux ou trois dans une même famille ou dans un même quartier. Ainsi, ils pouvaient se retrouver pendant la durée du séjours. Pour ceux qui restaient, Emma allait s'occuper de leur organiser tout un tas d'activités afin qu'ils ne s'ennuient pas trop d'ici la rentrée.

Avant le grand départ, prévu pendant le weekend, la semaine s'achevait par une petite fête à laquelle étaient conviés les enfants, le personnel et surtout les membres bienfaiteurs de l'association. Une grande table avait été dressée dans le parc, à l'ombre des arbres pour abriter le buffet. James, le fiancé de Kathryn s'occupait avec les plus grands d'installer la sono pour animer la soirée. Emma avait demandé des volontaires pour aider à installer les chaises tandis qu'un deuxième groupe s'affairait avec Elsa pour décorer la table. En cuisine, les cantinières s'affairaient autour du chef pour terminer la composition du buffet avant que la cérémonie ne commence. C'était ce soir qu'aurait lieu l'inauguration de la plaque commémorative du bienfaiteur King.

Après que Kathryn lui ait raconté l'histoire de l'association Lola, Emma était allée voir de plus près la fameuse plaque. En fait, elle était composée d'un support en marbre rose sur lequel étaient placés deux médaillons en Bronze représentant le buste d'un homme et d'une femme. Elle lut: En mémoire de Leopold King (1945-2013) fondateur de l'association de soutien de l'orphelinat de Boston et de Lola King (1947-1998). Elle fut surprise qu'un homme en age d'être grand-père ait pu adopter un bébé. Il avait du se remarier avec quelqu'un de plus jeune après le décès de son épouse.

18h: Les premiers invités arrivaient et Kathryn les accueillait à tour de rôle et leur expliquait brièvement les travaux qui avaient été réalisés pour les occuper en attendant l'arrivée de la famille King, attendue vers la demie. Emma et Elsa avaient terminé de préparer la table. Elles remercièrent les jeunes qui les avaient aidées puis rejoignirent leurs collègues pour accueillir les invités.

Tout était fin prêt quand une Mercédes noire pénétra dans l'enceinte du parc et alla se garer devant l'accueil. Aussitôt, Kathryn se précipita pour accueillir ses occupants. _Surement la famille King_ se dit Emma. _Effectivement ils ont l'air d'avoir les moyens... _De là où elle était, elle ne voyait pas l'avant de la voiture mais devina, surprise, que Kathryn embrassait chaleureusement le chauffeur avant d'ouvrir la portière du passager arrière et d'en faire descendre un jeune garçon. Le petit brun passa aussitôt les mains autour du cou de Kathryn pour l'embrasser à son tour. _Tiens, elle les connait donc si bien? _pensa la blonde. C'est alors que le garçon se retourna vers eux et qu'elle vit enfin son visage.

\- « Henry? »

\- « Tu le connais? » lui chuchota l'infirmière.

\- « …. » Emma était figée, bouche ouverte, regardant maintenant s'avancer vers eux Henry, Régina, Granny et Kathryn.

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui (pas taper, pas taper...). A bientôt. N'oubliez pas de continuer à m'envoyer vos remarques et commentaires. Merci.**

**Z.**


	6. Révélations

**Bonjour et merci pour vos reviews et PM qui font chaud au cœur. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que vous soyez aussi nombreux (ses) à suivre cette histoire (près de 400). Du coup, je me dis que seulement quelques reviews par chapitre c'est très peu... Je suis exigeante, je sais, je sais...**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravie que le début de ma fic vous plaise et j'espère que ça va continuer... **

**Un petit MPMP**_(message privé mais public)_ **à l'attention de « Miss Des Bises ;) »: **_**J'avoue: la surprise d'Emma qui découvre qu'Henry est le fils adoptif de Léopold King, en même temps que le lecteur c'était un peu fait exprès ^^). Le seul indice était dans le chapitre 4 quand Henry se présente et qu'il donne son nom de famille complet.**_** Bises à toi aussi ;).**

**Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla... mais l'histoire est entièrement mienne :)**

**Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas...**

**_PS: Ceci est la version corrigée après le commentaire de ZahaZahar. Merci M'dam ;)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Révélations.**

\- « Henry? »

\- « Tu le connais? » lui chuchota l'infirmière.

\- « …. » Emma était figée, bouche ouverte, regardant maintenant s'avancer vers eux Henry, Régina, Granny et Kathryn.

En arrivant à l'orphelinat, Régina eut un pincement au cœur. Six ans plus tôt, elle avait été bouleversée en découvrant l'univers dans lequel grandissaient les orphelins de Boston. Jusqu'à là elle ne s'était jamais posée la question, pas même alors qu'elle avait entamé la procédure d'adoption. Elle qui avait grandi dans un environnement bourgeois avait naïvement imaginé qu'un orphelinat ressemblerait à un pensionnat comme un autre. Aussi, quand elle avait passé la grille du parc la première fois avec Léopold, une profonde impression d'abandon les avait submergés: Non seulement les enfants n'avaient pas de famille mais, en plus, l'état de délabrement des locaux de l'établissement laissait penser qu'ils étaient également abandonnés financièrement.

Leur rencontre avec Miss Fredricks, la directrice, était avant tout destinée à la présentation des dossiers des enfants adoptables. Toutefois, ils avaient également longuement parlé du fonctionnement de l'établissement à la tête duquel elle avait été récemment nommée. Elle leur avait avoué que les locaux souffraient de manque d'entretien depuis longtemps et que le budget que leur allouait la Mairie de Boston couvrait à peine le minimum vital.

Elle leur avait ensuite proposé de faire un tour dans l'orphelinat pour rencontrer les différents pensionnaires et voir si un déclic se produisait en particulier avec l'un d'eux. Ils cheminèrent donc dans l'établissement, constatant les conditions de vie qui étaient le quotidien des petits. Arrivés à la pouponnière, la directrice leur confirma que tous les bébés présents étaient proposés à l'adoption et en excellente santé. Régina avait le cœur serré rien qu'en imaginant que certains de ces bouts de chou n'auraient d'autre univers que ces murs austères au cours de leur enfance. Elle avait pris une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer.

Elle avait tout juste passé le seuil de la porte et était encore perdue dans ses pensées quand elle croisa le regard vif et souriant d'un petit brun. Il était allongé dans un parc dans un coin de la salle et babillait gaiement en secouant une girafe en plastique. Il y avait d'autres enfants dans la pièce mais elle ne vit que lui, si présent, si lumineux, au milieu de toute cette grisaille.

Léopold avait immédiatement remarqué qu'elle avait marqué un temps d'arrêt. Il l'avait alors observée un instant puis avait posé sa main sur son épaule en souriant. Elle s'était approchée du parc en se baissant pour s'approcher du petit garçon. Les babillages de celui-ci avaient alors redoublé quand il avait senti qu'on s'intéressait à lui. Il était adorable. Il devait avoir cinq ou six mois, guère plus. Il avait maintenant abandonné sa girafe et gigotait pour attraper son pied.

\- « Voulez-vous le prendre dans vos bras ? » avait proposé la directrice.

Régina l' avait regardée la larme à l'œil. Elle avait tendu les bras au petit garçon et l'avait installé tout contre elle, bien calé au creux de son bras. Elle avait noyé son regard dans le sien alors qu'il s'intéressait maintenant à ses longs cheveux bruns. Léopold s'était approché et lui avait glissé à l'oreille :

\- « Je crois bien que lui t'a déjà adoptée ».

Elle se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Elle avait reposé l'enfant qui s'était aussitôt mis à hurler puis, la mort dans l'âme, ils avaient quitté les lieux.

La semaine suivante, ils revenaient chercher Henry. Entre temps ils avaient discuté de l'état de délabrement de l'orphelinat et la pharmacienne avait expliqué à son mari combien elle se sentait coupable vis-à-vis des autres enfants de ne pas leur donner la même chance que celle qu'ils allaient offrir à leur fils. C'est pourquoi, le jour où ils se présentèrent à l'orphelinat pour prendre Henry, Léopold fit à Kathryn Fredricks une proposition qu'elle ne put refuser : il souhaitait créer une association de parrainage de l'établissement qui aurait pour but de restaurer le site et de proposer aux enfants de multiples activités. Il s'engageait à titre personnel à verser 500000 dollars rien que pour les premiers travaux. L'association de sauvegarde de l'orphelinat de Boston était née, rapidement suivie de l'association Lola pour le bien-être des petits pensionnaires… Après cela, ils étaient revenus souvent pour suivre l'avancée des travaux. Régina et Kathryn avaient rapidement sympathisé. Avec le temps, les visites à l'orphelinat s'étaient espacées mais les deux femmes continuaient à se voir régulièrement. Mis à part Granny et peut être Ruby, Kathryn était sa seule amie. Aussi, quand quelques mois après le décès de Léopold la directrice lui avait demandé son accord pour qu'un hommage lui soit rendu à l'orphelinat, la brune n'avait pu qu'accepter.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la cour elle vit que tous les attendaient déjà, comme au garde à vous. Il y avait les enfants bien entendu, le personnel et enfin les donateurs, issus pour la plupart du cercle de connaissances de Léopold. Tout à coup, son regard fut attiré par un blouson rouge et une longue chevelure blonde.

\- « Miss Swan? »

Henri semblait l'avoir vue au même moment.

\- « Maman, y a Emma, y a Emma!»

Celle-ci les regardait, visiblement aussi surprise qu'eux.

Elle les vit s'avancer vers l'assemblée et réalisa alors que le généreux donateur n'était autre que le défunt mari de Régina. _Pourquoi ne porte-t-elle pas son nom?_ L'arrivée de la brune et de son fils l'avait tellement surprise qu'elle restait figée. Elle sentit Elsa qui lui donnait un coup de coude.

\- « Hein, Quoi? »

\- « Emma, qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Tu les connais? … Ah ben oui visiblement, regarde, le petit te fait signe. »

La blonde secoua la tête, histoire de reprendre ses esprits et fit également un signe discret de la main à Henri en lui souriant. L'enfant se tourna vers sa mère qui salua la blonde d'un léger hochement de tête.

Emma réfléchissait à cent à l'heure... Henri était un enfant adopté? La belle Régina avait donc épousé un homme de trente ans plus âgé qu'elle? Emma était sous le choc de la surprise…

Tandis que les King-Mills et Granny rejoignaient la petite estrade, la blonde répondit enfin à l'infirmière:

\- « Ce sont mes voisins »

\- « Ben dis donc, tu as les moyens, ils doivent habiter dans un coin plutôt chic non? »

\- « Oui, enfin non, c'est compliqué. Je leur loue mon appartement mais à petit prix et oui le quartier est plutôt chic. »

Emma se tut. Régina King allait prendre la parole. Elle en profita pour l'observer attentivement. Comme toujours, la pharmacienne était très chic, bien droite dans ses escarpins qui devaient bien avoir dix centimètres de talons, elle portait un tailleur strict qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette. Pour s'adresser au public, elle s'appuya au pupitre devant elle. Cette femme avait vraiment une aura qui impressionnait la blonde. Il se dégageait d'elle une sensation de maîtrise de soi assez troublante qui laissait la blonde pantoise.

\- «Chers amis, Je suis très honorée de l'hommage qui est rendu aujourd'hui à mon époux, Léopold King. Léopold était un homme bon. Il pensait sans arrêt aux autres. Il ne faisait pas les choses pour faire parler de lui mais parce qu'elles étaient utiles. La rénovation des locaux de l'orphelinat de Boston était un projet qui lui tenait à cœur, de même que l'organisation d'activités pour les pensionnaires du centre. …. »

Tandis qu'elle s'exprimait au micro, Emma continuait à l'observer. Était il possible qu'une femme aussi séduisante que Régina ait pu épouser par amour un homme qui aurait pu être son père? Sinon quoi? Un mariage d'intérêt? La brune avait fait des études et avait un bon métier... alors pourquoi? _Et d'abord qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire? Cela ne te regarde pas..._se dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Elle sentit sur elle le regard de l'oratrice qui continuait son discours. En fait, tout en parlant, celle-ci n'avait de cesse de la regarder comme si elle lui parlait en personne ou comme si elle guettait ses réactions.

« … Léopold s'est fait un plaisir de suivre personnellement l'avancement des travaux mais il nous a malheureusement quittés avant leur achèvement. Aujourd'hui, avec mon fils Henry et mon amie Granny qui était comme une sœur pour Léopold, nous vous sommes très reconnaissants pour ce monument qui perpétuera sa mémoire ainsi que celle de Lola, sa première épouse. »

Kathryn Fredricks monta la rejoindre sur l'estrade et remercia à son tour la famille King et l'ensemble des généreux donateurs au nom de tous les enfants et du personnel de son établissement puis décréta l'ouverture du buffet.

Elsa s'approcha d'Emma:

\- « Les mauvaises langues disent qu'elle l'a épousé pour son argent... c'était un veuf riche et sans enfant ».

\- « De toutes façons, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? » Répondit Emma en grimaçant. « Allons voir ce fameux buffet ».

Régina était soulagée que le discours soit terminé. Non pas que le fait de prendre la parole en public lui ait posé le moindre problème mais sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi elle avait été gênée de la présence d'Emma Swan. Elle n'était pas dupe et savait très bien ce que les gens pensaient de ce mariage. Elle assumait habituellement très bien son personnage de jeune arriviste qui avait épousé son patron pour son argent. Elle avait fait ce choix en pleine connaissance de cause et s'était préparée à en assumer les conséquences. Seules Granny et Ruby étaient au courant de la véritable nature de leur union. Et puis Léopold était vraiment un homme tel qu'elle l'avait décrit. Ils avaient noué avec le temps des liens d'affection forts et Régina retrouvait en lui un peu de son père que sa mère avait éloigné d'elle. Du coup, ce mariage ne lui faisait pas honte habituellement. Habituellement, non. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui le regard inquisiteur de la blonde l'avait il mise si mal à l'aise?

Kathryn jouait à merveille son rôle d'hôtesse. Elle guida Régina vers le buffet et fit une halte devant les membres du personnel qu'elle lui présenta l'un après l'autre. Sa locataire blonde était parmi les derniers avec une blonde à l'air timide qu'on lui présenta comme étant l'infirmière. Arrivée devant Emma, Kathryn fit mine d'entamer les présentations mais les deux femmes répondirent en cœur:

\- « Nous nous connaissons déjà »

Devant l'air intrigué de la directrice, la brune rajouta:

\- « Miss Swan est ma voisine »

\- « ...et locataire » Rajouta Emma.

Elles se serrèrent la main en souriant.

\- « Vous m'aviez dit vous occuper d'enfants mais que faites-vous donc ici exactement? »

Sa surprise passée, Kathryn reprit la parole:

\- « Emma est la nouvelle intervenante de l'association Lola. »

\- « Mais tu m'avais dit que tu allais recruter parmi les anciens pensionnaires de l'orphelinat pour faciliter les échanges. Je suis surprise que finalement tu aies fait appel à un inspecteur de police. »

\- « Tu as tout à fait raison. Emma est passée par notre orphelinat et ce n'est pas en tant qu'inspectrice qu'elle a accepté cette mission. D'ailleurs, son précédent métier n'a pas à être connu ici».

\- « Oh » fut tout ce que la brune put ajouter. Elle réalisait combien elle ignorait tout de sa locataire.

Alors que la directrice entraînait son invitée d'honneur pour lui présenter un autre groupe, Granny et Henry s'approchèrent pour embrasser Emma.

\- « C'est ici que tu travailles? » demanda le petit.

\- « Oui tu vois, je m'occupe d'organiser des jeux ou des sorties pour les enfants après l'école ou pendant les vacances ».

\- « Ils ont trop de chance! Dis, tu pourras jouer avec moi aussi? »

Emma et Granny sourirent à la remarque du petit. S'il savait, il n'avait vraiment pas de quoi les envier...

\- « Va rejoindre maman, elle t'appelle, je reste un peu pour parler avec Emma » lui dit alors la vieille dame.

\- « Il est vraiment adorable » rajouta la blonde.

\- « Oui, cet enfant est un véritable bonheur qui illumine notre vie à tous mais en particulier celle de Régina. Je me félicite chaque jour d'avoir été un peu à l'origine de leur rencontre ».

\- « Comment ça? »

\- « Eh bien, sans moi, Léopold et Régina ne se seraient jamais mariés et n'auraient jamais adopté le petit... Mais parlons un peu de toi. J'avais oublié mais maintenant que je te vois ici, je me souviens que tu es orpheline. C'est donc ici que tu as grandi? »

\- « C'est exact, et croyez moi j'aurais aimé que Monsieur King découvre plus tôt notre orphelinat, ce qu'il en a fait n'a plus grand chose à voir avec ce que j'ai connu... »

\- « Léo était un homme extraordinaire, gentil, généreux et toujours prêt à faire le bien. Bien qu'il se soit pas réellement son fils, je retrouve cela chez Henry»

\- « Sait-il qu'il a été adopté? »

\- « Bien sûr qu'il le sait! Nous ne le lui avons jamais caché » coupa Régina qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- « Je suis désolée, je voulais éviter de commettre un impair. »

\- « C'est moi qui suis désolée de ma maladresse de tout à l'heure. Pensez-vous que quelqu'un a entendu quand j'ai mentionné votre profession? »

\- « Ah, ça? Non ne vous en faites pas. Même si ça venait aux oreilles des jeunes, je leur dirai la vérité. Au contraire, maintenant qu'ils m'ont acceptée, j'aimerai leur montrer que même quand on part mal dans la vie, on peut toujours se rattraper. »

\- « Vous aimez votre métier d'inspectrice, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Je l'aimais oui. J'ai toujours eu horreur de l'injustice mais ce qui me faisait tellement aimer mon job m'a finalement amenée à le quitter! » répondit la blonde en se renfrognant.

Régina se dit alors que sous son apparente force, la blonde semblait cacher bien des blessures. Un jour peut-être qu'elle serait disposée à lui en parler mais ce soir n'était pas le bon moment ni le bon endroit. Kathryn venait de les rejoindre.

\- « Emma, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te présenter James, mon fiancé ». Elle était accompagnée d'un grand blond souriant. Il arborait une courte barbe. Tandis qu'il entamait la conversation avec ses voisines, Emma l'examinait en fronçant les sourcils. Elle était persuadée de l'avoir déjà rencontré mais ne se rappelait pas dans quelles circonstances. Lui n'avait montré aucun signe laissant penser qu'il l'avait déjà vue. C'était visiblement un garçon charmant. Avec Kathryn ils formaient un très beau couple.

\- « Un problème Emma? » s'enquit Kathryn voyant qu'elle regardait son fiancé avec un air contrarié.

\- « Je ne sais pas, je suis persuadée d'avoir déjà rencontré James... »

\- « Attends, on va lui demander. James, viens voir s'il te plait »

\- « Oui, que puis-je pour vous mesdames? »

\- « Emma pense t'avoir déjà rencontré. Tu la connais ? »

\- « Non, je suis désolé, je pense que je m'en souviendrai ». Il souriait à sa fiancée l'air taquin.

... « Attendez, vous connaissez peut être mon frère, David? »

Emma se souvint alors:

\- « David?... Vous voulez parler de David Nolan? Le shérif de Storybrooke? »

\- « Oui c'est bien ça, David est mon frère jumeau ».

\- « Vous connaissez Storybrooke Emma? ». Régina s'était avancée, curieuse.

\- « Oui malheureusement! Enfin, je n'ai rien contre la ville, je n'y ai passé que quelques jours et les gens m'y ont semblé fort sympathiques mais les circonstances ont fait que je n'en garde pas un excellent souvenir ».

\- « Comment avez-vous rencontré David? » demanda James.

\- « Marie Margareth et lui m'ont hébergé il y a quelques mois le temps d'une enquête »

\- « C'est donc vous? » Régina n'avait pu retenir sa surprise. Emma la regardait l'air interrogateur.

\- « Qu'y a-t-il Régina ? Vous aussi vous connaissez Storybrooke? »

\- « James est un ami d'enfance, c'est moi qui l'ai présenté à Kathryn. C'est donc vous la policière qui a tiré sur...».

\- « Chut, Régina, je vous en prie, je ne souhaite pas en parler ». Emma baissa la tête, si elle avait pu, elle aurait souhaité disparaître. La brune la saisit fermement par les épaules, bras tendus :

\- « Mais enfin Emma, regardez-moi, vous n'avez rien fait de mal! Greg Mendell est un monstre, il a toujours été un monstre vous m'entendez ?» Elle était hors d'elle.

La blonde leva lentement les yeux et se figea en découvrant la détermination dans le regard de sa voisine. Les autres assistaient impuissants à la scène. Régina, finit par réaliser où elles se trouvaient et relâcha son étreinte.

\- « Je suis désolée,... je ne voulais pas... excusez-moi ». Elle lâcha Emma et s'éloigna rapidement vers le parking.

\- « Régina, attendez... » Emma la rattrapa près de la Mercedes. « Régina, qu'y a-t-il, pourquoi êtes-vous en colère? Je ne comprends pas. »

\- « Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous ne savez pas, personne ne sait... »

\- « Régina, je vous en prie, qu'y a-t-il de si grave? Voulez-vous qu'on en parle?»

\- « Je ne peux pas, pas ici, mais oui, il faudra bien. A vous, je veux bien en parler, je pense que vous comprendrez ». Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Emma s'approcha lentement et pris les mains de son interlocutrice. Elle attendit qu'elle lève les yeux vers elle et lui dit:

\- « Venez, nous allons rejoindre les autres. Plus tard, quand nous serons rentrées, ou bien demain, si vous êtes d'accord, nous parlerons de tout ça. Vous voulez bien? »

Régina leva les yeux vers la blonde. Le regard de celle-ci était plein de tendresse. Ses magnifiques yeux émeraude l'enveloppaient. Elle acquiesça, prit une minute pour se recomposer une mine présentable puis elles retournèrent rejoindre le petit groupe. Emma avait passé sa main derrière le coude de la brune en un geste protecteur.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre. Emma fit plus ample connaissance avec James qui était professeur de musique dans le lycée voisin. Il ne fut plus question de Storybrooke ou de Mendell mais les deux femmes savaient qu'il leur faudrait en reparler sans tarder. Au moment de se quitter, Emma proposa à sa voisine qu'elles se voient le lendemain soir après qu'Henri soit couché. La brune accepta mais proposa qu'ils mangent ensemble pour que son fils profite également de la présence de la blonde.

\- « Il est littéralement tombé sous votre charme! » rajouta-t-elle avant de rougir. « S'il sait que nous nous sommes vues sans lui, il va me faire une scène. Autant anticiper afin qu'il aille se coucher sans broncher».

Ce soir-là, Emma eut encore une fois du mal à s'endormir. Ce n'était pas Mendell et les flashbacks sur l'agression de Jeff qui la hantaient mais la réaction de Régina quand elle avait compris qu'Emma avait tiré sur l'homme. Visiblement, elle le connaissait et ne l'appréciait guère. Que lui avait-il fait ? Vu sa réaction, limite violente, il s'était passé quelque chose de grave entre eux, surement il y a longtemps vu la remarque de Régina sur le fait qu'il avait toujours été un monstre. Elle se posait tellement de questions sur sa mystérieuse voisine. Chaque jour, elle découvrait un peu plus de son histoire, et chaque nouvelle information amenait plus de question. Elle espérait beaucoup de leur discussion le lendemain. Réalisant cela, elle se sermonna : _Arrête de penser à elle, elle est hétéro, veuve et maman de surcroit, comment veux-tu qu'elle s'intéresse à toi ? _Mais elle avait beau essayer, ses pensées revenaient très vite sur la belle brune. _Tu n'es pas bien ma pauvre fille, que veux-tu faire avec elle, il n'est pas question d'une aventure d'un soir et encore moins de s'attacher… alors quoi ?_ Plus elle se raisonnait et plus les beaux yeux noisette revenaient la hanter. Elle finit par s'endormir après avoir longuement bataillé.

De son coté, Régina n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle réalisait qu'elle avait eu des réactions disproportionnées en présence de sa locataire. Celle-ci devait la prendre pour une folle, surtout après l'épisode d'aujourd'hui où elle l'avait presque agressée physiquement quand elle avait compris qu'Emma était celle qui avait tiré sur Greg. Décidément, cette blonde qui avait débarqué dans sa vie il y a quelques semaines à peine bouleversait tout sur son passage. Demain elle devrait lui parler de Greg Mendell, et ça, elle ne l'avait jamais fait en 20 ans. Elle ne doutait pas que la blonde comprendrait mais elle avait peur que le regard que celle-ci pouvait porter sur elle puisse changer. Comment était-il possible qu'en quelques jours seulement, Emma ait pris autant de place dans sa vie ?

Le samedi leur sembla interminable. Toute la journée, elles réfléchirent à ce qu'elles allaient pouvoir dire à l'autre concernant Mendell. Elles étaient toutes les deux conscientes que cette discussion allait définitivement changer leur relation et elles en redoutaient les conséquences.

La fin de journée arriva enfin, Emma rejoignit l'appartement de ses voisins comme la première fois, après qu'Henry soit venu la chercher via la terrasse. Le gamin était très fier de la recevoir. Il avait dessiné un set de table pour chacun d'entre eux et, sur celui d'Emma il avait mis des bateaux. Pendant tout le repas, il avait accaparé la blonde à propos des embarcations mais aussi des jeux qu'elle proposait aux enfants de l'orphelinat. Une fois le repas terminé, sa mère alla le coucher et proposa à son invitée qu'elles aillent prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Ainsi elles seraient plus tranquilles pour parler à l'abri des oreilles du petit garçon. Elles s'installèrent donc sur la banquette du salon extérieur. Pendant que la brune couchait son fils, Emma avait préparé un cappuccino pour sa voisine et un chocolat chaud à la cannelle pour elle. Le soleil se couchait sur la baie et le ciel rougeoyant était superbe. Malgré cela, la tension était palpable. Emma se lança :

\- « Ainsi, vous connaissez Mendell ? »

\- « Oui, nous étions voisins à Storybrooke »

\- « Et ? Vous ne m'avez pas donné l'impression de beaucoup l'apprécier. »

\- « Non effectivement » dit la brune en se repliant sur elle-même.

\- « Régina, Que vous a-t-il fait ? Car il vous a bien fait quelque chose non ? »

La brune ne répondait pas, Emma vit dans ses yeux qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Il fallait qu'elle la rassure, elle savait comment s'y prendre pour amener les gens à se confier sur ce qu'ils ont subi. Elle appliqua donc à la lettre les enseignements de l'école de police : « Régina, écoutez-moi, je suis de votre côté, vous le savez ? Commencez par me raconter votre vie à cette époque ».

\- « J'ai grandi à Storybrooke, ma mère était le bras droit du Maire de l'époque, l'actuel gouverneur Gold. Comme vous le savez sûrement, Mendell est son demi-frère, né tardivement du remariage de leur mère. Quand celle-ci est tombée malade, peu après le décès de son second mari, Gold l'a accueillie chez lui avec son jeune fils. La pauvre femme a été emportée par un cancer en quelques mois. Greg avait tout juste treize ans, il a été anéanti. C'est donc son frère ainé qui est devenu son tuteur… Greg était un garçon perturbé, violent, il se battait souvent et son frère devait user de toute son influence pour effacer les traces de ses frasques… Quelques années plus tard, alors que nous étions au lycée, Mendell s'est imaginé que j'étais amoureuse de lui. A l'époque, je sortais avec Daniel et lui ne m'intéressait absolument pas. Cependant, nous nous rencontrions souvent en famille le weekend et il s'était inventé une histoire abracadabrante dans laquelle je m'intéressais secrètement à lui. Un soir, alors que Daniel et moi rentrions du cinéma à pied à travers le parc, Greg nous a abordés. Visiblement il était saoul. Il m'a accusée de le tromper et a frappé Daniel. L'agression a été si violente et inattendue que ce dernier n'a même pas pu se défendre. Au premier coup, il est tombé par terre, sonné. Mendell s'est alors rué sur lui. A genoux à cheval au-dessus de lui, il continuait à le frapper en criant : « elle est à moi, à moi, à moi ! » Je criais, pleurais, suppliais pour qu'il arrête, mais rien n'y faisait. Ce n'est qu'en le voyant inconscient, le visage ensanglanté, qu'il a cessé puis s'est relévé et s'est tourné vers moi: « Tu vois ce que tu m'as fait faire ! C'est ta faute ! Tu vas payer ! » Comprenant qu'il n'allait pas en rester là, je me suis enfuie en appelant au secours. Heureusement, je suis tombée sur les frères Nolan et Marie-Margareth qui eux aussi rentraient par le parc. Ils m'ont évité le pire et je leur en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en prendre à moi, Mendell s'est enfui à son tour. Nous sommes retournés près de Daniel qui était toujours inconscient. David et James ont appelé l'hôpital et leur père qui était shérif et j'ai prévenu ma mère en lui racontant brièvement ce qui s'était passé. »

Régina marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle regarda Emma, s'attendant à voir de la pitié dans ses yeux mais son regard était grave.

\- « Donc le problème n'est pas nouveau ! Qu'est-il advenu ensuite ? Il a été arrêté ? Votre ami s'en est-il remis?»

\- « Nous arrivons à la partie la plus sordide de cette histoire, au bout de cinq minutes, l'ambulance et le shérif nous ont rejoints. Le docteur a examiné Daniel et l'a emmené sans qu'il ait repris connaissance. Tandis que le shérif nous questionnait pour en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était passé, ma mère est arrivée accompagnée de Gold. Ils ont décrété qu'il était tard et que le shérif pourrait poursuivre ses questions le lendemain. Nolan a insisté pour lancer les recherches après Greg mais le Maire l'en a dissuadé aussitôt, promettant de venir au poste dès le lendemain avec son frère. »

\- « Quoi ? Mais de quel droit ? »

\- « Storybrooke est une petite ville, le Maire est tout puissant et le shérif est sous ses ordres. Nolan n'avait pas le choix ! »

\- « Mais et votre mère qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

\- « Rien, elle n'a absolument rien dit sauf que cela ne serait pas arrivé si je n'avais pas fréquenté ce gringalet de Daniel. Elle ne l'appréciait pas. Daniel était le fils de l'intendant du lycée. Pas assez bien pour moi selon elle. »

\- « Eh bien, finalement, je me demande s'il ne vaut pas mieux ne pas avoir de mère plutôt qu'une mère comme la vôtre ! »

\- « Je ne vous le fais pas dire. »

\- « Excusez-moi, je n'aurai pas dû faire ce commentaire, mais c'est tellement impensable ! Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?»

\- « J'ai supplié ma mère de me laisser aller à l'hôpital voir Daniel mais elle a refusé et nous sommes tous rentrés chez nous, presque comme si rien ne s'était produit.»

Emma n'en revenait pas, comment Gold avait-il pu se compromettre autant et poursuivre son ascension politique sans jamais être inquiété après une telle histoire?

« Le lendemain, ma mère m'a consignée à la maison mais j'ai pu obtenir des nouvelles de Daniel en appelant James. Il avait repris connaissance dans la nuit. Il souffrait d'une fracture du nez et de la pommette ainsi que d'un traumatisme crânien. Je m'attendais à devoir aller au bureau du shérif pour déposer mon témoignage mais il n'en fut rien.»

\- « Comment est-ce possible ? »

\- « Il n'y a pas eu de plainte. Gold a fait pression sur le père de Daniel et lui a obtenu la mutation pour la Californie qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs années en échange de son silence. En ce qui me concerne, il ne s'était rien passé dixit ma très chère mère. »

\- « Et Mendell ? »

\- « Il a disparu de la circulation quelques mois, envoyé en pension le temps de finir l'année scolaire, histoire que les choses se tassent. Quand la famille de Daniel a eu déménagé, au début de l'été, il est revenu.»

\- « Vous a-t-il encore importunée ? »

\- « Pas directement mais il me suivait, m'épiait. Je n'étais jamais tranquille. J'ai fini par ne plus sortir de chez moi sauf accompagnée. David et James m'ont largement soutenue à ce moment-là. L'année suivante, il a été envoyé en Europe par son frère, je pense pour éviter d'autres problèmes, et je n'en ai plus jamais entendu parler jusqu'à ce que David me contacte pour me raconter ce qui s'était passé lorsque vous l'avez neutralisé».

\- « Vous voulez dire qu'il n'a jamais remis les pieds à Storybrooke entre temps ? Pourtant le Gouverneur m'a laissé entendre qu'il y allait régulièrement.»

\- « Lui oui, mais pas moi. Après ce qui s'était passé et vu le comportement de ma mère, je suis partie faire mes études à Boston et je n'ai plus jamais remis les pieds là-bas».

\- « Vous avez complètement coupé les ponts avec votre famille? »

\- « Avec ma mère quasiment. Elle n'approuvait pas mes choix de carrière. Mais pas avec mon père qui m'a soutenue discrètement. Il m'a aidée financièrement mais toujours en cachette de ma mère.»

\- « Et aujourd'hui ? »

\- « Aujourd'hui, ce sont eux qui ont complètement coupé les ponts avec moi quand je me suis mariée avec Léopold ».

\- « Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? »

\- « Ma mère ! Elle avait d'autres ambitions pour moi et le mariage en faisait partie. Elle a même envisagé un moment de me faire épouser Mendell vous vous rendez compte ? »

\- « Mais elle est malade ! » Emma était horrifiée.

\- « Tout ce qui compte pour elle c'est la carrière et Mendell évoluait dans les hautes sphères politiques, auprès de son frère… »

\- « Et votre père dans tout ça ? »

\- « Mon père est un faible. Jusqu'à mon mariage, il m'appelait de temps en temps pour prendre des nouvelles mais après ça, plus rien. J'espérais que l'arrivée d'Henry le ferait changer d'avis mais ça n'a pas été le cas.»

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Emma bouillonnait. Comment pouvait-on traiter son enfant de la sorte ? Elle ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait sans blesser la brune.

\- « Régina… »

\- « Non s'il vous plait, ne dites rien. Je ne veux pas de votre pitié. Je gère ça toute seule depuis vingt ans… mais j'espère que vous comprenez maintenant ma réaction quand j'ai compris que vous étiez celle qui m'avait enfin délivrée de Mendell ?»

-« Oui, je comprends mieux en effet. Et Daniel, l'avez vous revu après ça ? »

-« Oui, il a repris les cours après deux semaines mais il ne m'a plus adressé la parole. C'était mon premier amour. J'ai eu le cœur brisé mais je comprenais. Sa petite amie n'était même pas allée le voir à l'hôpital alors qu'elle était responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé... Puis il a déménagé et je n'ai plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles. Je me suis jetée à corps perdu dans le travail pour oublier tout ça. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme de pharmacienne et j'ai été embauchée par Granny et Léopold dès la fin de mes études. »

\- « Et c'est avec eux, votre nouvelle famille, que vous vous êtes reconstruite, c'est bien ça? »

La brune hocha la tête pour confirmer. Dans l'immédiat elle n'en dirait pas plus. Emma resta silencieuse. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce que Régina avait du ressentir. Au bout d'un moment, elle posa sa main sur l'avant bras de sa voisine:

\- «Merci Régina de m'avoir raconté tout ça. Je comprends combien c'est difficile et que c'est un gage de confiance. J'en suis flattée. Un jour, à mon tour, je vous raconterai comment j'en suis arrivée là où je suis aujourd'hui. Vous verrez, nous avons finalement pas mal de choses en commun. »

\- « C'est moi qui vous remercie Emma. Merci de m'avoir écoutée, merci de ne pas me juger et merci surtout du fond du cœur pour ce que vous avez fait à Mendell ».

\- « Non Régina, pas pour ça. Il le méritait certes mais c'était une erreur. J'ai agi sous le coup de la colère. Je n'étais pas en état de légitime défense et, qu'il s'en sorte ou pas, si lui ou le gouverneur porte plainte, je serai condamnable. C'est pour ça que j'ai quitté mon job. Un enquête interne est en cours... ».

\- « Mon dieu Emma, je suis désolée... ». Elle s'était rapprochée à son tour et avait pris la main de la blonde.

\- « Attendez, je ne regrette pas de lui avoir tiré dessus. Je regrette simplement d'avoir baissé mon arme avant pensant qu'ainsi il ne toucherait pas à mon équipier ».

Elle sentit une pression sur sa main. La brune la regardait droit dans les yeux avec un sourire timide.

\- « Emma, je suis vraiment contente de vous avoir rencontrée. J'espère sincèrement que nous pourrons être amies. »

\- « Merci Régina, j'en serai ravie.»

Elles se levèrent, le soleil était maintenant couché depuis longtemps. Il était temps de rentrer...

* * *

**Voilà, c'était un long chapitre et on a enfin un petit (tout petit) rapprochement de nos deux protagonistes. Je joue avec votre patience, j'avoue, là encore c'est fait exprès XD.**

**A bientôt. N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer vos reviews. Merci.**

**Z.**


	7. Amies?

**Bonjour et bon début de semaine à toutes... Oui, oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien en avance sur notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire. En fait, _aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'une de mes fidèles lectrices qui se reconnaitra_. Du coup, j'ai voulu lui faire un petit cadeau. J'espère qu'il lui plaira... et à vous aussi.**

**Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla... mais l'histoire est entièrement mienne :)**

**_Je tiens encore à remercier ZahaZahar pour ses commentaires sur les problèmes de temps au précédent chapitre. J'ai corrigé. En guise de remerciement, j'ai accédé à une de tes demandes: Oui elles vont enfin se tutoyer dans ce chapitre! Quel progrès n'est-ce pas ?_**

**Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas... **

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Amies?**

En finissant de ranger, Régina était plutôt satisfaite de sa soirée. Pour la première fois en vingt ans, elle avait raconté à quelqu'un d'extérieur aux événements ce qui s'était produit et qui l'avait conduit à abandonner ses racines. Contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait, cela lui avait fait un bien fou, elle se sentait soulagée. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié la délicatesse d'Emma qui l'avait écoutée, encouragée à se livrer sans la juger. Avec le recul, elle souriait à la réaction de l'inspectrice vis à vis de sa mère. _Heureusement qu'elles ne seraient jamais amenées à se rencontrer ces deux-là parce que cela ferait surement des étincelles_. En tout cas, elle était ravie que les relations avec sa locataire évoluent. Alors qu'au départ de son récit elle se sentait gênée, la blonde avait su la mettre à l'aise. Régina devait se l'avouer, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer en sa compagnie.

Le lendemain, Emma et Ruby se retrouvèrent pour un pique-nique au Public Garden, à deux pas de Beacon Street. Elles s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un gros arbre à proximité de l'étang ou évoluent les Swan Boats, ces bateaux plats ornés d'un gros cygne qui promènent les familles sur le petit étang. Bien que l'endroit soit très touristique, Emma avait toujours aimé y venir. Quand les Booth étaient venus la chercher à l'orphelinat, ils avaient fait une halte ici, avaient mangé sur place puis fait un tour en bateau le temps de l'apprivoiser. Venir ici lui permettait de souffler et de se recueillir aussi en pensant à sa famille perdue, Ruby le savait.

Les deux amies posèrent leurs affaires et Emma s'allongea à plat ventre, le menton reposant sur ses paumes, les coudes bien plantés dans le gazon.

\- « Je te trouve bien songeuse. »

\- « Je me demandais ce que serait ma vie si les Booth n'avaient pas eu cet accident, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à eux, chaque fois que je viens ici, même après toutes ces années ».

\- « C'est normal, c'est la seule famille dans laquelle tu t'es jamais sentie bien... »

\- « Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Graham et un peu plus tard toi »

\- « Tu me considères donc comme de ta famille? » lança Ruby d'un air taquin.

\- « Si j'avais une sœur, je voudrai qu'elle soit comme toi. Fofolle et tout pareil... »

Ruby s'était allongée à côté de son amie blonde. Elle la prit soudain dans ses bras et la fit rouler sur le côté.

\- « Tu sais que je t'aime toi? OK pour être ta frangine si tu ne me piques pas mes petits copains! »

Elles roulèrent dans l'herbe en rigolant. Emma se redressa soudain:

\- « A propos de petit copain, où en es-tu avec ton avocat? »

\- « Ca progresse, ça progresse ». La grande brune avait rougi et s'était assise, l'air rêveur.

\- « Ah-ah, alors? Je veux tout savoir! Dis-moi! »

\- « Eh bien, par où commencer... mercredi soir il m'a invitée au restaurant, puis nous sommes allés boire un verre et il m'a raccompagnée devant chez moi. »

\- « Dis donc, un vrai gentleman! »

\- « Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, il a grandi en Angleterre, à Oxford ».

\- « Et alors, il a tenté quelque chose le gentleman? Ou bien c'est toi qui lui as sauté dessus? »

\- « Je n'ai pas eu besoin... je lui ai proposé de rentrer, il a décliné en ajoutant que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais qu'il voulait faire les choses correctement... »

\- « Et? »

\- « Il a pris ma main, s'est approché de moi puis m'a embrassée. »

\- « Waouh, comme dans les comédies les plus romantiques... Ruby, désolée de te le dire mais tu es foutue! »

Elles repartirent dans un grand fou rire.

\- « Bon quand est-ce que tu me le présente ta perle rare? »

\- « Pas tout de suite, je ne voudrai pas que tu l'effraies en lui racontant plein de trucs gratinés sur moi »

\- « C'est sûr que le pauvre garçon a intérêt à être sacrément accro pour résister à mon inquisition. Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux être ton témoin au mariage »

\- « Holà, Holà, on n'en est pas encore là, on verra si tu es sage. Ça se mérite ce genre de choses Miss Swan!»

\- « J'en reviens pas: tu n'as même pas tiqué quand j'ai évoqué la perspective d'un mariage... Tu es mordue à ce point? »

Ruby devint cramoisie d'un coup. Emma avait raison, Gus la perturbait totalement.

\- « Bon, changeons de sujet tu veux bien, et toi, quoi de neuf? »

\- « Au boulot pas grand-chose, tout se passe bien. Les gens avec qui je travaille sont très sympas. Par contre, j'ai fait pas mal de découvertes sur ma voisine. »

\- « Régina? Que veux-tu dire? »

\- « Tout d'abord, que son fils a été adopté... dans mon orphelinat. Que son mari est le généreux donateur qui a permis de retaper les lieux et grâce à qui j'ai eu mon job et enfin... qu'elle était mariée à un homme qui aurait pu être son père... »

\- « Eh bien, tu n'as pas perdu ton temps on dirait. Tu as mené un enquête ou quoi? Elle te plait bien hein? Avoue!»

\- « Arrête avec ça, Rub' ». Elle lui raconta leur rencontre surprise à la fête de l'orphelinat puis le fait que Régina et James connaissaient Mendell mais elle ne dévoila pas l'histoire de Régina.

\- « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais sure que vous vous entendriez bien toutes les deux. Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais! »

\- « Nous avons longuement discuté hier soir et oui, je pense que nous devrions bien nous entendre. »

\- « Comment ça hier soir? C'était pas avant hier la fête ? »

\- « Si mais Régina m'avait invité hier soir ».

\- « Encore? Décidément, si ça continue, je vais être jalouse! »

\- « Pourquoi? Je crois bien qu'elle aussi te considère un peu comme étant de sa famille. »

\- « Ben oui, j'ai quand même été son témoin moi Madame. »

\- « Tu étais le témoin de Régina à son mariage? »

\- « Ben oui, la pauvre n'avait personne de sa famille, pas d'autre amie que Granny et moi et comme ma marraine était le témoin de Léopold, elle n'avait pas trop le choix... »

Emma resta un moment à regarder vers l'étang puis, n'y tenant plus elle osa poser la question qui la taraudait depuis de début:

\- « Ils étaient comment? C'est bizarre non une telle différence d'âge? J'arrive pas à m'y faire. ».

\- « Ça ma grande, ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. C'est à l'intéressée qu'il faut poser ta question... D'ailleurs, je pense que tu ne vas pas devoir trop attendre, regarde en face qui voilà. »

En effet, un Swan Boat était en train d'accoster et parmi les passagers sur le point de descendre, Emma reconnut Henry et sa mère.

\- « Henry, Henry! »

Avec sa discrétion habituelle, Ruby s'était levée et leur faisait de grands signes. Quand il la vit, le petit tira sa mère par la manche et lui montra les deux amies. Elle sourit et comme Ruby insistait, ils traversèrent le pont pour les rejoindre. Henry courut se jeter dans les bras de la grande brune puis d'Emma. Régina embrassa Ruby puis s'avança pour saluer Emma. Celle-ci prit les devants:

\- « Puis qu'il paraît que nous allons devenir amies, on peut bien se faire la bise nous aussi non? »

Le sourire de la brune s'agrandit alors et elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

\- « Oui vous avez raison ».

\- « Eh les filles, je ne voudrai pas me mêler de vos affaire mais tant que vous y êtes, vous pourriez peut être vous tutoyer vous ne croyez pas ? »

\- « Moi ça me va et v... et toi Régina? »

\- « C'est d'accord. »

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Ruby jubilait:

\- « Voilà qui est mieux. On va enfin pouvoir parler librement entre copines... » Elle fit un clin d'œil à Emma puis commença à tirer des plans sur la comète sur tout ce qu'elles allaient pouvoir faire ensemble toutes les trois. Emma et Régina se regardaient en souriant amusées par la puérilité de leur amie. La pharmacienne l'interrompit:

\- « Tu peux rajouter Kathryn dans tes plans de soirées entre filles »

\- « Ah oui c'est vrai, Kathryn ta copine la directrice de l'orphelinat... en plus elle connait déjà Emma. Tu sais que j'avais même pas fait le rapprochement. Je plane parfois moi, j'vous dis pas... »

Les deux autres se regardèrent, complices. Emma fit alors elle aussi le rapprochement entre Kathryn, Regina et … Ruby.

\- « A propos de Kathryn, je suppose que c'est déjà toi qui doit lui faire visiter des appartements... »

\- « Oui pourquoi ? »

\- « Ben quand je lui ai proposé de lui présenter ma meilleure amie, agent immobilier, elle m'a dit qu'une amie d'une amie devait s'occuper de ça. »

\- « Décidément le monde est bien petit autour de nous » ajouta Régina en se levant pour rejoindre Henry qui s'approchait un peu trop de l'eau à son goût.

\- « Moi je dis que vous étiez faites pour vous rencontrer c'est tout! ».

_Tout est toujours tellement simple avec toi Ruby _songea la blonde en les rejoignant au bord de l'eau. Le petit badait devant les Swan Boats.

\- « Tu as vu Emma, les bateaux,... ils s'appellent comme toi ».

\- « Oui je sais ».

Cette réponse laconique surprit Régina qui vit aussi le regard d'Emma s'obscurcir tandis qu'elle tournait la tête pour ne pas croiser le sien. Elle leva les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

Comprenant l'embarras de son amie, Ruby fit diversion:

\- « Tu viens Henry, on va voir la statue de George Washington »?

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les deux, l'agent immobilier lança un coup d'œil entendu à son amie blonde. Emma grimaça. _Putain Rub' à quoi tu joues, Tu crois que je ne te voies pas venir avec tes gros sabots!_

\- « Je suis désolée Emma si Henry a été maladroit ». La pharmacienne s'était approchée.

\- « Y a pas de mal, en fait il a raison mais … ce ne sont pas les bateaux qui ont le même nom que moi mais l'inverse. »

\- « Que veux-tu dire par là? »

\- « J'ai été abandonnée à ma naissance et c'est ici sur cet embarcadère que des promeneurs m'ont découverte, emmitouflée dans une couverture_._.. Du coup, a l'orphelinat, ils m'ont appelée Swan... ».

La brune la regardait attristée.

« Tu vois ...», rajouta-t'elle d'un ton faussement désinvolte « …quand je te disais que moi aussi j'avais des choses à raconter sur ma famille. »

\- « Oui, on peut dire que nous avons été gâtées toutes les deux! Tu n'as jamais été adoptée? »

Le visage de la blonde se ferma à nouveau.

\- « Une fois si... mais ils sont morts!». Elles s'étaient levées et avaient ramassées leurs affaires. Tout en marchant pour rejoindre Ruby et Henry, Emma raconta à sa nouvelle amie l'accident, August et les galères qui avaient jalonné son adolescence jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Graham. Régina l'écoutait attentivement. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant le côté triste, mélancolique qu'elle avait cru déceler chez la blonde.

\- « La vie est parfois injuste. »

\- « Tu as raison mais je pense enfin, j'espère, qu'on a tous droit à une seconde chance... ».

\- « C'est une bonne philosophie, elle me convient. »

Elles avaient rejoint Ruby qui trottait autour de la statue avec Henry sur ses épaules. Ils prirent ensemble le chemin du retour. Arrivées au dix-septième étage, Régina demanda à la blonde si elle était partante pour un footing le lendemain matin mais Emma refusa, elle travaillait le lendemain, comme tous les lundis pendant l'été.

Ruby ne manqua pas de remarquer l'air déçu de la pharmacienne mais ne dit rien. Décidément, il y avait peut-être bien quelque chose qui se tramait entre ces deux-là, même si elles n'en avaient pas encore conscience...

Le mois de juillet passa très vite, Emma faisait de longues journées à l'orphelinat. Seuls quelques gamins étaient restés pour l'été. Elle en profita pour leur organiser des sorties en petits groupes de 3 ou 4, plus faciles à gérer en extérieur. Ainsi, elle leur fit découvrir l'aviron grâce à un partenariat avec les étudiants de Harvard ou encore l'escalade sur les installations de l'université de Boston.

Pendant ce temps, Régina était très occupée à la pharmacie, Robin était en congés et elles se relayaient avec Granny pour tenir la boutique et garder Henry qui passait ses matinées au centre aéré. Les habitudes commençaient à s'installer entre les quatre habitants du dernier étage. Henry passait de plus en plus de temps avec Emma notamment le samedi alors que sa mère travaillait. Tous les deux s'entendaient à merveille. Ils faisaient de longues promenades sur l'esplanade en regardant les bateaux, jouaient à la console de jeux qu'Emma avait enfin sortie de son carton, ou passaient un temps fou à jouer aux histoires sans fin. Quand Régina rentrait, son fils n'était jamais pressé de quitter la blonde. Henry n'était pas sauvage mais quand même, il lui vouait une véritable admiration... Emma sait faire du tir à l'arc, Emma fait de super dessins, Emma joue trop bien à Mario Kart, … Bizarrement, Régina ne ressentait pas de jalousie envers sa voisine. Elle profitait également avec plaisir des quelques moments qu'ils partageaient avec la blonde. Au début du mois, pour l'Independance Day, ils s'étaient installés tous les quatre avec Granny sur la terrasse pour profiter du spectacle de feux d'artifices et du concert donné au Hatch Memorial Shell. Ils étaient aux premières loges et avaient passé une soirée très agréable oubliant presque que, pour la première fois, ce n'était pas avec Léopold qu'ils la partageaient.

Peu à peu les relations entre les deux femmes s'étaient détendues. Il n'était pas rare de les voir l'une comme l'autre profiter du beau temps estival pour passer le plus de temps possible sur la terrasse, sachant pertinemment que l'autre ne tarderait sûrement pas à la rejoindre. Elles avaient continué à se découvrir peu à peu et une véritable amitié était née, entre admiration réciproque et respect pour leur passé douloureux.

Quand elle arriva chez elle ce samedi après-midi-là, Régina entendit des rires bruyants venant de chez la blonde. Elle sonna et les bruits se turent aussitôt.

\- « Chuuuut! Henry, cache-toi, maman est là... »

Que se tramait il donc de l'autre côté de la porte? Elle sonna de nouveau. La porte s'ouvrit mais elle ne vit personne... Sentant le piège elle avança prudemment en regardant à droite et à gauche...

Tout à coup, elle entendit une petite voix glousser derrière le fauteuil.

\- « Henry? Tu es là? »

\- « Tada! » Le petit brun surgit d'un coup de sa cachette. Régina comprenait pourquoi il avait tellement insisté le matin même pour mettre un t-shirt rouge. Il était déguisé en Mario: un plastron transformait son jean en salopette, il portait une énorme casquette bouffante ornée d'un M, des gants blancs et une superbe moustache finissait de le grimer. Il se rua dans les bras de sa mère. Elle entendit alors la porte d'entrée se refermer et se retourna. Elle vit alors apparaître Emma, déguisée comme son fils au détail près que son T-shirt et sa casquette étaient verts et elle arborait le L de Luigi sur son couvre-chef. Elle fit un signe à Henry et ils entonnèrent ensemble « Joyeux anniversaire, Maman, Joyeux anniversaire, Régina, joyeux a-ni-ver-saire Maman, Joy-eux a-ni- ver-saire! ». La brune était aux anges. Elle les regardait tous les deux à tour de rôle et en eut les larmes aux yeux. Henry quitta les bras de sa mère pour se placer à côté de sa complice, les mains sur les hanches et le torse bombé.

\- « On est beaux hein? ». La brune ne put qu'acquiescer. Son fils était tellement fier.

\- «Tiens, c'est un cadeau pour toi »

\- « Un cadeau, mais c'est vraiment mon jour de chance! »

\- « Ben oui c'est ton anniversaire ». Le petit lui tendit un paquet. « Je l'ai fait avec Emma »

Régina lança un regard reconnaissant à la blonde puis entreprit d'ouvrir le paquet. Elle en tira tout d'abord un dessin où elle reconnut Henri au centre entouré de gauche à droite par Granny, elle-même, Emma et Ruby. Sous le dessin elle trouva une carte avec une photo en noir et blanc de son fils et, écrit de la main de celui-ci « Maman je t'aime » dans un arc en ciel de couleurs. Pensant avoir tout vu, elle posa le paquet pour remercier le garçonnet.

\- « Attends, c'est pas fini! »

Elle regarda encore et vit une dernière enveloppe, blanche plus petite. Elle l'ouvrit pour y trouver deux places pour Amaluna, le nouveau spectacle du Cirque du soleil.

\- « Emma, il ne fallait pas... mais comment as-tu su? »

\- « Je t'ai entendu en parler avec Ruby ».

\- « Merci Emma, merci Henry, c'est une magnifique surprise que vous m'avez fait là! »

Elle leur tendit les bras, émue. Emma s'approcha, hésitante. Henry lui lança un coup d'œil complice et tous deux se précipitèrent dans les bras de la brune. Henry les encercla toutes les deux, les serrant très fort. Emma réalisa combien elle se sentait bien là, simplement bien.

Se dégageant lentement, elle regarda sa voisine, lui sourit et essuya une larme qui coulait sur la joue de la brune.

\- « Tu pleures maman? ». Le petit regardait sa mère l'air inquiet.

\- « Oui mon chéri mais c'est parce que je suis heureuse. »

Elles échangèrent un regard rapide. Emma détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard si troublant de sa voisine:

\- « La surprise n'est pas terminée Régina. Ruby et Granny nous attendent en face. Tu ne cuisines pas ce soir, nous sommes tous invités chez les Lucas.»

Ils fêtèrent donc tous ensemble l'anniversaire de la brune qui était aux anges. Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment de plénitude. Elle était heureuse. De quoi aurait elle eut besoin de plus? Elle avait beau réfléchir et non, rien, rien ne semblait manquer à son bonheur.

Le jeudi suivant était le soir du spectacle, Régina se hâta de fermer la pharmacie et de rentrer à la maison pour se préparer. Henry avait passé l'après-midi chez Granny et elle voulait passer du temps avec lui avant de ressortir. Heureusement l'Agganis Arena était à deux pas, dans le campus de l'université. Arrivée chez elle, elle commanda vite un taxi, ne voulant pas avoir à chercher une place de parking. Puis, alors qu'elle ressortait pour aller chez Granny, elle aperçut Emma sur la terrasse. En short et T-shirt, la blonde lisait, affalée sur la baquette.

\- « Coucou, alors tu viens comme ça? »

La blonde la regarda surprise.

\- « Venir où? Je suis très bien comme ça pour flemmarder chez moi non? »

\- « Mais Emma, le cirque, c'est ce soir! » Elle n'en revenait pas, comment avait-elle pu oublier!

\- « Ben oui, je sais. D'ailleurs, tu devrais te dépêcher, vous allez être en retard si tu continues à bavarder ».

\- « Mais Emma, tu viens avec moi! »

\- « Comment? Mais non, non, la deuxième place c'est pour Henry, pas pour moi! »

\- « Henry? Non Emma, c'est avec toi que je veux y aller. Henry ne tiendra pas la moitié du spectacle, il s'endormira et je me sentirai obligée de rentrer... Henry reste chez Granny ce soir, il le sait. Et toi, tu files te préparer sans discuter car le taxi sera là dans une demi-heure. »

Elle sortit sans laisser le temps de réagir à sa voisine. Emma se retrouva seule. Aller voir le Cirque du Soleil avec Régina, oui bien sûr l'idée l'avait effleurée quand elle avait acheté les places. Elle avait songé en prendre trois mais elle n'avait pas voulu s'imposer. Du coup, elle avait pris deux places sans tarif enfant, laissant à Régina le choix de la personne qui l'accompagnerait. Comme la brune n'avait pas discuté du sujet, elle en avait déduit que sa première idée avait été la bonne et qu'elle irait, tout naturellement avec son fils. _Elle veut y aller avec moi? Elle veut y aller avec...moi? Bon sang, il faut que je me prépare! _Elle sortit d'un coup de ses pensées et se rua à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. D'un coup son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite. Quand Régina sonna chez la blonde vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Emma se tenait sur le palier et la regardait, elle aussi bouche bée.

\- « Waouh, cette robe te va à ravir! »

\- « C'est que vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Miss Swan ».

Emma portait un blaser gris sur une chemise blanche et un jean noir. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon souple et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, elle s'était maquillée. Régina ne put que constater combien les yeux émeraude d'Emma étaient magnifiques ainsi mis en valeur.

Elles rougirent toutes les deux confuses de la situation. Ce fut la brune qui rompit le silence pesant qui s'était installé:

\- « Granny nous a préparé un casse-croute, le taxi est en bas. On y va ?»

Dans l'ascenseur, elles ne dirent pas un mot. Emma ne put s'empêcher de détailler la tenue de son amie: Elle portait une superbe robe fourreau noire avec une étole bordeaux qui lui couvrait les épaules. Avec ses escarpins elle était à peu près aussi grande qu'elle. Son maquillage était un peu plus marqué que d'ordinaire et ourlées de rouge carmin ses lèvres étaient super sexy. _Super sexy ? Non mais ça va pas Emma ? Tu perds la boule. Il va falloir te calmer : Elle s'est simplement remaquillée…_

Heureusement pour Emma l'ascenseur était arrivé au rez-de-chaussée. Elles montèrent dans le taxi qui les déposa moins de 5 minutes plus tard devant l'Arena. Emma connaissait les lieux comme sa poche. Quand elle était à la fac, elle travaillait ici, comme placier. Elle guidait les gens dans le stade immense les soirs de match. Ce soir, une fois passée la sécurité, elle guida directement son amie à leurs places. Les gens autour d'elles étaient pour la plupart déjà installés.

\- « Nous sommes super bien placées, tu as fait des folies »

\- « Je vais te dire un autre de mes secrets. Étudiante, je travaillais ici et j'ai simplement fait jouer mes vieilles connaissances ».

Elles discutèrent alors de la vie étudiante à Boston réalisant qu'elles auraient pu se croiser à l'époque car leurs campus étaient très proches, après tout elles n'avaient que trois ans de différence. D'un coup les lumières déclinèrent et la musique annonça le début du spectacle. Spectacle qui était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Les numéros s'enchainaient tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, remplis de poésie. Les artistes étaient vraiment très bons. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment spectaculaire, les numéros se déroulaient comme si tout était simple et évident mais les spectateurs ressentaient tous ce sentiment de perfection fruit d'un travail acharné et d'une complicité extrême entre les artistes. Emma observait Régina en douce. Pendant les numéros, elle était complètement absorbée, bouche entre-ouverte, le buste droit et les mains liés devant sa poitrine. Elle buvait littéralement le spectacle des yeux. Emma se félicitait d'avoir pensé à lui offrir ce spectacle quand Henry lui avait dit pour l'anniversaire : La brune était comme une enfant. A la fin de chaque numéro elle applaudissait de tout son cœur et se tournait vers la blonde avec un sourire radieux.

Emma tâcha de se re-concentrer sur la scène. Une artiste construisait patiemment une sculpture constituée de simples bâtons en équilibre qu'elle tenait à bout de bras. Une musique zen accompagnait la performance. A la fin, l'édifice faisait plusieurs mètres de long mais semblait aussi léger qu'une plume dans les mains de la jeune femme. D'une simple pichenette du pied, celle-ci attrapa un dernier morceau de bois qu'elle assembla aux autres. La sculpture ressemblait maintenant à une plume ou aux nervures d'une longue feuille. Le public retenait son souffle. D'un coup, l'artiste donna une impulsion à l'ensemble qui s'effondra sous les applaudissements. Le public était debout, conquis, les deux femmes également. Les lumières se rallumèrent alors, c'était l'entre acte. Régina se tourna vers sa voisine, les yeux brillants :

\- « Emma, c'est merveilleux ! Je n'avais jamais vu un spectacle aussi poignant »

\- « Je suis ravie que cela te plaise. J'avoue être moi aussi sous le charme. »

Elles partagèrent le panier repas préparé par Granny en commentant ce qu'elles venaient de voir. Penchées l'une vers l'autre, elles étaient indifférentes à ce qui se passait autour d'elles. Aussi, elles sursautèrent quand la voix du présentateur annonça la deuxième partie et que les lumières faiblirent à nouveau.

La seconde partie du spectacle fut tout aussi merveilleuse que la première. Un des premiers numéros était un ballet acrobatique en duo. Deux danseuses acrobates évoluaient autour d'un long tissu drapé qui pendait au milieu de la piste. Peu à peu, le ballet se transforma en performance acrobatique. A tour de rôle les deux femmes s'enroulaient dans le tissu et réalisaient des figures de plus en plus dangereuses. Le public les suivait des yeux tandis qu'elles tournaient maintenant en courant autour de la piste. Elles s'envolèrent pour gravir chacune un pan du tissu. Elles étaient désormais à 6 ou 7 mètres du sol et enroulaient soigneusement mais gracieusement le drapé autour de leurs corps. La musique s'interrompit d'un coup et elles écartèrent les bras, libérant le tissu qui se déroula brusquement. Les danseuses se mirent à tomber en tournoyant. Le public, surpris de la rapidité de la chute poussa un cri d'effroi. Régina saisit vivement la main de sa voisine, lui écrasant les phalanges.

Comme par magie, la chute des deux ballerines s'arrêta net à cinquante centimètres du sol. Le public explosa soulagé. Les danseuses quittèrent la piste sous une ovation interminable. Régina se pencha vers Emma en regardant sa main.

\- « Ça va je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? »

\- « Non ça va. J'en ai vu d'autres mais je n'aurai jamais cru que tu serais capable de m'agresser avec autant de force »

\- « Je suis désolée, j'ai eu sacrément peur » dit la brune en prenant la main de sa voisine pour la masser.

\- « Ce n'est rien, tu en seras de me masser avec de l'arnica ».

Elles se sourirent et se rassirent pour la fin du spectacle, leurs mains toujours liées.

Les derniers spectateurs quittaient leurs places. D'un commun accord, Emma et Régina avaient décidé d'attendre que le flot soit sorti avant de quitter les lieux, profitant encore de la magie du spectacle auquel elles venaient d'assister. Régina tenait toujours la main d'Emma. Elle l'emprisonna entre ses deux mains et regarda la blonde avec reconnaissance :

-« Emma, c'était un magnifique cadeau. Le plus beau je crois que j'aie reçu depuis longtemps, avec ceux d'Henry, bien sûr »

\- « J'ai moi aussi profité de ton cadeau, je te remercie pour ça ».

\- « Tu pensais vraiment que je viendrais avec Henry ?

\- « Évidemment, lui et toi êtes indissociables… »

\- « J'adore mon fils mais je préfère de loin être venue avec toi. »

Emma nota que la brune avait rougit en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle prit le parti de faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- « En même temps, pour sa main, il valait mieux ! Ne va-t-il pas être jaloux ? »

\- « Probablement oui, mais tu en seras de faire une sortie également avec lui. »

\- « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais tu sais ça me fait également plaisir de passer du temps avec lui. D'ailleurs, mercredi j'amène un petit groupe de trois à l'aquarium. Il pourrait peut-être venir avec nous ? »

\- « C'est une excellente idée, qui le ravira. Vous y allez le matin ou l'après-midi ? »

\- « Après-midi »

\- « Dans ce cas ce ne sera pas possible,… A moins que tu acceptes une accompagnatrice en plus, j'ai pris mon après-midi pour le passer avec lui. »

\- « Bien sûr, ce sera génial ! »

_Mais qu'est ce tu fous Emma bon sang ! Ne complique pas les choses !_

L'aréna était maintenant quasiment désert, elles se levèrent enfin pour se diriger vers la sortie. Aucun taxi à l'horizon.

\- « On rentre à pieds ? »

\- « Si tu veux. Ça va aller avec tes talons ? »

\- « Oh ça ? J'ai l'habitude tu sais… à moins que tu me fasses courir, pas de soucis ».

Elles rentrèrent en flânant le long de la Charles River. Aucune des deux n'était vraiment pressée d'arriver. Elles bavardèrent de tout de rien. La brune lui parla des vacances qui arrivaient pour Henry et elle. Elle avait prévu un séjour à Cape Cod comme chaque été. Elle y louait une magnifique villa qui donnait sur l'océan. Pour la première fois, elle irait seule avec Henry et appréhendait à l'avance leur séjour. Ils allaient se retrouver seuls tous les deux dans cette grande maison. Alors qu'elle parlait à Emma de ses craintes, elle se surprit à penser à elle qui resterait seule à Boston. Si seulement elle osait, elle l'inviterait à les rejoindre, au moins le temps du weekend mais cette idée lui semblait complètement déplacée.

Emma de son côté lui parla de Graham, Jenny et Lucas et de leur possible venue.

\- « Bien sûr qu'ils peuvent venir et loger chez toi, quelle question ? »

Peu à peu, elles avaient rejoint leur immeuble. Dans l'ascenseur elles restèrent silencieuses. Arrivées devant chez Régina, celle-ci remercia encore une fois Emma et lui souhaita bonne nuit en l'embrassant sur la joue comme elles avaient désormais l'habitude de le faire. Mais ce soir-là la brune avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de son amie pour accentuer son étreinte. Étreinte qu'elle relâcha lentement, faisant glisser ses doigts le long des bras d'Emma. Visiblement troublée, elle tourna les talons et rentra chez elle où l'attendait Granny. La blonde resta sur le palier, figée. Le geste de Régina ne lui avait pas échappé et l'avait chamboulée au plus haut point.

* * *

**Et voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous m'enverrez plein de reviews et messages. Et si c'est le cas, peut être que je publierai la suite mercredi XD.**

**Z.**


	8. Et maintenant

**Coucou, me revoici pour un tout petit chapitre… mais le 2eme cette semaine, soyez indulgentes SVP ! Merci pour vos reviews, je vous assure c'est très important de se sentir soutenue. **

**Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla... mais l'histoire est entièrement mienne :)**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Et maintenant…**

Régina referma la porte derrière elle et s'y adossa pour reprendre ses esprits. Que lui arrivait-il donc? Elle sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure rien qu'à l'idée de savoir la blonde de l'autre côté de cette porte. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait ressenti le besoin de prendre Emma dans ses bras pour la remercier de cette superbe soirée, pour la remercier d'être là, pour lui montrer qu'elle comptait pour elle. Se détacher de la blonde avait été un supplice. Elle aurait voulu prolonger ce moment. Quand elle avait relâché son étreinte, elle avait croisé le regard interloqué de sa voisine et avait pris peur. Elle l'avait planté là, sur le palier, incapable d'affronter son regard ou pire, de devoir se justifier. Emma allait la détester, au mieux la prendre pour une folle, incapable de gérer ses émotions…

\- « C'est toi Régina ? »

Granny venait d'apparaitre, elle devait s'être assoupie sur le canapé du salon et avait été réveillée quand la brune avait claqué la porte.

\- « Oui Granny, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi ».

\- « Que fais-tu là dans l'entrée ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu es blanche comme un linge !»

\- « Si, si, ça va, tout va bien… »

Elle s'était redressée et avait rajusté sa tenue pour se donner une contenance.

\- « Tu sais qu'on ne me la fait pas à moi. Alors, dis-moi, qu'y-a-t-il pour que tu te mettes dans cet état ? »

Régina reconnaissait bien là l'instinct maternel dont son amie faisait preuve à son égard. Elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher de ses états d'âmes et elle savait qu'elle ne la lâcherait pas avant d'en savoir plus.

\- « Alors ? Tu as perdu ta langue? C'était bien ce spectacle ? »

\- « Fabuleux ! »

\- « Mais… ? »

\- « Mais quoi ? »

\- « Mais il a bien dû se passer quelque chose pour que tu fasses cette tête à ton retour ! Vous vous êtes disputées Emma et toi ? »

\- « Quoi, non, mais non pourquoi veux-tu qu'on se soit disputées »

\- « Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose pour que vous rentriez chacune chez vous sans partager un dernier verre ou un café sur la terrasse… »

\- « C'est ma faute… j'ai tout gâché ! »

\- « Allez, raconte-moi, ça ne doit pas être bien grave »

\- « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qui m'a pris. J'étais tellement contente de cette soirée, oh Granny, je t'assure, c'était merveilleux!»

\- « Bon alors, où est le problème ? »

\- « J'ai été stupide, j'ai réagi comme une gamine, j'ai passé une si belle soirée que j'étais paniquée à l'idée que c'était déjà fini… je n'ai pas osé proposer à Emma de rentrer car je savais que tu dormirais mais au moment de nous séparer, je … »

Granny attendait, mais Régina s'était arrêtée ne sachant comment expliquer ce qui s'était produit.

\- « Tu … ? »

\- « J'ai pris Emma dans mes bras, je lui ai quasiment sauté au cou, j'ai senti à sa réaction qu'elle était gênée, alors je suis rentrée et je lui ai claqué la porte au nez, je l'ai plantée sur le paillasson ! »

\- « C'est tout ? Vu ta tête, je pensais qu'Emma t'avait sauté dessus et sauvagement embrassée ».

\- « Tu n'es pas drôle Granny »

\- « Mais enfin Régina, tu es une très belle femme et vu les regards qu'elle te lance, Emma est loin d'être insensible à tes atouts, crois-moi»

\- « Quoi ? Les regards ? Quels regards ? »

\- « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien vu ? Le soir de ton anniversaire, Ruby et moi on n'arrêtait pas de se donner des coups de pieds sous la table tellement c'était flagrant ! »

\- « Mais, c'est n'importe quoi votre histoire ! Emma n'est pas gay que je sache ! »

\- « Ah bon ? Tu le lui as demandé ? »

\- « Non, non, mais enfin, … »

\- « Ha-ah ! Tu vois ! Eh bien moi, je dis que tu lui plais. Je ne sais pas si elle aime les femmes, les hommes ou les deux mais tu lui plais, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage ! La question c'est plutôt de savoir ce que toi tu ressens. »

Et voilà, le moment était arrivé, ce moment qu'elle appréhendait où elle allait devoir mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour la blonde… Comment expliquer à Granny quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

\- « Ton silence est éloquent ! »

\- « Ecoutes, je… ».

\- « Laisse tomber, j'ai compris, tu ne sais pas où tu en es c'est ça ? »

Régina opina.

\- « Bon, inutile d'en faire tout un flan, il est l'heure de dormir, demain nous travaillons je te signale. Donc au lit ! Tu auras tout le temps d'y réfléchir et nous d'en reparler».

\- « Merci Granny »

La vieille femme la prit dans ses bras en la berçant doucement. Régina songea combien il était bon d'être dans des bras aimants…

\- « Bonne nuit Régina, fais de beaux rêves ».

La brune la fusilla du regard.

\- « Et, Granny, encore merci…pour tout ! »

Emma était rentrée chez elle comme un automate, elle tournait maintenant en rond au milieu de son appartement. _Il s'est passé quoi là exactement ? J'ai pas rêvé ! Et puis si elle est partie aussi vite c'est bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial…_

Elle décida de prendre une douche pour se calmer. Comment allait-elle pouvoir dormir dans cet état-là ? OK la brune lui plaisait, inutile de nier l'évidence mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que la réciproque fût vraie. Elle s'était fait une raison, Régina était hétéro, mère de famille et à mille lieux d'être intéressée par elle. Mais si c'était faux? Comment devait-elle réagir? Pouvait-elle décemment envisager quoi que ce soit avec la belle pharmacienne? Non, Régina avait besoin de stabilité, d'engagement, rien de tout cela ne collait avec elle. Il n'était pas question d'une aventure d'un soir avec la mère d'Henry. Du coup, l'amitié était la seule solution envisageable.

Elle savait qu'en faisant ce choix, elle se condamnait au supplice car la proximité de la brune compliquerait la tâche mais elle n'avait pas d'autre alternative. Bientôt Henry et sa mère partiraient en vacances et elle pourrait prendre du recul. En attendant, il suffirait d'éviter une trop grande proximité…

Emma finit par s'endormir, après avoir longuement tourné et retourné pendant des heures.

Le lendemain, elles n'eurent pas l'occasion de se voir. Emma partit tôt et accepta l'invitation de Ruby pour le soir même. Elle savait que la grande brune allait la soumettre à un véritable interrogatoire mais c'était toujours mieux que se retrouver en tête à tête avec Régina sur la terrasse...

Elle arriva chez Ruby éreintée après une journée bien remplie. Entre le peu qu'elle avait dormi la nuit dernière et le sport qu'elle faisait dans la journée avec les gamins, elle était HS. Avant de partir de l'institut, elle avait pris une douche, s'était changée et maquillée légèrement car son amie étant pleine de surprises, elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une sortie inopinée. Quand elle sonna chez la brune, elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner de la contenance.

\- « Emma, enfin! Je me demandais s'ils allaient finir par te lâcher... »

\- « Les enfants n'y sont pour rien, j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche, j'ai pris mon temps, c'est tout.»

\- « Et pendant ce temps, moi je poireaute... Alors? Raconte! »

\- « Quoi? »

\- « Comment quoi? Tu veux que je te supplies? Ta soirée avec Régina bécasse! Comment ça s'est passé? Je veux tout savoir! »

C'était du Ruby tout craché! Emma se sentait revenue quinze ans en arrière quand elles étaient à la fac.

\- « C'était une chouette soirée. Le spectacle: grandiose! »

\- « Emma, t'es mignonne mais je m'en fiche du spectacle! Avec Régina, c'était comment? »

\- « Rub'! »

\- « Bon écoute, je te connais par cœur. Ne vas pas me dire que tu ne craques pas sur elle, je ne te croirai pas. Même Granny a remarqué ton petit manège l'autre soir chez elle. »

\- « Un manège? Quel manège? De quoi veux tu parler? »

\- « Enfin Emma, tu la dévorais des yeux! Y a pas de mal, vous êtes deux adultes, célibataires... »

\- « Elle est veuve! et mère de famille et hétéro... »

\- « Mais pas insensible au charme de Miss Swan, crois moi »

\- « Je sais... »

La blonde avait répondu sans réfléchir, dans un souffle, elle s'était un peu plus enfoncée dans les coussins du canapé d'un air abattu.

\- « Tu sais? Alors c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose! »

\- « Non rien, rien d'important! De toutes façons, ça ne mènerait nulle part... »

\- « Ben voyons, je t'ai connue plus combative que ça Em's »

Em's, Ruby l'appelait toujours comme ça dans leurs moments complices. Ce petit nom la renvoyait à une époque où leur amitié s'était soudée à force de soutien mutuel et de complicité.

\- « Laisse tomber, Rub', j'ai passé une excellente soirée hier mais je n'envisage rien avec Régina. »

\- « Mais pourquoi? »

\- « Bon sang mais tu es sourde ou quoi? Elle est hé-té-ro! Et puis il y a Henry, et son mari... »

\- « Son mari, là où il est, le pauvre, ne devrait pas trop poser de problèmes »

\- « Rub' »

\- « Henry t'adore et quant à Régina, qu'est ce qui te dit qu'elle est hétéro à 100% ? »

\- « Ruby Lucas! Ça suffit! Tu connaissais son mari, tu as été le témoin de leur mariage! »

\- « Ben justement! »

\- « Quoi? »

Ruby se figea en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Emma s'avança vers elle, la secoua légèrement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- « Quoi justement? Qu'est ce qu'il y a sur son mariage que tu me caches? »

\- « Elle va me tuer... »

\- « Ruby, accouches ou c'est moi qui te tue! »

\- « Ben, comment dire, leur mariage n'était pas à proprement parler un mariage d'amour... »,

\- « Ouais, ça, je pouvais m'en douter vu la différence d'âge... »

\- « Ça n'a rien à voir, Regina et Léopold avaient appris à s'aimer avec le temps, il y avait beaucoup d'affection entre eux... »

\- « Ouais OK, inutile de me faire un dessin. Il est où le problème? Mariage par intérêt? C'est sûr que Régina a tiré le gros lot côté pognon sur ce coup là! »

\- « Ne sois pas amère, oui c'était un mariage par intérêt mais un intérêt partagé ».

Devant l'air sceptique de la blonde, Ruby expliqua alors les raisons qui avaient poussé Granny à suggérer l'idée de ce mariage à ses deux amis. Emma n'en revenait pas. Comment une femme comme Régina qui a tout pour elle, en était elle arrivée à épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimais pas... pour un enfant! Elle aurait très bien pu en avoir un toute seule. Alors pourquoi renoncer à sa liberté? Elle se rappela alors combien la brune semblait malheureuse quand elle avait évoqué ses parents et l'affection de son père qui lui manquait. _Elle pensait retrouver l'affection d'un père chez Léopold?_

\- « Tu vois, rien n'est simple dans cette histoire. Ce qui est sûr c'est que je n'ai jamais vu Régina aussi heureuse qu'après l'arrivée d'Henry. A part peut être maintenant. »

La blonde fit mine de ne as avoir entendu.

\- « Et avec son mari? »

\- « Avec le temps, ils étaient devenus finalement très proches, soudés par leur travail et leur fils»

Après un moment d'hésitation, la blonde rajouta:

\- « En quoi est ce que cette belle histoire est elle sensée me rassurer? »

\- « Ben je t'ai dit qu'avant son mariage, on n'avait jamais vu personne avec elle. »

\- « Oui et? »

\- « Ce n'est pas tout a fait vrai, elle a bien des hommes qui lui tournaient autour: Robin à la pharmacie, Killian, le neveu de Léopold... entre autres. De beaux spécimen, je peux te l'assurer mais qui la laissaient parfaitement indifférente! »

\- « Ils n'étaient pas son genre, c'est tout. »

\- « Oui peut-être, mais toi tu te pointes à l'horizon et notre pharmacienne se trouve littéralement transformée. Em's, depuis que tu es arrivée ici, je t'assure qu'elle a beaucoup changé. Comme si quelqu'un avait rallumé quelque chose en elle... »

\- « Écoute Ruby, même si c'était vrai, ça ne marcherait jamais. Tu me connais. Régina a besoin de quelqu'un de stable sur qui elle puisse compter. Et puis il y a Henry ».

\- « Emma Swan, tu es une vrai tête de mule! Laissons faire les choses, on verra bien. Mais si jamais tu dis quoi que ce soit sur ce que je t'ai dit à propos de leur mariage...»

\- « Je ne dirai rien, fais moi confiance ».

Elles continuèrent de papoter un moment puis Ruby proposa d'aller manger un morceau dans un bar à tapas à proximité. Elles étaient attablées depuis un petit moment quand le téléphone d'Emma vibra. C'était un sms de Régina:

_R: Bonsoir Emma, désolée de te déranger, je vois que tu n'es pas encore rentrée. Es tu toujours d'accord pour garder Henry demain? _

_E: Bonsoir Régina, Bien sûr, c'est OK pour demain. 9H ?_

_R: Oui 9 heure Merci Emma et bonne soirée._

_E: Bonne soirée à toi aussi_

Emma souriait en composant sa réponse. Ruby le lui fit remarquer et essuya une tape sur l'épaule sensée la faire renoncer.

\- « Bon, changeons un peu de sujet. Si tu me parlais un peu de toi et de ton bel avocat? »

\- « Que veux tu savoir exactement? »

\- « Tout! Je veux absolument tout savoir! Vous en êtes où? »

Ruby avait rougit mais arborait un magnifique sourire plein de confiance.

\- « C'est merveilleux, Gus est formidable, romantique, tendre,... »

\- « Oh la la, si c'est un agneau tu ne vas en faire qu'une bouchée avant de passer à autre chose ».

\- « Détrompe toi, il sait également être passionné et sauvage quand il le faut ».

\- « Waouh, Ruby a trouvé son maître... j'ai hâte de le rencontrer pour voir le spécimen. »

\- « J'allais te le proposer. Que dirais tu d'une sortie ensemble ce weekend? »

\- « Ok mais demain je garde Henry donc pas possible donc dimanche. Par contre, seulement tous les trois, ça craint. J'ai pas envie de vous tenir la chandelle pendant que vous vous embrassez comme des adolescents en rut ».

\- « N'importe quoi, nous savons nous tenir... J'avais pensé à notre pique nique au Public Garden... on pourrait également inviter Granny, Régina et Henry? »

A l'idée de partager son dimanche avec la brune, Emma se raidit. Mais après tout, il y aurait Granny, Henry, Gus, elle ne risquait rien...

\- « Pauvre garçon, j'espère qu'il ne craint pas la compagnie féminine et qu'il n'est pas trop impressionnable: Tu lui présente toute ta famille d'un coup là! »

* * *

**Voili voilou. Ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude mais c'est tout ce que je pouvais raisonnablement vous proposer dans les délais. RV mercredi prochain. D'ici là, n'oubliez pas, vos remarques, encouragements, suggestions sont les bienvenus. **

**Merci d'avance, bonne semaine.**

**Z.**


	9. Et si

**Bien, nos deux amies savent maintenant qu'il pourrait y avoir autre chose que de l'amitié entre elles mais sont-elles prêtes à l'assumer?**

**Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla... mais l'histoire est entièrement mienne :)**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Et si...**

Régina se regarda longuement dans la glace ce matin-là. Elle avait passé une robe d'été légère pour être à l'aise à la pharmacie sous sa blouse. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient de permanence jusqu'à 17 heures et ensuite ils enchaînaient sur l'inventaire trimestriel. A priori elle ne serait pas de retour avant 20 heures voire 21 heures. Mais ce n'était pas sa journée de travail qui la tracassait le plus...

\- « Henry? Tu es prêt? »

Il était neuf heures moins cinq et elle s'apprêtait à aller sonner chez Emma pour lui confier son fils. Elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis la soirée au cirque et Régina ne savait toujours pas comment aborder la blonde. _Dois-je faire comme si de rien n'était? Faut-il en parler? Mais parler de quoi? _

\- « M'man, on y va? »

Il n'était plus temps de réfléchir, elle sortit et, après avoir pris une longue inspiration, elle sonna chez sa voisine, advienne que pourra.

La soirée avec Ruby s'était prolongée plus que de raison et Emma avait eu du mal à émerger quand son réveil avait sonné. Une bonne douche l'avait à peu près mise d'aplomb et elle avait eu juste le temps d'enfiler un short et un T-shirt avant que la sonnette retentisse.

_Zut, je suis à la bourre _se dit-elle en passant devant le miroir de l'entrée. Avec ses cheveux encore mouillés on aurait dit un cocker sortant du bain. Elle ouvrit la porte à ses voisins:

\- « Bonjour Henry, Bonjour Régina»,

Le garçon lui fit une bise rapide puis entra dans l'appartement. Il brandissait un revue pour enfants.

\- « Salut Emma, j'ai amené du travail aujourd'hui, on peut construire un cerf-volant. Tu sais faire les cerfs-volants?».

\- « Henry, Laisse là souffler un peu... Bonjour Emma »

Elle s'était approchée timidement de la blonde. Celle-ci se pencha légèrement pour un rapide baiser sur la joue. Régina regarda sa montre, gênée et recula vers l'ascenseur.

\- « Je dois y aller, merci Emma de garder Henry et tu n'es pas obligée pour le cerf-volant. »

Emma lui fit un faible sourire.

\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en fais mon affaire ».

\- « Merci Emma, Bonne journée »

\- « Bonne journée Régina »

Elle la regarda s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur. La robe à fleur que portait Régina lui allait comme un gant. Elle soulignait sa silhouette si parfaite. Emma réalisa que mis à part le soir du cirque, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa voisine autrement qu'en tailleur ou pantalon droit. Tout lui allait de toutes façons mais ce type de robe plus légère lui donnait un air plus jeune, surtout moins strict.

Ouf, elle avait regagné l'ascenseur sans problème. Régina appuya sur le bouton du rez de chaussée et s'adossa contre la paroi de la cabine. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle avait le souffle court. _Bon sang Régina, il faut te calmer un peu là! Elle n'a fait que te souhaiter une bonne journée, rien de plus. Pas de raison de fuir comme une voleuse ou de se mettre dans ces états... _

Elle ferma les yeux et revit Emma les cheveux encore mouillés, en désordre, sortant visiblement tout juste de la douche. Elle avait beau se sermonner, la blonde ne sortait pas de ses pensées. Il en fut ainsi tout au long de la journée à son grand désespoir.

Granny l'observait en douce depuis un petit moment. Elle profita d'un moment de calme alors que Elsa était occupée à l'arrière pour s'approcher et aborder discrètement son amie et associée.

\- « Alors, tu as revu Emma? »

\- « Oui ce matin, en coup de vent, pour lui confier Henry ».

\- « Et alors, comment ça s'est passé? »

\- « Comme je te l'ai dit, visiblement elle n'avait pas plus envie que moi d'aborder le sujet »

\- « Je vois, il n'y en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre! Vous n'allez pas vous éviter quand même? »

Régina la regarda sans répondre avec un air réprobateur puis décrocha le téléphone qui venait de se mettre à sonner:

\- « Pharmacie Lucas Mills j'écoute? »

\- « Bonjour Régina c'est Ruby. »

\- « Bonjour Ruby que puis-je faire pour toi? »

\- « Me réserver ton dimanche midi, avec Granny et Henry bien sûr. Je voudrai vous inviter à rencontrer Gus à l'occasion d'un pique-nique. »

\- « Très bonne idée, attends, je demande à Granny »

Celle-ci confirma et elles se mirent d'accord sur qui préparait quoi. Au moment de raccrocher, Ruby rajouta:

\- « Au fait, Emma s'occupera du Dessert »

\- « Em..., Emma sera là? »

\- « Ben oui bien sûr, je ne vais pas vous présenter mon homme et pas à elle! Ça te pose un problème Régina?»

\- « No..., Non, non, j'ai été surprise c'est tout. »

\- « Mouais... Bon, on se retrouve demain à midi au Public Garden? J'arriverai directement depuis chez Gus. »

\- « C'est d'accord. A demain Ruby »

Granny s'approcha:

\- « Dis donc c'est du sérieux son histoire on dirait non? Je ne serai pas étonnée qu'ils nous parlent mariage à ce rythme-là. »

\- « En tout cas Ruby a l'air très amoureuse».

\- « Je commençais à désespérer qu'elle trouve enfin un jour quelqu'un avec qui elle ait envie de se poser... Comme quoi tout arrive. »

Régina envia l'agent immobilier d'y voir aussi clair dans ses sentiments en si peu de temps.

Henry et Emma avaient passé la matinée à construire un cerf-volant en suivant scrupuleusement les indications du journal. L'après-midi, ils descendirent au Boston Common Park pour essayer leur prototype. Au début, il ne fut pas évident de faire voler l'engin car le vent était assez faible mais avec un peu d'entrainement, Emma y parvint. Une fois l'engin lancé, elle tendit les ficelles à Henry, se plaçant derrière lui pour l'aider. Ils jouèrent ainsi un bon moment. Quand Henry fatiguait, Emma prenait les rennes et le garçon la guidait, la conseillait sur les figures à faire. Leur numéro avait attiré plusieurs badauds conquis par leur complicité. A la fin, ils rangèrent leur cerf-volant, en discutant de leurs exploits. Henry se voyait déjà en fabriquer un deuxième, amélioré pour être plus beau et plus performant. Alors qu'ils quittaient les lieux, ils furent interrompus par un couple de personnes âgées.

\- « C'est un bien beau cerf-volant que tu as là jeune-homme! » Fit l'homme.

\- « C'est nous qui l'avons fabriqué! » Répondit celui-ci, très fier.

\- « En tout cas tu as de la chance d'avoir une maman aussi jolie et aussi gentille »

Emma s'empourpra, elle allait répliquer mais Henry s'en chargea.

\- « Emma est très jolie oui mais ce n'est pas ma maman »

Le vieil homme confus s'excusa auprès d'Emma qui le rassura d'un sourire.

\- « Merci Monsieur, vous savez, avec un enfant aussi attachant qu' Henry je n'ai aucun mérite »

Puis ils quittèrent le parc pour rentrer goûter. A mi-chemin, Alors qu'ils passaient à proximité de la pharmacie, Henry demanda à faire un crochet pour montrer leur œuvre à sa mère. Bien qu'embarrassée de se retrouver face à Régina, Emma ne pouvait le lui refuser.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans l'officine et dès qu'ils entrèrent Granny vint à leur rencontre. Régina occupée avec un patient fit juste un petit signe pour montrer qu'elle les avait vus.

\- « Alors mon cœur, qu'est-ce que tu nous amène de beau? »

\- « Tu as vu Granny, c'est mon cerf-volant, on l'a fait tous seuls avec Emma »

\- « Il est magnifique. Tu l'as fait voler? »

\- « Oui on est allés au parc et même qu'il y a un vieux monsieur, il a cru qu'Emma c'était ma maman »

\- « Ah bon? » Elle se tourna vers Régina qui venait les rejoindre alors que son client partait.

\- « Oui il a dit qu'Emma elle est très jolie et que j'avais de la chance d'avoir une maman aussi gentille »

Emma ne savait plus où se mettre. Qu'allait penser Régina, allait-elle être jalouse de l'affection de son fils? Celle-ci ne disait rien.

\- « Et alors, tu lui as dit quoi toi? » questionna Granny.

\- « Ben je lui ai dit la vérité: que Emma est très jolie mais que c'est pas ma maman. Après, Emma elle est devenue toute rouge. »

Et voilà que ça recommençait! Emma devint cramoisie, elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Régina en fût amusée et lui sourit alors que Granny rigolait franchement.

\- « Et tu as eu bien raison, Emma est très jolie, surtout avec ses joues rouges d'ailleurs ».

\- « Granny, cesse de te moquer tu veux. » Régina avait pris Emma par le bras et la conduisit à l'écart alors que l'autre pharmacienne s'occupait de son fils.

\- « Cet homme avait raison, … Je veux dire: tu ferais une excellente mère aussi. »

\- « Tu n'es pas jalouse? »

\- « Qu'on t'ait prise pour la mère d'Henry? Pourquoi le serais-je? Au contraire, je suis ravie. C'est qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. »

\- « Merci Régina, j'étais très mal à l'aise avec ça, je ne voudrai pas que tu ... »

\- « Tout va bien Emma. » Dit-elle en appuyant ses mots d'une pression sur son bras. Emma leva les yeux vers elle et se perdit dans son regard noisette. Régina lui souriait, elle lui souriait comme elle souriait à Henry. Plus rien ne comptait... Emma lui rendit son sourire et la pharmacienne s'éclipsa pour s'occuper d'une dame qui venait d'entrer.

Emma et Henry rentrèrent à l'appartement, le cœur léger. Le garçon fier de leurs exploits, la blonde simplement soulagée d'avoir renoué le dialogue avec sa séduisante voisine. Vers dix-neuf heures elle reçut un sms de la brune lui annonçant que l'inventaire serait plus long que prévu. Elle fit donc manger le petit, s'assura qu'il se douche et qu'il passe le pyjama qui était dans son sac au cas où. Puis ils s'installèrent tous les deux devant un dessin animé.

Quand Régina et Granny quittèrent la pharmacie, il était près de 22 heures. Emma les attendait à leur arrivée. Elle leur avait préparé un plateau repas qu'elles acceptèrent avec plaisir, soulagées de ne rien avoir à cuisiner à cette heure. Henry dormait dans la chambre, elles s'installèrent donc au salon.

Sentant que les deux jeunes femmes étaient sur la défensive, Granny prit rapidement la parole.

\- « Alors, Ruby s'est enfin décidé à nous présenter son avocat, que t'a-t-elle dit à toi Emma à son sujet ? »

\- « Pas grand-chose, je sais qu'il s'appelle Gus, qu'il est avocat, récemment arrivé à Boston. Apparemment il serait anglais et plutôt vieille école mais là, c'est moi qui ai interprété »

\- « Ah bon, pourquoi vieille école ? » Les deux autres femmes avaient parlé simultanément.

\- « Vous en connaissez beaucoup vous des mecs aujourd'hui qui attendraient le cinquième ou le sixième rendez-vous pour vous embrasser ? Et qui ne profiteraient pas de l'occasion pour vous glisser dans leurs draps ? »

\- « Ça c'est sûr, ça ne court plus les rues ces espèces-là »

\- « Ben voilà, Ruby a trouvé la perle rare ! »

\- « C'est curieux, je n'aurai jamais cru que c'était ce que recherchait Ruby. » souffla Régina.

\- « Tu sais ma fille, je crois que quel que soit l'air qu'on se donne nous sommes toutes pareilles : romantisme quand tu nous tiens … » Granny semblait perdue dans ses pensées…

\- « Granny, je n'ai jamais osé vous poser la question, avez vous été mariée ? »

\- « Oui bien sûr Emma. Mon Arthur était un homme très romantique. Quand je l'ai connu, nous étions à l'université. Lui était en médecine en troisième année. Il m'a, paraît il, repérée le premier jour de la rentrée. Moi, j'étais tellement perdue que je restais collée à Léo comme une sangsue, à tel point qu'Arthur a cru que nous étions en couple. Bref, je n'ai découvert son existence qu'au bout de quelques semaines. Quand il a croisé Léopold avec Lola, il s'est dit qu'il avait peut-être sa chance avec moi. Il m'a laissé un petit mot tous les jours dans mon casier. Au début, j'étais plus intriguée qu'autre chose mais j'y ai pris rapidement goût, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus supporter de ne pas savoir. J'ai fini par lui tendre un piège. Je me suis cachée une nuit entière entre deux rangées de casiers pour guetter sa venue. Et je l'ai vu, à cinq heures du matin, alors qu'il sortait d'une garde de nuit venir glisser une petite enveloppe dans mon casier. C'était donc lui ! Ce grand et beau gaillard si sûr de lui en apparence était donc mon admirateur mystérieux ? Je suis sortie de ma cachette, il s'est décomposé. D'un coup il avait perdu toute son assurance et me regardait d'un air paniqué. Alors j'ai pris sa main et je lui ai simplement dit merci. »

\- « Et après ? » Murmura Régina, curieuse.

\- « Il m'a fait une cour discrète pendant plusieurs semaines. L'été suivant nous nous mariions et Lola était mon témoin. J'ai vécu un bonheur extraordinaire à ses côtés ». Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Nous allions fêter nos vingt-cinq ans de mariage quand la guerre me l'a enlevé. Il était parti médecin volontaire lors de la première guerre en Irak. Il est mort 3 jours après son arrivée sur place, pris pour cible alors qu'il évacuait des victimes civiles pour les soigner ».

\- « Je suis désolée ». Emma s'en voulait d'avoir amené la conversation sur le sujet mais son interlocutrice secoua la tête.

\- « Il n'y a pas à être désolée, Emma, j'ai vécu le grand amour. Mon seul regret était de ne pas avoir eu d'enfant. Aussi, à la mort accidentelle de mon beau-frère et de ma belle-sœur deux ans plus tard, il m'a semblé évident de recueillir Ruby, leur fille unique. La pauvre avait besoin de moi comme moi j'avais besoin d'elle pour redonner un sens à ma vie. »

\- « Je crois que Ruby ne pouvait trouver mieux comme seconde maman. Et quelques années plus tard, c'est moi que tu as pris sous ton aile. » Régina avait parlé la voix pleine d'émotion et avait passé son bras sous celui de Granny qui la regardait tendrement. Emma ne disait rien, elle songeait que pour elle il n'y avait pas eu de seconde maman. Heureusement que Graham était entré dans sa vie sinon elle aurait surement très mal tourné.

\- « Bon, les filles, il se fait tard. » Granny s'était levée. « Je vais vous laisser. On se retrouve demain pour aller ensemble au parc ? »

\- « Je te suis, le temps de récupérer henry».

Emma aida Régina à récupérer les affaires du petit. Comme le gamin dormait profondément, elle lui proposa de le porter jusqu'à chez elle.

\- « Tu sais te rendre indispensable ! Comment je vais faire si tu repars ?

Régina se rendit compte de ce que sous-entendait sa question, elle regarda Emma pour voir sa réaction. Celle-ci tenait Henry dans ses bras. Elle haussa les épaules d'un air résigné.

\- « Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis de toutes façons amenée à repartir. »

Elle posa le petit dans son lit et ressortit sans rien dire tandis que la brune le couvrait.

Quand elle revint au salon, Régina vit l'air abattu de son amie.

\- « Pourquoi dis-tu que tu dois forcément repartir? »

\- « Si je ne suis pas rappelée avant à cause de l'enquête, ma parenthèse à l'orphelinat ne peut excéder un an. Et si Gold me colle un procès je peux être amenée à repartir du jour au lendemain!».

Régina s'était approchée contrariée, plus par le ton employé par son amie que par ses paroles. Cette fois, elle était pleinement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait et se laissa guider par ses émotions. Elle prit la blonde dans ses bras cala sa tête sur son épaule et elle la tint ainsi serrée quelques instants. Finalement elle relâcha son étreinte, souleva le menton de la blonde avec son index et murmura:

\- « Tu m'as dit qu'on avait tous droit à une seconde chance. Toi aussi Emma, toi aussi. Garde espoir s'il te plait!»

La blonde lui fit un sourire peu convaincant.

\- « Quoi qu'il arrive Emma, tu peux compter sur moi ».

Cette fois, le sourire de son amie devint plus sincère. Comme elle aimait la voir sourire. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour effacer la tristesse de ces beaux yeux émeraude.

\- « Voilà qui est mieux! »

Elle tendit la main pour écarter une mèche rebelle qui barrait la joue de la blonde et arrêta son geste en cours de route. Emma la regardait sans bouger. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Régina se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour calmer son tremblement.

Emma avait senti que la situation allait lui échapper au moment où Régina l'avait prise dans ses bras et quand celle-ci l'avait forcée à la regarder droit dans les yeux, elle avait su qu'elle avait définitivement perdu la bataille. Elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du visage de la brune: ses yeux, sa bouche... après un dernier instant de lutte inutile, elle s'approcha et goûta enfin aux lèvres délicieuses de la brune.

Régina n'avait rien prémédité, quand elle avait vu l'air abattu de son amie, elle avait simplement eu envie de la réconforter, de lui dire qu'elle serait là pour elle. Elle n'avait pas prévu ce qui s'était passé ensuite: La magie du regard d'Emma, ses lèvres qui se rapprochent et se joignent enfin aux siennes. Non elle n'avait rien prémédité mais si elle avait su, elle n'aurait rien changé. Ce baiser était certes timide mais profondément sincère. Elle ne réfléchit pas. Elle se lova au creux des bras d'Emma pour prolonger ce moment magique

C'est alors que celle-ci la repoussa.

\- « Régina, Attends s'il te plait »

La brune la regardait, interloquée. Elle aurait voulu prolonger l'instant...

\- « ... »

\- « Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû »

\- « Emma, s'il te plait, tu n'as rien fait que je ne désirai pas ».

\- « Je t'en prie Régina, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles ».

\- « Mais... »

\- « Excuse-moi, bonne nuit Régina »

Elle tourna les talons et partit chez elle, laissant la brune stupéfaite derrière elle.

Pendant un instant, la pharmacienne resta sur le pas de sa porte, figée, puis elle tira la porte de son appartement et se dirigea chez sa voisine. Elle sonna. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait dire à la blonde mais elles ne pouvaient pas en rester là après ce qui s'était passé. Comme personne ne répondait elle frappa à la porte.

\- « Emma, ouvre s'il te plait, je sais que tu m'entends. »

\- « Laisse-moi Régina, je t'en prie… »

\- « Non, il n'en est pas question. Il faut que l'on parle, je te préviens, je ne partirai pas tant que tu n'auras pas ouvert cette porte ».

\- « … »

\- « Emma, s'il te plait… »

La porte s'ouvrit. Emma la laissa entrer et referma derrière elle. Elle ne la regardait pas.

\- « Emma, je t'en prie, regarde-moi. » Régina s'était rapprochée. La blonde évitait toujours son regard.

\- « S'il te plait Emma, pour moi aussi ce n'est pas évident mais fuir ne résoudra rien, je t'assure.»

Emma leva les yeux pour croiser ceux inquiets de la pharmacienne.

\- « Tu ne comprends pas,… »

\- « Alors explique-moi, …, Emma, … »

Tandis que la brune s'était approchée, la blonde reculait.

\- « Je n'ai rien à t'apporter Régina, … que des ennuis… à toi, à Henry, je t'assure ça ne nous mènera à rien de bon… »

\- « Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même tu veux ? Tu m'as déjà apporté beaucoup Emma, à moi mais à Henry aussi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Emma. Je sais que la vie n'a pas été facile avec toi et que tu t'es convaincue du contraire mais… Regarde-moi Emma ! Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir tu m'entends ? »

Elle l'avait saisie par les épaules et la maintenait fermement face à elle. Quand elle vit des larmes envahir le visage de son amie, sa détermination faiblit et elle la prit dans ses bras.

\- « Oh Emma, que t'a-t-on fait pour que tu ne puisse pas me faire confiance ? »

Elle referma ses bras autour des épaules de la blonde qui s'était laissé faire. Son visage était enfoui dans le cou de Régina qui la sentit soupirer profondément. Elle passa une main protectrice dans les cheveux d'Emma, comme elle l'aurait fait pour Henry s'il avait un gros chagrin et là, elle comprit. Elle n'était pas en train de réconforter Emma Swan la courageuse inspectrice du NYPD mais Emma, la petite fille dont personne n'avait voulu, celle qui n'avait jamais eu personne avant Graham pour lui dire qu'elle comptait. Elle embrassa les cheveux blonds et resserra son étreinte.

\- « Je suis là Emma, je ne te laisserai pas. Je te veux dans ma vie, dans celle d'Henry, comme amie ou … je ne sais pas, mais ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas que tu t'enfuies. Fais-moi confiance s'il te plait.»

Peu à peu, elle sentit la blonde se détendre. Ses sanglots s'étaient calmés mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Puis Emma posa ses mains sur les hanches de Régina et la repoussa lentement.

\- « Merci Régina, je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça. Tu es tellement… parfaite que… »

\- « Emma, il faut qu'on parle de ce baiser. Qu'est-ce qu'il signifie pour toi ? »

Le regard de la blonde s'assombrit à l'évocation du baiser et Régina la sentit se crisper, prête à fuir de nouveau.

\- « Emma, reste là, s'il te plait. Puisque tu ne veux pas parler, je vais te dire ce que moi je ressens. Je n'avais jamais embrassé une femme avant toi, je n'ai à vrai dire pas embrassé quelqu'un depuis une éternité. Pour moi ce geste est important, il concrétise une entente parfaite entre deux personnes. J'ai aimé ton baiser Emma, je n'aurai jamais osé l'initier mais je l'avais souhaité, bien avant qu'il n'arrive. Je me sens bien avec toi Emma, c'est tout ce qui compte. Maintenant, je voudrai savoir ce que toi tu en dis. »

\- « … »

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à cette déclaration mais comme aucun son n'en sortait, elle opta pour un autre langage. Elle avait toujours ses mains sur les hanches de la brune. Tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux, elle la fit reculer contre la porte et se rapprocha. Leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres et leurs souffles rapides se mêlaient.

\- « Emma... »

La blonde écrasa ses lèvres sur la bouche tant désirée et fit remonter ses mains pour entourer tendrement le visage de Régina. Les mains de la brune agrippèrent le t-shirt d'Emma et la tirèrent plus près déclenchant chez elle un grognement. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent après quelques instants et elles restèrent appuyées front contre front pour reprendre leur souffle en se souriant. Un second baiser suivit très vite, plus appuyé, plus passionné. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin dans un ballet sensuel qui les fit chavirer toutes les deux. Emportée par la magie de l'instant, Régina avait emprisonné les cheveux d'Emma dans ses poings et s'accrochait à elle de toutes ses forces. Les mains de la blonde avaient glissé sur les hanches de sa compagne. Elle la maintenait tout contre elle.

Elles finirent par se séparer, gardant leurs mains jointes. Elles se regardaient tendrement. La brune sourit d'un air moqueur:

\- « Je vois que tu n'es pas une grande bavarde… »

Emma haussa les épaules l'air penaud.

\- « Bon, je ferai mieux d'y aller, Henry est tout seul. Nous aurons tout le temps de parler demain ou plus tard… »

Elles se séparèrent sur le palier en se souhaitant une bonne nuit après un dernier baiser.

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne vit l'œilleton de l'appartement d'en face se refermer… pas plus qu'elles ne virent le sourire satisfait de Granny.

* * *

**Bon je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suppose que ce chapitre vous plait d'avantage non? ;) Chapitre suivant, un dimanche au parc.**

**Bonne semaine.**

**Z.**


	10. Gus

**Bonsoir à tous, et bien oui, tout arrive, je poste un peu en avance mais certain(e)s d'entre vous ont vraiment insisté alors, comme j'étais prête, j'ai cédé. Ma bonté me perdra. **

**Merci à mes fidèles lecteurs/trices, aux nouveaux qui nous rejoignent en cours de route. Les chiffres m'impressionnent vraiment. Vous êtes 550 à avoir lu le chapitre 8. Bref, on continue comme ça puisque ça vous plait. Merci également pour vos reviews.  
**

**Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla... mais l'histoire est entièrement mienne :)**

**Bonne lecture... **

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Gus.**

Quand son réveil sonna ce matin-là, Emma n'en revint pas. Il était déjà dix heures, elle prit rapidement une douche et se lança avant même de déjeuner dans la confection des gâteaux : un crumble pomme cannelle et une tarte poire chocolat. Quand elle eut terminé et que la cuisson fut lancée, elle s'accorda enfin un moment pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Le soleil était déjà haut et réchauffait la terrasse. Elle sortit donc, sa tasse de chocolat chaud à la main, pour s'y installer. Henry et Régina étaient déjà attablés là et quand elle la vit, la brune l'interpela et lui proposa de se joindre à eux.

\- « Tu n'es pas matinale ce matin, mal dormi ? »

Emma comprit le sous-entendu de la question de son amie.

\- « Non au contraire, j'ai dormi comme un bébé. Heureusement que j'avais mis le réveil pour pouvoir préparer tranquillement mes gâteaux et essayer, pour une fois d'être à l'heure».

Régina se sentit soulagée par le franc sourire affiché par la blonde. Visiblement celle-ci n'avait pas été trop perturbée par ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Pour elle, par contre, cela avait été un peu plus compliqué. Elle avait longtemps veillé avant de trouver enfin le sommeil. Face à Emma, elle avait joué le rôle de la femme sure d'elle, qui savait prendre des décisions rapides et tranchées, quitte à s'exposer. Mais en réalité, intérieurement, elle était submergée par un océan de questions.

Tout ce qu'elle avait dit ou fait la veille était sincère mais elle n'avait, au moment où elle les avait faits, pas vraiment pesé les conséquences de ses choix. Elle ne les regrettait pas, elle était satisfaite que les choses soient claires avec Emma et heureuse que finalement la blonde ait baissé la garde mais maintenant il y avait l'après, les autres, et pour Régina, c'est là que tout s'embrouillait. _Comment gérer la situation vis-à-vis d'Henry? Qu'allait-il penser? Sera-t-il jaloux? Et si, finalement ça ne marchait pas ? Ne valait-il pas mieux ne rien lui dire pour le protéger ?_ _Non, s'il découvre les choses après coup, il se sentira trahi… _Bref, elle avait eu beau tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens, elle n'avait pas trouvé de solution idéale.

Emma sentit dans le regard de Régina que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme Henry était là, elle ne posa pas de question mais l'interrogea du regard et ses doutes furent confirmés : La brune baissa les yeux. Henry rompit le silence qui s'était installé :

\- « Dis donc ça sent drôlement bon, tu as fait quoi comme gâteau ? »

\- « Ca Monsieur le gourmand, c'est une surprise, je ne te dirai rien ! »

Devant l'air boudeur du garçonnet, les deux femmes se mirent à rire. Emma se leva, ébouriffa les cheveux du petit brun, fit un clin d'œil à sa mère et quitta les lieux.

-« Allez, je file finir de me préparer. On décolle dans combien ? »

-« Granny suggérait 11h30, il nous reste donc une grosse demi-heure. Allez Henry, nous aussi il faut qu'on se dépêche. File à la salle de bain, je te rejoins ! »

Alors que le petit détalait en courant, Emma s'approcha de la brune et demanda à voix basse :

\- « Hey, ça va tu es sure ? »

\- « Ça va, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment gérer ça vis-à-vis d'henry »

\- « Je comprends. Il a perdu son père il y a moins d'un an et en plus je suis une femme… »

\- « Non, non, tu n'y es pas du tout, je ne pense pas qu'Henry se formalise pour l'une ou l'autre de ces raisons, il t'adore, un peu trop même… mais je ne suis pas jalouse, hein, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Le problème c'est que je veux le protéger. Je ne veux pas qu'il soufre. »

\- « Et… ? »

\- « Bien, je ne sais pas : si on lui dit et que ça ne dure pas, il va souffrir. Si on ne lui dit pas et qu'il le découvre il va nous en vouloir… »

\- « Hey, hey, hey, dans l'immédiat, ne te prends pas la tête, on dirait moi là ! Pour les autres, on reste amies, le reste ne concerne que nous, ne nous prenons pas la tête avec ça, OK ? »

Régina fit une moue sceptique. Elle n'était pas certaine que ce statu quo lui convienne.

\- « Allez, file toi aussi, je te rappelle que tu as les entrées à préparer ! »

\- « Non Miss Swan, j'étais debout bien avant vous et tout est prêt ici. Mais vous, vous devriez aller surveiller votre four. Je n'ai pas envie d'un gâteau carbonisé ! » Dit la pharmacienne en rentrant pour rejoindre son fils.

Emma se précipita à son tour dans sa cuisine. Ouf, pas de panique, la cuisson des deux gâteaux se passait sans encombre.

11h30, Granny s'impatientait déjà sur le palier. Régina et Henry sortirent les premiers et Emma les rejoint avec juste deux minutes de retard, ce qui, pour elle était un exploit.

\- « Bon, vous n'avez rien oublié ? On peut y aller ? »

\- « Houlà, je sens l'impatience de rencontrer Gus ou je ne m'y connais pas. » La taquina Regina.

\- « Allons, allons, je voudrai qu'on soit complètement installés quand ils arriveront… »

Les trois autres se regardèrent discrètement et répliquèrent en chœur :

\- « OK chef ! »

Granny sortit de l'ascenseur en grommelant… Elle était stressée par la rencontre avec celui pour qui Ruby avait complètement craqué. Serait-il un homme bien ? Ruby serait-elle capable de s'engager dans la durée sur une relation stable ?

\- « Allez Granny, tout va bien se passer. Rub va nous présenter le prince charmant tu vas voir. »

Régina faisait tout son possible pour rassurer son amie mais elle comprenait son inquiétude. La filleule de Granny ne les avait pas habituées à ça.

Emma restait silencieuse. Elle connaissait par cœur son amie et savait que sous ses apparences frivoles qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Elle était impatiente de rencontrer celui qui avait enfin fait fondre son amie.

Ils arrivèrent au parc et purent s'installer à l'endroit convenu, face aux Swan Boats. Tandis que Granny et Régina déballaient le nécessaire pour le pique-nique, Henry entraina Emma pour observer les canards qui nageaient au bord de l'étang. Une cane évoluait entre les joncs suivie de ses quatre petits qui piaillaient. Un cinquième était à la traîne qui tentait de rattraper le groupe en répondant aux appels de sa mère.

\- « Tu crois qu'elle les aime tous pareil ? »

\- « Comment ça ? »

\- « La maman canard, tu crois qu'elle les aime tous ? Même le petit qui a du mal à suivre ? »

\- « Bien sûr, elle l'aime même peut être plus que les autres… parce que ça lui demande plus de patience. »

Le petit réfléchissait.

\- « Et nous alors, elles ne nous aimaient pas nos vrais mamans ? »

Emma ne savait rien de l'histoire d'Henry. Avait-il comme elle été abandonné ou bien avait-il perdu ses parents ? Elle choisit d'être honnête.

\- « A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Moi j'ai été abandonnée à la naissance. Du coup, je me suis toujours dit que ma mère ne pouvait pas me garder, qu'elle vivait peut être avec des gens qui m'auraient fait du mal. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas retrouvé de famille mais j'ai peut-être échappé au pire, tu sais il y a des enfants qui souffrent même avec leurs parents. Toi tu as la chance d'avoir été adopté par une famille aimante, c'est tout ce qui compte. Ta maman aujourd'hui c'est Régina, c'est elle qui se retournera pour s'assurer que son petit caneton la suit bien, elle t'aime énormément tu sais ».

\- « Et toi ? »

\- « Ben moi j'ai Graham puis Ruby et maintenant je vous ai vous : Granny, ta maman et toi ».

Henry la regardait avec un immense sourire :

\- « Un peu comme une nouvelle famille ? »

\- « Oui Henry, comme MA nouvelle famille ! »

Il se rua sur elle et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

Régina les regardait de loin, ils s'étaient tous les deux approchés de l'eau et avaient longuement discuté. Puis elle avait vu son fils enlacer la blonde et son cœur s'était emballé. De quoi avaient-ils donc pu parler pour qu'il lui fasse une telle démonstration d'affection ? Elle croisa alors le regard d'Emma, Celle-ci était visiblement très émue. Elle s'approcha.

\- « Eh bien, eh bien, que se passe t'il ici ? Faut-il que je sois jalouse ? »

\- « Emma elle a dit qu'on était sa nouvelle famille. »

Devant l'air ravi de son fils, Régina resta sans voix. La blonde en face d'elle, ayant vu son embarras s'empressa de préciser :

\- « Euh, vous tous,… avec Granny et Ruby aussi ».

\- « Apparemment ça a l'air de te faire plaisir Henry, je me trompe ? »

Il secoua la tête et prit la main de chacune d'elles en se retournant vers le pique-nique.

\- « Venez, Granny nous appelle. »

La vielle femme les regardait attendrie, tout avait l'air d'aller pour le mieux entre ses deux voisines, elle était soulagée.

Ils finirent d'installer le repas tous ensemble. Il y avait à manger pour douze. Granny et Régina s'étaient visiblement lancé un défi pour être celle qui avait fait le plus à manger.

\- « Eh bien, si après ça vous avez encore faim pour mes gâteaux, je veux bien me remettre au footing moi! »

\- « Attention Emma à ne pas faire de pari quand tu n'es pas certaine des chevaux qui sont sur la grille... Je me ferai un plaisir de garder une place pour le dessert juste pour te voir courir avec moi. »

Granny haussa les sourcils avec un air compatissant pour Emma:

\- « Je crois bien que tu aurais mieux fait de te taire!»

\- « Les voilà, les voilà! »

Henry s'était levé et faisait de grands signes en direction de l'entrée du parc. Les trois femmes se retournèrent alors pour voir arriver Ruby, main dans la main avec un homme brun, plutôt grand, élancé, l'allure décontractée. Ils s'approchèrent du groupe, tout sourire. Les quatre autres s'étaient levés pour accueillir le couple. Après un dernier coup d'œil à Gus, Ruby prit les devants et commença les présentations.

\- « Gus, voici Granny, ma marraine. »

\- « Madame. »

Emma l'observa alors qu'il serrait la main de la vielle femme et la saluait poliment. _En voici un qui sait y faire, un vrai charmeur, tout en finesse..._Alors que Ruby présentait à leur tour Henry et Régina, Emma remarqua les traits fins de l'homme. Il portait une légère barbe qui lui donnait l'air plus âgé mais son visage avait quelque chose d'enfantin et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond qui accentuait cette impression. Enfin, la grande brune s'approcha d'Emma.

\- « Et enfin, la blonde canon là, c'est Em's ma meilleure amie, c'est une peu comme ma sœur tu vois. Emma, je te présente Gus. »

Au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent, les deux furent saisis mais l'avocat fût le premier à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

\- « Emma? »

Sa question resta sans réponse. Les autres les regardaient sans comprendre. Ruby rompit alors l'échange muet.

\- « Oui Emma, Emma Swan. Vous vous connaissez? »

Dès qu'elle eut fini sa phrase l'homme se figea, la main toujours tendue vers la blonde qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Un sourire timide se forma alors sur le visage du nouveau venu.

\- « Emy? Bon sang, c'est bien toi? »

Ruby les regardait à tour de rôle, complètement perdue. Gus s'était rapproché de son amie et au moment où il allait poser des mains sur les poignets de la blonde, celle-ci se retourna violemment et partit en courant.

Tous avaient eu le temps de voir son regard se remplir de larmes.

\- « Emma! »

Ruby et Régina avaient crié en même temps. La pharmacienne fit signe à son amie qu'elle s'en occupait et partit à la poursuite de la blonde.

Emma n'avait pas dit un mot. Sa gorge lui brulait, elle aurait eu envie de crier mais aucun son ne sortait. Alors elle courut droit devant elle. Aveuglée par les larmes, elle ralentit le pas et s'arrêta finalement au pied d'un gigantesque chêne. Elle s'adossa au tronc et se laisser glisser au sol. C'est ainsi que Régina la trouva quelques instants plus tard, assise, les jambes recroquevillées devant elle, les bras croisés sur les genoux et la tête enfouie au milieu. La brune s'approcha doucement.

\- « Emma, je t'en prie qu'y a-t-il? Vous vous connaissez? »

Pas de réponse. Elle se baissa pour se rapprocher de la blonde.

\- « Tu connais cet homme? »

La blonde ne dit toujours rien mais hocha la tête.

\- « Un ex? »

Aux yeux écarquillés que fit son amie, Régina comprit que ce n'était pas ça. Elle insista:

\- « Tu le connais par ton boulot? C'est un criminel?

\- « N...Non, rien de tout ça, Gus... c'est August! C'est August Booth, mon frère, celui qui a disparu du jour au lendemain quand j'étais enfant ».

Elle fondit en larmes. La brune qui s'était agenouillée à ses côtés la prit dans ses bras.

Autour du pique-nique, une fois la surprise passée, les questions fusèrent également à l'attention de Gus. Ruby était complètement affolée par la réaction de son amie. Elle apercevait au loin Régina qui tentait de la consoler.

\- « Gus, qu'est ce qui se passe là? Qu'as-tu fait à Emma pour la mettre dans cet état? Et d'abord, vous vous connaissez d'où? ».

\- « Emma est ma sœur ».

Il avait lâché ça comme ça, sans rien de plus...

\- « Ta sœur? Mais ce n'est pas possible enfin, Emma est orpheline! »

\- « Tout comme moi! »

\- « Mais, et tes parents qui vivent à Oxford? »

\- « Ce ne sont pas mes vrais parents mais mon oncle et ma tante qui m'ont recueilli puis adopté après la mort de mes parents et la maladie de ma grand-mère. »

\- « Tu veux dire que tu es August? Celui qui a disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace? »

\- « Je n'ai pas disparu, j'ai déménagé en Europe pour rejoindre ma famille. J'ai écrit à Emma mais elle a retourné mes lettres. »

\- « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais Emma n'a jamais eu tes lettres. Elle a longtemps cherché à te retrouver. Quand elle fuguait c'était pour aller à New-York... »

\- « Je t'en prie, tu dois me croire, je lui ai écrit tous les mois pendant six mois et puis un jour j'ai reçu un colis, c'était mes lettres qui m'étaient renvoyées, toutes, sans avoir été ouvertes et avec la mention n'habite plus à l'adresse indiquée. Ma tante a même téléphoné à l'orphelinat mais on lui a dit qu'Emma avait été placée et qu'elle ne souhaitait plus entendre parler de moi, j'étais là, j'ai entendu la conversation.»

\- « Mais non, elle n'a plus jamais été placée, elle n'arrêtait pas de fuguer du coup ils ne l'ont jamais plus confiée à une autre famille. »

Granny s'approcha.

\- « Les enfants, je pense que quelqu'un à fait en sorte de vous séparer vous et Emma et a réussi son coup. Je pense qu'il faut qu'elle sache ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous devriez aller la chercher et tirer ça au clair. J'espère seulement que vous nous avez dit la vérité. »

\- « Mais bien sûr et j'en ai la preuve. Je garde toujours sur moi la dernière lettre que je lui avais écrite. Je n'ai jamais perdu l'espoir de la retrouver un jour... »

\- « Bien! Dans ce cas, viens avec moi, allons la chercher! »

Ils laissèrent Henry avec Granny et partirent d'un pas décidé rejoindre Emma et Régina.

Au pied de l'arbre, Régina tenait la blonde bien serrée dans ses bras, faisant ce qu'elle pouvait pour la consoler, en vain.

\- « Tu te rends compte, pendant tout ce temps, il vivait tranquillement sa vie... »

\- « Emma, il y a peut-être une explication, lui aussi avait l'air bouleversé de te retrouver ».

\- « Non, il était embêté vis à vis de Ruby. Comment pourra-t-elle continuer à lui faire confiance maintenant? »

\- « Bien je crois que tu vas pouvoir lui poser la question, la voilà qui arrive et Gus est avec elle. »

\- « Non, je ne veux pas le voir, pour moi il n'existe plus, je ne veux rien savoir de lui, rien entendre de tout ce qu'il pourra raconter. Je veux rentrer à la maison Régina. Je ne veux, je ne peux pas rester. »

Alors qu'ils approchaient du chêne, Ruby et Gus virent Emma se lever, se tourner vers eux, faire non de la tête et partir. La grande brune demanda à son ami de l'attendre et elle courut rattraper Emma.

\- « Emma, attends, je t'en prie. »

\- « Rub, tu connais l'histoire, tu sais combien j'ai été brisée par son départ, par son silence, c'est trop dur, même pour toi, je ne serai pas capable de tirer un trait »

\- « Emma, attends s'il te plait. Gus t'a écrit... »

\- « C'est faux! Jamais! Jamais je n'ai reçu la moindre nouvelle! »

\- « Donne-moi une minute s'il te plait, je reviens »

Tandis que la grande brune revenait vers son petit ami, Régina s'était rapprochée et avait pris la main de la blonde pour la réconforter. Ruby revint très vite avec une enveloppe à la main. Elle la tendit à la blonde.

\- « Tiens lis ça, c'était pour toi mais elle lui est revenue, comme toutes les autres ».

Emma leva les yeux sur l'enveloppe que lui tendait son amie. Elle la saisit d'une main hésitante. C'était une vieille enveloppe toute cornée, légèrement jaunie mais bizarrement toujours fermée. L'adresse du destinataire était celle de l'orphelinat, écrite d'une main d'enfant. Le timbre mauve représentait la Reine Élisabeth II, en travers s'affichait la mention Retour à l'expéditeur – Le destinataire n'habite pas l'adresse indiquée- et le cachet de la Royal Mail fit finalement réagir la blonde.

\- « 6 octobre 1987? Mais j'étais à l'orphelinat! »

\- « Oui Emma, mais visiblement quelqu'un a fait barrage puisque toutes ses lettres lui ont été renvoyées».

\- « Mais ce n'est pas possible, j'étais à l'orphelinat!... » Et puis tout à coup , elle réalisa : « la directrice! Cette vieille peau! Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça? »

\- « Emma, Gus voudrait te parler... »

\- « Je, je ne sais pas... »

Régina suggéra alors qu'elle ouvre la lettre, après tout, elle en était la destinataire alors, même si c'était avec beaucoup de retard, elle avait le droit de l'ouvrir. D'une main tremblante, la blonde décacheta soigneusement l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur, elle trouva une feuille de cahier d'écolier pliée en quatre. Quand elle l'ouvrit, quelque chose tomba à terre : une photo. Emma se baissa pour la ramasser et vit qu'il s'agissait de la photo d'August à côté d'une petite fille blonde dans un grand jardin. Il était comme dans son souvenir: les cheveux en bataille, un grand sourire sur le visage et ses yeux bleus rayonnaient. Il tenait fermement la main de la petite qui devait avoir trois ou quatre ans. Elle retourna la photo pour voir ce qui était marqué au dos : _Avec Lizzy dans le jardin de ma nouvelle maison_. Un flot de larmes la submergea de nouveau.

\- « Ca va aller ? »

Régina et Ruby s'étaient rapprochées d'elle, se plaçant chacune d'un côté. Emma hocha la tête et sécha ses larmes avant d'entamer la lecture de la lettre.

_Chère Emma,_

_C'est la huitième lettre que je t'envoie depuis que je suis ici. Je comprends que tu sois triste qu'on soit séparés mais j'espérai au moins une réponse. Tu sais quand j'ai dû partir en Angleterre vivre chez mon oncle et ma tante j'ai été très triste de ne pas pouvoir venir te le dire mais ma mamie était à l'hôpital et comme je n'avais plus d'autre famille, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mamie va mieux maintenant. Elle habite ici avec moi, mon oncle ma tante et ma petite cousine Lizzy. Elle a 3 ans et me fait beaucoup penser à toi. J'aimerai que tu sois là avec nous._

_S'il te plait répond moi vite._

_Gus ton frère qui t'aime très fort._

Emma retourna l'enveloppe et découvrit l'adresse de l'expéditeur Oxford en Angleterre, c'est donc là qu'il avait disparu ? Huit lettres ? Mais elle n'en avait reçu aucune ! Elle regarda Ruby qui lui sourit tristement.

\- « Je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire non ? »

La blonde acquiesça, replia soigneusement la lettre et la replaça dans l'enveloppe. Elle se tourna enfin vers August qui se tenait à une dizaine de mètres et n'osait pas s'approcher. Emma prit une grande inspiration puis se mit à marcher vers ce frère qu'elle avait tant cherché. Arrivée à deux mètres de lui elle s'arrêta. Ils se regardèrent, chacun interrogeant l'autre du regard tellement la situation était improbable. Enfin, il fit un pas vers elle et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Ils s'étreignirent longuement sans rien dire, simplement serrés très fort l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient tellement espéré ce moment. Les deux pleuraient en silence toutes ces années perdues. Emma s'écarta enfin et ils s'examinèrent plus en détail en souriant. A quelques pas, deux brunes les regardaient attendries. Elles échangèrent un regard rapide et les rejoignirent. Après une rapide accolade, ils retournèrent vers l'endroit où était dressé le pique-nique.

Granny et Henry les attendaient anxieux et furent soulagés de les voir arriver tous les quatre. Gus avait passé son bras sur les épaules d'Emma et tenait dans sa main droite celle de Ruby. De l'autre côté, Régina avait passé le bras sous le coude de la blonde et la vieille dame se dit alors qu'ils faisaient une bien belle brochette ces quatre-là.

Le repas fut très animé. Gus raconta comment il avait un jour été récupéré à la sortie de classe par les services sociaux new yorkais après que sa grand-mère ait été admise aux urgences suite à un malaise cardiaque. Sa seule famille était la sœur de son père et elle vivait en Angleterre. Ils ne se connaissaient pratiquement pas mais elle avait immédiatement proposé de s'occuper de lui quand elle avait été prévenue de la situation. C'est comme ça que trois jours après il s'était envolé pour l'Europe sans avoir pu revenir à Boston.

\- « Mais pourquoi ce changement de prénom ? »

\- « Ça c'est la faute de Lizzy, ma petite cousine. Elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer August et je suis donc devenu Gus. Officiellement je suis August Wayne Booth depuis que ses parents m'ont finalement adopté mais tout le monde m'appelle Gus. »

Le repas s'était déroulé sans qu'ils ne voient le temps passer. Gus avait été assailli de questions par Emma mais aussi par Granny qui l'observait scrupuleusement. Ainsi, il avait révélé être divorcé sans enfant et que c'est suite à son divorce qu'il avait eu envie de revenir à Boston, profitant d'une opportunité professionnelle. Il travaillait dans un cabinet d'avocats et était spécialisé en droit international des affaires. Quand son patron avait proposé un poste à Boston, il avait saisi l'occasion, y voyant une chance de retrouver ses racines.

\- « J'ai même fait des recherches sur internet, tu es un vrai fantôme ! »

\- « Normal, c'est une des premières choses que j'ai appris en rentrant dans la police. Ne pas laisser de trace sur le web qui pourrait être exploitée contre moi dans mon boulot. »

\- « Tu es policière ? »

\- « La meilleure ! » les coupa Ruby « mais actuellement Emma a pris une année sabbatique et travaille à l'orphelinat »

\- « Tu veux dire que tu y es revenue de ton plein gré ? »

Emma expliqua rapidement le but de l'association Lola et son rôle auprès des enfants.

\- « C'est très louable de ta part. Et côté cœur tu en es où ? Mariée ? Des enfants ?»

Emma manqua s'étouffer. Elle échangea un coup d'œil paniqué avec Régina et ce fût finalement Granny qui vint à leur rescousse.

\- « Et bien les enfants, je pense que vous devriez en garder pour avoir des choses à vous raconter la prochaine fois que vous vous verrez. Ça fait un moment qu'Henry attend Emma pour nous montrer son cerf-volant»

\- « Ok, alors on y va de suite ».

Ils finirent donc leur après-midi dans le parc voisin à se relayer pour faire voler le fameux engin. Emma et Henry furent de loin ceux qui s'en sortaient le mieux mais tous essayèrent à tour de rôle ce qui fit bien rire les autres.

Ils se séparèrent en toute fin d'après-midi, Ruby et Gus partirent les premiers, non sans avoir promis à Emma de se retrouver très vite. Henry, sa mère et leurs deux voisines prirent ensemble le chemin du retour.

En toute fin de soirée, bien après avoir couché Henry, Régina vint rejoindre sa voisine sur la terrasse. Elle s'installa tout contre elle sur la banquette.

\- « Ça va ? »

\- « Hmpf oui, je crois »

\- « Ça fait quand même un sacré choc. Tu m'as fait vraiment peur quand tu es partie.»

\- « Mais j'avais mon ange gardien qui veillait sur moi, … merci.»

Emma avait passé son bras autour des épaules de la brune qui se laissa aller tout contre elle. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment, simplement à profiter de l'instant puis échangèrent un baiser avant de rentrer, chacune de son côté.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous et une petite pensée pour ceux qui passent le bac demain.  
**

**Z.**


	11. Démasquées

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Je voudrai commencer par quelques mots pour vous remercier d'être là. Le nombre de lectures ne cesse de grossir, les reviews sont toutes plus sympas les unes que les autres (pourvu que ça dure, j'y prends gout, ça met la pression). Merci à celles et ceux qui me laissent régulièrement un petit mot en review ou PM. Mes fidèles Zahazahar et Loulouche bien sûr mais également Audreykat, stitchAttitude, plus récemment Covergirls06….. et la guest la plus célèbre de la sphère swanQueen j'ai nommé Miss « Des bises ) ». **

**Je dois avouer que j'ai apprécié vos réactions de surprise. J'avais préparé mon coup de longue date et j'espérais bien vous surprendre. Toutefois, l'une de vous au moins (EvilSwanMills) avait émis l'idée dans sa review dès le chapitre 9. Je t'en ai presque voulu d'avoir failli spoiler ma surprise…)**

**Merci également aux nouveaux venus j'espère vous fidéliser vous aussi ;)**

**Bon sinon, désolée pour mon léger retard. J'ai réécrit plusieurs fois la deuxième partie de ce chapitre qui ne me plaisait pas. Je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite à 100% mais vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. **

**Bonne lecture, voici un chapitre très SwanQueen...**

**Encore une fois, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire, elle, est entièrement mienne ;)**

* * *

**Chap 11: Démasquées.**

Le lendemain matin, Emma partit travailler aux aurores sans avoir vu ses voisins. Elle réalisa combien, en si peu de temps, Régina et Henry avaient pris une place importante dans sa vie, à la fois dans son quotidien mais également, et elle ne pouvait se le cacher, dans son cœur. Toutefois, en ce qui concernait la brune, elle ne savait pas vraiment identifier la nature de ce qu'elle éprouvait et cet état de fait la perturbait. Il était évident qu'elle désirait sa belle voisine, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas être sensible à son charme et à sa beauté. Le problème pour Emma c'est que pour la première fois, elle éprouvait, en plus d'une attraction physique l'envie constante d'être avec quelqu'un ne serait-ce que pour discuter. Ce ressenti la déstabilisait complètement.

Les événements de la veille avaient fini de la convaincre qu'il se passait quelque chose de spécial avec la pharmacienne. Elles n'avaient même pas encore couché ensemble que la présence de la belle brune à ses côtés lui semblait être une évidence. Hier au parc, quand elle avait paniqué lors de la rencontre avec Gus, Régina l'avait discrètement accompagnée. Le simple fait qu'elle soit là l'avait apaisée, rassurée. Du coup, elles avaient tout naturellement passé toute la journée ensemble sans se poser de question sur comment se comporter, entre elles mais également en présence des autres. Avec Régina, elle se sentait un peu comme avec une amie de longue date, un simple regard était souvent suffisant. Ce genre de complicité Emma l'avait déjà avec Ruby bien sûr mais avec sa belle voisine, il y avait en plus cette attirance physique indéniable. Bref, en à peine quelques semaines et pour la première fois de sa vie, Emma réalisa qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse.

C'était un sentiment à la fois fantastique et effrayant. Fantastique parce quand elle pensait à la brune, son cœur se mettait à taper plus vite, ses oreilles à bourdonner, son souffle prenait un rythme chaotique et surtout un sourire rêveur s'affichait sur son visage. Mais c'était également effrayant car elle refusait par principe d'être dépendante affectivement et là, avec la belle pharmacienne elle était vraiment mal partie pour épargner son cœur. Elle avait tant souffert du départ d'August, de cet abandon injuste auquel elle n'avait rien pu faire, qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais s'exposer de cette façon et de toujours veiller à garder son indépendance. Jusqu'à présent elle avait plutôt bien réussi. Elle avait collectionné les aventures sans lendemain sans jamais s'attacher, sans même ressentir le besoin de revoir la plupart de ses partenaires d'une nuit qu'il s'agisse d'hommes ou de femmes. Même en amitié, celles de ses relations qui comptaient à ses yeux étaient rares.

A force de patience, seuls Graham et Ruby avaient réussi à pénétrer dans la bulle qu'elle s'était créée et dans une moindre mesure Jeff comptait également pour elle.

Mais là, en si peu de temps, le rempart affectif qu'elle s'était bâti avait littéralement explosé. Régina mais également Henry faisaient maintenant partie de son univers sans qu'elle n'ait rien vu venir. Pire que ça, avec le retour si improbable d'August, elle sentait que ses bonnes résolutions pour maintenir les autres à distance et éviter de souffrir s'effritaient lamentablement.

Il avait suffi qu'elle le retrouve pour que son cœur s'affole. Auprès de lui elle était redevenue la petite fille heureuse et épanouie qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être. Tout au long de l'après-midi, ils n'avaient eu de cesse de se regarder et d'échanger des sourires ou même de rapides contacts physiques, juste pour se rassurer que l'autre était bien là. Bref au lendemain de ce weekend riche en émotions, Emma était un peu perdue.

Régina se réveilla étonnement tard en ce lundi matin. Ne travaillant pas, elle n'avait pas mis de réveil mais aurait cru se lever bien avant neuf heures. Elle s'étira, sourit en repensant à la soirée de la veille et se leva. Elle trouva Henry déjà réveillé, occupé à lire.

\- « Bonjour mon grand. Il y a longtemps que tu es réveillé? »

\- « Bonjour M'man, je sais pas, j'ai lu deux livres... »

\- « Allez viens, allons déjeuner. »

Alors qu'ils partageaient leur petit déjeuner en terrasse, Régina eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'Emma était déjà partie. Elle aurait voulu ne serait-ce que la voir, échanger un regard complice avec elle avant que celle-ci ne parte travailler. _C'est fou combien elle me manque déjà. Ce n'est pas possible... _Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Hier soir en se couchant elle avait longuement repensé à ce qui s'était passé au parc. Elle s'était plusieurs fois rejoué les scènes où la blonde et elle avaient été en contact étroit, tant physiquement que moralement.

D'abord quand elle avait pris Emma dans ses bras au pied du grand chêne. Mon dieu qu'elle l'avait sentie faible à cet instant. Brisée! On aurait dit qu'elle cajolait un enfant. Plus tard quand elle avait de nouveau tenté de s'enfuir et qu'un simple regard avait suffi pour lui donner le courage d'ouvrir la lettre. Enfin après les retrouvailles des deux orphelins, elle en avait pleuré. Le simple fait de voir sa blonde si heureuse l'avait bouleversée. _Non mais il faut que je me calme là. Si je me montre trop possessive je vais la faire fuir. Ma blonde... n'importe quoi! _Elle sourit et leva les yeux au ciel en se répétant ces deux mots. Voilà qu'elle se comportait comme une collégienne amoureuse…

Henry regardait sa mère depuis quelques instants. Elle semblait rêveuse, les yeux perdus au loin. Mais ce matin il y avait quelque chose de nouveau chez elle. Elle souriait. Bien sûr elle lui faisait souvent de beaux sourires mais en général, ils lui étaient destinés à lui! Mais là, ce matin, ce qu'il voyait c'était sa maman qui rêvait et souriait dans le vide. Et ça, c'était nouveau.

\- « M'man, ça va? »

Régina secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- « Hum, oui pourquoi? »

\- « Tu es différente. Tu as l'air heureuse »

\- « Oh, mon chéri, bien sûr que je suis heureuse. Pourquoi je ne le serai pas. Je suis en vacances ce matin, il fait beau et je partage mon petit déjeuner en terrasse avec mon amour de fiston ».

\- « Tu es sure que ça va? »

Elle se leva et prit son fils dans ses bras.

\- « Oui mon cœur, je vais très bien, je t'assure. Alors qu'as-tu pensé de notre weekend? »

C'était donc ça. Henry comprit alors que ce qui rendait sa mère si étrange c'était les évènements de la veille.

\- « J'ai trouvé ça génial que Emma ait retrouvé son grand frère et puis c'était super qu'on soit tous ensemble. Emma avait raison, on est comme une famille. Un peu drôle comme famille parce que personne n'est vraiment parent mais une chouette famille. En tout cas je me suis bien amusé, et toi? »

\- « On dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants... je n'aurai pas mieux dit. »

Ravie de la réaction de son garçon, Régina se dit que finalement la solution proposée par Emma, de laisser faire les choses à leur rythme était finalement un bon choix.

\- « Au fait, est ce que je t'ai dit que mercredi Emma emmène des enfants à l'aquarium et nous a proposé d'y aller avec elle? »

\- « A l'aquarium? Non mais c'est une super idée. On verra les pingouins dis? »

\- « Je suppose que oui, nous y passerons l'après-midi ».

Le petit était ravi, au moins autant que sa mère. Du coup, elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message à la blonde.

_R: Henry est ravi d'aller à l'aquarium. Tu manges avec nous ce soir?_

Quelques instants plus tard, son téléphone bipa.

_E: Je ne veux pas m'imposer à tous les repas..._

_R: Nous sommes lundi, je fais des lasagnes._

_E: Si tu me prends par les sentiments alors OK _

_R: Comment? C'est juste pour les lasagnes?_

_E: Ben comment résister... serais tu jalouse?_

_R: :(_

_E: J'y crois pas: Tu es jalouse!... de tes lasagnes :o_

_R: …_

_E: Bon je vais t'avouer la vérité. Je viens aussi parce que ça fait plaisir à Henry!_

A quelques kilomètres de distance les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire en même temps puis Régina rougit et regarda son fils d'un air coupable. Henry songea que décidément sa maman était en train de changer et que ça lui allait bien. Comprenant qu'Emma n'était pas étrangère à la bonne humeur de sa mère, il se dit que c'était chouette qu'elles s'entendent bien si ça rendait sa maman plus heureuse.

Emma rentra du travail éreintée. Il n'y avait que trois enfants cette semaine mais pour les occuper il lui avait fallu s'impliquer en participant avec eux à des défis sportifs: basket, ping-pong, saut en hauteur, concours de roue et autre course en sac. Elle n'en pouvait plus et avait mal partout. Une bonne douche lui permettrait de se remettre d'aplomb avant d'aller chez ses voisins.

Avant de monter elle fit un crochet chez le caviste du coin pour acheter une bonne bouteille. Elle avait compris lors des discussions de la veille que son hôte était amatrice de bon vin. Sur les conseils du vendeur, elle opta pour un Bourgogne 2009. C'était une très bonne année, l'homme avait même parlé de vin sensuel, il n'en fallait pas moins pour convaincre la blonde.

Elle rentra donc satisfaite et s'engouffra sous sa douche où elle passa un long quart d'heure avant de se préparer. Puis elle commença à stresser. Comment devait-elle s'habiller? S'agissait-il d'un rendez-vous? Non pas vraiment mais elle avait envie de montrer à la brune que cette invitation lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Elle opta donc pour la seule robe qu'elle possédait: une robe rouge près du corps qui s'arrêtait au-dessus du genou et mettait en valeur son décolleté. Elle coiffa consciencieusement ses cheveux, se maquilla légèrement, enfila sa paire d'escarpins beaucoup plus modestes que ceux que pouvait porter Régina au quotidien mais cela la changeait radicalement de ses éternelles bottes ou chaussures plates.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace et eut un temps d'arrêt. Était-ce bien elle cette jolie blonde? Il y avait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie de se faire belle pour quelqu'un. Elle en avait peut être fait un peu trop...mais elle n'avait pas envie de débarquer chez la pharmacienne comme si de rien n'était. Elle haussa les épaules, se fit une grimace dans le miroir, ferma la porte derrière elle et alla sonner chez les voisins.

Ce fut Henry qui vint l'accueillir. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte mais marqua ensuite un temps d'arrêt en découvrant la blonde.

\- « Waouh Emma que tu es belle! »

La blonde rougit et balbutia un remerciement poli. La réaction d'Henry la confortait dans l'idée qu'elle en avait sûrement trop fait. Elle tendit au gamin le livre sur les pingouins qu'elle avait acheté à la librairie voisine du caviste. Il la remercia et couru le montrer à sa mère.

\- « M'man, M'man, Emma m'a offert un livre sur les pingouins! »

Se faisant, il avait abandonné la blonde seule dans l'entrée. Se sentant un peu empesée dans sa robe, elle n'osait pas entrer et appréhendait la réaction de Régina. Elle entendit celle-ci qui l'interpellait depuis la cuisine.

\- « Entre Emma, j'en ai pour une minute, excuse-moi. »

Elle s'approcha donc du salon et vit qu'un apéritif avait été dressé sur la table basse.

\- « Installe toi, j'arrive, tu dois être fatiguée... »

La brune avait parlé sans regarder son invitée, elle finissait de s'essuyer les mains avec un torchon qu'elle posa sur le dossier d'une chaise et tourna enfin la tête vers son invitée. Ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place. La blonde était superbe, sa robe mettait en valeur sa jolie silhouette, ses longues jambes fuselées et son décolleté, ses long cheveux bouclés dégringolaient en cascade sur ses épaules et un léger maquillage rendait encore plus profond son magnifique regard émeraude. Régina en eut le souffle coupé.

\- « Oh... »

Ce fût tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche tant la surprise était grande.

\- « J'en ai trop fait, c'est ça? »

Emma tendit à son hôtesse la pochette dans laquelle le caviste avait glissé le Bourgogne.

\- « N...non, non, tu es magnifique Emma, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir en robe ce soir c'est tout. Et en plus tu amènes un bon vin, je suis comblée.»

\- « Et maintenant mon visage est assorti à ma robe je suppose? ».

Régina jeta un coup d'œil pour voir où était son fils. Il avait visiblement filé dans sa chambre avec son livre. Elle s'approcha encore, son regard pétillait et elle affichait un sourire mutin. Elle embrassa rapidement son invitée tout en posant nonchalamment une main sur la taille de celle-ci et lui glissa dans le creux de l'oreille:

\- « Je doute que ce soit pour Henry ou pour mes lasagnes que vous ayez mis cette robe, Miss Swan... »

Sa voix était étrangement grave, Emma en fut troublée et la main restée sur son flanc n'était pas là pour l'apaiser. Lorsqu'elle croisa de nouveau le regard de la brune, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. La blonde sentit ses sens s'emballer devant les yeux si sombres de Régina. Elle déglutit difficilement et soutint le regard de la pharmacienne qui se sentit brusquement gênée. Perdue dans la profondeur azur des pupilles d'Emma, elle avait un instant oublié la réalité qui les entourait. Reprenant tout à coup ses esprits, elle s'écarta de son invitée.

\- « Vraiment Emma, tu es ravissante. Viens, allons nous installer au salon. »

Elles s'installèrent sur le canapé et la brune appela Henry qui vint les rejoindre. Rapidement, la conversation tourna autour de la visite de l'aquarium, le petit voulait tout savoir du programme qui l'attendait.

\- « Patience jeune homme, il faut garder un peu de mystère. Si je te dis à l'avance ce que nous allons faire, ça va gâcher la surprise » lui dit Emma avec un regard complice vers la mère de l'enfant.

Celui ci fit mine de bouder quelques instants puis ajouta:

\- « D'accord garde le mystère mais promet moi qu'on verra les pingouins! »

\- « Je vous le promets Capitaine! Et sache jeune homme que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des promesses que je ne peux pas tenir.»

Satisfait le gamin tapa dans la main que lui tendait la blonde pour sceller la promesse.

\- « Et les autres enfants, c'est qui? »

\- « Henry, on a dit plus de question! »

Régina s'était interposée. « Maintenant, il ne va plus te lâcher. On aurait dû garder la surprise pour mercredi.»

\- « D'accord, d'accord » fit le petit d'un air contrarié « Je ne demanderai plus rien, c'est promis! ».

Les deux femmes le regardèrent et devant l'air triste qu'il tentait de se composer en vain, éclatèrent de rire. Emma pointa le gamin du doigt et lui dit d'un air faussement menaçant:

\- « Inutile de me faire ton regard façon Chat-Potté, ça ne marchera pas! »

\- « Mais c'est pas juste, en plus vous vous moquez de moi toutes les deux... »

Emma fit signe au petit de s'approcher.

\- « Je te promets une super sortie. En tout nous serons six en comptant ta maman et moi c'est tout ce que je te dirai ce soir et maman n'en saura pas plus! »

\- « C'est d'accord. Merci Emma » Et il repartit dans sa chambre pour se replonger dans son livre qui ne l'avait pas quitté.

\- « Tu as vraiment un don pour parler aux enfants tu sais? »

\- « Peut être, je ne sais pas, je …, je ne réfléchis pas, je me mets à sa place, c'est tellement important d'avoir un adulte de confiance à son âge. »

\- « Je comprends que ça n'a pas été ton cas ».

\- « Si, si, je m'entendais très bien avec les parents d'August. Ils étaient très gentils et j'avais confiance en eux. Mais je les ai perdu. Après leur mort et la disparition d'August, je n'ai plus jamais cru en la parole des adultes jusqu'à Graham».

\- « Il doit être vraiment spécial, je suis presque jalouse. »

\- « J'ai hâte de te le présenter »

\- « Tu..., tu veux me présenter Graham? »

\- « Hey, où est donc passée la Régina si sure d'elle qui m'a suppliée d'avoir confiance en elle? »

\- « Emma, je crois que nous devrions parler... »

La blonde se rapprocha de la maîtresse de maison et posa sa main sur la cuisse de celle-ci. La brune, troublée, marqua un temps d'arrêt, bouche entre ouverte.

\- « Chuuuuut », Emma posa son index sur les lèvres de Régina, elle regardait la femme devant elle sans rien dire. D'un geste lent, elle lui caressa le visage, en profitant pour lui remettre une mèche de cheveux en place.

\- « De quoi souhaites tu parler ? »

Elle vit la panique envahir les beaux yeux noisettes.

\- « Je..., c'est délicat..., tu sais, depuis la fac, je n'ai jamais fréquenté personne... »

\- « Hey, doucement, calme toi, il n'y a pas le feu. On va prendre le temps... »

\- « Non, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre, de te perdre en route... »

\- « Attend, attend, calme toi. Tu sais, je ne suis pas plus avancée que toi côté relation. Bien sûr j'ai plus d'expérience, trop même! J'ai fréquenté pas mal de monde mais jamais je n'ai envisagé une relation suivie. Jamais! Moi aussi je me découvre de nouvelles envies à tes côtés. C'est fort, perturbant... effrayant même. Mais je suis là, avec toi, on a tout notre temps... »

Emma s'était encore approchée, elle avait passé sa main sous le menton de la brune et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes qui s'offraient à elle. Aussitôt la brune lui rendit son baiser et elles se laissèrent emporter par le bonheur d'être ensemble. Au départ, Régina serra nerveusement les bras de la blonde comme pour l'empêcher d'avancer trop ou de s'enfuir en même temps. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se détendit et ses mains remontèrent dans le cou de sa compagne qui bascula la tête en arrière, mettant fin à leur baiser. Le cou de la blonde se retrouva alors devant elle, offert. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se pencha pour embrasser Emma juste sous l'oreille, là où les battements désordonnés de son cœur faisaient se gonfler une veine qu'elle s'empressa de faire sienne. La blonde émit un petit râle et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux sombres de la pharmacienne, l'attirant plus près.

Elles réagirent aussitôt toutes les deux. Se redressèrent et échangèrent un regard à la fois troublé et gêné. Emma s'empressa de se recomposer une attitude décente, arrangea sa robe et montra la porte du couloir à sa compagne.

\- « …. Henry? »

Régina hocha la tête d'un air coupable et désolé.

\- « Je ne pense pas qu'il nous ait entendues... »

Emma lui caressa la joue en lui souriant d'un air triste.

\- « Je vais avoir du mal à tenir mes engagements avec toi. Je ne pense pas que nous pourrons lui cacher les choses bien longtemps. »

\- « Tu veux lui dire? »

\- « Pas forcément lui dire mais nous ne pourrons pas le lui cacher non plus. Il est loin d'être bête tu sais. »

\- « J'ai peur de sa réaction... »

\- « Et c'est normal, moi aussi. Tu sais je l'aime beaucoup, c'est un garçon épatant... comme sa mère »

Régina rougit puis balança un petit coup d'épaule à sa voisine avant de se lever. Elle se pencha pour échanger un dernier baiser avec la blonde qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle allait appeler son fils pour passer à table quand elle le vit dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il les regardait en souriant, les bras croisés.

\- « Henry? ... »

Complètement paniquée, Régina n'avait de cesse de regarder Henry puis Emma et vice versa. Réalisant que le petit les avait surement vues s'embrasser, Emma fut également saisie de panique. Elle se leva brusquement et renversa son verre de punch sur le tapis.

\- « Oh, je suis désolée, je ... »

\- « Ce n'est rien ne bouge pas, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour réparer ça. »

Régina s'enfuit alors à la cuisine. En passant elle croisa le regard amusé de son fils qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il lui sembla que le sourire de celui-ci s'était encore agrandi. La situation l'amusait elle? Qu'avait il saisi au juste? Elle s'engouffra dans la cuisine à la recherche de papier absorbant et d'une éponge.

Emma était restée seule au salon, face au garçon. Elle lui sourit, génée.

\- « Hey, salut » lui fit elle histoire de lancer la conversation et de mettre fin à ce silence interminable qui s'était installé.

\- « Re » Répondit le petit d'un air taquin.

\- « Euh oui, re, façon de parler... Tu as fini ton livre? »

\- « Non, non. »

Il souriait toujours, visiblement très fier de lui. Emma le regarda une moment puis lui fit signe d'avancer. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- « Henry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire... »

\- « Je sais » fit il en la regardant droit dans les yeux sans cesser de sourire.

\- « Hey gamin, sois sympa, arrête de te moquer s'il te plait! »

\- « Mais c'est trop drôle, vous vous verriez toutes les deux, on dirait que vous avez peur de vous faire gronder... »

Régina revenait juste de la cuisine et s'empressa de nettoyer le tapis pour s'occuper les mains à défaut de calmer son esprit.

\- « M'man, Emma, j'ai compris, pas la peine de vous cacher. »

\- « Que?...De quoi parles tu? Qu'a tu compris? Cacher quoi? »

Régina bafouillait et son visage était cramoisi.

\- « Enfin m'man, tu croyais que je ne verrais pas? »

Les deux femmes se regardaient, complètement perdues, ne sachant comment réagir.

\- « M'man, tu as passé la matinée à rêver et chantonner... »

Régina baissa la tête comme une enfant prise en flagrant délit.

\- « Et toi Emma avec ta belle robe... »

Ce fut au tour de la blonde de rougir.

\- « Ouaip, je savais que c'était trop... »

Régina s'était approchée de son fils, elle s'agenouilla devant lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- « Henry, tu sais, Emma et moi on... »

\- « Vous êtes amoureuses, oui je sais! »

La brune en eut le souffle coupé. Elle était estomaquée par la facilité avec laquelle son fils avait l'air de prendre la chose. Emma de son côté n'en menait pas large non plus. Seul le garçon avait l'air de s'amuser de la situation.

\- « Hé, y a pas de problème. C'est cool. »

\- « C'est cool? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire » l'interrogea sa mère, complètement abasourdie par cette conversation surréaliste qu'elle avait avec son fils de six ans. _Six ans!_

\- « Ben oui, c'est cool! Tu es heureuse quand Emma est là. Moi je suis heureux quand t'es heureuse et j'aime beaucoup Emma. Où est le problème? »

\- « Pfffffff, … »

Régina toujours à genoux devant son fils ne savait que répondre à cette évidence. Emma s'approcha, posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune et se baissa à son tour à leur niveau. Puis elle s'adressa à Henry en souriant.

\- « Tu sais que tu es un garçon extraordinaire toi? »

Il lui rendit un sourire, ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Enfin, il se jeta dans leurs bras, serrant les deux femmes contre lui de toutes ses forces.

* * *

**Bon, je crois qu'on va en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez sorti les mouchoirs? Décidément, mon histoire avance à tout petit pas, un jour à peine par chapitre, ça promet de durer... Prochain chapitre je vous emmènerai enfin à l'aquarium... ou pas ;)**

**A bientôt!**

**Z.**


	12. Le passage

**Bonsoir tout le monde, avant tout je voudrais m'excuser pour le retard. Je suis actuellement chez nos amis Belges (Coucou EvilMel-EvilQueen) et ne maîtrise pas mes horaires d'accès à internet. J'ai préféré prendre le temps de peaufiner ce chapitre avant de vous le livrer. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme toujours, vos reviews, petites ou grandes, qu'elles soient 100% positives ou un peu moins seront les bienvenues. **

**Au risque de me répéter, les personnages de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire que je leur fait vivre est entièrement mienne )**

**Bonne lecture ! et Rendez-vous en bas de ce long chapitre.**

* * *

Chapitre 12: Le passage.

Le mercredi arriva très vite. Les enfants étaient très excités à l'idée d'aller passer l'après-midi à l'aquarium. Ils ne tenaient pas en place. Emma les avait occupés le matin à des jeux calmes afin qu'ils ne soient pas trop fatigués en perspective de la sortie mais elle regrettait presque que ça ne soit pas le cas. Le repas fut pénible. Jamais les jumeaux, Hansel et Grétel, 8 ans, ne se posaient. Emma le savait depuis le jour de son arrivée, quand ils lui avaient fait le coup de la fausse bagarre dans le gymnase.

Ce n'étaient pas de mauvais bougres, ils étaient même très attachants mais ils ressentaient le besoin permanent d'attirer l'attention sur eux et en devenaient pénibles. Leur complicité ne facilitait pas la tâche pour les raisonner. Ils avaient perdu leur mère, décédée à leur naissance des suites d'une infection. Leur père était marin mécanicien. Il travaillait sur des navires marchands et s'absentait régulièrement pour plusieurs semaines. Il était leur seule famille mais ne les avait pas abandonnés. Dès qu'il était à Boston il récupérait les enfants et passait un maximum de temps avec eux. Le reste de l'année, ils étaient le plus souvent à l'orphelinat car, comme ils refusaient d'être séparés, il était délicat de leur trouver une famille d'accueil.

Le dernier enfant du groupe était Erin, une petite blonde timide très effacée devant les deux autres alors qu'elle était plus âgée de deux ans. Elle était arrivée à l'orphelinat quatre ans plus tôt après le décès de tous les membres de sa famille dans un accident de voiture auquel elle avait miraculeusement survécu. C'était une enfant très sage mais très renfermée à tel point que le peu qu'Emma savait d'elle elle le tenait de Kathryn.

Tous les trois faisaient partie des enfants qu'Emma affectionnait particulièrement. Erin qui lui ressemblait un peu était souvent collée à elle. Kathryn avait émis l'hypothèse qu'Emma devait lui rappeler sa mère mais rien n'était moins sûr. Hansel et Grétel, eux, intriguaient Emma par leur complicité. D'une certaine façon elle les enviait de ne jamais être seuls. Ils étaient très vifs d'esprit et toujours prêts à faire des blagues. C'étaient des enfants agréables bien que turbulents mais jamais méchants avec les autres.

C'est en voyant qu'elle n'aurait qu'eux trois pour la sortie à l'aquarium qu'elle avait pensé qu'Henry serait le bienvenu dans le groupe. Elle avait suggéré son idée à la directrice qui avait donné son accord. Henry, ce petit bonhomme était vraiment très particulier. Emma se souvint de comment il avait réagi le lundi soir à la découverte de la relation entre sa mère et elle. C'était un garçon extraordinaire d'intelligence et de gentillesse.

En repensant à la soirée de l'avant-veille, elle se mit à sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kathryn qui était assise en face d'elle à la cantine.

\- « Tiens, tiens, Emma Swan semble rêveuse ce matin encore... cela cacherait il quelque chose? »

\- « Hmmpf quoi? Non, que vas-tu chercher? »

\- « Et bien depuis que tu es arrivée chez nous, je t'ai vue fatiguée, triste, parfois énervée quand les monstres t'en font voir comme ce matin, heureuse aussi mais jamais encore aussi zen malgré les bêtises des jumeaux. Tu as trouvé un antidote c'est ça? C'est quoi ce sourire scotché sur ton visage? Si j'osais, je dirai que tu es amoureuse! »

Emma avait rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Cela se voyait il donc tant que ça? Comment la situation pouvait elle lui échapper autant?

\- « Ah, on dirait que j'ai mis dans le mille. Et qui est donc l'heureux élu? »

\- « Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir te le dire Kathryn. »

La directrice eut un sourire en coin et fit mine de bouder.

« Comprends moi… c'est nouveau pour moi d'envisager une relation, je ne suis pas sure d'être à la hauteur, mais oui, il y a bien quelqu'un derrière tout ça »

\- « J'en suis ravie, je te souhaite plein de bonnes choses Emma. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu mérites de trouver le bonheur toi aussi... et quand tu seras prête tu nous présenteras j'espère. »

Kathryn la regardait en souriant. _Si tu savais!_ Se dit la blonde. _Si tu savais que la personne à qui je pense, celle qui fait battre mon cœur, celle qui remplit mes rêves et me bouleverse au plus haut point quand elle est près de moi n'est autre que ton amie Régina. Si tu savais, comment réagirais-tu?_

Devant l'air pensif de l'animatrice, Kathryn n'insista pas.

\- « Bon alors, cette sortie à l'aquarium, comment ça va se passer? »

Soulagée de changer de sujet de conversation, Emma expliqua son programme.

\- « D'abord, Régina et Henry vont venir nous rejoindre ici puis nous prendrons le mini bus pour nous rendre à l'Aquarium... »

\- « Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu prenais le petit. Régina vient également? »

\- « Oui elle a posé son après-midi pour être avec lui. »

\- « Bien, vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour veiller sur les jumeaux. Je ne pense pas qu'Erin et Henry posent de problème. »

\- « J'espère juste qu'ils seront sympas avec Henry et Régina, j'appréhende un peu une réaction de jalousie de leur part ».

\- « C'est possible effectivement. A toi de les surveiller pour éviter que ça ne se produise, je voudrai épargner une contrariété à Régina, elle n'a pas l'habitude de nos enfants... d'ailleurs, ça me surprend assez qu'elle vienne avec vous... »

De son côté Régina terminait sa matinée à la pharmacie. Midi trente, il était l'heure de fermer. Normalement Granny avait déjà dû faire manger Henry et il ne lui restait donc qu'à rentrer se changer et manger rapidement avant de partir rejoindre Emma à l'institut.

Emma, le simple fait de penser qu'elles allaient passer le reste de la journée ensemble la mettait sur un petit nuage. Après leur soirée de lundi et la réaction surprenante d'Henry, elle était beaucoup moins stressée à l'idée d'assumer au grand jour l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour la blonde.

Au cours de la soirée, même en présence de son fils, leurs mains s'étaient souvent frôlées, parfois mêlées, quand elles avaient ressenti le besoin d'exprimer le soutien à l'autre à certains moments de la conversation. Une fois qu'Henry avait été couché, après que les deux femmes lui aient souhaité bonne nuit, elles étaient sorties sur la terrasse et avaient contemplé la baie.

Emma s'était glissée dans son dos et avait refermé ses bras autour d'elle, croisant ses mains sur son ventre. A ce contact, Régina avait frissonné et plus encore quand la blonde avait incliné sa tête pour embrasser son épaule. Elle avait croisé ses bras par-dessus les mains d'Emma et s'était pelotonnée contre elle.

Elles étaient restées un moment comme ça juste serrées à profiter de l'instant. Au bout d'un moment, la blonde l'avait fait se retourner et avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Avec ses talons, elle était plus grande qu'elle et avait dû à nouveau se pencher pour sceller leurs lèvres en un baiser tendre puis de plus en plus passionné. Régina avait alors senti son corps lui échapper. Tandis qu'elle se perdait dans ce baiser, ses jambes ne la portaient plus, elle s'était appuyée à la rambarde. Sa compagne s'était alors encore avancée de façon à plaquer son corps contre le sien. Quand la brune avait senti le contact des cuisses de la blonde contre les siennes, elle avait laissé échapper un petit gémissement involontaire. Elle voulait plus. Passant ses bras dans le dos d'Emma, elle l'attira encore plus près et glissa ses lèvres dans son cou, à l'endroit qui, plus tôt dans la soirée lui avait arraché un grognement de plaisir.

Régina se laissait porter par son désir et le plaisir de satisfaire celui de sa partenaire. Inconsciemment elle avait décalé son bassin par rapport à celui de sa compagne et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra quand elle sentit leurs cuisses s'entremêler. Son souffle se fit court et sa respiration saccadée. Tout à coup, Emma se redressa et la regarda. Elle aussi semblait submergée par les émotions. Elle posa son index devant les lèvres de Régina et lui sourit.

\- « Eh bien Madame Mills, si vous continuez comme ça je ne réponds plus de rien ».

Sa voix était mal assurée, ses yeux n'avaient de cesse de faire le va et vient entre les lèvres de la brune, ses yeux et … plus bas, son décolleté. Elle avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de Régina et ne bougeait plus, se contentant de respirer profondément en dévorant des yeux la pharmacienne.

A l'idée qu'Emma était en train de regarder sa poitrine, Régina s'affola. Elle même baissa les yeux sur le décolleté de la blonde qui était parfaitement mis en valeur par sa robe. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de se calmer.

Ce fut une fois de plus la blonde qui la ramena à la réalité:

\- « Hey, je pense qu'on devrait en rester là pour ce soir »

Régina avait gémi à la perspective de se séparer du contact de la blonde. Emma l'avait embrassée en la repoussant doucement.

\- « Eh bien, eh bien, si on m'avait dit que je serai la plus raisonnable des deux. »

La brune avait relevé la tête et lançé un regard noir de désir à sa partenaire. Sans la quitter des yeux, elle avait agrippé les flancs d'Emma et l'avait attirée de nouveau tout contre elle. Celle-ci avait collé sa bouche près de son oreille et lui avait murmuré d'une voix rauque :

\- « Gina, j'en ai envie aussi, je te l'assure, mais Henry est juste à côté, ... »

A l'évocation de son fils, la brune s'était ressaisie. Elle avait réalisé alors combien elle s'était laissé emporter par ce qu'elle éprouvait pour la blonde. Elle était confuse, à la fois troublée et honteuse de s'être montrée aussi entreprenante, ce qui était loin d'être dans ses habitudes. Elle avait caché son visage dans l'épaule de sa partenaire.

\- « Hey, tout va bien, je t'assure. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte... Tout ça est plutôt flatteur je t'assure »

La pharmacienne lui avait fait un sourire contrit puis avait soupiré.

\- « Emma… je… tu... tu me fais perdre la tête. »

\- « Et j'en suis ravie! Ne change rien »

Toutes les deux étaient frustrées de devoir en rester là mais Régina le savait, Emma avait raison, elles ne pouvaient prendre le risque de se faire surprendre à nouveau par son fils.

Elles s'étaient embrassées une dernière fois, et s'étaient séparées à contre cœur.

\- « Bonne nuit Emma »

\- « Bonne nuit ma belle, fais de beaux rêves »

La pharmacienne avait rougi une fois de plus, confirmant à l'autre femme que le désir qu'elle avait éprouvé quelques instants auparavant ne s'était pas encore éteint, pas plus que le sien.

Les portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvraient sortirent Régina de ses pensées. Quand elle arriva à l'appartement, Henry était prêt à partir, impatient que sa mère se prépare. Elle mangea rapidement prit une douche éclair puis se changea. Elle enfila un jean noir et un polo blanc et chaussa des Converses gris chiné. Elle rajouta un sweat gris clair qu'elle attacha à sa ceinture et songea qu'ainsi elle serait probablement moins impressionnante pour les gamins qu'avec ses tenues usuelles. Ils prirent ensuite la Mercedes pour aller rejoindre Emma et les enfants à l'orphelinat.

Quand la voiture franchit le portail de l'établissement, la blonde était déjà dans la cour, en train de préparer le mini van. Elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis lundi car la pharmacienne avait une soirée organisée par un fournisseur le mardi soir et Granny avait préféré rester garder Henry plutôt que d'y aller. Quand elle vit Régina descendre de la grosse berline noire en tenue décontractée, Emma comprit que désormais, elle ne pourrait plus se passer bien longtemps de la présence de la brune. Celle-ci vint à sa rencontre en souriant. Elles s'embrassèrent sur la joue au cas où un regard indiscret les surprendrait. Seules leurs mains qui s'attardèrent sur le bras de l'autre avant qu'elles ne se séparent pouvaient laisser penser que quelque chose avait changé entre elles. Henry embrassa l'animatrice puis resta planté au milieu semblant chercher quelqu'un du regard.

\- « Henry? Un problème? »

\- « Non Emma, je cherchais juste…, où sont les autres enfants? »

\- « Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas tu les entendras bien assez tôt... D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup! »

Kathryn venait d'apparaitre sous le porche. Elle était accompagnée des trois enfants. Ils étaient tous plus grands qu'Henry. Il les regarda l'air méfiant.

\- « Bonjour Henry, bonjour Régina ». La directrice vint les embrasser puis Emma prit la parole pour présenter les nouveaux venus aux trois enfants.

\- « Bien, Erin, Grétel, Hansel, je vous présente Henry et sa mère Régina, ils vont nous accompagner cet après-midi ».

Les gamins les regardaient d'un drôle d'air puis Hansel prit la parole.

\- « C'est bien vous qui avez fait le discours l'autre jour pour l'inauguration? »

\- « Oui, Léopold King était mon mari »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils puis il se tourna vers Henry et lui tendit la main d'un air sérieux

\- « Alors t'es orphelin toi aussi? »

\- « Oui, salut » répondit simplement Henry en serrant la main du garçon.

\- « Moi c'est Hansel, et elle là c'est ma sœur jumelle Grétel. Enfin la blonde là c'est Erin. »

Les deux filles s'approchèrent et Henry leur tendit maladroitement la main, comme l'avait fait Hansel quelques instants plus tôt.

Emma rassura discrètement Régina:

\- « Donne leur quelques minutes et la glace aura fondu. »

\- « Bon, mesdames, messieurs, si vous voulez profiter de votre après-midi, vous ne devriez pas trop tarder ».

\- « Bien chef !» fit l'animatrice à l'attention de la directrice. Ils montèrent tous dans le mini van. Régina s'assura que tout le monde était bien installé et rejoignit Emma à l'avant du véhicule. Elles échangèrent un sourire et la conductrice démarra le moteur. Le trajet fut assez court et les enfants ne bronchèrent pas. Ils s'observaient.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'aquarium, l'ambiance changea du tout au tout. Ils n'avaient pas fini de sortir de la voiture que déjà, impatients, ils réclamaient déjà certaines attractions: Henry voulait voir les pingouins alors que Hansel réclamait les Requins. Pour Grétel c'étaient les tortues qu'il ne fallait pas rater. Même Erin, pourtant si discrète habituellement participa au chahut. Elle voulait voir les phoques. Régina lança un regard désespéré à Emma. Mais quelle idée avait-elle eue de vouloir les accompagner, elle n'aurait jamais la patience de supporter ça tout un après-midi. La blonde prit rapidement les choses en main.

\- « Holà, Holà, Holà, on se calme jeunes gens. Si vous commencez comme ça, nous n'irons nulle part. »

Les gamins s'arrêtèrent net.

\- « Bon, je vous explique. Nous sommes six et nous avons tout l'après-midi et même le début de la soirée devant nous pour profiter des lieux. Nous aurons tout le temps de voir chacun des animaux que vous avez cités mais... je ne veux pas avoir à courir derrière vous. Il y a beaucoup de monde et il nous faut rester groupés. L'idéal serait de vous mettre deux par deux afin que personne ne soit jamais seul. On avance tous ensemble en prenant le temps de vérifier que les autres suivent c'est bien compris? »

Les enfants la regardaient penauds. Hansel s'approcha de sa sœur et Erin glissa sa main dans celle d'Henry.

\- « Bien, je vois que vous avez formé les équipes. Je vous demanderai surtout de ne jamais vous séparer. Et si vous vous perdez, vous irez, ensemble, voir une personne de l'aquarium, vous les reconnaitrez avec leur T-shirt bleu. Ils nous appelleront au micro. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ? »

Ils acquiescèrent.

\- « OK, c'est parfait. Alors on peut y aller. Régina? Il y a un problème? »

La brune les regardait avec un air effrayé.

\- « Je... Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il y aurait tant de monde. J'ai une peur panique des mouvements de foule. J'ai été prise dans une émeute sur le campus et depuis... »

Emma fronça les sourcils puis lui sourit.

\- « Et si nous aussi nous formons une équipe et que je reste avec toi quitte à te tenir la main ça ira? »

La brune la regarda surprise qu'elle ne se moque pas de sa phobie, qu'elle cherche seulement à la réconforter sans la juger. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les enfants qui attendaient sa réponse sans broncher. Henry l'encouragea d'un signe de la tête.

\- « Euh, je pense que oui. »

\- « Yes! »

Hansel venait de résumer la satisfaction des petits qui avaient tous retrouvés le sourire.

Ils finirent donc par y aller. Hansel et Grétel devant, suivis d'Erin et Henry et enfin Emma et Régina.

Ils commencèrent la visite par les phoques qui se trouvaient dans un espace à l'extérieur de l'aquarium. Régina sortit son appareil et fit de nombreuses photos. Les quatre enfants étaient complètement scotchés aux barrières qui bordaient les bassins, fascinés par le spectacle de ces animaux qui semblaient si proches de leurs soigneurs. Après un long moment et en ayant vérifié qu'Erin était satisfaite, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment principal pour découvrir le grand réservoir cylindrique qui abrite les requins, raies, tortues mais aussi diverses variétés de poissons des mers chaudes. En descendant autour du réservoir le long de la passerelle, ils marquèrent de longues poses pour que les enfants profitent de la vue offerte par les hublots qui bordent le bassin. Bien que très fréquentée, l'attraction était bien conçue. Chaque hublot sur le bassin était une grande vitre séparée de sa voisine par un petit mur, aménageant une alcôve pouvant les accueillir tous les six. Ainsi, à leur rythme, ils purent admirer les pensionnaires du bassin sans bousculade. Parmi eux, les requins et tortues tous plus gracieux les uns que les autres. Petit à petit Régina se détendit. Quand elle ne prenait pas de photo, elle restait à proximité immédiate d'Emma, prête à saisir sa main en cas de panique.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en bas du grand réservoir et découvrirent le carré des pingouins. Des soigneurs en combinaison de plongée étaient en train de nourrir les oiseaux et les gamins furent ébahis de voir comment les poissons étaient vite engloutis par ces petits voraces. Ils étaient tous les quatre agrippés à la murette et commentaient ce qui se passait devant eux. Emma profita de ce moment de répit pour se rapprocher de Régina et lui glisser à l'oreille.

\- « Alors, tout va bien? Tu es rassurée? »

\- « Oui c'est idiot, je le sais mais c'est plus fort que moi. Mais près de toi je ne crains rien. »

Elle lui sourit d'un air complice. Emma se rapprocha encore et glissa une main sur sa hanche, faisant mine de surveiller les enfants. Ce simple contact électrisa la brune qui retint sa respiration. La blonde l'ayant remarqué se rapprocha encore et glissa dans son oreille:

\- « Respire, si tu fais un malaise je serai dans l'obligation de te faire du bouche à bouche devant tout le monde! »

La brune devint cramoisie ce qui fit éclater de rire sa compagne qui s'éloigna un peu lui permettant de reprendre ses esprits. L'autre la regardait d'un air fâché qu'elle fit mine d'ignorer.

\- « Allez les enfants, venez maintenant, nous allons passer du côté des méduses. Tu viens Régina?»

Ils firent tout le tour du bassin des pingouins, admirant une dernière fois les oiseaux depuis la passerelle avant de rejoindre l'autre aile du bâtiment. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce sombre dans laquelle, par un jeu astucieux de lumière, des dizaines de hublots permettaient d'observer différentes catégories de méduses. Les enfants se précipitèrent dans la pièce et allèrent aussitôt se coller aux vitres pour observer, fascinés, les animaux gracieux qui flottaient face à eux tels des fantômes. Emma et Régina restèrent en retrait assises à l'entrée de la salle pour les surveiller du coin de l'œil. Les gamins déambulèrent librement pendant un moment. Quand ils les rejoignirent enfin, Emma proposa une pause goûter, cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient là et la fatigue se faisait sentir.

Ils s'installèrent donc à l'extérieur pour souffler un peu. Emma sortit de son sac le goûter que lui avait remis Kathryn avant de partir. Alors qu'ils finissaient leur quatre heures, Régina se leva et proposa une glace. Les gamins s'agitèrent aussitôt. La blonde la regarda en fronçant les sourcils ce à quoi elle répondit par un petit haussement d'épaule :

\- « Je crois qu'Henry s'est fait de nouveaux amis aujourd'hui et je voulais vous remercier tous les trois pour votre accueil. Emma, si tu ne veux pas de glace c'est d'accord mais pour les autres je prends les commandes ».

\- « Ben puisque c'est ça j'en veux bien une aussi. » rajouta la blonde en bougonnant.

Alors que Régina allait passer commande, Hansel donna un coup de coude à henry.

\- « Hey, finalement elle est trop cool ta mère ! »

Le petit afficha un sourire radieux, au moins autant qu'Emma. Régina avait réussi son examen de passage et semblait s'être intégrée dans le groupe.

Quand elle revint avec les glaces, Hansel, Grétel et Erin l'accueillirent avec un « Merci Madaaaaame » qui la fit sourire.

\- « Vous pouvez m'appeler Régina vous savez. ».

Emma se pencha vers elle avec un sourire moqueur.

\- « Opération séduction réussie, tu peux arrêter les frais, ils sont déjà sous le charme, eux aussi !»

Ils terminèrent leur journée par une séance de cinéma à l'IMAX voisin. Le film en 3D était un magnifique documentaire sur les baleines qu'on trouve au large de la baie. Les deux femmes profitèrent de ce moment de répit pour souffler un peu. La blonde croisa ses doigts avec ceux de Régina mais pas assez discrètement semble-t-il puisque Hansel donna un coup de coude à sa sœur pour lui montrer la scène en faisant un clin d'œil. Ayant aperçu le manège des jumeaux, Erin vit à son tour les mains jointes des deux femmes et sourit d'un air triste avant de se mettre à pleurer en silence.

Pourtant Henry s'en rendit compte. Il posa sa main sur celle d'Erin puis trafiqua dans sa poche avant de ressortir un paquet de mouchoirs. Il lui en tendit un qu'elle accepta en le remerciant d'un sourire timide.

Quand la lumière se ralluma, Emma remarqua les yeux rouges de la petite et sa main dans celle d'Henry. Elle ne dit rien pour ne pas embarrasser la gamine mais songea que celle-ci était peut-être enfin en train de s'ouvrir aux autres.

Tandis qu'ils rentraient à l'orphelinat, les discussions allaient bon train pour déterminer ce qu'ils avaient préféré. Lorsque le mini van franchit le portail du parc, les jumeaux se disputaient encore, l'un affirmant que c'était les requins les plus beaux, l'autre les tortues. Henry bien sûr ne jurait toujours que par les pingouins. Quand elle ouvrit la porte latérale pour les faire descendre, voyant qu'Erin ne disait rien, Régina lui demanda ce qu'elle avait préféré. Les autres se turent et après un moment d'hésitation, la petite avoua timidement :

\- « Ce que j'ai préféré c'est pas les animaux. C'est… C'est d'avoir passé du temps tous ensemble un peu comme une famille ».

Ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau remplis de larmes mais elle faisait de son mieux pour y résister tout en gardant la tête basse pour éviter de croiser le regard des autres.

La brune regarda Emma, anéantie par cette réponse. Elle se baissa et prit Erin dans ses bras.

\- « C'est effectivement une excellente raison d'avoir aimé cette journée Erin, merci».

Elle resserra son étreinte et embrassa les cheveux de la petite qui passa les bras autour de sa taille, la serra fort et laissa enfin couler ses larmes.

Les autres enfants et Emma ne bougeaient pas, impressionnés de voir enfin la petite blonde s'exprimer et émus également par ce qu'elle avait dit. Ils finirent par s'approcher jusqu'à les encercler. Emma posa la main sur l'épaule d'Erin et Henry glissa la sienne dans celle de la petite.

Puis Régina et Erin se séparèrent. La pharmacienne avait les larmes aux yeux et la petite triturait nerveusement le mouchoir que lui avait donné Henry. Elles échangèrent un petit sourire timide et Régina prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage avant d'annoncer :

\- « Puisque nous sommes d'accord, je vais voir avec Kathryn… je veux dire avec Madame la directrice, pour savoir si nous pourrons refaire une sortie tous ensemble de temps en temps, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Après un temps d'arrêt, les quatre enfants acquiescèrent et Erin retrouva le sourire. Emma regardait Régina avec tendresse. Cette femme avait décidément le don de la faire fondre.

En rentrant chez elle ce soir-là, Emma n'avait qu'une envie, celle de prendre une bonne douche et de s'étendre sur le canapé. A peine avait-elle fini sa douche qu'elle entendit sonner. Elle enfila rapidement un peignoir et noua ses cheveux dans une serviette avant d'aller ouvrir. Comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, ses voisins se tenaient sur le seuil.

\- « Bonsoir Emma, on venait te proposer de venir manger avec nous ce soir, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment peut être ? »

\- « Ok mais à une condition : c'est moi qui invite !... Pizza ou chinois ? »

Henry lui fit un grand sourire tandis que sa mère levait les yeux au ciel.

\- « Va pour pizza mais je fais une salade à côté »

Emma et le garçonnet échangèrent un regard complice puis firent une grimace à la perspective de manger de la salade.

« Pas de salade, pas de pizza les enfants c'est à prendre ou à laisser ! »

\- « OK, OK mais alors glace en dessert ! »

Une fois encore la proposition de la blonde enchanta le petit mais beaucoup moins sa mère.

\- « Tu es incorrigible ! Pire qu'une enfant ! »

\- « C'est ce qui fait mon charme parait-il »

\- « Ah bon, et qui vous a donc raconté pareille bêtise Miss Swan ? »

Henry les regardait à tour de rôle d'un air inquiet ne sachant si elles étaient sérieuses ou pas.

\- « T'inquiète pas bonhomme, c'est une plaisanterie, tu la veux à quoi ta glace ? »

\- « Emma ! »

Régina fit mine d'être vexée, son fils la regarda, lui fit un grand sourire et demanda :

\- « Je peux avoir un de tes sorbets pomme cannelle s'il te plait M'man? »

\- « Pomme Cannelle ? Trop bien, j'en veux aussi » s'exclama la blonde. Puis devant l'air fâché de sa voisine elle rajouta : « S'il te Plaaaaaiiiiit Régina ».

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les trois et les Mills rentrèrent chez eux tandis qu'Emma commandait les pizzas et finissait de se préparer.

Ils dinèrent donc tous les trois chez Emma. Henry ne tarissait pas de commentaires sur la journée qu'ils venaient de partager. Tout en savourant sa glace, il revint sur le commentaire d'Erin.

\- « Pourquoi elle a pleuré Erin? Elle n'a plus ses parents c'est ça ? »

\- « Oui toute sa famille est morte dans un accident de voiture, il n'y a qu'elle qui s'en soit sortie »

Régina en eut froid dans le dos.

\- « Quel malheur, pauvre petite, c'est récent ? »

\- « Non déjà quatre ans. Tu sais qu'elle ne parle presque pas, c'est merveilleux l'échange que tu as pu avoir avec elle. »

\- « Elle semble si fragile »

Henri semblait soucieux.

\- « Tu sais elle a pleuré cet après-midi au cinéma, vous ne l'avez pas vu mais moi si »

\- « Ah bon ? Mais tu sais pourquoi ? »

\- « C'est quand Hansel a montré à sa sœur que vous vous teniez par la main »

Aussitôt elles se regardèrent paniquées. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait fait attention au fait que les enfants les avaient vus.

\- « Ils nous ont vues ? »

\- « Oui et Erin elle a d'abord souri puis elle a pleuré alors je lui ai donné un mouchoir »

\- « Tu es un grand garçon mon fils, un vrai gentleman ».

Régina était fière d'avoir détourné la conversation. Si jamais les gamins en parlaient à l'institut, que se passerait- il pour Emma ? Comment Kathryn réagirait elle ? Il allait lui falloir parler avec son amie au plus tôt et comme les vacances approchaient, cela ne serait pas facile. Elle repensa alors que dans trois jours elle quittait Boston pour Cape Code, laissant Emma seule. Une ombre passa sur son visage que la blonde ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- « Un souci Régina ? »

\- « Je viens de réaliser que nous partons pour Cape Cod dans trois jours… »

Emma comprit alors la réaction de l'autre femme. Elle serait bien allée les rejoindre sur place mais elle n'y avait pas été invitée. Du coup, elle se rembrunit aussi à la perspective d'être seule à Boston pendant quinze jours.

\- « Ça nous fait donc deux soirées à profiter avant d'être séparées. Ça te dit une sortie au resto vendredi ? »

\- « Et si tu venais à Cape Cod avec nous ? »

Henry avait lancé ça comme ça, surprenant les deux femmes. Régina bénit et maudit son fils pour son initiative, d'une part parce qu'il avait osé poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et de l'autre parce qu'elle craignait que cette proposition n'embarrasse Emma si elle n'avait pas envie de venir. Mais visiblement cette crainte n'était pas fondée. La blonde la regardait d'un air interrogateur, lui demandant ce qu'elle devait répondre. Elle lui sourit et rajouta :

\- « Tu seras la bienvenue si tu as le temps et que tu souhaites te joindre à nous. »

\- « Bien sûr que je le souhaite. Merci beaucoup, je viendrai avec grand plaisir mais je dois vérifier avec Kathryn si je peux me libérer et puis il y a aussi Graham et Jenny qui pensaient venir passer quelques jours ici. »

\- « D'accord, nous verrons bien. En attendant, Henry, puisque tu as fini ton dessert, c'est l'heure d'aller te coucher. »

\- « Oh pas déjà ? »

\- « Tu tombes de fatigue, file à la salle de bain et après, au lit ! »

\- « D'accord mais je veux un bisou »

\- « Tu l'auras »

\- « D'Emma aussi »

\- « OK bonhomme tu l'auras mais écoute ta mère et va te préparer.»

Il passa une fois de plus par la terrasse pour se rendre chez lui ce qui fit rire sa mère.

\- « Tout compte fait ce serait peut-être plus simple de rouvrir la porte entre les deux appartements maintenant ».

La blonde resta silencieuse. Régina réalisa qu'elle venait en quelque sorte de lui proposer d'habiter ensemble, ce qui était tout à fait prématuré. Elle regarda son amie craignant sa réaction. Celle-ci vit son embarras, lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à la suivre et arrivée devant la porte la prit dans ses bras.

\- « Alors madame ma propriétaire, comment procède-t-on ? »

\- « Tu ouvres ton côté, moi le mien et … »

\- « Fais le tour, vite ! » lui dit la blonde en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

Emue au plus haut point qu'Emma n'ait pas fui devant sa proposition, elle passa dans son appartement par le chemin que son fils avait emprunté quelques instants auparavant. Elles déverrouillèrent chacune un loquet avec la même impatience et la porte s'escamota dans la cloison. Enfin face à face de nouveau, elles se sourirent avant que Régina ne se blottisse dans les bras d'Emma. Henry les rejoignit à ce moment-là.

\- « Whaou, super vous avez rouvert le passage. Ça veut dire qu'on va habiter ensemble maintenant ? »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent tendrement avant d'aller ensemble coucher le petit. Comme il l'avait demandé, les deux lui firent un câlin avant de le laisser sombrer dans un profond sommeil, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Elles retournèrent ensuite dans la cuisine pour finir de ranger et Emma invita la brune à la suivre sur le sofa. Regardant la porte désormais ouverte sur l'appartement voisin elle demanda doucement :

\- « Tu ne trouves pas qu'on va un peu vite ? »

\- « C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Tu n'as pas eu envie de fuir ? »

La blonde regarda sa compagne en souriant.

\- « Tu m'aurais laissée faire ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas, je me suis surprise moi-même quand je t'ai proposé ça »

\- « Tu regrettes ? »

Régina se tourna vers l'autre femme, entoura son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- « Absolument pas. Pas plus que la proposition d'Henry pour que tu viennes à Cape Cod. »

Emma l'embrassa à son tour puis se recula.

\- « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Le regard de Régina s'était fait plus sombre son sourire plus mystérieux. Se tournant complètement vers sa blonde, elle se rapprocha dangereusement tandis que l'autre femme se reculait en bafouillant.

\- « Gina, que fais-tu ? Arrête ».

\- « J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça. »

\- « Gina, s'il te plait sois raisonnable »

\- « Je n'ai pas envie d'être raisonnable Miss Swan, trop longtemps j'ai été raisonnable, la gentille fille qui ne fait pas de vagues… »

\- « Mais Henry ? »

Régina était maintenant penchée au-dessus d'elle qui s'était à demi avachie dans le canapé en cherchant à lui échapper. La tête de la blonde avait glissé jusqu'au coussin d'angle. S'approchant encore, elle la surplomba, posant une main de chaque côté de ses épaules et lentement, vint susurrer à son oreille :

\- « Emma, je ne me sépare que très rarement de mon fils, autant dire jamais. Es-tu sure de vouloir attendre autant ? ».

\- « … »

\- « Après la journée qu'il a eue, il dort profondément crois-moi ! »

\- « Tu m'avais caché que tu pouvais être diabolique ».

\- « C'est ce qui fait mon charme parait-il »

En disant cela elle avait littéralement fondu sur la blonde, couvrant de baisers son visage puis glissant dans son cou ce qui lui arracha un gémissement.

\- « Gi…na, at.. attends ! »

La blonde s'était redressée et lui avait échappé. Alors que la pharmacienne la regardait implorante, elle se leva et lui tendit la main avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

\- « Viens. »

* * *

**Bon je vais me faire détester sur ce coup-là je pense. Gnarf gnarf gnarf !**

**J'espère que cette journée « en famille » vous a plu. Au prochain épisode, les choses commencent à bouger… normal je sens que vous vous impatientez déjà… **

**Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, je ne suis malheureusement jamais allée à Boston et encore moins à l'Aquarium de Nouvelle Angleterre mais vous pouvez, comme moi découvrir les lieux ici:** www. /work/neaq-giant-ocean-tank

**Bonne semaine à tou(te)s. Et bonne nuit, faites de beaux rêves XD.**


	13. Viens!

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Voilà, la semaine dernière je vous ai laissé un petit peu sur votre faim, je l'avoue ce n'était pas cool mais qu'est qu'on ne ferait pas, nous auteurs pour avoir plus de reviews... et bizarrement ça a marché!**

**Au début de cette fic, je m'étais dit que si un jour j'atteignais les 100 reviews j'écrirais une scène rated M. J'ai eu le malheur (ou le bonheur) d'en glisser un mot à quelques unes d'entre vous et voilà, 101 reviews en comptant la tricherie d'Audreykat (qui a posté 2 fois) et la 101eme review déposée par la compagne d'une de mes fidèles lectrices (d'ailleurs je ne sais pas laquelle ^^).**

**Bref, je me devais de tenir mes engagements. Voici donc le fameux chapitre 13, à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains... vous pourrez le zapper si vous n'aimez pas, il ne change pas radicalement les choses mais j'espère devrait faire plaisir à certaines...**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, continuez à me donner votre avis quel qu'il soit et à la semaine prochaine. Merci.**

**Z.**

_**Comme toujours, les personnages de OAUT ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est entièrement mienne...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 13:** Viens!

Elle la fuyait !

Régina n'en revenait pas. Elle avait pris sur elle pour faire comprendre à la blonde qu'elle avait envie d'aller plus loin que les baisers et les câlins qu'elles avaient échangés jusqu'à là et une fois de plus Emma s'était défilée… Comment était-ce possible ? S'était-elle trompée à ce point en croyant voir dans les yeux émeraude le même désir que celui qui la minait depuis plusieurs jours ? Elle lui avait quand même avoué deux jours plus tôt avoir envie d'elle, elle n'avait pas rêvé!

Lorsqu'elle s'était glissée sur sa compagne sur le canapé et qu'elle lui avait suggéré que la présence d'Henry ne devait pas être un obstacle, elle avait mis toutes ses cartes sur la table. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus pour faire craquer Emma? Pourtant, la blonde lui avait résisté. Telle une anguille, elle s'était faufilée pour lui échapper…

Régina était désespérée. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle n'était pas coutumière de ce genre de démonstration. Pendant plus de dix ans, elle avait mis sa vie sexuelle entre parenthèses. Après l'épisode Daniel, elle avait été brisée et s'était interdit à tout jamais de se montrer aussi faible en ouvrant son cœur. Arrivée à la fac, elle avait été rapidement courtisée par différents spécimens, tous plus convaincus les uns que les autres qu'ils lui mettraient le grappin dessus. Mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Au début, elle s'était montrée froide et distante mais cela semblait attirer encore plus les prétendants. Elle se jouait d'eux, se complaisant dans le fait de les faire mariner en vain. Une première année passa et la Reine Mills comme ils l'avaient surnommée n'avait pas cédé. En deuxième année, alors que sa mère revenait régulièrement à la charge pour lui présenter des prétendants, elle changea de stratégie. Elle finit par accepter de sortir avec Matt, un garçon sympathique qui était très amoureux d'elle. Il était loin du cliché des jolis cœurs qui lui tournaient autour depuis l'année précédente. Ils étaient dans le même groupe de travaux pratiques et avaient souvent révisé ensemble. Un jour, il avait fini par lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle avait été honnête avec lui, elle l'aimait bien mais n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Lui avait semblé pouvoir s'en contenter, au moins quelques temps.

Matt était charmant et très amoureux, elle se laissa donc porter par le confort de se sentir aimée. La présence du garçon à ses côtés avait également eu le gros avantage de la débarrasser de ses autres prétendants. Sa mère ne trouva rien à redire à cette liaison vu que le père de Matt était un des principaux actionnaires d'un grand groupe médical. C'est ainsi que leur relation s'installa peu à peu et qu'ils finirent par devenir amants. Toutefois, leurs ébats n'avaient rien de passionnés. Elle se rappelait avoir davantage vibré sous les baisers de Daniel que dans les bras de Matt.

Leur relation dura presque deux ans jusqu'à ce que, rongé par la routine et le manque de passion, leur couple ne finisse par éclater. Ce fût Matt qui y mit fin, ne pouvant plus se contenter de simplement vivre à ses côtés. Il avait eu des mots très durs mais tellement vrais :

\- « Régina, tu ne pourras pas faire semblant toute ta vie. J'ai espéré longtemps que le simple fait de t'aimer suffirait mais j'ai bien compris désormais que c'était faux. Inutile de se voiler la face, tu ne m'aimeras jamais. Au mieux tu me supporteras et moi je ne veux pas d'une telle relation ».

Ils restèrent amis malgré tout et continuèrent à sortir avec le même groupe qu'avant, essentiellement composé de couples. Matt rencontra bien vite une autre fille, tout l'opposé de Régina, elle était grande, blonde et très amoureuse de lui. Régina était heureuse pour son ancien compagnon mais se sentait de trop, seule célibataire du groupe.

Un jour qu'ils étaient en boîte et qu'elle avait pas mal bu, elle se laissa tenter par les beaux yeux bleus et la carrure athlétique d'un quater back entreprenant. Le lendemain, elle s'était réveillée dans des draps inconnus. Si elle ne se souvenait pas de toute la soirée, elle se rappelait quand même d'avoir apprécié la fougue de son partenaire. Néanmoins, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller plus loin avec lui. Elle s'éclipsa donc pendant que l'étudiant dormait encore.

Ce fût le déclencheur. A compter de ce jour-là, quand elle en ressentait le besoin, en prédatrice affutée, elle choisissait la proie qui aurait le privilège de partager son lit avec elle. Jamais il n'était question de sentiments et généralement ses amants ne trouvaient pas grâce à ses yeux plus de quelques jours. Physiquement certains parvinrent à la combler mais aucun ne parvint à toucher son cœur. En trois ans, elle cumula plus d'une vingtaine de conquêtes puis finit par se lasser. Arrivée au terme de ses études, elle cessa de chercher des partenaires et trouva dans son nouveau travail un autre épanouissement.

Depuis lors, elle avait tenu à distance les séducteurs et n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un capable de la faire vibrer comme Daniel l'avait fait. Peu à peu, elle s'était convaincue qu'elle finirait sa vie seule car l'Amour avec un grand A n'existait pas. Son mariage avec Léopold avait mis fin à sa solitude et elle avait trouvé dans sa nouvelle famille et son travail un équilibre suffisant à se sentir heureuse, entourée d'Henry, Léopold et Granny.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise donc quand elle avait ressenti ce trouble caractéristique en présence de sa locataire… Au début elle avait ignoré les signes, les regards, elle ne pouvait pas être attirée par une femme, ce n'était pas possible. Peu à peu, et notamment après la soirée au cirque, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle ressentait pour Emma une attirance qui allait bien au-delà d'une simple amitié.

Ce constat l'avait perturbée, et si, comme Granny semblait le prétendre, ce sentiment était réciproque ? Elle avait rapidement décidé qu'elle avait suffisamment perdu de temps jusqu'à là et que ça valait le coup d'essayer. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait pris les devants quand Emma n'avait pas eu le courage d'assumer leur premier baiser. Quelque part au fond de son cœur, elle sentait que ça en valait la peine, qu'elle ne devait pas laisser passer sa chance. Alors elle avait osé. Osé avouer à la blonde qu'elle avait espéré ce baiser. Osé lui dire aussi qu'elle ne la laisserait pas s'enfuir, qu'elle la voulait dans sa vie. Osé encore lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait envie de plus. Osé enfin lui montrer son désir quitte à faire fi de la présence de son fils dans l'appartement voisin…

Elle avait tout osé pour Emma et celle-ci avait fui ! L'estomac noué, le souffle court elle l'avait regardée se lever sans un mot. Après quelques instants qui parurent interminables à Régina, la blonde lui avait tendu la main :

\- « Viens. »

Pas certaine d'avoir bien saisi, la pharmacienne secoua la tête et quand elle vit que la main d'Emma était toujours là, elle crut défaillir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle bondit hors du canapé et se saisit de la main face à elle. La blonde l'entraîna vers la chambre, elle referma la porte derrière elles puis lui fit face, plongeant ses magnifiques yeux émeraude dans les siens. Ce regard la bouleversa, confirmant que le désir qu'elle éprouvait était bien réciproque. Les pupilles de la blonde étaient dilatées et celle-ci lui murmura en gardant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- « Tu es sure ? »

Régina fit signe que oui d'un hochement de tête, elle était incapable de parler, ni même de bouger. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle voulait Emma, son corps contre le sien, ses lèvres, ses mains, … Elle voulait pouvoir lui montrer combien elle avait envie d'elle.

Alors Emma s'avança et, comme deux jours plus tôt plaqua son corps contre le sien, elle l'emprisonna contre la porte. Puis, relevant une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux, elle murmura à son oreille :

\- « Mon Dieu Gina, j'ai tellement rêvé de cet instant que je n'y crois pas… »

Faisant glisser sa bouche le long de son oreille, elle entreprit de parsemer de baisers son cou, sa mâchoire pour revenir à ses lèvres. Ses mains glissèrent lentement depuis son cou vers son décolleté. Régina bomba le torse pour accentuer le contact et encourager la blonde à aller plus loin.

La bouche avide d'Emma avait de nouveau quitté la sienne pour revenir se plaquer à la base de son cou, lui arrachant un gémissement. Encouragée par sa réaction, la blonde entreprit de défaire un à un les boutons du chemisier qu'elle avait enfilé par-dessus une jupe légère avant de venir.

Régina ne savait que faire. Elle avait glissé ses doigts dans les boucles blondes et s'y accrochait autant que possible. Quand Emma eut défait le dernier bouton, elle remonta ses mains et délicatement dégagea les épaules de la brune avant de venir les parcourir de nouveau de sa bouche, alternant baisers et petites morsures tandis que le chemisier tombait au sol.

Régina s'accrochait désespérément à la chevelure d'or de sa compagne en gémissant. Emma continuait son exploration, ses lèvres descendirent entre les seins généreux toujours prisonniers de son soutien-gorge pour atteindre l'estomac de la pharmacienne. Elle s'attarda autour de son nombril et sur ses flanc tandis que ses mains, restées au niveau de ses épaules descendirent à leur tour sur la poitrine offerte. La brune crut alors défaillir, ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Emma dut le sentir car elle se releva et passa les mains dans son dos avant de les faire descendre sur ses fesses, lui provoquant une nouvelle montée de plaisir. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau puis l'invita à nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Régina obtempéra instinctivement et fut submergée par la sensation provoquée par le contact chaud du ventre de sa partenaire contre son intimité brulante.

La blonde recula prudemment jusqu'au lit. Quand elle sentit le matelas à l'arrière de ses genoux, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, entraînant Régina avec elle. La brune se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Les mains d'Emma se perdaient sur ses cuisses. La pharmacienne explora à son tour le cou de sa partenaire et glissa timidement ses mains sous son T-shirt, se limitant à caresser son ventre musclé. La blonde sentit son hésitation, elle se redressa et enleva elle-même son haut, puis, saisissant une main de la brune, elle la porta à son sein avant de se laisser tomber en arrière.

\- « Gina, n'aie pas peur, tu peux me toucher. J'en ai tellement envie. »

La brune lui fit un sourire gêné mais encouragée par les caresses des mains revenues sur ses cuisses, elle s'empara du second sein de la blonde et accentua la pression. Elle réalisa combien il était étrange de toucher la poitrine d'une autre femme et combien ce simple contact l'électrisait. La blonde ne la quittait pas des yeux, l'encourageant dans son exploration. Emportée par son désir elle se pencha et vint embrasser à travers la dentelle les seins tendus à l'extrême. Emma ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

Elle s'était cambrée à ce contact. Enhardie par cette réaction, la pharmacienne glissa les mains dans le dos de sa compagne pour défaire l'agrafe du soutien-gorge. Dans son trouble, elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois et grogna de satisfaction quand le vêtement céda enfin. Il fut rapidement éjecté et la brune jeta un regard gourmand sur la poitrine claire qui s'offrait à sa vue. Les tétons d'Emma étaient roses et tendus et Régina ne put résister à son envie de les embrasser. Tandis que sa bouche se posait sur l'un, sa main vint simultanément s'occuper du second, arrachant à la blonde des soupirs de satisfaction.

Le simple fait de s'occuper de la poitrine de sa compagne envoya des décharges électriques dans le bas ventre de Régina qui se plaqua plus encore contre sa partenaire. Sentant son trouble Emma remonta ses mains dans le dos de la brune et libéra à son tour, mais avec beaucoup plus d'aisance, la poitrine généreuse de la brune. Le soutien-gorge de dentelle noire rejoignit rapidement celui de la blonde quelque part sur le sol de la chambre. D'un coup de rein, Emma bascula sur le côté et allongea sa partenaire sur le dos afin de faire connaissance avec sa magnifique poitrine. Elle titilla du bout de la langue un premier téton arrachant à la brune un cri mêlant surprise et plaisir. Elle dévora de baiser le buste de sa compagne puis entreprit de redescendre plus au sud alors que ses mains allaient à la rencontre de la ceinture de la jupe de Régina.

Celle-ci se contorsionna pour lui faciliter l'accès à la fermeture éclair qui lui permettrait de la libérer au plus vite et se retrouva bientôt seulement vêtue d'une culotte de dentelle noire face au regard gourmand de la blonde. La vue de sa compagne maintenant à genoux entre ses cuisses la fit frissonner et elle se redressa à son tour pour défaire le bouton du jean d'Emma. Se faisant, elle avait de nouveau la poitrine d'Emma face à elle et ne put résister à l'envie de mordiller un sein. Emma réussit tant bien que mal à se débarrasser de son pantalon puis, avec un sourire triomphant, elle la bascula en arrière et revint se placer à genoux entre ses jambes.

Lentement elle posa ses mains sur la taille de Régina avant de descendre ses doigts jusqu'au dernier vêtement de la brune. Celle-ci se cambra, invitant Emma à poursuivre. Celle-ci se pencha donc pour embrasser le ventre plat qui s'offrait à elle avant de descendre jusqu'à son pubis, qu'elle embrassa à travers la dentelle.

\- « Oh Emma… »

Régina suppliait, son regard de braise suffit à convaincre la blonde qu'il était grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle fit glisser la culotte de la brune le long de ses jambes et déposa une nuée de baisers sur son mont de Vénus alors que de ses ongles elle lui griffait l'intérieur des cuisses. Quand enfin elle posa ses lèvres sur la partie du corps de Régina qui la réclamait le plus, la brune se mordit la main pour ne pas crier. La langue d'Emma jouait délicieusement avec son clitoris tandis que ses doigts s'aventuraient entre ses cuisses, traçant des lignes brulantes sur sa peau. Enfin elle la pénétra et Régina crut mourir de plaisir. Elle ne cessait de répéter le prénom de la blonde comme une litanie alors que le rythme s'accélérait. N'y tenant plus, elle agrippa les draps tandis qu'elle se cambrait et ses muscles se contractèrent autour des doigts de la blonde qui vint l'embrasser pour étouffer ses cris. Elles restèrent comme ça un moment, Régina était assaillie de spasmes et Emma ne cessait de l'embrasser tendrement. Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de la brune sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

\- « Régina, qu'y a-t-il ? »

\- « Oh Emma, c'était tellement bon… »

De nouveau gênée d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, elle cacha son visage dans le cou de la blonde qui la prit tendrement contre elle.

\- « Je… jamais je n'ai eu autant de plaisir, c'est merveilleux »

Ses larmes redoublèrent, accompagnées de sanglots.

\- « Hé, bébé, ce n'est rien, calme toi. »

La blonde lui souriait tendrement, Régina se sentait ridicule.

\- « Mon Dieu, j'ai honte »

Elle essuyait ses yeux et cherchait à reprendre contenance.

\- « J'aime bien te voir perdre pieds. Et de savoir que c'est moi qui provoque ça,…Hmmm »

Régina la houspilla puis fronça les sourcils.

\- « C'est ce que nous allons voir… »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait ni comment elle devait s'y prendre mais se laissa guider par ses envies et les réactions de la belle blonde. Après tout, une femme était une femme, ce qui lui plaisait devait également faire plaisir à l'autre. Elle couvrit de baisers le visage le cou et la poitrine d'Emma tandis que sa main s'aventurait plus bas. Glissant dans le shorty de la blonde, elle la découvrit si humide qu'elle sentit son ventre se nouer de désir. Après une brève hésitation, guidée par les mouvements du bassin d'Emma, elle rencontra d'abord le clitoris de sa belle puis entra enfin en elle. Elle se calqua sur les mouvements d'Emma et ses cris étouffés par l'oreiller pour lui procurer autant de plaisir qu'elle n'en avait eu quelques minutes auparavant. Soudain, dans un dernier râle, Régina sentit les muscles de la blonde se resserrer autour de ses doigts et sa compagne fut secouée de tremblements. Elle cessa alors tout mouvement et resserra son étreinte.

Quand elle eut repris ces esprits, Emma lui demanda d'un air malicieux :

\- « Tu es sure que c'est ta première fois avec une fille ? »

\- « Il faut croire que j'ai eu un bon professeur… »

\- « Et ce n'est que le début »

\- « Je ne demande qu'à apprendre, maître »

Elles s'embrassèrent, firent l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'épuisées, elles ne s'endorment blotties dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

**Voili voilou, ce sera tout pour cette semaine. A mercredi prochain.**


	14. A ma place

**Bonjour tout le monde. Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce léger retard. La faute au weekend du 14 juillet, mon ordi ne m'a pas suivie et difficile d'écrire 5kMots sur un téléphone ;)… Bref, voici le chapitre 14, celui qui vient après…**

**Merci à toutes pour vos supers commentaires, franchement, c'est très important que vous ayez apprécié. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre, beaucoup plus soft vous satisfera mais mon petit doigt me dit que oui… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Peut-être à cause du retour d'un personnage secondaire ?**

**Vous me direz ? Bonne lecture et bon weekend,**

**Z.**

**Comme d'hab., les personnages appartiennent à la série OUAT mais l'histoire que je leur fais vivre est entièrement mienne :).**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : A ma place.**

Emma fut réveillée par la lueur du jour. Dans leur empressement la veille, elles n'avaient pas fermé le volet de sa chambre. Son réveil affichait 6h20, elle avait amplement le temps. Elle savoura quelques instants le plaisir de sentir Régina respirer profondément encore blottie tout contre elle. La tête de la brune reposait sur sa poitrine tandis que son bras emprisonnait sa taille. Son propre bras entourait les épaules de sa compagne et leurs jambes étaient encore mêlées.

Étrangement, elle se sentait bien, à sa place, apaisée. Elle qui était plus du genre à disparaître au petit matin ou à virer ses conquêtes nocturnes en bougonnant ne se reconnaissait pas. Quel genre de sort lui avait donc lancé Régina pour la changer à ce point? Il était bien trop tôt pour se prendre la tête avec ça mais malgré tout, elle devait s'avouer que la perspective de se réveiller aux côtés de la brune ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde, pas plus que celle de partager d'autres nuits si elles s'avéraient aussi magiques que la précédente.

Ce n'était pas du sexe qu'elles avaient partagé, mais un moment magique fait d'écoute, de découverte mutuelle et de plaisir bien entendu. Jamais jusqu'alors Emma n'avait abordé ses parties de jambes en l'air de la sorte, plutôt comme une compétition, la faim de se perdre, de s'oublier dans le plaisir. Avec la brune, tout ça n'avait pas lieu d'être. Face à la fragilité mêlée de confiance de Régina, Emma avait fondu et la brune l'avait révélée à elle-même.

Elle contempla une dernière fois les courbes harmonieuses de sa compagne et, d'un baiser dans les cheveux de geai, la réveilla tendrement.

\- « Debout marmotte, il est 6h30, ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas bien dans tes bras mais je en pense pas que tu serais ravie que ton fils nous trouve ainsi »

La pharmacienne réagit aussitôt et se dressa sur ses avant-bras. L'air affolé, elle regarda vers la porte de la chambre restée close puis embrassa la blonde avant de se lever et de commencer à récupérer ses vêtement épars.

\- « Tu n'as qu'à prendre le peignoir qui est accroché derrière la porte de la salle de bain, ce sera plus rapide »

\- « Bien vu Miss Swan, je ne te pensais pas si judicieuse au réveil... »

\- « Je ne le suis habituellement pas mais contrairement à une autre que je ne dénoncerai pas, je suis réveillée depuis un petit moment moi, Madame Mills! »

Emma l'avait rejointe après avoir enfilé à la va-vite un short et un T-shirt. Avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre, elle vint se placer derrière la brune, l'entoura de ses bras et lui murmura en approchant de son oreille:

\- « J'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit, merci. »

La brune se retourna pour l'embrasser à nouveau puis se dégagea de son étreinte pour quitter la chambre.

\- « Tu déjeunes avec nous? »

\- « Avec plaisir. »

Régina alla réveiller son fils qui vint la rejoindre après quelques minutes. Il ne marqua aucune surprise quand il découvrit que la table du petit déjeuner avait été dressée pour trois et accueillit Emma avec un grand sourire quand elle vint les rejoindre comme si de rien n'était. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que sa mère ne portait pas son peignoir habituel, pas plus qu'il ne fit remarquer à la blonde qu'elle avait mis son T-shirt à l'envers. Il souriait simplement, heureux de partager ce moment matinal avec les deux femmes.

Ils se préparèrent ensuite pour leur journée. Emma fut la première à partir, suivie peu de temps après par Régina qui déposa son fils au centre de loisirs où Granny irait le récupérer à midi tandis qu'elle mangerait avec Kathryn. Comme si c'était le cas depuis toujours, le passage entre les deux appartements resta ouvert, sans qu'aucun des trois ne songe à le refermer.

La matinée s'écoula paisiblement à la fois pour l'une et pour l'autre. Emma n'avait toujours que les jumeaux et Erin à occuper ce qui s'avérait finalement assez facile. Depuis la sortie à l'aquarium, la petite blonde participait de plus en plus aux activités et souriait plus facilement. Elle n'était toujours pas très loquace mais recherchait désormais la compagnie des autres et d'Emma en particulier.

En fin de matinée, Kathryn prévint Emma que le père d'Hansel et Gretel avait téléphoné pour prévenir de sa venue en fin de journée. Il passerait chercher les jumeaux le soir même pour une dizaine de jours avant de reprendre la mer. De ce fait, Erin serait seule pensionnaire à l'orphelinat jusqu'au dimanche soir, date à laquelle d'autres enfants rentreraient de leur séjour en famille d'accueil. La situation était inédite et n'arrangeait pas vraiment la directrice qui n'avait pu trouver de famille d'accueil, même uniquement pour le weekend.

\- « Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'en occuper, j'arriverai tôt, resterai tard et je vais en profiter pour la chouchouter pendant ces trois jours et elle ne verra pas le weekend passer. »

\- « Mais Emma, tu n'es pas sensée travailler ce weekend, j'imagine que tu devais avoir toi aussi des projets... »

\- « Malheureusement aucun. J'attendais la visite de mes amis new-yorkais mais ils n'ont pas encore confirmé. Ça signifie qu'ils viendront le weekend prochain. Déjà, demain, je pense que je prendrai Erin pour aller faire un tour de bateau et je demanderai à Régina si je peux prendre également Henry.»

\- « OK c'est toi qui voit mais pas de sortie en dehors de la ville ou alors il faudra signer quelques papiers avant. »

\- « C'est d'accord! »

\- « Bien, je te laisse, je mange à l'extérieur aujourd'hui, je dois voir Régina avant son départ pour Cape Cod ».

Quand la directrice arriva au petit restaurant, son amie était déjà là, comme d'habitude, installée à leur table, celle où elles se rejoignaient chaque dernier jeudi du mois pour partager leur repas et bavarder à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes de leur entourage. En s'installant ce jour-là face à la brune, Kathryn remarqua de suite quelque chose de nouveau chez son amie. Elle souriait comme à son habitude mais ce sourire était plus profond, plus épanoui, moins conventionnel. Et ça, surtout depuis quelques mois, c'était nouveau. Elle ne tarda pas à le lui faire remarquer.

\- « Eh bien, tu m'as l'air en pleine forme. C'est la perspective de tes prochaines vacances qui te rend si joyeuse ? »

\- « Il y a de ça effectivement. »

\- « Que de mystère ! Raconte, comment vas-tu ? Je n'en reviens pas qu'on ne se soit pas vues de tout le mois à part en coup de vent le jour où vous êtes allés à l'Aquarium. »

\- « Oui j'ai été très occupée »

\- «La pharmacie je suppose ? J'imagine que tu dois jongler avec Granny pour assurer les permanences ? »

\- « Je fais toutes les matinées y compris les samedis depuis que Robin est en congés et Granny prend le relai l'après-midi pendant que je m'occupe d'Henry. »

\- « Ah oui et à ce propos, comment s'est passé la sortie à l'aquarium ? »

\- « Très bien, pourtant j'appréhendais beaucoup. »

\- « Les enfants ? La foule ? »

\- « Un peu les deux en fait. Tu sais que j'ai horreur des enfants qui braillent et que les parents laissent faire donc déjà je redoutais ça mais en plus il y avait beaucoup de monde et… »

\- « Ne me dis pas que tu as fait une crise de panique à cause de ton agoraphobie ? »

\- « Non, non, j'avais prévenu Emma qui a pris soin de me protéger ».

\- « Ah Emma, toujours là pour les autres. Cette fille est formidable ! »

Régina hocha la tête en rougissant mais ne releva pas. La directrice reprit :

\- « Tu ne sais pas la dernière de notre sauveuse ? La petite Erin se retrouve seule à compter de ce soir et jusqu'à la fin de weekend. C'est un vrai problème parce qu'à compter de demain, la pauvre gosse ne verra personne d'autre que le gardien et la cuisinière, le reste du personnel étant en repos. Moi-même je ne serai pas là puisque nous partons avec James passer le weekend à Storybrooke avec David et Marie-Margareth. »

Régina écoutait attentivement, inquiète du sort d'Erin et découvrir en quoi Emma avait un lien avec tout ça.

\- « Eh bien notre chère Emma a proposé de s'en occuper tout le weekend ! Tu le crois ? Elle est extra cette fille je te dis. »

Réalisant l'embarras de la brune, Kathryn la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

\- « Rien, rien, ça lui ressemble bien en effet. Elle ne sait que trop ce que la petite peut ressentir. Du coup, ça n'est pas étonnant. »

\- « Ah oui, tu as sûrement raison mais de là à sacrifier son weekend pour le passer à l'orphelinat…»

Régina était perdue dans ses pensées… Décidément, elle lui cachait quelque chose et Kathryn était bien décidée à savoir quoi.

\- « Mais revenons à nos moutons, tu me semble changée, je me trompe? »

\- « Eh bien… »

\- « Je le savais ! Je veux tout savoir ! Qui est-ce ? »

\- « … »

\- « Allez Régina, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? »

\- « … »

\- « Régina Mills, quand tu m'as présenté James et que j'ai craqué pour lui je t'ai tout dit, enfin presque, tu as été la première dans la confidence et là, toi, tu as quelqu'un et tu voudrais me le cacher ? Je le connais »

\- « Oui et non » fit la brune avec un air embarrassé.

\- « Quoi ? Je l'ai déjà rencontré ou pas ? »

\- « Oui »

\- « Et ? »

\- « Oui tu as déjà rencontré cette personne, plusieurs fois même »

Kathryn se redressa, chercha en vain de qui il pouvait bien s'agir et proposa avec une moue de semi-dégoût :

\- « Ne me dit pas que ce cher neveu Killian est revenu à la charge ? »

\- « Non, non, sois rassurée. »

\- « Alors qui ? Je ne vois pas. Ce n'est pas Robin quand même ? »

\- « Non plus. »

\- « Désolée mais je ne vois pas qui cela peut être. Je ne vois personne de nouveau dans ton entourage et que j'aurai rencontré… »

\- « Il y a pourtant bien quelqu'un Kat, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître… »

\- « Mais c'est pas vrai Régina ! Arrête de me faire mariner et dis-moi qui est l'heureux élu ».

\- « Heureuse élue. »

\- « C'est ce que j'ai dit. »

\- « Non kat, pas heureux élu. Heu-reu-se élu-e. »

Régina avait envie de disparaître. Son amie avait blêmi. Sa bouche s'était ouverte mais aucun son ne s'en était échappé. Elle la regardait maintenant comme si la foudre venait de s'abattre sur elle.

\- « Tu …, tu veux dire que … »

Régina opina en souriant timidement à son amie. Kat reprenait maintenant ses esprits, elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils et sembla avoir une révélation. Son visage s'éclaira soudain d'un large sourire et elle se pencha vers la pharmacienne avec un air taquin.

\- « Nooon, c'est quand même pas ce que je pense ? »

La brune arqua un sourcil d'un air interrogateur. Kathryn semblait perdue dans ses pensées, comme si elle cherchait à rassembler les morceaux d'un puzzle. Enfin elle s'exclama:

\- « Emma Swan ? »

La brune lui fit un petit sourire approbateur en haussant les épaules comme pour dire _« c'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien ! »_

\- « C'est trop fort, c'était donc toi ? »

\- « Quoi moi? Que veux-tu dire ? »

C'était à son tour de n'y rien comprendre. Elle regardait la directrice qui lui fit un grand sourire.

\- « Vous me faites décidément une sacrée équipe toutes les deux. Et moi je n'y ai vu que du feu… Ton Emma, là, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, je l'ai chambrée car elle aussi me semblait plus heureuse et elle m'a avoué avoir rencontré quelqu'un…toi évidemment, mais elle s'est bien gardée de me le dire!… Mais comment se fait-il que je n'ai rien vu venir moi ? Évidemment, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu les as accompagnés à l'aquarium et comment la présence d'Emma a pu t'éviter une crise.»

\- « Ça ne te fait rien ? »

\- « Quoi ? Que ma meilleure amie soit heureuse ? Mais si j'en suis ravie enfin »

\- « Qu'elle soit heureuse avec une autre femme ! »

\- « Bah, ça, ça ne me regarde pas, ce qui compte c'est que tu le sois et ma foi, Emma n'est pas n'importe quelle femme… »

Régina rougit. Son amie posa sa main sur la sienne et ajouta :

\- « Je ne savais pas que tu … »

\- « Moi non plus ! »

\- « Whaou, the Power of Love… Raconte, je veux tout savoir! »

Régina lui raconta donc comment petit à petit la présence de l'autre blonde à ses côtés était devenue une évidence, depuis son anniversaire, la soirée au Cirque du Soleil, son trouble quand elle l'avait serrée dans ses bras, leur premier baiser…

\- « Eh bien, c'est un vrai conte de fées… Et Henry il n'est pas au courant je suppose? »

\- « Si, si, il a deviné tout seul et visiblement ça ne lui pose aucun problème ».

\- « Bien, c'est déjà ça. Mais toi tu sais où tu vas ? »

\- « C'est-à-dire ? »

\- « Si ton fils est au courant et que tu m'en parles c'est plutôt un signe que tu souhaites vivre au grand jour ta relation avec une femme. Ca ne sera pas facile tu sais… »

\- « Oui je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de passer à côté de ça donc pour le moment je profite de l'instant présent. Emma m'a mise en garde contre le fait que son avenir est incertain. Elle ne sait même pas quand elle repartira à New-York. »

\- « En tout cas tu m'as l'air sacrément accro. Tu savais qu'elle aimait les femmes en lui louant l'appart ? »

\- « Non je l'ignorais mais tu sais tout ça est nouveau pour nous, je parle du fait de vivre une relation, alors, on a décidé de ne pas se prendre la tête et on verra bien ce qu'il adviendra. »

\- « Je comprends. Tu parles d'une révélation ! Je découvre d'un coup que ma meilleure amie est amoureuse, en couple et avec une femme ! En tout cas, je te remercie de ta confiance. »

\- « Je savais que tu serais compréhensive mais j'avais quand même peur de te choquer. Je ne me voyais pas te cacher quelque chose d'aussi important pour moi ! »

\- « Et je t'en remercie, je suis flattée, tu peux compter sur moi. »

Plus tard dans le repas elles en vinrent à évoquer leurs vacances à venir. Régina expliqua qu'elle aurait souhaité inviter Emma à les rejoindre à Cape Cod mais qu'entre la garde d'Erin ce weekend et la visite de Graham le suivant, cela n'allait pas être possible. Son amie la coupa :

\- « Sauf… »

\- « Sauf quoi ? »

\- « Tu n'as jamais envisagé de devenir famille d'accueil ? »

\- « Que … à quoi penses-tu ? »

\- « Eh bien, tu m'as bien dit que Erin et Henry s'étaient bien entendus et que toi-même tu avais trouvé la gamine adorable ? »

\- « Oui, mais où veux-tu en venir ? »

\- « Régina, n'aies pas peur de me répondre en toute franchise : que dirais tu de prendre Erin en weekend avec vous ? »

Le visage de la brune s'éclaira d'un large sourire quand elle comprit le projet de son amie.

\- « Mais… c'est possible ? »

\- « Oui bien sûr, à condition que tu sois d'accord et Erin aussi ».

\- « Et tu confierais une gamine à un couple de femmes ? »

\- « Officiellement, tu es veuve et maman d'un garçon adopté et tu invites une amie à passer le week end avec toi, aucune objection. Et en plus tu n'es pas n'importe qui : la veuve de notre bienfaiteur ! »

\- « Où dois-je signer ? »

\- « Vous vous êtes bien trouvées ton Emma et toi. »

\- « Ne dis rien à Emma et Erin pour le moment, je dois vérifier d'abord que Henry soit bien d'accord »

\- « Ça marche ! »

Elles se séparèrent après le repas. Régina prit son amie dans ses bras et la remercia encore pour son soutien. Elles convinrent de se contacter dans l'après-midi. Dès qu'elle fût sortie du restaurant, la brune se précipita chez elle et passa chez sa voisine pour récupérer son fils. Elle était impatiente de lui demander son avis. Granny remarqua son empressement.

\- « Je me trompe où il te tarde de partir ? »

\- « Désolée Granny, j'ai une question importante à poser à Henry… »

\- « Ben vas-y M'man, c'est quoi ta question ? »

\- « C'est que… »

Granny tourna les talons.

\- « Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je ne suis plus là. »

\- « Granny reste, je t'en prie. Henry, voilà, que dirais tu si ce weekend, Emma et Erin venait nous rejoindre à Cape Cod ? »

Le petit la regarda, se tourna vers Granny qui lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

\- « C'est une super idée, merci M'man ! »

Régina en avait les larmes aux yeux, son fils était formidable ! Elle s'empressa d'envoyer un sms à Kathryn : _C'est bon, tu peux les prévenir, il est ravi._

Emma et les enfants étaient dans l'atelier d'arts plastique en train de confectionner des costumes pour le spectacle de la rentrée quand la directrice poussa la porte et fit signe à l'animatrice de la rejoindre. Après quelques recommandations aux trois gamins, elle sortit voir ce que lui voulait sa supérieure. Celle-ci attendit qu'elle ait refermé la porte et l'entraina un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

\- « Alors, Miss Swan, on me fait des cachotteries ? »

Vu que Kathryn avait dit qu'elle mangeait avec Régina ce midi, Emma se doutait bien de quoi il s'agissait.

\- « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Madame la directrice. »

\- « Comment ça vous ne voyez pas ? Si je vous dis que ça a un rapport avec ma meilleure amie ? »

\- « Je la connais ? »

\- « Très bien même semble-t-il… »

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice puis la directrice s'approcha en reprenant un ton sérieux.

\- « Ecoute Emma, tu es une personne extra, j'en suis convaincue, et je suis ravie que vous vous soyez trouvées avec Régina mais, si par malheur tu la fais souffrir, sache que je ne te le pardonnerai jamais tu m'entends ? »

Emma se contenta de hocher la tête, que pouvait-elle faire ou dire de plus…

-« Bon, ça au moins c'est dit. Revenons-en à nos moutons, enfin à notre petite brebis Erin… Figure toi que je lui ai trouvé une famille d'accueil pour le weekend.»

Le visage d'Emma s'éclaira un instant puis elle sembla hésiter.

\- « C'est une famille que tu connais ? Tu sais Erin n'est pas facile, très renfermée… »

\- « Eh bien dis-donc, tu préfèrerais sacrifier ton weekend à t'en occuper plutôt que la confier à une famille ? Tu dépasses largement tes engagements professionnels sur ce coup-là.»

\- « C'est que, elle me ressemble beaucoup tu sais, enfin, moi à son âge… et j'ai peur que la famille ne lui convienne pas. »

\- « Et c'est tout à ton honneur Emma, je comprends. Voilà ce que je vais faire : je vais proposer à Erin d'aller dans cette famille et si elle refuse, tu t'en occuperas. Ça te va ? »

\- « OK, merci Kathryn ».

\- « Tu me remercieras plus tard. En attendant, retourne occuper les jumeaux pendant que je vois ça avec Erin. »

Elles retournèrent dans la salle d'arts plastiques où Hansel se donnait en spectacle devant les deux fillettes. Il faut dire que son déguisement de Mousquetaire commençait à avoir de l'allure. Kathryn demanda à Erin de la suivre dans son bureau et la petite lança un regard inquiet à Emma qui tenta de la rassurer avec un faible sourire. A quoi pouvait donc ressembler une famille qui se manifeste au dernier moment pour accueillir un enfant en plein été ? Ok ce n'était que pour 2 jours mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle était sans nouvelles et elle n'y tenait plus, imaginant la gamine en larmes en train de refuser toute concession et Kathryn insistant pour lui éviter, à elle, de devoir s'en occuper.

Quand la porte de l'atelier se rouvrit, ce ne fut pas pour laisser passer la directrice ou la petite blonde mais un homme grand et plutôt massif qui arborait un large sourire. _Au moins, il a l'air sympa_ songea la blonde en pensant qu'il pouvait s'agir du père de la famille d'accueil. Mais l'homme tendit le cou pour scruter la pièce et s'exclama :

\- « Où sont donc mes petits monstres ? »

\- « Papaaaa ! »

Hansel et Grétel se précipitèrent sur l'homme qui les souleva sans effort et les fit tournoyer dans ses bras.

\- « Bonjour Monsieur Tillman, je suis Emma Swan l'animatrice. Je suppose que vous souhaitez prendre les enfants dès maintenant ? »

\- « Oui si vous êtes d'accord bien évidemment »

\- « Eh bien il faut voir avec Kathryn mais je ne pense pas que cela pose de problème. Vous n'avez qu'à les accompagner pour récupérer leurs bagages et je vais prévenir la directrice de votre arrivée. »

Alors qu'elle s'approchait du bureau de Kathryn, Emma l'aperçut au travers de la porte vitrée, elle était penchée vers Erin et la réconfortait. Le cœur de l'animatrice se serra. Elle frappa à la porte et fut invitée à entrer. Erin tourna son visage vers elle, ses yeux gonflés trahissaient le fait qu'elle avait pleuré. Kathryn se redressa, elle pressa l'épaule de la petite et s'adressa à Emma.

\- « Bien, c'est entendu, Erin passera le weekend en famille d'accueil. Emma tu peux donc profiter de ton weekend comme bon te semble ».

L'animatrice regarda la petite d'un air interrogateur. Celle-ci tourna la tête rapidement et fit mine de se moucher. Emma était déçue que la gamine ait accepté, elle avait déjà fait des projets d'activités pour le weekend. Même si la famille qui accueillerait Erin était très bien, elle le savait, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Elles quittèrent le bureau pour rejoindre Monsieur Tillman et les jumeaux qui les attendaient dans la cours. Emma aurait pensé qu'Erin serait triste de voir partir ses copains mais il n'en fut rien. Etrangement la petite semblait heureuse mais pour une raison inconnue, elle évitait son regard. Avait-elle eu peur de passer le weekend end avec elle au point de préférer le passer avec des inconnus ?

Elle quitta l'orphelinat sur un sentiment étrange mêlé de déception et d'impuissance. Quand elle entra dans son appartement, encore chamboulée par cette histoire, elle ne fit même pas attention au « passage » qui était ouvert vers celui de ses voisins et se jeta d'emblée sur le canapé, vidée.

\- « Emmaaaa !, M'man, viens vite, Emma est rentrée ! »

Henry se précipita en courant pour se jeter dans les bras de la blonde tandis que sa mère le suivait en souriant. Elles s'embrassèrent rapidement et ils s'installèrent tous les trois au salon.

\- « Alors ? Dure journée ? »

\- « Mouais, non c'est pas ça… Il n'y avait que trois gamins, ça va je peux gérer.»

\- « Tu as l'air fatiguée ou … déçue plutôt, oui c'est ça déçue. Un problème ? »

\- « Non, rien de grave, juste, c'est Erin… »

Henry se leva brusquement et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais sa mère le prit sur ses genoux et lui fit signe de se taire. Il sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil en guise de réponse.

\- « Qu'y a-t-il avec Erin ? »

\- « Elle restait seule à l'orphelinat ce weekend et je m'étais proposée de m'occuper d'elle mais Kathryn lui a trouvé une famille d'accueil… et elle a accepté. »

\- « Du coup tu te retrouves seule c'est ça ? »

\- « Oui aussi mais surtout je m'inquiète pour elle. On ne sait rien de ces gens… »

\- « En es-tu sure ? J'imagine que Kat a dû leur demander des références… »

\- « Je pense surtout qu'elle s'en voulait de me bloquer pour le weekend et qu'elle a poussé la petite à accepter. »

\- « Tu crois que Kat serait capable d'envoyer une gamine de 10 ans chez une méchante sorcière ? »

\- « N'exagérons rien mais tu sais, la plupart du temps, les familles d'accueil font ça pour l'argent… »

\- « Bon, eh bien, il ne reste qu'à espérer que ça ne sera pas le cas cette fois. Du coup, puisque tu es libre, souhaiterais tu te joindre à nous et venir passer le weekend à Cape Cod ? »

Emma la regarda avec surprise et désarrois. Etait-il possible que Régina se désintéresse complètement du sort de la petite, elle qui lui avait paru si sensible à sa fragilité?

En voyant la tête que faisait la blonde, Henry se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de sa mère.

\- « M'man, arrête ça! Dis le lui, s'il te plaiiiit. »

Emma n'avait pas entendu mais quand elle vit la brune se mettre à rire ce fut trop.

\- « Ça te fait rire ? Tu ne comprends pas qu'il est question de l'avenir d'une gamine ? Comment peux-tu me parler de venir m'amuser à Cape Cod avec vous alors que je m'inquiète pour elle ? »

Elle s'était levée d'un bond mais la brune l'attrapa par le poignet et la fit se rassoir en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

\- « Emma, s'il te plait calme-toi. Je ne rigole pas de ça mais de voir la tête que tu fais. Henry et moi avons quelque chose à te dire. »

Le petit brun descendit des genoux de sa mère et vint se placer face à Emma pour bien profiter de sa réaction puis il annonça :

\- « C'est nous ! »

Emma le regardait sans comprendre. Il répéta :

\- « Emma, c'est nous ! La famille d'accueil, c'est maman et moi. »

\- « Quoi ? »

Elle regardait tour à tour la mère et le fils, les deux souriaient et pleuraient à la fois. Quand elle réalisa, elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps…

\- « Mon Dieu je suis désolée, dire que j'allais t'accuser d'être insensible et cruelle… »

\- « Tu l'as quand même comparée à une méchante sorcière ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous en cœur.

\- « Emma, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Veux-tu passer le weekend avec nous trois ? »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, après tout, ils s'étaient bien moqués d'elle…

\- « Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Il faudra bien que quelqu'un vienne vérifier que la méchante sorcière ne terrorise pas les enfants ! »

* * *

**J'espère que le fan club d'Erin aura trouvé son bonheur dans ce chapitre encore une fois très guimauve. Je pense publier la suite la semaine prochaine puis je ferai un break pour les vacances avant de reprendre à la mi-aout. Entre temps, n'ayant pas la certitude de pouvoir accéder au net, j'avancerai l'écriture mais ne suis pas sure de pouvoir poster.**

**A la semaine prochaine, bon we, Z. **

**PS : ****_Toutes mes excuses à Audreykat, non ce n'était pas de la tricherie mais une astuce dont j'aurai pu moi-même user en pareilles circonstances ;)_**


	15. Des vacances bien méritées

**Hello, ça y est je suis enfin en vacances. Bonne nouvelle pour moi car je commençais à vraiment en avoir besoin mais la mauvaise nouvelle (enfin, c'est pas la fin du monde non plus) c'est que je ne pense pas publier d'ici le 19 août faute d'ordi. Mais je serai là, avec mon tel pour faire des reviews à gogo et lire les vôtres. **

**Pour revenir sur vos reviews, je savais que le Fan club d'Erin serait comblé (et ça va continuer dans ce chapitre) mais comme je l'expliquais à Audreykat, ce personnage m'a complètement échappé. Au départ, la gamine devait être une simple pensionnaire de l'orphelinat qui rappellerait à Emma son passé et la fragiliserait. Au final, elle a pris le devant de la scène et s'est imposé comme un personnage clé de l'histoire. Comme quoi même l'auteur peut se faire déborder par son histoire...**

**Bref, le temps des vacances est venu également pour la petite famille Mills avec un premier weekend version famille élargie. Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre tout plein de guimauve qui marquera la fin de la première partie de cette fic et vous donne rendez vous dans quelques semaines pour une rentrée fracassante.**

**A toutes et tous (Y a t'il quelques messieurs?) bonne lecture et bonnes vacances si vous avez la chance d'en prendre.**

**Z.**

_**Comme d'hab., les personnages appartiennent à la série OUAT mais l'histoire que je leur fais vivre est entièrement mienne ).**_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Vacances bien méritées.**

\- « Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Il faudra bien que quelqu'un vienne vérifier que la méchante sorcière ne terrorise pas les enfants ! »

Ouf! Régina était soulagée, Emma avait finalement accepté et serait du voyage à Cape Cod avec Erin et eux. Henry avait raison, c'était une super idée d'y passer le weekend tous les quatre. Elle avait voulu faire la surprise à la blonde et avait demandé à Kathryn de ne rien lui dire après qu' Erin ait accepté l'invitation. Quand Emma avait quitté l'orphelinat, la directrice l'avait appelée pour la prévenir et elle lui avait décrit la réaction de la petite: D'abord inquiète de devoir se rendre dans une famille inconnue, elle avait pleuré de joie quand elle avait compris que c'était chez Régina et Henry qu'elle était invitée pour ces deux jours. La directrice l'avait alors réconfortée et lui avait expliqué qu'Emma serait également invitée mais que c'était une surprise, qu'il ne fallait rien lui dire. Selon Kathryn, la petite s'était très bien prêtée au jeu à tel point qu'Emma n'y avait vu que du feu.

Effectivement, la blonde n'avait rien vu venir et Régina avait été surprise de voir comment elle l'avait agressée quand elle avait cru qu'elle se désintéressait du sort de la petite orpheline. Sur le moment, cette réaction lui avait parue exagérée mais avec le recul, elle comprenait que la petite blonde renvoyait Emma à son propre passé et ses propres blessures. A l'avenir, il faudrait veiller à ne pas l'oublier. Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant que tout était clair, le weekend s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices.

Ils passèrent donc la soirée tous les trois, comme s'il ne pouvait plus en être autrement. Après avoir regardé ensemble « Moi moche et méchant », il fut l'heure pour Henry d'aller se coucher et de laisser les deux femmes entre elles. Enfin Régina put se laisser aller à cajoler sa blonde.

\- « Emma, je suis désolée de t'avoir froissée tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas songé que ça puisse autant t'affecter, c'est idiot, j'aurai du le comprendre. Je savais que ça te ferai plaisir qu'elle ne soit pas seule mais je voulais simplement te faire la surprise ».

\- « Ce n'est pas grave, c'est oublié. Erin me rappelle tellement la petite fille perdue que j'étais à son âge... et le pire, ce que je ne supporte pas, c'est l'indifférence, tu sais c'est le pire pour un enfant du système: savoir qu'on n'est qu'un numéro et que personne ne se préoccupe vraiment de toi en particulier. C'est moi qui m'excuse Régina, ma réaction était disproportionnée mais au fond de moi j'étais tellement déçue de m'être trompée à ton sujet et de t'avoir trop vite accordée ma confiance. »

\- « J'en suis très fière et j'espère en être digne. Pour revenir à Erin, c'est Kat qui m'a suggéré de la prendre et ça m'a paru évident de le faire. Pour elle, mais également pour Henry et pour moi. Je n'aurai jamais pu passer un bon weekend en la sachant seule à l'orphelinat. »

Emma la regarda tendrement. Décidément cette femme était un trésor. Elle écarta ses bras et la brune vint se lover tout contre elle dans le canapé.

En se réveillant le lendemain, Régina réalisa que le réveil qui sonnait n'était pas le sien. Comme le matin précédent, elle était dans les bras protecteurs de la blonde. La veille au soir elles n'avaient pu se résoudre à se séparer au moment d'aller se coucher mais fatiguées de leur nuit précédente elles s'étaient contentées de quelques câlins avant de sombrer rapidement dans les bras de Morphée. Tandis qu'elle admirait sa compagne qui luttait pour ouvrir les yeux en s'étirant, Régina entendit des petits pas rapides dans le salon d'Emma. _Zut Henry!_

Elle vérifia d'un rapide coup d'œil que leurs tenues étaient présentables et opta pour ne rien cacher à son fils. Elle posa un baiser sur le front d'Emma et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

\- « Bonjour jeune homme »

Henry était sagement installé sur le canapé avec un livre. Il la regardait en souriant mais semblait gêné.

\- « Bonjour M'man »

Elle s'approcha, l'embrassa et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- « Ca va Henry? »

\- « Mmm, Mmm » fit il en hochant la tête.

\- « Henry, il y a quelque chose qui te gêne... Je te connais tu sais. C'est parce que j'ai dormi avec Emma? »

\- « Oui, enfin, non... je veux dire, je sais que quand les gens sont amoureux ils dorment ensemble. Quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre j'ai su que tu étais surement avec Emma mais... »

Régina lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- « Qu'y a t'il mon poussin? Tu es jaloux? »

\- « Non, non, c'est pas ça... Je voulais... J'ai pas... »

\- « Eh bien, eh bien, viens là, dis moi tout »

Le petit brun ne se fit pas prier et passa les bras autour du cou de sa mère. Bien calé au creux de son épaule il reprit:

\- « J'ai voulu venir te faire un câlin pour te réveiller comme d'habitude mais j'ai pas osé rentrer dans la chambre d'Emma. »

\- « Et tu as très bien fait! On ne rentre pas dans la chambre de quelqu'un sans y avoir été invité.»

Elle le regarda tendrement, il avait retrouvé le sourire. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui dit avec un sourire moqueur:

\- « Tu veux venir réveiller Emma? Je crois bien qu'elle a du mal ce matin. »

\- « Je peux? Vraiment? »

\- « Eh bien je suppose qu'il suffit de le lui demander. »

Elle s'approcha de la porte, frappa et entendit un grognement lointain.

\- « Emma? C'est nous, Est-ce qu' Henry peut entrer pour venir te dire bonjour? »

\- « Mmm Mmm »

\- « Je crois que ça veut dire oui! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et entrèrent dans la chambre.

En arrivant à l'orphelinat, Emma se sentait légère, déjà en vacances. La matinée serait consacrée à la préparation du séjour à la mer. Vers 14h, Régina passerait voir Kathryn pour signer des papiers et elles repartiraient ensuite à l'appartement finir de préparer leurs valises avant de prendre la route. Celle d'Erin fut vite prête. Elle ne possédait pas beaucoup de vêtements et elles eurent tôt fait d'emballer une chemise de nuit, un maillot de bain et deux tenues. Avant de descendre rejoindre Régina, la petite se tourna vers l'animatrice:

\- « Je peux prendre Pooky tu crois? »

Elle serrait tout contre elle un petit ourson en peluche un peu défraîchi.

\- « Bien sûr, à condition qu'il soit sage! »

\- « C'est promis! »

Elles rejoignirent Régina qui les attendait dans la cour avec Kathryn puis Erin monta dans la berline noire tandis qu'Emma les suivait dans sa Beatle jaune.

Arrivées à Beacon Street, Henry les attendait impatient chez Granny. Il sortit les accueillir sur le pallier. Face à face avec Erin il hésita quelques instants avant de lui faire la bise.

\- « Je suis content que tu sois là. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser ».

La petite lui rendit un sourire timide puis leva les yeux sur Granny qui s'était approchée. Elle sembla surprise, comme si elle la connaissait.

\- « Bonjour Mademoiselle, je suis Granny, la voisine et presque grand-mère d'Henry ».

Face au grand sourire de la vieille femme, Erin s'approcha et Granny vint lui faire la bise.

\- « Voici donc la grande fille dont Henry n'a cessé de me parler. Sois la bienvenue Erin! »

\- « Merci Madame ».

\- « Oh je t'en prie, appelle moi Granny, comme tout le monde! »

La petite blonde hocha la tête et de dit rien, visiblement impressionnée par tout ce qui lui arrivait.

\- « Bien, Henry, que dirais tu de faire visiter l'appartement à Erin pendant qu'Emma et moi finissons de préparer nos bagages? »

\- « OK, tu viens Erin? »

Elle saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et le suivit avec un grand sourire.

\- « Qu'elle est mignonne, apparemment ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. »

Granny les regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire protecteur puis s'approcha de Régina et lui glissa discrètement:

\- « C'est bien ce que tu fais Régina.»

Le trajet vers Cape Cod se passa sans encombre. D'un commun accord, elles avaient convenu de partir ensemble avec la Mercédes de Régina, jugée de loin plus confortable et avaient réservé des laces de train pour le retour des deux blondes le dimanche soir. Arrivée à destination, Emma put constater que la brune n'avait pas menti en disant que la maison était très grande. Elle n'était pas grande mais immense! S'étalant sur deux niveaux, elle comprenait 5 chambres dont un dortoir pour enfants avec quatre lits superposés. Le salon était orienté vers la plage et, sur la terrasse, juste en contrebas se trouvait une piscine. Emma n'avait jamais séjourné dans un endroit aussi luxueux. Comme Erin, elle ne cessait de s'ébahir de la beauté du lieu ce qui fit sourire Régina.

\- « Mais c'est immense! Et tout ça pour deux personnes? »

\- « Tu comprends pourquoi je disais que je pouvais recevoir du monde? »

\- « Mais pourquoi louer une si grande maison? »

\- « C'est celle que nous prenions avec Léopold, je n'ai pas voulu changer les habitudes d'Henry ». Et puis tu sais, on a souvent des visites ici donc autant prévoir large. »

\- « Tu m'étonnes, c'est presque hôtel ».

\- « Bon, les enfants, comment voulez vous vous installer? Moi je prends la chambre du Rez-de -chaussée. Erin, tu préfères avoir une chambre seule ou partager celle d'Henry? »

\- « Oh oui, super, y a des lits superposés, tu vas voir c'est génial, on peut faire des cabanes. »

\- « Henry, j'ai posé la question à Erin je crois. »

La petite la regardait impressionnée, Régina avait pris un air sévère mais quand elle croisa le regard de la petite, elle lui sourit et la rassura.

« On a bien compris qu'Henry préfèrerait partager la même chambre que toi mais tu es invitée, c'est toi qui choisit. »

La gamine lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha d'Henry pour glisser sa main dans la sienne.

\- « Bien, puisque vous êtes d'accord, Nous allons commencer par monter vos bagages. »

Alors que les petits s'installaient dans leur chambre et qu'elles redescendaient chercher le reste des bagages, Régina s'arrêta net dans l'entrée et se colla contre Emma.

\- « Et toi Emma, quelle chambre préfères tu? »

Elle affichait un sourire aguicheur qui fit fondre la blonde. Emma la saisit par la taille et l'embrassa. Le baiser se prolongea un peu et attisa leur désir. Troublée, Emma se recula. Elle semblait réfléchir.

\- « Emma, si ça ne te pose pas de problème vis à vis d'Erin, je préfèrerai pour ma part que tu t'installes avec moi. Mais je comprendrai si tu préfères avoir ta propre chambre, ne serait-ce que pour donner le change. »

\- « Je crois qu'Erin a déjà compris qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, et si elle ne l'a pas fait, Henry se chargera sûrement de le lui dire donc je choisis la chambre du bas. »

Une nouvelle étreinte scella leur accord puis elles partirent finir de décharger les affaires.

Une heure plus tard, alors que le soleil se couchait, ils étaient tous les quatre installés sur la terrasse à savourer le plat de lasagnes que Régina venait de faire réchauffer. Emma songea que décidément ce weekend s'annonçait merveilleux.

La fatigue aidant, les enfants ne se firent pas prier pour aller au lit. Les deux femmes s'installèrent donc sur la terrasse, face à l'océan, bercées par le bruit des vagues. Régina se blottit contre sa compagne.

\- « Tu as froid? »

\- « Non, je suis bien. Tellement bien que j'ai du mal à y croire. »

Emma déposa un baiser sur son front et resserra son étreinte. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire la brune. L'instant présent était idyllique mais elle appréhendait déjà la séparation du dimanche soir.

\- « Emma? »

La brune la regardait d'un air inquiet.

\- « Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées ».

\- « J'ai vu. Quelque chose te tracasse? »

\- « Oui, ce weekend sera trop court je le sens. »

Elles se sourirent et leurs lèvres vinrent se sceller en un baiser d'abord tendre. Peu à peu, leurs mains se firent plus curieuses et leur bouches plus gourmandes. Elles se levèrent en cœur et Régina entraina sa blonde à sa suite dans leur chambre.

La journée du samedi débuta avec une virée sur le marché où ils achetèrent des produits frais ainsi qu'une petite robe de plage pour Erin et un polo « Ligue de protection des baleines » pour Henry. Revenus à la maison, Emma emmena les enfants à la plage tandis que Régina s'affairait en cuisine. L'océan était assez frais et les rouleaux impressionnants n'encourageaient pas à la baignade. Aussi, ils se contentèrent de faire un méga château de sable et firent ensuite un concours de chasse aux coquillages. De retour à la maison, Emma était exténuée mais les deux gamins étaient eux en pleine forme. Ils allèrent donc chercher leurs maillots pour profiter de la piscine tandis que la blonde s'étendait au soleil pour les surveiller. Au bout de quelques minutes Régina la rejoignit.

\- « Alors, comment ça s'est passé? Ils on l'air de vraiment bien s'entendre. »

\- « Nickel! Je n'ai jamais vu Erin aussi loquace. Elle veille sur Henry, c'est impressionnant. Et lui, il est tellement mignon. Moi qui craignait qu'ils passent le weekend à s'observer, ils font comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours... »

\- « C'est l'alchimie des sentiments, parfois, avec certaines personnes, les choses se font très vite, naturellement, sans que l'on puisse l'expliquer. »

\- « Je crois que je voies ce que tu veux dire. »

Régina rougit puis changea de sujet.

\- « Ca te dirait de les rejoindre? Je vais mettre mon maillot, je reviens. »

Emma resta au bord du bassin pour surveiller les enfants mais quand Régina revint, elle resta scotchée à la vision qui s'offrait à elle. La brune portait un maillot 2 pièces noir qui relevait son teint halé et mettait en valeur ses formes parfaites. Ayant remarqué la réaction de la blonde, elle s'approcha avec un air séducteur.

\- « Vous voyez quelque chose qui vous plait Miss Swan? »

La blonde déglutit avec difficulté et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- « Je... je vais aller mettre mon maillot... »

Quand elle revint, dans un maillot turquoise, ce fut au tour de Régina de contempler sa carrure, ses longues jambes et son ventre plat où l'on voyait saillir ses abdominaux. La blonde remarqua son regard appuyé et allait la chambrer à son tour quand elle fût assaillie par les gamins qui insistaient pour qu'elle les rejoigne dans l'eau.

Après le repas, les deux femmes se reposèrent dans le salon, au frais à l'abri du soleil cuisant tandis que les enfants allaient jouer dans leur chambre. A l'aide des draps, ils transformèrent les lits superposés en cabanes, chacun la sienne puis s'installèrent sur le lit d'Henry pour jouer aux sept familles.

\- « Erin, je peux te poser une question? »

\- « Oui, vas y »

\- « Tu te souviens de ta famille? »

Elle prit un air grave mais regarda le petit garçon avec un faible sourire.

\- « Bien sur que je m'en souviens, j'avais 6 ans lors de l'accident, ton age, j'ai plein de souvenirs de mes parents, de ma mamie et de chloé. »

\- « Chloé? »

\- « C'était ma petite soeur, elle avait deux ans, aujourd'hui elle aurait ton âge... »

Voyant perler une larmes aux yeux de sa nouvelle amie, Henry s'excusa.

\- « Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du te parler de ça ».

\- « Y a pas de quoi, tu partages ta famille avec moi, c'est normal que je te parle de la mienne. »

Le gamin lui fit un large sourire.

\- « Tu la trouve pas bizarre ma famille? »

\- « Tu veux dire parce que tu as deux mamans? »

\- « J'avais pas pensé à ça mais maintenant que tu le dis, j'aimerai bien qu'Emma soit aussi ma maman. Pour l'instant, c'est l'amoureuse de maman c'est tout. »

\- « Oui elles sont amoureuses, ça se voit, je les avais vues se tenir la main au cinéma. »

\- « Et c'est pour ça que tu as pleuré? »

\- « Un peu oui, ça me rappelait mes parents, ils étaient tellement heureux ensemble, on était tellement heureux... »

Ses yeux s'étaient emplis de larmes au souvenir qu'elle évoquait. Henry s'approcha et la serra dans ses petits bras.

C'est à ce moment là que Régina entra dans la chambre pour venir chercher les enfants. Attendrie par la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, son cœur se serra quand elle vit que la petite avait pleuré.

\- « Ça va aller Erin? »

La petite acquiesça.

\- « Oui, ça va, on était en train de parler de ma famille. »

Ne sachant si elle pouvait la questionner ou pas, Régina se contenta de s'assoir sur le bord du lit et de tendre les bras à la gamine qui s'y jeta aussitôt en serrant ses bras autour de la taille de la pharmacienne. La brune lui caressa les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

\- « Là, laisse toi aller, tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler. »

La petite enfouit sa tête contre la poitrine de Régina et murmura.

\- « Merci Régina, tu es tellement gentille avec moi... et Henry et Emma aussi, je,... Merci.»

\- « Oh ma puce, c'est moi qui te remercie, tu es adorable et Henry est tout content d'avoir une grande fille pour veiller sur lui. »

Le petit qui était à côté se rapprocha et vint déposer un bisou sur la joue d'Erin puis de sa mère. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Emma rentra dans la chambre.

\- « Ah, vous voilà, je vous avais perdus... Quoi, c'est ici la séance de câlins? Attendez moi j'arrive!»

Elle se jeta sur Henry qui bascula en arrière en riant. Tout ça se transforma vite en bagarre de chatouilles.

En fin d'après-midi, quand le soleil devint moins agressif, ils allèrent marcher le long de la plage. Ils arrivèrent ainsi jusqu'au petit port de pèche qui alimentait le marché. Emma s'avança vers un marin qui préparait ses filets pour le lendemain, elle discuta deux minutes avec lui puis vint les rejoindre.

\- « Ça vous dirait de visiter un chalutier? »

\- « Ouais super! » s'écrièrent les deux enfants.

\- « Dans ce cas, suivez moi, Eric ici présent va nous servir de guide. »

L'homme était ravi de parler de son bateau, sa passion et de voir que des citadins pouvaient s'y intéresser. A la fin de la visite, ils le remercièrent et il leur donna rendez-vous le lendemain matin pour le retour de la pèche vers 9h.

\- « Ça veut dire pas de grasse matinée c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous aurez l'occasion de voir ça et vous aurez du poisson plus que frais pour votre repas de midi ».

La fin de journée se déroula sans soucis particulier, l'entente était parfaite et un observateur extérieur aurait pu croire être en présence d'une famille unie.

Le dimanche se déroula de même, après la visite à Eric, ils passèrent du temps à la plage puis à la maison où ils profitèrent de la piscine. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les visages se fermaient, nul n'osant évoquer la prochaine séparation.

Tandis que les autres barbotaient dans la piscine, Régina s'isola pour téléphoner. Au bout d'une longue demi heure, elle revint avec un plateau gouter et un grand sourire.

\- « Bien, écoutez moi tous, j'ai à vous parler... Voilà, je viens d'appeler Kat, Kathryn, la directrice », précisa-t'elle à l'attention d'Erin. « Si tu le souhaites Erin, tu peux rester toute la semaine avec Henry et moi.»

Les deux gamins se regardèrent et se ruèrent sur la brune, manquant de la renverser.

\- « Dois-je comprendre que tu es d'accord? »

\- « Oh oui, merci Régina mais je n'ai pas assez d'affaires... »

\- « Nous verrons ça demain. Par contre, il va falloir raccompagner Emma à la gare car elle doit rentrer, elle travaille demain ».

L'intéressée fit mine de bouder mais fit un clin d'œil à sa compagne en mimant un merci appuyé.

\- « Cela dit, j'ai aussi une proposition pour toi Emma. Que dirais-tu de revenir le weekend prochain? Ruby, Gus et Granny viendront nous rejoindre. »

\- « Je ne peux pas, Graham, Jenny et Lucas viennent me voir à Boston. »

\- « Propose leur de venir aussi, la maison est assez grande. »

Emma regarda la brune. Elle avait pensé à tout. Il est vrai que a proposition était très tentante. Emma serait entourée de tous ceux qui aujourd'hui comptent pour elle. Après un moment de réflexion, elle s'approcha de Régina, la pris par la taille et lui glissa à l'oreille:

\- « Tu es géniale, démoniaque mais géniale. Comment puis je refuser une telle offre. Tu le sais, j'ai perdu d'avance, inutile de résister. OK, j'appellerai Graham dès ce soir mais je pense d'avance qu'ils accepteront. Merci. »

Deux heures plus tard, elle était assise dans son train et regardait s'éloigner le quai sur lequel une magnifique brune encadrée de deux gamins tout sourire, lui faisait de grands gestes en guise d'au-revoir. La semaine qui s'annonçait allait lui sembler bien longue...

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous inspirera encore et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Désolée s'il y a quelques fautes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien me relire. Merci d'avance pour vos reviews et à très bientôt.**_

_**Z en mode vacances!**_


	16. Weekend en famille

**Bonjour à tous, voici presque un mois que je vous ai lâchement abandonnés après avoir séparé nos héroïnes, Emma retournant à Boston tandis que Régina profitait de ses vacances avec Henry et Erin. Entre temps, j'ai moi-même profité de mes vacances avec ma petite famille mais c'est désormais de l'histoire ancienne puisque j'ai repris le boulot i jours… Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je n'ai pas profité de ce break pour avancer dans mon écriture. Par contre j'ai figé la trame de la seconde partie de l'histoire et vous livre donc aujourd'hui le fameux chapitre de transition que je vous avais promis. Pour me faire pardonner de mon absence et de mon léger retard à la reprise, je l'ai agrémenté d'un petit passage M qui devrait vous plaire. **

**Je vous laisse donc découvrir le second weekend à Cape Cod et les retrouvailles d'Emma avec Graham. Rendez-vous en fin de chapitre pour d'autres informations.**

**Comme d'habitude, les personnages de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est entièrement le fruit de mon imagination ).**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Z.**

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Weekend en famille**

Ce soir-là, quand elle fut rentrée chez elle, Emma défit méthodiquement ses bagages puis se prépara un repas rapide avant de s'installer sur la terrasse pour profiter du ciel étoilé. A plusieurs reprises, il lui avait semblé apercevoir Henry ou Régina dans l'appartement qui lui paraissait désespérément vide. Elle chercha en vain à se remémorer ce qu'elle aurait fait pour occuper une telle soirée avant qu'elle ne rencontre la pharmacienne.

Depuis la fac, elle avait toujours vécu seule et jamais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait ressenti l'ennui ou éprouvé ce sentiment de solitude quand elle se posait enfin chez elle en fin de journée. Mais là, après seulement quelques semaines à Boston, elle tournait en rond et songeait avec mélancolie au weekend de rêve qu'elle venait de passer avec la brune et les enfants. _C'est donc ça? _Se dit-elle. _C'est donc ça le bonheur de la vie de famille? _Cette évidence la frappa.

Toute sa vie, de par son statut d'orpheline, elle avait eu le sentiment d'avoir été privée de quelque chose de fondamental sans savoir vraiment dire précisément de quoi. Certains parlaient d'affection, d'autres de foyer ou encore de sécurité. Aujourd'hui enfin, elle réalisait ce que c'était, ce sentiment d'appartenir à un tout, de n'être qu'une pièce d'un puzzle... cette sensation de manque qui vous envahit quand on est loin de ceux qui vous sont chers...

_Bon sang Emma, toute cette histoire va trop vite, trop loin! Tu vas souffrir et les faire souffrir aussi! Tu le sais… _Mais elle avait beau en être effrayée, elle dut admettre que sa rencontre avec Régina avait totalement changé sa vie et que désormais, elle ne pourrait plus faire comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand son téléphone émit un bip qui indiquait la réception d'un message. Voyant qu'il provenait de la pharmacienne, elle l'ouvrit sans attendre

_« Bonsoir belle blonde. Tout va bien? »_

Elle hésita avant de répondre. Pouvait-elle lui dire que non, rien n'allait, qu'elle aurait voulu rester à ses côtés ou bien qu'elle même la suive à Boston… mais c'était très égoïste. Du coup sa réponse fut très laconique.

_« Ça va, je me repose sur la terrasse. Et vous trois, quoi de neuf? »._

_« Je viens de coucher les enfants. Je sirote un verre de cidre au bord de la piscine. »_

Puis après quelques instants:

_« Emma, je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable mais tu me manques déjà tellement... »_

Son cœur s'emballa à la lecture de ces quelques mots. Régina venait d'écrire exactement ce qu'elle même ressentait depuis qu'elle avait quitté Cape Cod. Elle resta un moment à imaginer ce qu'aurait été leur soirée si elle était restée là-bas. Elles auraient sûrement profité d'une baignade nocturne dans la piscine avant de se réfugier dans leur chambre. A cette idée, elle sourit.

Un nouveau bip la sortit de ses pensées:

_« Emma? »_

Elle réalisa qu'elle avait reçu le précédent message il y a quelques minutes déjà et qu'elle n'y avait pas répondu. Régina devait être inquiète. Elle prit son téléphone et l'appela.

\- « Allo? »

\- « Régina, c'est moi, je …, je suis désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. »

\- « Bonnes ou mauvaises? »

\- « Comment? »

\- « Tes pensées, elles étaient plutôt bonnes ou plutôt mauvaises? »

\- « Je …, plutôt bonnes mais je dois avouer que tout ça me fait peur »

\- « Je sais Emma. Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas du te dire ça. »

\- « Non, non, ce n'est pas ça... moi aussi j'ai réalisé combien vous me manquez déjà mais... »

\- « Mais quoi? »

\- « Gina, ça me fait peur, m'attacher autant à vous en si peu de temps, au point de me retourner dans l'appartement croyant vous y avoir vus, ... »

Emma aurait juré entendre la brune sourire.

\- « C'est sûr que ton indépendance légendaire en prend un coup... »

\- « Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème ».

\- « Alors quel est-il? »

\- « Gina, tu le sais, un jour je vais devoir repartir... »

\- « Alors nous aviserons... »

Il y eut un long silence. Elles avaient tellement de choses à se dire mais pas là, pas maintenant, pas par téléphone. Finalement, ce fut Emma qui reprit la parole.

\- « Au fait, j'ai eu Graham. C'est OK, ils viendront le weekend prochain. Ils arriveront en train en toute fin de soirée. »

\- « Bien! Et qu'a t'il dit? »

\- « A quel propos? »

\- « Tu lui as parlé de … nous? »

_Nous_, en disant cela, la brune avait réalisé la portée de ce simple mot, quatre petites lettres qui signifiaient pourtant tellement pour les deux femmes.

\- « Oui, je lui ai parlé longuement. De toi, d'Henry... et même d'Erin. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'expliquer, il a vite compris. Il a hâte de te rencontrer et de savoir comment tu as fait. »

\- « Comment j'ai fait? »

\- « Pour me mettre le grappin dessus pour reprendre son expression ».

Elles rigolèrent.

\- « Bien, j'espère survivre à son interrogatoire alors... »

\- « Je ne suis pas inquiète, tu verras, c'est un gentil flic. Et Jenny est adorable. »

\- « Si tu le dis... de toutes façons, maintenant je n'ai plus le choix! »

\- « C'est plutôt moi qui devrais être inquiète en fait... Ils sont capables de te raconter plein d'âneries à mon sujet.»

\- « Je sens que ça va être plus qu'intéressant ce weekend... Au fait, à propos de ragots, pour Ruby, Granny et puis Gus, on fait comment? Tu leur as dit?»

\- « Non, non pas vraiment, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. A mon avis, ils savent déjà. De toutes façons, je mange avec Rub demain soir, je verrai bien.»

\- « Tu crois qu'ils ont deviné ? »

\- « Vu les regards entendus que Rub m'a lancé l'autre jour au parc, j'en suis quasiment persuadée. »

\- « Bah, on verra bien. On se rappelle demain soir, tu me raconteras? »

\- « OK, ça marche. A demain soir alors. Bonne nuit Gina. »

\- « Bonne nuit Emma »

Le lendemain, avec le retour de nombreux enfants, la journée passa très vite. Emma avait partagé son repas de midi avec Kathryn qui n'avait pas manqué de la questionner sur leur weekend et sur Erin. Emma lui raconta combien Henry et la petite étaient complices et lui révéla qu'Erin avait parlé de sa famille au garçonnet. La directrice n'en revenait pas.

\- « C'est formidable! Il faut absolument que j'en parle au Docteur Hooper. Jusqu'à présent, Erin s'est toujours refusée à évoquer sa famille ou l'accident. A tel point qu'il ne sait pas dire si elle souffre réellement d'amnésie ou si c'est un simple blocage affectif ».

\- « En tout cas, je peux te dire qu'avec Henry elle se comporte comme n'importe quel enfant le ferait. Elle joue, bavarde, rigole même, c'est un plaisir de les voir ensemble. »

\- « Et avec Régina? ».

\- « Elles sont très proches également. La petite a complètement conquis Régina qui y va tout en douceur. Du coup la gamine est en confiance. Tu les aurai vues samedi quand Régina l'a câlinée pour la consoler ou quand Erin s'est jetée dans ses bras quand elle lui a proposé de rester pour la semaine. »

\- « Intéressant... Tu crois que ça pourrait coller à long terme entre elles? »

\- « Que veux-tu dire? »

\- « Eh bien, je me demandais si Régina serait intéressée pour être famille d'accueil à temps plein pour Erin. »

\- « Tu penses que ce serait possible? Une femme seule? »

\- « Je pense que oui, surtout avec l'aval du psychologue et compte-tenu du lien qui unit la famille King à l'orphelinat, je ne vois pas grand monde pour s'y opposer... Il ne s'agit pas d'une adoption... et quand bien même...»

\- « Dans ce cas, il te faut en parler avec Régina mais je crois que je connais d'avance sa réponse. »

Kathryn sourit. Il était fort probable en effet que son amie soit intéressée. Elle devait en parler d'abord avec Hooper puis elle verrai avec la brune.

En rentrant chez elle, Emma repensa à cette conversation et se dit qu'elle voyait mal Régina refuser d'accueillir la petite blonde. Même Henry serait sûrement emballé. Du côté d'Erin, Emma n'avait pas plus de doute. Il était certain qu'un déclic s'était produit chez la petite au contact des Mills. Elle se réjouissait pour elle qui méritait une seconde chance et fit un vœu pour que rien ni personne ne vienne s'y opposer.

Elle retrouva Ruby à 19 heures dans le petit restaurant italien dont Régina lui avait parlé. Elles avaient convenu de se voir seule à seule, sans Gus, afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement entre filles car, elles en étaient toutes deux convaincues, elles avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. Sans surprise, leur premier sujet de conversation fut l'avocat. La grande brune s'inquiéta de savoir comment son amie avait digéré les retrouvailles avec son « frère » et fut rassurée de voir qu'il ne subsistait aucune rancœur chez Emma à l'encontre de son homme au contraire, la blonde était ravie que le mystérieux amoureux de Ruby soit August. La seule chose qui pouvait encore la gêner était cette histoire de prénom, elle avait du mal à songer à August en tant que Gus mais ça viendrait.

Ruby la questionna ensuite sur son weekend. Elle avait su par Granny qu'ils avaient passé deux jours à Cape Cod tous les quatre avec Erin.

\- « Tu en es où avec Régina? Vous êtes ensembles non? »

\- « On ne peut rien te cacher. Comment as-tu su? »

\- « Pas besoin d'être devin tu sais! Rien qu'à vous voir au parc l'autre jour, c'était évident, il n'y a bien que Gus qui n'y a vu que du feu, ces mecs je te jure... J'ai dû lui faire un dessin. Du coup il était hyper gêné de t'avoir demandé si tu étais mariée et si tu avais des gamins... Et puis Granny m'a dit pour Cape Cod... et aussi qu'elle vous a vu vous embrasser sur ton pallier ... »

\- « Quoi? C'est donc pour ça qu'elle était si complice avec Henry à propos de ce weekend. Elle savait. Et je suppose qu'elle a fait parler le gamin... »

\- « Et alors, même si c'était vrai, où est le problème? Le petit est ravi non? »

\- « Et je suppose que ça, c'est ton petit doigt qui te l'a dit? »

\- « Non, pas ce coup-ci. C'est plutôt Kat quand je lui ai fait visiter son futur appartement. »

\- « Quoi? Tu en as discuté aussi avec Kathryn? Mais c'est une conspiration? »

\- « Pas de soucis Em's, on est tous d'accord, vous allez si bien ensemble! »

La blonde prit un air faussement abattu.

\- « C'est une conspiration! »

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire. Après quelques instants, la brune reprit d'un air sérieux.

\- « Tu te sens comment? Toi et ton éternel besoin de liberté? »

\- « Pfff, à peine quelques heures après les voir laissés à Cape Cod, elle me manquait déjà! »

\- « Et c'est toi qui disait que j'étais foutue? »

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle repensait à cette conversation Emma sourit: Finalement elles n'auraient pas d'annonce particulière à faire ce weekend puisqu'elles avaient d'entrée le soutien de tous leurs proches. C'était déjà ça. Elle téléphona donc à la brune comme elles l'avaient convenu et lui raconta comment leurs amies avaient conspiré dans leurs dos.

La semaine s'écoula finalement assez vite, Emma partageant son temps entre l'orphelinat, Granny et les coups de fils quotidiens à la brune tandis que Régina profitait paisiblement de son séjour avec les gamins.

Le vendredi soir, Gus et Ruby passèrent chercher Emma et Granny et ils prirent tous les quatre la route pour Cape Cod où ils arrivèrent à la tombée de la nuit. Aussitôt qu'ils furent descendus de voiture, ils furent rejoints par la maitresse de maison et les deux enfants qui se ruèrent de concert sur la blonde.

\- « Emma, Emma, viens voir, on a commencé une cabane... »

Henry était surexcité à l'idée de montrer leur réalisation à la jeune femme et Erin le talonnait avec un immense sourire.

\- « Holà, holà, on se calme... ce soir il est tard, nous verrons ça demain. Dois-je en conclure que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous ennuyer? » Les taquina t'elle en les embrassant.

Pendant ce temps, Régina accueillait ses autres invités. Elle échangea avec Ruby une franche accolade et l'agent immobilier lui glissa a l'oreille:

\- « Alors espèce de cachotière... »

La brune rougit et lui donna un coup de coude, l'air complice tandis que la plus grande des deux rajoutait:

\- « Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, je veux tout savoir! »

\- « Il n'y a rien d'autre à savoir que ce que tu sais déjà l'interrompit Emma en enlaçant la taille de la pharmacienne avant de déposer une tendre baiser sur ses lèvres ».

Tandis que les nouveaux arrivants finissaient de s'installer, Emma avait rejoint Régina dans la cuisine et l'aidait à finir de préparer le repas. Elle l'observa un moment en douce. Régina portait une robe légère à fines bretelles qui révélait le teint hâlé de ses épaules. Troublée, la blonde s'approcha et, se glissant derrière Régina, vint déposer de légers baisers sur son épaule, tandis que ses doigts courraient le long des bras de la brune qui ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. La blonde resserra alors son étreinte, emprisonnant la pharmacienne entre ses bras puis, lentement, la fit se retourner. Quand elles se firent face, elles se regardèrent longuement, leur front appuyé l'un contre l'autre et restèrent là, un moment, sans bouger, simplement à profiter pleinement de la présence de l'autre. Enfin leurs lèvres se joignirent pour sceller leurs retrouvailles.

C'est à ce moment-là que Ruby et sa marraine choisirent d'entrer dans la cuisine. Les deux femmes se séparèrent à la hâte et firent mine de retourner à leurs occupation.

\- « Eh bien, eh bien » fit Granny à l'attention de sa filleule « il me semble que nous ayons raté quelques épisodes ma chère... ».

Avec un sourire entendu, Régina coupa court à toute discussion en les invitant à passer à table.

Ce premier repas fut assez étrange, d'un côté Emma observait Ruby et Gus, curieuse de découvrir comment ils se comportaient en couple alors que de l'autre, c'était Régina et elle qui étaient le centre de l'attention des invités. Peu à peu l'ambiance se détendit et ils passèrent une excellente soirée. Vers 23 heures, après avoir couché les enfants et les avoir confiés à Granny, Emma et Régina prirent le chemin de la gare pour aller chercher la famille Humbert. Arrivées à destination, Régina était nerveuse et sa compagne le sentait bien.

\- « Allez, détends toi, Ils n'ont encore jamais mangé personne… ou bien je ne suis pas au courant. »

\- « C'est plus fort que moi. Il s'agit de ta famille. Je n'ai jamais été confrontée à ce genre de situation… »

\- « Et c'est pareil pour moi ! Graham a surement déjà dû me voir en bonne compagnie mais je ne lui ai jamais présenté personne car personne n'en valait la peine, il le sait.»

\- « Et c'est comme ça que tu comptes faire baisser mon stress ? »

\- « Non ? Alors il ne me reste qu'un seul moyen. »

Elle prit la brune dans ses bras, plongea son regard émeraude dans ses yeux chocolat. Régina pouvait y lire tant de choses non dites. Elle lui sourit et posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde. Et la magie opéra. D'un coup elle n'était plus angoissée mais seulement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé celle qui lui avait tant manqué cette semaine. Elles étaient toutes les deux sur un petit nuage, coupées de la réalité qui les entourait, au point de ne pas avoir entendu l'annonce de l'entrée en gare du train…

\- « Hum, hum,… excusez-moi mesdames.»

Elles se séparèrent brusquement, réalisant d'un coup où elles étaient. Régina était confuse. L'homme qui les avait interrompues les regardait en souriant. Il était plutôt grand, cheveux souples châtain et sa barbe lui donnait un faux air bourru. A ses côtés se tenaient une petite femme brune aux cheveux courts et un adolescent. Tous deux les regardaient également avec un air amusé.

\- « Graham ! »

Emma s'était jetée dans les bras de l'inconnu qui la serra contre lui. Elle embrassa ensuite la femme et le garçon puis se retourna vers elle.

\- « Bien, et… euh… comme vous devez vous en douter, voici Régina. Régina, je te présente Graham, Jenny et Lucas! »

Le premier contact fût un peu froid, ils se serrèrent la main, embarrassés tous autant les uns que les autres. Emma rompit rapidement le silence qui s'installait.

\- « Bien. La voiture est par là. On y va ? »

Graham prit place à l'avant, à côté de Régina. Il la remercia pour l'invitation puis la discussion tourna vite autour des autres participants à ce weekend.

\- « Je suis ravi de revoir Ruby. Quelle drôle de coïncidence quand même qu'elle t'ait permis de retrouver August… il me tarde de le rencontrer lui aussi... »

Après les retrouvailles avec August, Emma avait appelé Graham et lui avait brièvement raconté l'essentiel : Son frère qu'elle croyait perdu à tout jamais, était réapparu et sortait avec sa meilleure amie et ils s'étaient réconciliés.

Réalisant tout à coup ce qu'il venait de dire, Graham se tourna vers Régina, embarrassé. Emma Posa sa main sur l'épaule de son chef et ami en riant.

\- « C'est bon Graham, je lui ai dit que tu étais curieux de connaître celle qui a réussi à me mettre le grappin dessus! ».

\- « Bah oui quand même c'est un sacré exploit que vous avez fait là Régina, chapeau! »

La brune rougit et, une fois de plus, Emma vint à son secours.

\- « Dites, vous pourriez vous tutoyer non ? Ce serait quand même plus facile pour faire connaissance… Là on dirait presque que je présente ma petite amie à mon père ! »

\- « Eh oh, je n'ai que dix ans de plus que toi demoiselle, ne me prends pas pour un vieux croulant non plus. »

\- « Bien chef, mais arrête de terroriser ma copine alors ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et l'ambiance se détendit. Dix minutes et quelques bavardages plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la maison. Plus aucune tension ne subsistait. Ruby, qui connaissait Graham et Jenny pour les avoir rencontrés plusieurs fois à l'époque où Emma et elle étaient colocataires, vint les accueillir et se chargea des présentations avec Granny et Gus. Les deux hommes se toisèrent en se serrant la main. _Entre ces deux-là ça risque d'être plus difficile de détendre l'atmosphère…nous verrons ça demain_ se dit Emma.

Régina guida ses invités jusqu'à leur chambre, la dernière de l'étage et proposa à Lucas de s'installer dans le canapé du coin bureau qui lui faisait face. Après s'être assurées que tout le monde était bien installé, les deux femmes rejoignirent enfin leur chambre. La blonde se laissa tomber sur le lit en soufflant :

\- « Ouf, je n'en peux plus.»

\- « Veux-tu que je te fasse couler un bain, la baignoire fait balnéo, les bulles font des miracles dans ces cas-là ? »

\- « Tu ferais ça ? »

\- « Bien sûr. Et je pourrai même venir te masser le dos si tu le souhaites… »

\- « Hmmm » fit elle avec une moue complice, « je sens que j'ai une nouvelle douleur dans le dos, juste là, un massage serait effectivement une excellente idée. »

La brune disparut aussitôt dans la salle de bain, Emma l'entendit faire couler l'eau et commença à ranger ses affaires avant de se déshabiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, comme Régina n'était pas réapparue, elle poussa lentement la porte de la salle de bain et découvrit la brune allongée dans l'immense baignoire intégralement recouverte de mousse.

\- « Hé mais c'est mon bain ! »

\- « Comment veux-tu que je te masse le dos sans mettre de l'eau partout si je ne suis pas moi-même dans la baignoire? »

La blonde s'empressa de la rejoindre. Elle s'assit devant elle, lui tournant le dos. La pharmacienne commença à lui masser les épaules.

\- « Hmmm, c'est bon, tu es douée. »

\- « J'ai longuement hésité entre kyné et pharmacienne… »

\- « Je préfère que tu aies choisi pharmacienne, comme ça je suis la seule à avoir droit à des consultations privées »

\- « Effectivement. Mais dans ce cas, je vais devoir te montrer ce qu'est une vraie consultation privée… »

Les mains de Régina faisaient des cercles sur les épaules d'Emma, en appuyant çà et là à des endroits visiblement stratégiques. Peu à peu, les cercles s'agrandirent tandis que la blonde se laissait aller de plus en plus, savourant le bien être qu'elle ressentait à se faire bichonner. Les pouces de Régina suivirent la colonne vertébrale d'Emma puis remontèrent, arrachant au passage quelques gémissements discrets à la blonde. Puis les mains se séparèrent pour effleurer les côtes de la blonde et finirent par remonter vers sa poitrine. Complètement envoutée par les caresses de Régina, Emma se laissa doucement tomber en arrière, pour aller appuyer son dos contre la poitrine tendue de la brune qui resserra son étreinte. Elle tenait désormais un sein dans chaque main, titillant entre ses doigts les pointes dardées des seins clairs de la blonde. Sa bouche parcourrait le cou de sa prisonnière, elle remonta jusqu'à son oreille et lui murmura:

\- « Comment va ton dos ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus… »

\- « Dois-je comprendre que je dois continuer ? »

Incapable de répondre, Emma se contenta de laisser tomber sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de Régina. Son souffle court fut le signe que la brune attendait. Une de ses mains lâcha alors le sein qu'elle emprisonnait pour descendre le long du ventre plat et finalement atteindre la toison dorée. Emma ne put retenir un râle et se raidit quand les doigts de sa belle effleurèrent son sexe gonflé de plaisir. Son rythme cardiaque s'affola, elle sentait le sang taper dans ses tempes tandis qu'instinctivement elle tendait son bassin pour accentuer le contact avec la main intrépide qui faisait des va-et-vient sans jamais la pénétrer.

\- « Oh, Ginaaaaa…. »

La brune ne voulait pas aller trop vite, elle résistait à l'envie de prendre sa compagne sur le champ même si les ondulations de la blonde tendaient à lui montrer que c'était ce qu'elle désirait. Elle voulait prolonger ce moment et profiter au maximum de cet instant où Emma était totalement à sa merci. Mais son propre désir la trahit et elle ne put résister bien longtemps. Emma s'agitait pour accorder les mouvements de son bassin au va-et-vient que les doigts de la brune avaient entamés en elle. De son autre bras, Régina la maintenait plaquée contre elle et, quand le plaisir de la blonde eut atteint son paroxysme, elle la serra encore plus fort comme pour absorber les tremblements qui avaient envahi tout son corps.

Peu à peu, elle relâcha son étreinte tout en parsemant de baisers l'oreille et le cou de sa captive qui peinait à reprendre son souffle.

\- « Et maintenant, comment se porte ton dos ? » murmura-t-elle dans un sourire.

Emma fut réveillée le lendemain par le jour qui filtrait à la fenêtre. Elle se tourna et constata qu'elle était seule. Elle se prélassa un court instant dans les draps froissés en repensant à la nuit dernière. Après l'épisode de la salle de bain et tandis qu'elle souhaitait prolonger les hostilités, Régina avait insisté pour qu'elles aillent se coucher, prétextant qu'elles étaient fatiguées et qu'elles n'auraient pas le loisir de faire la grasse matinée si elles voulaient profiter de leurs amis. Néanmoins, une fois couchées, les sollicitations coquines d'Emma eurent rapidement raison des bonnes résolutions de la brune et ce n'est finalement que bien plus tard qu'elles rejoignirent les bras de Morphée.

En tendant l'oreille, Emma entendit discuter. Quelle heure pouvait-il être? Le réveil sur le chevet de Régina lui indiqua qu'il était déjà dix heures.

_Et merde ! _Songea-t-elle en passant en vitesse sous la douche avant d'enfiler à la hâte un short et un T-shirt et de sortir penaude de leur chambre.

\- « Tiens, voilà enfin notre marmotte ! » claironna Granny tandis qu'Henry et Erin se précipitaient sur elle. Elle se baissa et embrassa les enfants puis évalua rapidement qui était déjà debout et constata que mis à part Ruby et Gus, tous étaient déjà attablés en train de partager leur petit déjeuner.

\- « Bonjour tout le monde, désolée, j'avais visiblement du sommeil à rattraper… »

Elle passa derrière la chaise de Régina, posa sa main sur son épaule et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe avant d'aller s'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle allait faire une réflexion sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas la dernière à se lever quand Gus et Ruby apparurent dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. La grande brune l'interpela :

\- « Ah ça y est tu es enfin debout ? Moi qui comptais sur toi pour venir partager notre footing matinal … »

\- « Beuh… non merci, très peu pour moi ».

Puis se tournant vers Régina, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et ajouta: « Mon kyné perso m'a déconseillé la course à pied à cause de mes problèmes de dos ».

Voyant que la brune avait rougi, Ruby comprit vite que c'était faux.

\- « Eh bien demain matin, Ton kyné perso vient courir avec nous donc si tu ne veux pas passer pour la feignasse de service, tu n'y couperas pas ma belle! ».

Le reste de la journée se déroula sur le même ton. Contre toute attente, Graham et Gus sympathisèrent très vite en échangeant des anecdotes sur Emma. Plus discrète, Jenny passa beaucoup de temps avec Granny et Régina tandis qu'Emma et Ruby avaient été débauchées par Henry et Erin pour construire la fameuse cabane. Elles furent sauvées par Lucas, qui, du haut de ses quinze ans apparut vite comme l'homme de la situation, il prit le relai auprès des petits et les deux amies purent rejoindre le reste du groupe.

En fin d'après-midi, ils se prélassaient sur la terrasse tandis que seuls les gamins étaient encore à batifoler dans la piscine. Tout ç coup, Jenny, interpela la maitresse de maison.

\- « Tes enfants sont adorables Régina ! »

Devant le silence qui suivit sa remarque, la petite brune s'inquiéta :

\- « Qu'y a-t-il ? J'ai dit une bêtise ? Je suis désolée si… »

Emma voulut rassurer son amie.

\- « En fait, Henry est bien le fils de Régina mais Erin, elle, est pensionnaire à l'orphelinat où je travaille désormais, celui où j'ai grandi, et Régina a gentiment proposé de l'accueillir pendant les vacances ».

\- « C'est tout à ton honneur Régina. En tout cas les deux s'entendent à merveille, c'est bluffant. Je m'excuse pour ma méprise, c'est vrai qu'avec ses cheveux blonds, Erin ne vous ressemble pas vraiment à Henry et toi… »

La pharmacienne la coupa :

\- « Tu sais, Henry est un enfant adopté. Le Fait que nous ayons tous deux les yeux marrons et les cheveux bruns n'est que le fruit du hasard ».

\- « Oh… »

\- « Par contre ton Lucas est le portrait craché de son père mais avec ta couleur de cheveux et tes yeux. Vous auriez du mal à le renier… C'est un garçon adorable et qui promet d'être très bel homme ! A surveiller de près crois-moi !»

Les deux femmes se sourirent, avec la complicité de deux mères fières de leurs rejetons. Puis Régina, l'air préoccupé se leva et partit vers la cuisine ou Emma ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

\- « Qu'y a-t-il Régina ? »

La brune secoua la tête.

\- « Rien, ce n'est rien. »

\- « Allez Gina, je vois bien que tu es préoccupée. C'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Jenny ? »

Après un long silence, la brune répondit enfin.

\- « Oui et non… Emma, Kat m'a appelée ce matin. »

\- « A quel propos ? »

\- « Erin. »

\- « Ah. »

La blonde ne souhaitait pas influencer la décision de la brune mais elle ne voulait pas non plus lui cacher qu'elle était au courant des intentions de la directrice.

\- « Tu es au courant ? »

\- « Ca dépend de quoi ? »

\- « Bon sang Emma ! »

\- « Ecoute Régina, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir le moindre secret pour toi mais dans ce cas-là, comprends moi, je suis partagée entre mon devoir professionnel et mon affection pour toi. Je ne veux en rien t'influencer. »

\- « M'influencer ? Mais m'influencer sur quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

\- « Que t'a dit Kathryn ? »

\- « Erin doit impérativement rentrer demain soir avec toi pour passer une batterie de tests avec un psy. Il semblerait que l'évolution récente de son comportement ait besoin d'être évaluée. Kat n'a rien voulu me dire de plus.»

\- « Gina, quel est le problème ? »

\- « Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, elle a des projets avec henry, j'ai promis de les ramener voir Eric qui devait leur faire faire un tour sur son bateau… je ne veux pas Emma, c'est trop tôt ».

\- « Chhhhhut, calme toi », la brune tremblait et avait les larmes aux yeux. « Que voulais-tu-toi ? »

\- « Je m'étais imaginée la garder toutes les vacances. Regarde les tous les deux, inséparables, je n'ai pas le cœur de leur dire ».

\- « Il faudra bien pourtant, et Erin le sait bien. »

\- « Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce tellement urgent ? Ca ne peut pas attendre huit jours ? »

\- « Je ne peux rien te dire mais c'est pour le bien d'Erin, crois-moi »

\- « Emma, je me suis attachée à cette petite, dis-moi ce qu'il y a je t'en prie. »

\- « Je n'en ai pas le droit mais viens, appelons Kat et elle te dira ce qu'il en est. »

Elle la prit par la main et elles s'isolèrent dans leur chambre pour appeler la directrice.

_\- « Oui Régina, je te manque déjà ? »_

\- « Salut Kathryn, c'est Emma, je suis avec Régina, on peut te parler quelques minutes ? »

_\- « Bien sûr, qu'y a-t-il ? Un problème avec Erin ? »_

\- « Non, non, la petite va bien mais c'est Régina, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu veux lui retirer Erin la semaine prochaine. »

_\- « Ah, je vois. Et tu lui as dit quoi ? »_

Régina se saisit du combiné et cracha, furieuse :

\- « Rien, justement ! Elle ne m'a rien dit ! Elle s'y refuse. Tu imagines, ma meilleure amie et la femme que j'aime qui complotent dans mon dos… »

Emma regarda la brune l'air ébahi. Avait-elle réalisé ce qu'elle venait de dire ? A l'autre bout du fil, Kathryn était elle aussi silencieuse.

\- « Kat Bon sang, que me caches tu à la fin? »

_\- « Régina, Emma ne peut rien te dire, elle n'en a pas le droit. Quant à moi, je peux juste te dire qu'Erin fait d'énormes progrès à votre contact, tu ne peux imaginer combien cette enfant est une énigme. C'est pourquoi je dois faire valider ce constat par le psychologue qui suit les gamins. Le problème c'est qu'il sera absent, en déplacement à l'étranger pour un colloque la semaine prochaine et une partie de celle d'après ». _

\- « OK. Dans ce cas, ne peut-on pas prévoir un rendez-vous avec lui en fin de semaine et je te la ramènerai à ce moment-là ? »

_\- « Tu veux dire que tu quitterais Cape Cod en avance pour la ramener ? »_

\- « C'est exactement cela ».

_\- « Oh Régina, tu as vraiment le cœur sur la main. C'est d'accord. Je vois avec Hooper de placer un rendez-vous, le plus tard possible dans la semaine et te préviendrai. Ça ira comme ça ? »_

\- « Oui, merci Kat, merci. »

_\- « A bientôt Gina profite bien de ton séjour. Bye Emma.»._

La brune raccrocha et se tourna vers Emma qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

\- « Emma ? Ça va aller ? »

\- « … »

\- « Ecoute, je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter mais tu comprends, cette gamine, elle est tellement attachante… »

\- « C'est rien Gina, je comprends, ne t'en fait pas. »

\- « Je, j'ai cru qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave et que vous me le cachiez… Ce n'est pas le cas dis-moi ? »

\- « Non, non, tout va bien, c'est plutôt bon au contraire mais je ne peux t'en dire plus ».

\- « Oui je sais et je l'accepte si c'est pour le bien de la petite. »

\- « Bien ! Alors, on file retrouver les autres ? »

\- « Attends ».

Elle lui passa les bras autour du cou et l'embrassa en s'excusant pour son emportement. Emma lui rendit son baiser, la serrant tout contre elle pour la rassurer.

Evidemment quand elles sortirent de la chambre, elles furent chahutées par leurs amis et la soirée reprit son court sur un ton léger. Gus et Graham furent délégués d'office au barbecue tandis que les femmes s'occupaient de finir de préparer le repas et de dresser la table. Ils étaient en plein festin quand le portable de Graham se mit à sonner. Ce dernier se leva et s'éloigna de la table pour répondre. Tandis que les conversations reprenaient autour d'elle, Emma ne le quitta pas des yeux et suivit sa conversation sur ses lèvres.

\- « Humbert, j'écoute …. Ouais Jeff je t'écoute qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? …Oui je suis avec elle… QUOI ? »

A son cri, tout le monde avait cessé de parler. Emma le vit se décomposer puis la conversation reprit :

\- « Quand ? …Ok. Quoi encore ? …MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !»

Cette fois il avait hurlé. Plus personne ne bougeait autour de la table. Graham s'en rendit compte et leur fit signe de la main de continuer et s'éloigna pour discuter tranquillement avec son interlocuteur.

Emma avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Jeff n'aurait jamais appelé son chef pendant son seul weekend de repos ce mois-ci si cela n'avait pas été grave, très grave même et vu la réaction de Graham, elle craignait le pire...

Elle sentit la main de Régina qui se posait sur la sienne mais cela ne suffit pas à la rassurer. Elle guetta avec impatience le retour de celui qui restait son chef.

Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

\- « Qu'y a-t-il Graham ? C'était Jeff n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Oui. Ecoute Emma, on a un problème... Un gros problème… Mendel est mort ce matin. »

Emma ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir ou pas de la nouvelle mais visiblement il y avait autre chose.

-« Mais ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Non tu as raison : Ce connard de Gold porte plainte contre toi... pour homicide volontaire. »

* * *

**Voilà, je vous abandonne ici pour ce soir. Je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrai poster le prochain chapitre car je serai pas mal en déplacement dans les jours qui viennent. Tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre d'ici une dizaine de jours. A très bientôt, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

**Z.**

**PS : Au fait, merci aux nouvelles venues, xandoca, Xengab et littlesitter, désolée si j'en oublie… Soyez les bienvenues à bord. Et merci encore à mes fidèles lecteurs/trices ).**


	17. Faire front, ensemble

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Comme je le craignais, ma rentrée a été un peu chargée et j'ai eu du mal à trouver du temps pour me poser et finaliser mon 17eme chapitre. Il est prêt depuis hier mardi mais à cause des problèmes de serveur, je n'ai pu le poster que ce soir. J'espère que vous allez rester fidèles à cette histoire malgré les petits délais sur les deux précédents chapitres. A compter d'aujourd'hui, je pense me remettre à publier toutes les semaines.**

**Comme d'habitude, les personnages de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est entièrement le fruit de mon imagination ;).**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Z.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17: Faire front, ensemble.**

\- « ….Ce connard de Gold porte plainte contre toi pour homicide volontaire. »

Emma ne bougea pas, une chape de plomb venait de lui tomber dessus, elle était complètement groggy. Les bras ballants, elle resta figée face à Graham, sans aucune réaction.

Depuis la table, tous avaient assisté à la scène à travers la baie vitrée mais comme les deux policiers s'étaient éloignés, ils n'avaient pas entendu leur conversation. Régina vit le visage d'Emma, initialement inquiet, se figer. Au bout de quelques secondes, alors que son supérieur et ami lui tendait les bras, elle sembla émerger de sa stupeur. Elle échangea une brève accolade avec lui et se tourna ensuite vers la tablée en se recomposant un sourire mais la brune vit qu'il n'était que de façade.

Finalement, tous deux revinrent à table sans faire de commentaire. Quand la blonde se fut rassise à côté d'elle, Régina posa la main sur sa cuisse et Emma vint entremêler ses doigts avec les siens sans échanger un regard. Le verre de vin qui était devant elle semblait tout a coup avoir pris une importance vitale pour elle car elle resta un long moment absorbée à l'étudier sous toutes les coutures.

\- « Emma? »

\- « Plus tard Régina, plus tard... s'il te plait. »

Elle avait répondu d'un ton sec, sans émotion, sans même la regarder.

Régina se leva pour finir de servir le repas. Quand elle revint, elle se posta debout derrière Emma faisant mine de participer à la discussion qui avait repris. Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur les épaules affaissées de la blonde et alors seulement elle la sentit se détendre un peu quand elle s'appuya contre elle. Quelle que fut la nouvelle annoncée à Graham, le sujet était suffisamment grave pour qu'Emma ne souhaite pas l'aborder devant les autres.

Emma de son côté reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Si Gold avait déposé plainte, il y aurait une instruction approfondie. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'une enquête pour violences policières mais d'un homicide. Cela signifiait que l'affaire serait confiée au bureau du procureur. Il allait de toute façon lui falloir rentrer sur New-York et se tenir à disposition de la justice. Il y aurait une enquête, un procès. Évidemment elle plaiderait la légitime défense mais Gold était un homme influent et bénéficierait surement des meilleurs appuis. Elle n'était pas à l'abri d'être virée de la police et même d'une condamnation à une peine de prison si l'affaire tournait mal. Tout ce qu'elle redoutait était en train de se produire. Dans l'immédiat, elle allait devoir quitter Boston et ça, il allait lui falloir l'annoncer à Régina et Henry… mais plus tard. Là, tout le monde profitait de ce merveilleux weekend et elle tenait à ce que cela continue. Elle décida donc de ne pas gâcher la fête et tenta d'oublier temporairement.

Gus et Graham qui s'étaient éclipsés quelques instants revinrent avec quatre bouteilles de champagne, les bouchons sautèrent et les garçons assurèrent le service avant de prendre la parole pour trinquer. Gus parla le premier, remerciant Régina pour ce weekend, l'ensemble des participants pour l'accueil qui lui avait été fait et termina en annonçant que Ruby et lui s'installaient officiellement ensemble. Ils trinquèrent tous joyeusement une première fois en félicitant les tourtereaux. Puis, ce fut au tour de Graham de remercier leur hôtesse et d'expliquer combien il était heureux d'avoir fait leur connaissance à tous. Alors que les verres se levaient une fois de plus dans une ambiance redevenue légère, Emma se leva à son tour et prit la parole après avoir passé sa main autour de la taille de Régina.

\- « hum, hum. Bien, … je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser mais je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les discours». Régina se serra tout contre elle pour l'encourager, curieuse de ce qu'elle allait leur annoncer. Les autres convives s'étaient arrêtés de parler et attendaient patiemment.

\- « Bien, hum, voilà. Je voulais vous dire combien je suis ravie de vous avoir tous autour de cette table. Vous tous constituez un peu ma drôle mais sympathique famille. Tous ceux que j'aime sont là aujourd'hui et c'est quelque chose d'extraordinaire dont je n'aurai même pas osé rêver il y a seulement quelques semaines. » Elle se tourna vers Régina. « Et tout ça, je le dois d'abord au destin qui m'a ramené August… enfin, Gus et puis je le dois surtout à toi Régina », elle s'approcha encore de la brune, passa une main dans ses cheveux et ancra ses yeux dans les siens. « Merci ! » Elle termina en l'embrassant sous les cris de joie, les applaudissements et les sifflets des autres convives.

La soirée s'acheva dans la bonne humeur, les bulles de champagne avaient fait leur effet et dispersé temporairement les orages. Ils rirent de bon cœur d'anecdotes sur les uns et les autres, formant un groupe soudé. _Amis ou famille, quelle importance?_ se dit Emma en souriant à la brune qui ne l'avait plus quittée de la soirée.

Mais les meilleures choses ont une fin. Après avoir couché les petits puis aidé à ranger, ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs chambres. Emma avait croisé Graham qui s'était enquit de savoir si elle comptait l'annoncer et comment.

\- « Je vais le dire à Régina dans un premier temps et puis nous verrons demain »

\- « OK Emma, Bonne nuit »

Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre où la belle brune l'attendait. Celle-ci était inquiète. Elle vint à sa rencontre et la prit dans ses bras.

\- « Emma, tu veux en parler ? »

La blonde se blottit dans les bras protecteurs et soupira.

\- « Oui il faudra bien mais je voulais te le dire à toi en premier… Mendel est mort. »

Régina n'avait rien dit mais Emma l'avait sentie se raidir à la nouvelle. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, serrées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, sans rien dire. Puis la brune se recula :

\- « Tu vas devoir partir, c'est ça ? »

\- « Oui. »

Régina lui prit la main et l'invita à s'asseoir sur leur lit. Là elle se tourna vers elle, lui prit les deux mains et les câlina de ses pouces. Son regard était perdu, elle regardait leurs mains liées sans les voir. _Elle va partir !_ Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit tandis que son cœur semblait se vriller dans sa poitrine et que des larmes chaudes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle releva la tête et découvrit le visage également en larmes de sa compagne.

\- « Oh Emma, je suis désolée. J'ai beau m'y être préparée, je ne peux pas l'accepter… Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »

La blonde la prit dans ses bras et à son tour la réconforta. Elle lui expliqua pour la plainte de Gold et les suites possibles, sans rien lui cacher. Elle lui avoua également qu'elle était complètement impuissante face à la justice et incapable de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer réellement. Régina l'avait écoutée sans l'interrompre, assimilant peu à peu l'ironie de la situation. Emma avait tué un monstre, sauvant au passage la vie de son collègue mais c'est elle désormais qui devait faire face à la justice, au risque de finir en prison… Cela la révoltait. Elle inspira profondément, se redressa puis posa ses mains sur les joues de la blonde pour que celle-ci la regarde bien en face.

\- « Ecoute moi bien Emma, nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire. Quelles que soient les accointances de gold, nous aussi avons des cartes à jouer et crois-moi, s'il le faut, nous le ferons ! En attendant, dès demain, il faudra mettre Gus dans la confidence, en tant qu'avocat, il saura sûrement te conseiller. Il est inadmissible que Gold puisse foutre en l'air ta vie et notre bonheur alors que tu n'as fait que ton devoir. »

Devant l'absence de réaction de la policière, elle reprit :

\- « Tu n'es pas seule Emma, tu n'es PLUS seule! Tu as Gus, Graham et tu m'as moi. Ensemble nous trouverons un moyen de te tirer de là. Tu m'entends ? »

La blonde opina d'un léger mouvement de tête.

\- « Bien. Maintenant il nous faut dormir. Demain et les jours qui viennent promettent d'être tendus et je veux profiter de cette nuit avec toi ».

Elles se couchèrent donc et se blottirent aussitôt dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Les paroles étaient inutiles. A la façon dont elles se serraient, il était évident qu'elles étaient prêtes à ne faire qu'un face à ce qui les attendait. Bien longtemps après, sans qu'aucune parole n'ait été échangée, elles finirent par sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain matin, elles furent réveillées par Ruby qui tambourinait à leur porte.

\- « Allez les marmottes, debout, c'est l'heure du décrassage ! »

Emma chercha bien à trainer au lit mais Regina insista et lui dit que ça l'aiderait sûrement à faire le vide dans sa tête. Elle céda donc et, après avoir avalé un café sur le pouce, elles partirent faire un footing avec Ruby et Gus. Les dix premières minutes se passèrent plutôt bien, Emma était même surprise de tenir à peu près le rythme de ses amis qui, elle n'en doutait pas, devaient sûrement lever le pied pour l'attendre. Toutefois, passée cette première phase d'euphorie, elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner, un point de côté menaçait et la faisait grimacer. Régina qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil s'en rendit compte immédiatement et insista pour qu'elle ne s'arrête pas. Ils changèrent de rythme pour passer à une marche rapide. Ainsi, Emma put reprendre son souffle et récupérer.

-« C'est normal, tu ne dois surtout pas t'arrêter, il faut tenir au moins une demi-heure. Après tu verras, chaque fois cela deviendra plus facile. »

Encouragée par ses amis, la blonde consentit à poursuivre l'effort et, après une brève période de récupération, réussit même à se remettre en petite foulée pour la fin de leur ballade.

De retour à la maison, alors qu'ils entamaient quelques exercices de stretching sur les marches de la terrasse, Ruby la félicita et félicita surtout Régina pour ses talents de coach.

\- « C'est bien la première fois que je vois Emma courir et je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle irait au bout sans râler! Aïe ! »

Emma venait de lui donner une claque sur l'épaule faute d'avoir suffisamment de souffle pour argumenter. Son visage était rouge comme une pivoine et elle respirait difficilement, preuve s'il en fallait que l'exercice lui avait réellement demandé un gros effort.

\- « Non mais sans blague, tu ne vas pas te laisser distancer par deux vieux comme eux ? »

Cette fois ce fut Gus et Régina qui froncèrent les sourcils. Ils se regardèrent, complices. Gus lança un coup d'œil rapide sur le côté et la pharmacienne comprit de suite ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle interrogea l'avocat du regard et celui-ci se rua sur Ruby en même temps qu'elle. En moins de deux, l'agent immobilier fut projetée dans la piscine dans une énorme gerbe d'eau. Elle réapparut, l'air vexé, sous les éclats de rires de ses amis.

La journée se poursuivit donc dans une ambiance bon enfant, ils allèrent faire un tour au marché, achetèrent du poisson frais à Eric et quelques fruits et légumes puis firent un barbecue au bord de la piscine. A la fin du repas, Emma profita qu'henry et Erin soient seuls dans leur chambre pour aller les rejoindre avec Régina.

\- « Les enfants, il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose d'important. »

\- « Erin doit s'en aller c'est ça ? » demanda Henry avec une moue boudeuse.

\- « Non Henry, pas tout de suite, ce n'est pas ça »

Les deux petits s'étaient assis côte à côte et se tenaient la main sans rien dire.

\- « C'est moi qui vais devoir partir Henry, je dois rentrer à New-York »

\- « A New-York ? Mais, et l'orphelinat, qui va s'occuper de nous ? » Demanda Erin.

\- « Erin, avant de venir à l'orphelinat, j'étais inspectrice de la police de New-York avec Graham. Animatrice, ce n'est pas mon vrai travail, c'était temporaire. »

La petite la regardait avec des yeux exorbités.

\- « Mais si, tu es la meilleure qu'on ait jamais eue. Tu ne veux pas rester ? S'il te plait. »

\- « Je voudrai bien ma puce mais je ne peux pas. C'est compliqué. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave et j'ai dû tirer sur un homme, un méchant, qui menaçait de tuer mon coéquipier. C'est pour ça que je suis partie de New-York, pendant l'enquête, je n'avais plus le droit d'être policier alors je me suis dit qu'animer à l'orphelinat me rendrait utile et m'éviterai de trop penser à ça. »

\- « Mais pourquoi tu dois partir maintenant ? »

\- « L'homme sur lequel j'ai tiré,… il est mort hier. »

Les deux enfants sursautèrent à cette annonce puis, les larmes aux yeux, Henry demanda :

\- « Tu vas aller en prison ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas Henry. J'espère que non mais je n'en sais rien. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il va y avoir une enquête et je dois être à New-York pour répondre aux questions et me défendre. Vous comprenez ? »

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent en chœur.

\- « Mais, même si je suis loin, je penserai beaucoup à vous, vous savez. Vous comptez beaucoup pour moi. »

\- « Même moi ? »

La petite blonde la regardait, pleine d'espoir.

\- « Oui Erin, même toi ! Tu as vu ce weekend à quoi ressemble ma famille. Ce ne sont que des personnes rencontrées au hasard de mon existence et tu en fais partie je te l'assure. J'espère que toi aussi tu te fabriqueras une famille comme ça et que j'en ferai partie. »

\- « Oh oui Emma, tu en fais déjà partie. Tu vas rester longtemps à New York ? »

\- « Je l'ignore, ce n'est pas moi qui décide… »

\- « Mais, le juge, il le sait que c'était un méchant le monsieur ? » s'enquit Henry.

\- « Oui, gamin, il le sait. »

\- « Alors il va te pardonner et tu vas revenir vite dis ? »

Voyant que son fils perdait pied, Régina alla s'assoir près de lui et le prit sur ses genoux.

\- « Ecoute Henry, Emma a tué quelqu'un, ce n'est pas rien. C'est interdit par la loi. Tu comprends? »

\- « Mais M'man, c'était un méchant ! »

\- « Oui mais elle n'avait pas le droit de le tuer pour autant. Même en étant policier. Par contre, elle lui a tiré dessus pour défendre son ami, parce que l'homme allait le tuer. Alors ça, ça peut permettre de pardonner son geste tu comprends ? Mais il faut qu'elle le prouve et c'est pour ça qu'elle doit partir».

\- « C'est pas juste ! »

\- « Non mon chéri, tu as raison, ce n'est pas juste mais nous allons tous nous battre aux côtés d'Emma pour qu'elle revienne vite. D'accord ? »

Les deux gamins retrouvèrent alors le sourire et une nouvelle séance de câlins s'en suivit.

Elles sortaient de la chambre des enfants, Emma glissa sa main dans celle de la brune.

\- « Merci Gina, je dois maintenant aller l'annoncer aux autres ».

\- « Je viens avec toi! »

Gus, Ruby et Granny tombèrent des nues en découvrant l'affaire et restèrent sans voix. Au manque de réaction de Jenny, Emma comprit que son mari l'avait déjà informée. Ce fut finalement Lucas qui se révolta le plus.

\- « Mais Emma, j'comprends pas. Le gars que tu as sauvé c'est Jeff hein ? »

\- « Oui »

\- « Alors tu lui as vraiment sauvé la vie, j'ai vu sa cicatrice. » Dit-il en traçant un trait sur le côté de son cou. « Si t'avais pas tiré, il serait mort c'est sûr !».

Son père l'interrompit.

\- « Tu as surement raison mais ça, c'est ce que l'enquête devra déterminer. Il faut que tu comprennes que même les flics n'ont pas le droit de tuer quelqu'un. Du coup, en attendant, Emma doit se mettre à la disposition de la justice, et pour ça, elle doit rentrer à New-York au plus vite car le procureur ne tardera pas à la convoquer.»

\- « Alors, ça veut dire que tu repars vraiment ? » réagit enfin Ruby.

\- « Oui… »

\- « Je, … je le savais que ça risquait d'arriver mais merde, ça fait chier ! Maintenant qu'enfin tout allait bien pour toi…Qu'on s'était retrouvées… »

\- « Je sais Rub, mais c'est comme ça, il faut croire que je ne suis pas faite pour le bonheur ou bien qu'il me fuit… »

\- « Holà, pas question de baisser les bras ! » Régina était intervenue. Son ton décidé coupa court les apitoiements de Ruby. « Emma n'a fait que son devoir et nous ferons tout pour le prouver au plus vite et clouer le bec à ce serpent de Gold. »

\- « Tu le connais ? » s'étonna Graham.

\- « Malheureusement oui ! J'ai grandi à Storybrooke, à l'époque où il en était Maire. Je sais combien il peut être fourbe et influent mais nous ne nous laisserons pas faire. Gus, est ce que toi en tant qu'avocat, tu peux conseiller Emma ? »

\- « Je peux faire mieux que ça : A défaut de pouvoir la défendre moi-même car je ne suis pas spécialiste du droit pénal, je vais lui trouver le meilleur ! »

\- « Bien, et nous, nous te logerons le temps qu'il faudra » rajouta Jenny, « Comme au bon vieux temps... »

Emma les remercia pour leur soutien, elle savait que les épreuves qui l'attendaient n'étaient pas drôles mais elle ne serait pas seule pour les traverser et ça, même Gold ne pouvait pas le lui enlever.

Ils profitèrent de la fin de journée tous ensembles autour de la piscine avant de se séparer. Graham, Jenny et Lucas prirent un taxi en fin d'après-midi pour rallier la gare ce qui permit à Régina de profiter de la présence de ses autres invités et en particulier d'Emma. Avant de monter dans le taxi, Graham et Jenny réaffirmèrent leur soutien à leur protégée.

\- « On s'appelle dès qu'il y a du nouveau. Si le procureur te contacte, je veux le savoir dans la minute tu m'entends? »

\- « OK chef! »

\- « C'est pas le chef qui te parle mais ton ami. Plus tôt on saura plus on pourra se préparer. »

La blonde confirma d'un signe de tête qu'elle avait compris le message puis l'embassa. Quand vient le tour de Jenny, la petite brune la serra dans ses bras.

\- « Quoi qu'il arrive Emma, nous sommes là. Ne l'oublie pas. Je compte sur toi pour venir à la maison quand tu débarqueras. Ensuite, si c'est nécessaire nous trouverons une autre solution mais dans l'immédiat, ne te casse pas la tête avec le logement, OK?

Emma la regarda affectueusement puis confirma. Jenny et elle se connaissaient depuis plus de quinze ans maintenant. Elles étaient très différentes mais avaient tissé une relation de confiance sans faille. Bien que trop jeune pour cela, Jenny était un peu comme une mère pour la blonde. Sa maturité et sa discrétion venaient tempérer l'exubérance et la fougue de la blonde.

Enfin le taxi s'éloigna, laissant sur place la petite troupe des bostoniens. Gus avait prévu de prnedre la route sitôt achevé le repas du soir. Juste avant le diner, Emma prit Erin à part.

\- « Ecoute Erin, vous aussi vous allez rentrer plus tôt que prévu. »

Devant la mine déconfite de la gamine, Emma rajouta :

\- « Je vais te dire un secret qui doit rester entre toi et moi. On est d'accord ? »

La petite ne dit mot mais son regard pétillait de curiosité.

\- « Voilà, si vous rentrez plus tôt, c'est parce que tu dois aller voir le Docteur Hopper »

\- « Non, je veux pas ! »

\- « Erin, écoute moi, tu dois aller le voir et parler avec lui. »

\- « Non, il veut que je lui parle de ma famille mais j'ai rien à lui dire. A quoi ça servira, ils sont morts, en parler ne sert à rien. »

\- « C'est faux ma puce. En parler montre que tu as accepté leur mort, que tu es prête à passer à autre chose tout en les gardant précieusement au fond de ton cœur. Tant que tu t'obstines à ne pas parler à Hopper, il ne peut donner son accord à un quelconque placement. Tu comprends ? »

\- « Un placement ? »

Emma se rendit compte qu'elle en avait sûrement trop dit.

\- « Oui. En gros, tant que Hopper ne dit pas que tu vas bien, ce dont je ne doute absolument pas, tu ne peux être proposée ni à l'adoption, ni à une famille d'accueil. Ne fais pas cette erreur Erin, laisse toi une chance. Ne fais pas comme moi. »

La petite fit mine de bouder puis, au bout de quelques instants elle reprit la parole:

\- « D'accord, j'irai le voir et je répondrai à ses questions. Mais je ne veux pas être adoptée. »

\- « Quoi ? Et pourquoi ? »

\- « Je ne veux pas aller chez des inconnus. Je suis bien à l'orphelinat avec les jumeaux et toi et même Kathryn. Et puis Henry a promis de venir me voir.»

\- « Et tu ne serais pas mieux avec une nouvelle famille comme ici ? »

\- « Oui bien sûr mais ça sera pas comme avec Régina et Henry. Et eux, c'est que pour les vacances mais c'est déjà super ».

\- « Bon, écoute, promet moi de faire un effort avec Hopper et je te promets de mon côté que je t'appellerai toutes les semaines depuis New-York ».

\- « Ok. »

La petite la serra fort dans ses bras puis elles se séparèrent en silence avant de rejoindre les autres.

Régina interrogea la blonde du regard. Emma éluda la question d'un simple sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais visiblement ce n'était pas suffisant car la brune se dirigea droit sur elle, lui prit la main et l'entraina dans la cuisine.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces connivences avec Erin ? »

\- « Gina, j'avais besoin de lui expliquer pourquoi elle doit accepter de voir Hopper. Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'enferme dans le mutisme face à lui sinon elle restera indéfiniment à l'orphelinat. »

\- « Oh. Et tu crois que si le psy donne un avis favorable elle pourra être adoptée ? »

\- « Au moins placée dans une famille d'accueil dans un premier temps. »

\- « Mais, si elle ne s'y plait pas ? »

\- « Ne t'en fait pas Kathryn veillera au grain j'en suis sure, et si elle ne le fait pas, je m'en occuperai, où que je sois. »

\- « Bien… »

Le ton de la voix de Régina était inquiet. Emma savait pourquoi. La brune était à deux doigts de se proposer pour accueillir la gamine et elle hésitait. Emma ne pouvait intervenir dans ce choix qui n'appartenait qu'à Régina et à Henry.

L'heure de se séparer arriva trop vite. Au moment de monter dans la voiture de Gus, Emma enlaça longuement les enfants puis Régina. _Je ne sais même pas quand je vous reverrai _pensa t'elle mais elle ne leur dit pas, inutile de les inquiéter.

Le trajet de retour fut silencieux. Nul n'osait aborder l'après. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités avant qu'Emma ne se penche vers Granny qui était assise à côté d'elle sur la banquette arrière.

\- « Granny, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander »

\- « Oui Emma, je t'écoute ».

\- « Je, … je ne sais pas quand je vais devoir partir ni pour combien de temps. En mon absence, pourrez-vous veiller sur eux ? »

La vielle dame posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra chaleureusement.

« Comme je l'ai toujours fait Emma. Bien sûr, sois sans crainte. »

En rentrant chez elle ce soir là, Emma eut une drôle de sensation, comme si c'était la dernière fois, que tout allait changer demain... Elle secoua la tête en tentant de chasser ses idées noires... En vain!

Et la réalité ne tarda pas à confirmer ses craintes...

* * *

**Voilà, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais je ne pouvais mettre ma transition ailleurs. Je sais qu'on n'a pas vraiment avancé mais il m'a semblé nécessaire de bien positionner les personnages face à ce qui se prépare. J'attends vos avis, quels qu'ils soient et vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain au plus tard pour la suite. Au programme, un retour à NYC et la confrontation avec Gold.**

**A bientôt**

**Z.**


	18. Retour à la case départ

**Hello, Comment allez-vous?**

**Voilà, les ennuis commencent pour Emma et pour notre petit couple/famille. N'étant pas du tout spécialiste, loin de là, du droit en général et du droit US en particulier, je me suis basée sur ce que j'ai compris de divers articles trouvés sur le net et je l'avoue, de mon passé d'ex-accro aux séries policières. Si vous notez des incohérences, voire des énormités, merci de me les signaler.**

**Comme d'habitude, les personnages de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est entièrement le fruit de mon imagination ).**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Z.**

* * *

**Chapitre 18: Retour à la case départ **

Et la réalité ne tarda pas à confirmer ses craintes...

Lundi matin, 8 heures. Emma venait tout juste d'arriver à l'orphelinat et se dirigeait vers le bureau de Kathryn pour lui expliquer la situation quand son téléphone sonna. Le numéro lui était inconnu.

\- « Swan »

\- « Inspecteur Swan, bonjour. Ici le cabinet du Juge Marco. Je suis Belle French son assistante. »

Emma s'arrêta net alors qu'elle allait entrer dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle fit demi-tour, retourna sur le parking.

\- « Bonjour Madame French ».

\- « Mademoiselle Swan, je vous contacte de façon informelle de la part du juge Marco. C'est lui qui est en charge du dossier de plainte déposé par l'avocate du gouverneur Gold. Vous allez recevoir d'ici quelques jours une convocation du bureau du procureur Victor mais le juge aimerait vous rencontrer à titre privé au préalable.»

\- « Bien, je me tiens à sa disposition. Quand souhaite-t' il me rencontrer ?»

\- « Le plus vite sera le mieux. Comprenez bien Mademoiselle que cette démarche est très inhabituelle et doit rester confidentielle. Seul Maître Booth qui est une vieille connaissance du juge et moi-même sommes au courant. »

\- « Je comprends, merci beaucoup... Je suis actuellement à Boston mais peux être de retour sur New York dans la journée. »

\- « Dans ce cas, est ce que vous pourriez venir à 19 heures 30 ? »

Emma confirma et l'assistante lui donna un numéro direct à composer quand elle arriverait à proximité du tribunal afin qu'elle la fasse rentrer en toute discrétion. Après avoir remercié une fois de plus l'assistante du juge, Emma passa dans le bureau de Kathryn.

Celle-ci l'accueillit avec un large sourire.

\- « Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête d'enterrement ? C'est si dur que ça de te séparer de ta dulcinée ? »

Emma lui résuma rapidement la situation et lui expliqua qu'elle devait partir le jour même sans donner plus de précision. Au moment de se séparer, les deux femmes échangèrent une longue accolade. Kathryn assura Emma de tout son soutien et lui souhaita bon courage.

L'inspectrice quitta donc l'orphelinat au plus vite, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de passer voir les enfants mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas besoin de leur expliquer toute l'histoire. Un jour, quand tout cela serait terminé, elle reviendrait, elle en avait la ferme intention. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle ignorait quand...

Elle passa ensuite à l'appartement, fit sa valise à la va-vite, n'emportant que quelques vêtements de saison et son portable. Elle prit soin de bien ranger le reste afin que si elle n'avait pas le loisir de revenir de sitôt, Régina puisse lui amener ou lui expédier les quelques affaires restantes.

Une fois parée, elle fit un crochet à la pharmacie pour voir Granny avant de partir. Elle en profita pour lui laisser les clés de l'appartement en attendant le retour de Régina. La vieille femme avait les larmes aux yeux quand elle serra Emma tout contre elle. Elles s'embrassèrent chaleureusement puis se séparèrent enfin.

Emma était vidée. Tout ça allait trop vite. Elle avait envoyé un sms à Jenny : Je débarque à NY ce soir, toujours OK pour m'héberger ? La réponse n'avait pas tardé : Bien sûr, à tout à l'heure!

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir Ruby et Gus. Elle appela son amie. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de faire leur footing matinal mais insistèrent pour la voir de visu avant qu'elle ne parte. Ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous chez Gus.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la grande brune s'insurgea de son départ si soudain mais Gus expliqua aux deux femmes qu'il avait contacté le juge Marco la veille au soir. L'homme était un ami d'enfance du père de Gus et considérait un peu ce dernier comme son neveu. Dès que Gus lui avait expliqué la situation, il l'avait assuré qu'il allait s'en occuper dès son retour au tribunal. Visiblement, il avait tenu parole.

\- « Tu verras, il est adorable. S'il est une personne à New-York en qui tu peux avoir confiance, c'est bien lui. Tu ne t'en souviens peut être pas mais lui ne t'a pas oubliée. »

\- « Il me connait ? »

\- « Disons qu'il a passé plusieurs fois été contraint de se déguiser pour entrer dans nos délires d'enfants. »

\- « Tu veux dire que le juge Marco c'est Oncle Gep ? »

\- « Exactement ! »

Emma se souvenait effectivement de cet homme qui passait souvent ses weekends avec les Booth. Les enfants l'appelaient oncle Gep car il avait un prénom très compliqué qu'elle avait oublié. Le fait de savoir qu'il allait s'occuper de son affaire rassura l'inspectrice. Au moins elle ne serait pas seule face à Gold et ses sbires. D'ailleurs, Gus lui confia que le juge ne portait pas le gouverneur dans son cœur et qu'il se ferait un plaisir de lui barrer la route. Forte de ces bonnes nouvelles, Emma fit donc ses adieux à ses amis et leur promit de les tenir très régulièrement informés avant de monter dans sa vielle Volkswagen jaune et de prendre la route pour New-York.

Elle arriva en milieu d'après-midi et retrouva Jenny à son appartement. Graham qui avait été prévenu par son épouse rappela Emma pour savoir si quelque chose en particulier avait précipité son retour. Elle lui dit simplement qu'elle avait un rendez-vous organisé par Gus en vue de préparer sa défense. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas dire la vérité à son mentor mais elle avait promis. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas rencontré le juge, elle préférait éviter de commettre le moindre imper.

Son installation chez Graham fut très rapide. Il fut convenu que Lucas lui cèderait sa chambre et dormirait sur le sofa dans le bureau de son père. Emma avait eu beau insister, ni la mère ni le fils n'avaient voulu céder. Elle prit une douche pour se détendre puis, après s'être changée, elle décida d'appeler Régina pour la tenir informée de son départ précipité.

\- « Bonjour Emma. »

\- « Hey, comment vont mes touristes préférés ? »

\- « Eh bien nous faisons du tourisme justement… nous étions au village où nous avons pu visiter le phare. Et toi, du nouveau ? »

\- « Hum, ouais plutôt… »

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as des nouvelles à propos de la plainte ? »

\- « Oui et non. En fait, Gus m'a mis en contact avec quelqu'un pour organiser ma défense… »

\- « Ah c'est super. Tu l'as appelé ? »

\- « Non Régina, c'est lui qui m'a contactée. Je le rencontre ce soir. »

\- « Bien. Mais où est le problème ? Je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout »

\- « Gina, je le rencontre ce soir à son bureau… à New-York. »

\- « … »

\- « Gina ? »

\- « Tu,… tu veux dire que tu es à New York ? »

\- « Oui, j'ai dû venir vite car il voulait me voir avant que la procédure ne soit lancée. »

\- « … »

\- « Gina, ça va, je suis installée chez Graham et Jenny… »

\- « Mais tu l'as su quand ? »

Emma comprit que Régina avait peur qu'elle lui ait caché l'information.

\- « Ce matin, alors que j'arrivais à l'orphelinat. J'ai eu juste le temps de plier mes bagages et de prévenir Kathryn et Granny puis de voir Gus et Ruby avant de partir. »

\- « Et tu ne m'appelles que maintenant ? »

\- « Gina, je n'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter et te gâcher ta journée avec les enfants. Cela n'aurait rien changé ».

\- « Mais pour moi c'était important Emma. Je te l'ai dit: tu fais partie de ma vie. Comment as-tu pu ne pas me prévenir. En plus, si je comprends bien, tu l'as dit à tous les autres sauf à moi ! »

\- « Oui mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Tu te serais inquiétée et vous n'auriez pas autant profité de votre journée. Moi ça m'aurait stressée et ce n'était pas souhaitable d'en rajouter une couche avant de prendre la route. »

\- « C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme une source de stress supplémentaire ? »

\- « Gina… ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… »

\- « Mais tu l'as dit. » Le ton était cassant.

\- « Gina, s'il te plait… »

\- « Emma, … je pense qu'on devrait arrêter là cette discussion ou on va dire des choses qu'on risque de regretter ensuite... »

La voix de Régina avait perdu toute la chaleur habituelle de leurs échanges. Elle énonçait un fait et ne laissait pas de place à la contestation.

\- « … »

\- « Tu me tiens au courant après ton entretien ? ».

\- « OK ».

\- « Bien, à ce soir dans ce cas »

\- « A ce soir.»

Quand elle raccrocha, Emma se leva et alla se placer devant la fenêtre. Un poids oppressait sa poitrine et elle avait du mal à respirer. Cette mini dispute l'avait laissée sans voix, complètement désorientée. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Elle repensa mal à l'aise à leur conversation. C'est vrai qu'elle avait prévenu tout le monde sauf la pharmacienne et elle se demanda pourquoi. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas prévenir Kathryn et pareil pour Granny, difficile de disparaître sans rien dire alors qu'elle la savait à proximité. Enfin elle avait appelé Ruby, histoire de trouver un peu de réconfort avant de prendre la route. Mais elle avait volontairement évité d'appeler Régina. La vérité c'était que la brune avait raison. Elle l'avait volontairement tenue seule dans l'ignorance de la situation alors qu'elle lui avait promis le contraire, la veille à peine. Sur le moment elle ne s'en était pas sentie capable. Annoncer son départ et qu'elle ne serait plus là au prochain retour de la pharmacienne lui avait paru trop difficile à faire sur le moment et elle avait préféré remettre ça à plus tard. Au final, elle y avait gagné quoi? Régina était vexée et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'avec le recul la blonde comprenait tout à fait sa réaction…

De son côté, Régina resta prostrée de longues minutes assise sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vague. De grosses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Ses mains trituraient le tissu de sa robe. Elle se redressa soudain et se rendit à la salle de bain pour se recomposer un visage correct. Elle ne voulait pas que les enfants voient qu'elle avait pleuré. Se voyant dans le miroir, elle respira profondément et elle se surprit elle-même par l'air sévère qu'elle affichait. _Mon Dieu, on dirait ma mère !_ Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, posées sur le rebord du lavabo, tellement crispées que ses phalanges en blanchissaient. Ce fut ce détail qui la ramena à la réalité. _Bon sang, pourquoi l'ai-je agressée comme ça ? Elle a déjà assez de soucis avec la plainte, elle n'avait pas besoin que je lui mette la pression. _Son cœur se mit à taper plus fort et elle se saisit de son téléphone pour envoyer un message à la blonde. Elle hésita, effaça son message plusieurs fois et opta finalement pour faire court : -Je suis terriblement désolée-

Au moment où elle allait presser sur le bouton envoyer, son téléphone sonna. Elle envoya son sms puis décrocha.

\- « Allo ? »

\- « Gina, ne raccroche pas s'il te plait. »

\- « Emma,… je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû… »

\- « Chut Gina, écoute moi, c'est moi qui m'excuse en fait tu as raison, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire … »

Elles soufflèrent toutes les deux, soulagées. L'orage était passé. Elles restèrent un petit moment en ligne, le temps de se rassurer mutuellement et convinrent qu'Emma rappellerait le soir même une fois qu'elle serait rentrée.

Emma passa la fin d'après-midi avec Jenny puis, l'heure du rendez-vous approchant, elle se rendit au tribunal. Comme elle était en avance, elle fit une halte pour boire un chocolat chaud à la cannelle en attendant puis composa le numéro convenu. Mademoiselle French lui indiqua alors comment se rendre jusqu'à une porte de service où elle vint la rejoindre quelques instants plus tard. Emma vit donc apparaître une jeune femme rousse souriante qui l'invita à la suivre. Après avoir gravi un escalier en colimaçon, surement un escalier de secours, elles arrivèrent dans un couloir assez austère où étaient disposés le long des murs des banquettes en velours rouge. L'assistante du juge la pria de s'asseoir puis elle s'engouffra dans un bureau et Emma l'entendit prévenir son supérieur que son rendez-vous était arrivé. La jeune femme ressortit presque aussitôt et lui fit signe de s'avancer en lui tenant la porte ouverte.

\- « Mademoiselle, le juge va vous recevoir »

Emma chercha du regard le juge dans l'immense pièce. Personne sur le fauteuil derrière l'imposant bureau surchargé de dossiers…

\- « Entrez, entrez, je ne mords pas »

La voix de l'homme venait de la droite. En se retournant, elle découvrit l'homme, debout sur un escabeau affairé parmi les dossiers empilés sur le mur d'étagères. Il descendit et se dirigea vers elle avec le sourire.

\- « Ainsi donc c'est vous l'inspecteur Swan, ou devrais-je dire Emma, si vous me le permettez… la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, vous m'aviez déguisé en dragon en m'affublant d'une cape et d'un bonnet et vous me courriez après avec Gus, armés de baguettes chinoises en guise d'épée. »

Emma s'approcha, à la fois mélancolique et heureuse de le revoir. Cette fois-là, les Booth et lui avaient été manger chinois. A la sortie du retaurant, Gus et elle avaient voulu conserver leurs baguettes. C'était quelques jours seulement avant le terrible accident.

Le vieil homme lui saisit les mains et les serra dans les siennes affectueusement.

\- « Comme je suis heureux de te revoir mon enfant, j'aurais aimé que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances mais je suis heureux de voir que tu réussi à t'en sortir malgré tout. »

\- « Merci Monsieur. »

\- « Allons, allons, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts mais pour toi comme pour Gus je serai toujours oncle Gep. Tu te souviens ? »

Elle lui sourit en le regardant droit dans les yeux et son regard s'emplit de larmes. D'une certaine manière, avec Gus, le juge était tout ce qui restait de sa famille d'avant. Elle hocha la tête et ne put empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue à ce souvenir.

\- « Viens, asseyons-nous, il semble que nous ayons beaucoup de choses à nous dire mais très peu de temps pour le faire. Tu as faim ? »

Emma surprise par ce brusque changement de sujet le regarda le sourcil levé.

\- « Je pensais demander à Belle de nous faire livrer avant de la libérer. Chinois ? »

Emma lui sourit.

\- « Va pour chinois ».

\- « Je te préviens, je n'ai ni cape ni bonnet mais j'imagine que ma robe de juge pourra faire l'affaire ? »

Ils discutèrent donc, longtemps, des Booth, de l'accident, de la séparation avec Gus, l'orphelinat, sa rencontre avec Graham et son entrée dans la police. L'homme l'écoutait et posait des questions, montrant si c'était nécessaire, qu'il s'intéressait vraiment au sujet.

\- « Et donc, Gus m'a dit que tu es la meilleure amie de la fameuse Ruby ? »

\- « C'est exact, nous avons été colocataires pendant nos études à la fac et même si j'ai quitté Boston pour « la grosse pomme », nous n'avons jamais perdu le contact.

\- « C'est fascinant comme le monde est petit. D'ailleurs, revenons-en à nos moutons. Gus m'a appelé hier soir pour me demander conseil concernant ton affaire. Je lui avais dit que j'arriverai tôt au tribunal pour essayer de prendre le dossier en charge. En effet, nous sommes trois juges et l'un de mes collègues est plutôt ami avec le gouverneur… Il valait mieux éviter qu'il soit saisi de l'affaire. Bref, je suis arrivé le premier et, le hasard faisant bien les choses, le dossier de plainte de Monsieur Gold a atterri sur mon bureau. » Il bombait le torse, visiblement très fier de son coup.

\- « C'est très aimable à vous mais je ne voudrai pas vous mettre dans l'embarras… »

\- « Oh, cela ne veut rien dire sur l'issue de cette affaire mais si je peux éviter que Gold vienne magouiller dans mon tribunal, ce sera déjà ça. »

\- « Vous semblez beaucoup l'apprécier. »

\- « Effectivement, cet homme est fourbe, menteur, manipulateur et malheureusement très influent. Je me ferai un plaisir de freiner ses ardeurs vengeresses. D'ailleurs, pourquoi cette plainte ? Il t'en veut en particulier ? Vous vous connaissez ? »

\- « Non pas du tout mais je pense qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je le menace de contacter la presse s'il ne nous disait pas où se cachait Mendel ».

\- « Ah, effectivement, il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on ose braver son autorité et il en abuse de trop. Cela dit, cette plainte, c'est n'importe quoi, je ne comprends pas. En faisant cela, il va lui-même jeter son histoire de famille en pâture aux journalistes… à moins que Mendel désormais mort, il ne se place en victime : le grand frère, chargé de famille, qui aura tout fait pour Mendel et qui ignorait tout de son autre visage… bien vu Gold ! Souvent l'attaque est la meilleure des défenses et si au passage il peut t'écraser pour te faire regretter ton audace, il le fera.»

Emma était restée silencieuse. Que pouvait-elle face au stratège démoniaque décrit par le juge?

\- « Bon, il est grand temps que je t'explique comment cela va se passer car une fois l'affaire officiellement sous ma charge, nous ne pourrons plus nous rencontrer comme cela pour en discuter librement. Alors, d'abord, il va y avoir une audience préliminaire au court de laquelle je vais te demander si tu plaides coupable ou non coupable des charges retenues contre toi. »

\- « C'est-à-dire ? »

\- « Meurtre, homicide volontaire. »

\- « Mais non, je n'étais pas venue pour le tuer mais pour l'arrêter…, c'est quand il a égorgé mon équipier que je lui ai tiré dessus, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose d'ailleurs… »

\- « Donc tu plaides non coupable. Cela signifie que nous irons au procès si les preuves retenues contre toi sont jugées suffisantes. »

\- « Jugées par qui ? Par vous ? »

\- « C'est là que ça se complique. Une telle affaire, impliquant une policière et un gouverneur, ne va pas passer inaperçue aux yeux aiguisés des journalistes. D'autant que la victime était un personnage public doublé d'un criminel… donc le dossier ne sera pas confié à un seul juge mais également à un jury. C'est ce qui est prévu pour garantir l'équité du jugement. »

\- « Donc, mon sort ne dépend finalement pas vraiment de vous ? »

\- « Non, sauf si tu avais plaidé coupable ou si finalement les deux parties trouvaient un accord ce qui est peu probable. »

Emma s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

\- « Bon, qui dit procès, dit procureur et je mettrai ma main à couper que c'est Tamara Green qui va récupérer le dossier, elle se délecte avec les affaires qui font grand bruit. »

\- « Et ? »

\- « C'est une carriériste, opportuniste mais elle excelle dans son métier et à le don de dénicher des preuves là où personne ne les attendais. En contrepartie, elle n'est pas tendre. Ni avec le justiciable, ni avec les témoins, qu'ils soient à charge ou à décharge. »

\- « Voilà qui est très rassurant ! »

\- « En fait, maitre Green est très douée pour manipuler le jury. Il faudra donc éviter de te la mettre à dos. Je ne sais pas quel genre de contact elle peut avoir avec Gold, je ne pense pas qu'ils se connaissent. »

\- « C'est déjà ça. »

\- « Il reste l'avocat. As-tu quelqu'un en vue ? »

\- « Non, je comptais sur August, enfin, sur Gus, pour m'aider à trouver »

\- « Bien, alors j'ai l'homme qu'il te faut. Il est particulier mais au moins, il ne se laissera pas démonter par le procureur. Par contre, tu devras lui faire une confiance absolue et tout lui dire. S'il a le malheur de découvrir quelque chose que tu as omis de lui dire, il ne t'épargnera pas. C'est un ours, il a un caractère de cochon mais c'est le meilleur pour tenir tête à Green. »

\- « Eh bien, comment s'appelle ce sauvage à qui je vais confier mon avenir ? »

\- « Maitre Leroy Dwarf, célèbre pour ses prises de position tranchées en faveur des plus démunis et malheureusement aussi pour son attrait pour la bouteille. Si tu es d'accord, Gus pourra l'appeler de ma part. Je ne peux pas le faire directement. Par contre, ne tarde pas à le rencontrer afin qu'il s'approprie ton dossier et qu'il se prépare pour l'audience préliminaire.»

Emma remercia chaleureusement le juge. Ils convinrent de ne plus se rencontrer ou même se téléphoner directement pour toute la durée du dossier. Cette entrevue elle-même n'avait jamais eu lieu et ne devrait jamais être évoquée, quoi qu'il arrive. Toutefois, si c'était nécessaire, Emma pouvait soumettre des questions au vieux juge via Gus. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, il était très tard, plus de minuit. Le vieux juge la raccompagna à la porte de service et retourna à son bureau. Il lui avait expliqué que vivant seul, il lui arrivait régulièrement de dormir sur place et que tout était prévu à cet effet.

Quand elle rentra l'appartement, Graham se leva pour venir l'accueillir.

\- « Ça va ? Où étais tu si tard ? »

\- « J'ai rencontré un ami de Gus qui m'a expliqué comment les choses vont se dérouler. Il y aura surement un procès avec juge et jury et demain je contacte mon futur avocat…Maitre Dwarf. »

\- « Dwarf ? Leroy Dwarf ? Mais pourquoi lui ? C'est un poivrot. On l'a déjà ramassé plusieurs fois au poste pour des bagarres mais il s'est toujours débrouillé pour effacer l'ardoise. »

\- « Selon mon informateur, il est le meilleur vu les circonstances. Gus fait confiance à mon informateur donc je suis. »

\- « OK, OK mais te connaissant, ça risque d'être houleux avec ton avocat !… »

Sur ce, Graham retourna se coucher, laissant Emma seule avec ses craintes. Finalement, elle ralluma son téléphone et envoya un sms à Régina : - Suis rentrée à l'instant, ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Demain je contacte mon avocat -. Immédiatement, son téléphone vibra. – Merci, je commençais à être inquiète, il est tard. On s'appelle demain quand tu l'auras eu?- Ok demain après-midi alors- parfait les enfants seront ravis de pouvoir te parler, bonne nuit Emma – Bonne nuit Gina-.

Emma alla se coucher après une douche sensée la détendre mais elle ne trouva pas le sommeil. Chaque fois qu'elle se sentait partir, des images angoissantes du procès l'assaillaient : Le débat tournait au pugilat entre son avocat et le procureur et au final, les gentils jurés la condamnaient à de la prison ferme sous les applaudissements de Gold. Là elle se réveillait, en sueur. Elle avait beau se forcer à se remémorer le weekend en famille, elle ne parvenait pas à faire abstraction de l'enjeu de sa rencontre du lendemain et ce qui suivrait.

* * *

**Voilà, on n'a pas encore vu Gold mais son ombre plane déjà sur le bonheur d'Emma. Que pensez-vous du choix de son avocat au fait ? Ça m'a pas mal amusée d'imaginer Leroy en train de plaider. A vos reviews… Merci.**

**Z.**


	19. Entretiens à gogo

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Voilà, j'essaie de reprendre le rythme du mercredi mais ce n'est pas toujours facile surtout en étant en déplacement. Vous avez vu ? On a passé le cap des 200 reviews. Bon, l'arrivée de Régina2015 a grandement contribué mais bon, 200 quand même… Je suis à la fois impressionnée et très fière. Merci.**

**Oui les choses se corsent et oui Leroy risque de faire des vagues en avocat alcoolo mais je l'aime bien et j'ai vu dans vos commentaires que vous aussi au fond ;). **

**Attention certaines d'entre vous risquent de verser une larme en fin de chapitre...**

_Comme d'habitude, les personnages de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est entièrement le fruit de mon imagination )._

**Bonne lecture et allez les bleus!**

**Z.**

* * *

**Chapitre 19: Entretiens à gogo**

En cette fin d'après-midi, Régina profitait du soleil sur la terrasse alors qu'Henry et Erin batifolaient dans la piscine. La brune les regardait tendrement. On aurait dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils riaient de bon cœur et s'avéraient être très complices. Le matin même, ils lui avaient fait la surprise de lui préparer le petit déjeuner. Plus Régina les observait plus elle sentait que la séparation allait être douloureuse pour tous les trois. Elle ferma les yeux, songeuse. Demain ils plieraient bagages pour rentrer à Boston. Kathryn n'avait pu avoir de rendez vous avec le psy plus tard que jeudi matin. Alors, elles avaient convenu que Régina accompagnerait la petite à l'orphelinat le temps de l'entretien puis la reprendrait jusqu'à la fin du weekend.

La directrice lui avait proposé de la rencontrer pendant l'entretien d'Erin pour voir avec elle comment la petite s'était comportée. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand tout à coup elle sursauta en réalisant que la piscine était soudain silencieuse. Elle ouvrit les yeux, inquiète et vit alors les deux gamins, trempés, lui sauter dans les bras.

A leur contact frais sur sa peau chauffée par le soleil, elle hurla avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire tous les trois. S'il était un instant de ces fabuleuses vacances qu'elle voulait graver dans sa mémoire, c'était bien celui-ci. Seule Emma manquait à l'appel, à son grand regret.

Réalisant que la blonde ne l'avait pas encore appelée, elle se leva pour aller vérifier l'heure. 18 heures 20. Si Emma n'avait pas appelé c'est qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à joindre l'avocat. Elle décida malgré tout d'en avoir le cœur net. Elle pianota quelques mots sur son téléphone: - _Coucou, tu as des nouvelles de ton avocat ?-_ Pas de réponse. _Etrange _pensa t'elle, _Peut être qu'elle n'a plus de batterie. Je réessaierai plus tard._

\- « Allez les enfants, vous faites un dernier plouf et puis on rentre, vous allez m'aider et mettre la table. Ce soir c'est pizza maison.»

\- « Ouais ! »

Quand Emma appela enfin, Régina était en train de tirer la pâte de la pizza, elle avait de la farine jusqu'aux coudes et demanda à Erin de décrocher à sa place.

\- « Allo ? »

\- « Allo ? Qui est à l'appareil ? C'est toi Gina ? »

\- « Non c'est Erin, Régina est en train de faire les pizzas elle ne pouvait pas répondre. »

\- « Ah je préfère ça, tu m'as fait peur. »

\- « Tu vas bien Emma ? Tu es où ? » Demanda la petite.

\- « Je suis à New York chez Graham et Jenny. Et oui je vais bien, merci ma grande. Et vous ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait de beau aujourd'hui ?»

La gamine lui raconta en détail leur journée, la virée au marché le matin pour dire au revoir à leur ami pêcheur, le pique nique de midi sur la plage, leurs jeux de l'après midi sans oublier la piscine et le petit déjeuner servi à Régina.

\- « Eh bien, on dirait qu'il y en a qui profitent quand je ne suis pas là ! »

La pharmacienne qui avait écouté la conversation, se rapprocha de l'appareil :

\- « Impossible d'en profiter réellement quand tu n'es pas là Emma ». Elle regarda les enfants qui semblaient tout à fait d'accord avec elle puis reprit. « Et les enfants sont bien d'accord avec moi. Tu as du nouveau de ton côté ?»

\- « Je vois Maître Dwarf demain matin, c'est un premier contact qui devrai être suivi de plusieurs autres afin d'être prêts pour l'audience préliminaire. »

\- « Tu sais quand elle aura lieu ? »

\- « Non mais probablement d'ic semaines peut être avant. »

\- « Tu vas pouvoir rentrer entre temps ? »

\- « Je l'ignore, je suppose que ça va dépendre de Dwarf . Et vous, c'est jeudi le rendez-vous?

\- « Oui, nous prendrons la route demain après midi mais Erin restera avec nous jusqu'au weekend, c'est convenu avec Kathryn».

Elle lança un regard rapide à la gamine en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Le sourire de la petite s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- « Super. Bien dans ce cas, on s'appelle en fin de journée ? »

\- « OK, a demain dans ce cas, bonne soirée, passe le bonjour à Jenny, Graham et Lucas de notre part… »

\- « Je n'y manquerai pas. Bonsoir vous trois. A demain».

Emma avait appelé son avocat et n'avait eu que son assistante qui lui avait donné le rendez vous et indiqué l'adresse où se trouvait le cabinet. En arrivant sur les lieux, vu comment le juge Marco avait décrit Maître Dwarf, Emma essayait d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler un avocat brillant, intègre, doté d'un fort caractère mais avec un penchant pour la bouteille. C'était sûrement un homme assez strict coincé dans un costume gris. Par défaut, elle le voyait plutôt grand et âgé et les traits creusés. Dans l'ascenseur qui l'amenait au 11ème étage, elle tentait de se recomposer une attitude sereine mais était en fait très stressée par cette première entrevue. _Oncle Gep a dit que c'est le meilleur _ne cessait elle de se répéter.

Quand elle sortit de l'ascenseur, elle arriva sur un hall d'accueil avec un grand guichet très impersonnel. Elle s'avança et une charmante jeune femme assise derrière le comptoir lui demanda qui elle venait voir.

\- « Maitre Dwarf, s'il vous plait. »

\- « Asseyez vous là, je vais le chercher, un instant s'il vous plait ».

_En tout cas, il sait s'entourer,_ pensa Emma, la réceptionniste avait une voix aussi douce que son regard. Elle regarda la jeune femme partir vers le fond du couloir. _Bizarre_, se dit-elle, _elle aurait pu simplement l'appeler…_

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand la jeune femme revint.

\- « Suivez moi je vous prie, Maitre Dwarf va vous recevoir ».

Elles repartirent toutes les deux vers le fond du couloir. Arrivées au bout, la réceptionniste frappa à une lourde porte capitonnée.

\- « Entrez »

Le ton était sec et figea Emma. La jeune femme de l'accueil lui fit un sourire contrit et l'invita à pénétrer dans le bureau avant de retourner à son poste. Emma découvrit alors avec surprise son avocat. Il n'avait rien de commun avec ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Petit et rondouillard, il ressemblait plus à un bucheron qu'à un brillant avocat new-yorkais. Son visage disparaissait derrière une abondante barbe grisonnante qui contrastait avec son crane luisant. Mais ce qui marqua le plus la policière fut le regard inquisiteur de l'avocat, bordé de larges cernes. L'homme la détailla de la tête aux pieds puis s'approcha en grommelant :

\- « Ainsi donc vous êtes la sœur de Maitre Wayne-Booth… la ressemblance n'est pas frappante. »

\- « Normal, je ne suis pas vraiment sa sœur… »

\- « Il faudrait savoir… Lui m'a appelé pour que je défende sa petite sœur. »

\- « Vous le connaissez bien ? »

\- « Hmpf, c'est plutôt moi qui pose les questions en général mais bon… Il se trouve que votre « frère » a été mon stagiaire il y a quelques années. »

\- « Gus n'est pas mon frère, je suis orpheline mais j'ai vécu dans sa famille avant le décès de ses parents ».

\- « Ok, Ok, je comprends mieux. Venez, installons nous pour faire connaissance »

Le ton s'était radouci et Emma avait même cru percevoir un sourire dans la barbe de l'avocat.

\- « Bon, avant toute chose, je voudrai savoir comment vous vous vous sentez face à cette accusation de meurtre. Avez-vous l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à vous reprocher ? »

Surprise par la question, Emma bredouilla :

\- « Ben, c'est que…, j'ai quand même tué cet homme… »

\- « Là n'est pas la question. Vous considérez vous comme une meurtrière ? »

L'air sévère était de retour et les yeux cernés de l'avocat montraient son agacement.

\- « Non, pas une meurtrière, je n'étais pas venue pour le tuer mais pour l'arrêter… »

\- « Alors pourquoi l'avoir finalement buté ? »

\- « Je…, euh… » Voyant que l'homme s'impatientait, Emma haussa le ton. « Qu'auriez vous fait vous si une ordure avait préféré trancher la gorge de votre ami au lieu de simplement tenter de fuir, j'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai tiré dès que j'ai pu remettre la main sur mon arme. »

\- « Elle était où ? »

Pendant plus d'une heure Maitre Leroy Dwarf charcuta sa cliente. A plusieurs reprises, celle-ci montra de l'agacement mais ne craqua pas. Elle lui raconta toute la scène en détail puis ce qui avait suivi et l'évacuation de son coéquipier. Lui alternait les questions et prenait des notes en ponctuant les déclarations d'Emma de petits grognements d'approbation.

Quand elle quitta son bureau, Emma était éreintée. L'homme n'avait cessé de la relancer sur des petits détails. Il était peut être efficace mais loin d'être sympathique. Il ne la raccompagna même pas, la laissant regagner seule le bureau de son assistante qui lui fixa un nouveau rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Puis, la regardant avec compassion, elle ajouta.

\- « Ne vous laissez pas impressionner. Il est rustre et peut paraître insensible mais c'est loin d'être le cas, il a le cœur sur la main. S'il juge que votre dossier en vaut la peine, il se battra jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour obtenir que justice soit faite. »

\- « Merci Mademoiselle … ? »

\- « Astrid, Astrid Nova. De rien, avec plaisir inspecteur. Vous savez, souvent ses clients ressortent de son bureau en larmes ou bien verts de rage, alors, j'ai l'habitude ».

\- « Il a de la chance de vous avoir Mademoiselle Nova, j'espère qu'il en est conscient… »

L'assistante avait rougi ce qui n'échappa pas à Emma qui haussa un sourcil. _Tiens donc, ces deux-là sont-ils en train de revisiter le conte la Belle et la Bête ?_

Le lendemain, l'homme n'était pas de meilleure humeur, il la questionna sur sa vie privée, son enfance, son entrée dans la police, les relations avec ses collègues. Elle parla longuement de Graham puis ils en vinrent à parler de Jeff. Maître Dwarf la provoqua en insinuant qu'ils avaient pu entretenir une liaison. Elle ne broncha pas, le laissant débiter des absurdités.

\- « C'est bon, vous avez fini ? Jeff n'a jamais et ne sera jamais mon amant, c'est un ami, rien d'autre. » Dit-elle en haussant le ton.

\- « Il est veuf, plutôt beau garçon, … »

\- « Mais ne m'intéresse absolument pas ! »

\- « Ce n'est pas ce que disent les rumeurs au poste »

\- « Bah, des jaloux qui se seront fait éconduire par Jeff ou par moi. »

\- « Vous êtes donc célibataire ? »

\- « Je l'étais au moment des faits. »

\- « Et désormais ? »

\- « J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, à Boston, mais j'aimerai qu'elle reste en dehors de cette affaire. »

\- « Elle ? »

\- « Oui, elle. Mon amie est veuve et mère d'un garçon de 6 ans. Je refuse qu'ils soient mêlés à cette affaire. Je ne les ai rencontrés qu'à mon arrivée à Boston, après avoir quitté mes fonctions à New-York. »

\- « Soit, mais dévoiler son existence pourrait couper court à toute affabulation concernant vos relations avec Jefferson… »

Emma se redressa soudain, elle prit appui sur le bureau de l'avocat, les bras tendus. Ainsi, elle surplombait l'homme. Son regard s'était assombri de colère et elle lâcha, menaçante :

\- « Je m'y refuse, vous m'entendez ? »

\- « OK, OK, j'ai saisi. Je ne m'en servirai qu'en tout dernier recours. La petite dame est sensible sur le sujet, j'ai compris. Espérons que le procureur ne lèvera pas ce lièvre car je doute que vous puissiez faire le poids. »

Emma le fusilla du regard. Il avait raison, s'il était bien un sujet qui pouvait la déstabiliser c'était bien la nouvelle vie dans laquelle elle s'était peu à peu installée à Boston. Régina, Henry et les autres, sa famille retrouvée. Jamais elle ne laisserait le procureur toucher à eux.

\- « Il faut que vous preniez du recul face à ce sujet qui vous est cher. Le rôle du procureur est de trouver votre point faible et de s'y engouffrer. Je n'ai mis qu'une petite heure à l'identifier. En audience, je n'aurai fait qu'une bouchée de votre joli minois. »

L'inspectrice rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, contrariée de s'être fait piéger.

\- « Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Nous verrons demain les détails de votre enquête et comment vous en êtes venus à cibler Mendel. Je pense qu'ensuite nous serons prêts pour l'audience préliminaire.»

Emma se leva, silencieuse et se dirigea vers la porte sans rien dire.

\- « Inspecteur, attendez ! »

L'homme la rejoint et lui tendit la main.

\- « Comprenez-moi bien, je ne peux pas me battre pour vous si vous ne me donnez pas tous les éléments. Il suffit que le procureur s'engouffre dans une faille que je n'aurai pas su cerner et je ne donne pas cher de votre peau… »

\- « Bien, je comprends, merci ».

\- « Allez, filez, on se voit demain. »

A Boston, pendant ce temps, Régina et les enfants venaient tout juste d'arriver. La route depuis Cape Cod avait été relativement fluide ce qui leur laissa largement le temps de s'installer avant la nuit. La pharmacienne proposa à la petite blonde de s'installer dans sa chambre tandis qu'elle irait chez Emma. La petite était impressionnée par la beauté des lieux. Elle n'avait jamais eu de chambre seule et le lit de Régina lui semblait tout droit sorti d'un conte de fées avec ses draps de satin crème, ses rideaux à volants et la fenêtre avec vue sur le fleuve. La proximité immédiate de la chambre d'Henry la rassurait. Les deux enfants passèrent la soirée à découvrir les jeux du petit garçon tandis que Régina s'occupait de déballer leurs bagages.

Vers 20 heures, elle appela Emma pour prendre des nouvelles après la deuxième entrevue avec l'avocat. Celle-ci lui expliqua combien celui ci était borné et exigeant. La brune chercha à la rassurer en lui rappelant qu'il avait la réputation d'être parmi les meilleurs mais elle sentit bien que l'inspectrice était contrariée.

\- « Y a t'il quelque chose de particulier qui t'a contrariée? »

\- « Oui et non, il a laissé entendre que les rumeurs me prêtent une liaison avec Jeff et qu'aux yeux de l'accusation cela pouvait paraître un mobile plausible m'ayant conduit à tirer sur Mendel. »

\- « Et? »

\- « Et bien il n'y a rien à dire, je n'ai jamais eu la moindre relation autre qu'amicale avec Jeff... »

\- « Je sens bien qu'il y a autre chose »

\- « Il voulait se servir de notre relation pour prouver que je ne suis pas intéressée par les hommes. J'ai refusé. Je ne veux pas que tu aies à apparaître dans cette histoire. Tu es entrée dans ma vie après, il n'y a aucune raison que tu soies mêlée au procès. »

\- « Emma, si ça peut t'aider... »

\- « Non Régina, je refuse. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher et je le prouverai ».

Sentant l'état d'énervement de la blonde, la pharmacienne n'insista pas. Elles échangèrent quelques banalités sur le retour à Boston et promirent de s'appeler le lendemain après leurs entretiens respectifs.

Pour Emma, l'entretient du jeudi fut tendu. Encore contrariée de la veille, elle arriva en retard de quelques minutes. Quand elle se présenta au guichet de Mademoiselle Nova, celui ci était vide. Elle entendit des éclats de voix qui provenaient du fond du couloir.

\- « … pas possible! … indéfendable... elle se croit où, »

\- « Leroy, calmez vous, je vous en prie, elle va arriver, elle a dû être retenue dans le trafic. »

Emma comprit qu'ils parlaient d'elle, elle s'avança et frappa à la lourde porte du bureau de l'avocat qui était restée entrouverte.

\- « Quoi encore? »

L'homme était furieux, il la fusilla du regard.

\- « Ah, vous voilà enfin! Ne vous avisez pas d'arriver en retard au tribunal ou s'en est fini de vous.»

Le sang de la blonde ne fit qu'un tour.

\- « Mais enfin, vous êtes là pour me défendre ou pour m'enfoncer? Vous croyez sincèrement que c'est en gueulant sur les gens que vous arriverez à vos fins? Mademoiselle Nova à bien de la patience pour supporter votre infâme caractère. »

L'assistante la regardait affolée, les yeux pleins de larmes. Secouant la tête, elle fit signe qu'elle repartait à son poste et les laissa en tête à tête et referma la porte derrière elle. Tous deux se toisaient sourcils froncés, regard lourd et mâchoire serrée. Ce petit manège dura une bonne minute puis ils commencèrent à se décrisper peu à peu. Maître Dwarf finit par se laisser tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil en se frottant le front et Emma alla s'asseoir face à lui bras croisés fermement sur sa poitrine. Une bonne minute de plus s'écoula. Chacun des deux semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- « Vous devriez aller la voir. » dit soudain l'inspectrice.

L'avocat grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis souffla longuement avant de se lever et de sortir de son bureau en traînant les pieds. Assise dans son fauteuil, Emma esquissa un sourire et attendit.

Quand il revint, Maitre Dwarf avait perdu son air renfrogné.

\- « Bon, on a déjà perdu assez de temps. Racontez moi l'enquête et comment vous en êtes arrivés à soupçonner Mendel. »

Emma reprit donc calmement l'histoire depuis le début, les premières plaintes, le manque d'indices et l'impuissance qu'elle et ses collègues avaient ressentie face à ce violeur fantôme puis le rebondissement de l'affaire avec le coup de fil de Betty Hunt, la perquisition chez Mendel et enfin la confrontation musclée qu'elle avait eue avec le gouverneur avant que celui ci n'accepte de lui révéler où son frère se trouvait.

\- « C'était culotté de votre part de faire chanter un gouverneur non? »

\- « Je n'avais pas le choix, j'avais promis à Betty et à sa sœur que j'attraperai ce salaud. »

\- « Vous mettez toujours autant de hargne pour mener vos enquêtes inspecteur? »

\- « Toujours, quitte à déplaire à ma hiérarchie. Un criminel reste un criminel. Qu'il soit fauché ou col blanc ne devrait faire aucune différence ».

\- « On sent de l'amertume dans vos propos. »

\- « J'ai horreur de l'injustice. L'idée que certains se sentent supérieurs aux autres parce qu'ils sont riches, ou célèbres ou simplement bien nés m'horripile. »

\- « Bon, eh bien ça nous fait au moins un second point en commun... »

\- « Un second? »

\- « Avec le caractère bien trempé! »

\- « Ah, ...euh, oui. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. L'avocat finit de prendre quelques notes puis reprit la parole.

\- « Bien, je pense que nous avons fait le tour. Je pense que nous sommes prêts désormais pour rencontrer le juge Marco. L'audience préliminaire aura lieu vendredi en huit. D'ici là, je vous suggère de faire un break, de vous changer les idées. Nous nous reverrons mercredi prochain pour un dernier briefing. »

\- « Bien. Je peux donc retourner à Boston en attendant? »

\- « Oui mais restez joignable, on ne sait jamais. D'autres questions inspecteur? »

\- « Pour le procureur, vous savez qui va s'occuper du dossier? »

\- « Oui, c'est cette fouine de Tamara Green. Mais soyez sans crainte, je l'ai déjà affrontée à plusieurs reprises. Si vous ne m'avez rien caché, j'en fais mon affaire. »

Il se séparèrent donc. Quand elle passa à l'accueil, Emma fut interceptée par l'assistante.

\- « Inspecteur Swan, Inspecteur attendez s'il vous plait! »

\- « Vous pouvez m'appeler Emma vous savez. »

\- « C'est que, euh,... oui, hum, Emma, je..., merci! »

\- « De rien Astrid, avec plaisir. C'est une carapace qu'il se forge, vous le savez? »

La jeune brune acquiesça en rougissant.

\- « Il tient à vous Astrid. Si, comme je le pense, c'est réciproque, montrez le lui, il n'osera jamais faire le premier pas croyez moi. »

Laissant la jeune assistante bouche bée, elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et rentra chez Graham pour faire ses valises. Elle avait décidé de faire la surprise à Régina et de rentrer à Boston au plus tôt.

De son côté, la pharmacienne était arrivée à l'orphelinat avec Erin. Elle avait laissé Henry à la pharmacie où Granny veillerait sur lui en leur absence. Il avait voulu venir mais sa mère l'avait convaincu qu'il ne pouvait que perturber l'entretien. Elles rejoignirent donc Kathryn dans son bureau.

\- « Alors les vacancières, ça s'est bien passé ce séjour? Tu as bonne mine Miss », dit la directrice en s'adressant à la petite.

\- « Oh oui Madame, il a fait beau et on a fait beaucoup de balades et de jeux dehors ».

\- « Bien! Visiblement tu es contente de tes vacances alors? »

La petite hocha la tête tout en rendant son sourire à Régina. Leur complicité n'avait pas échappé à Kathryn.

\- « Bon alors, le docteur Hooper va te recevoir. Sais tu pourquoi? »

\- « Pour savoir si je peux être placée ou adoptée »

\- « C'est tout à fait ça. Tu en as parlé avec Régina? »

\- « Non, non, avec Emma. Elle m'a dit de parler au docteur ».

\- « Bien, pendant ce temps, moi je vais discuter avec Régina puis nous nous reverrons après. C'est d'accord? »

Elle conduisit Erin jusqu'au bureau du psychologue, de l'autre côté du couloir, la fit entrer et retourna à son bureau où son amie l'attendait.

L'homme accueillit la petite avec un sourire rassurant. Il la connaissait pour avoir tenté déjà à trois reprises de nouer un dialogue avec elle mais la petite était fermée comme une huitre et elle avait refusé obstinément de parler de sa famille. Dans ces conditions, à contre cœur, il avait du se résoudre à la déclarer inapte à la vie hors du centre. Tandis que la gamine s'installait sur la grande banquette devant lui, il l'examina. Elle avait changé depuis leur dernière entrevue, seulement quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle semblait plus sure d'elle et dégageait une impression positive malgré ses craintes qui étaient visibles.

\- « Bonjour Erin »,

\- « Bonjour Docteur »,

\- « Bien, j'aimerai que tu me parles de tes vacances, j'ai cru comprendre que pour la première fois tu es sortie de l'orphelinat et que tu es partie dans une famille. »

Le visage de la petite, relativement crispé jusqu'à là s'éclaira d'un large sourire. Elle lui parla longuement de son séjour à Cape Cod, d'Henry, de sa mère et des nombreux amis qui avaient séjourné le weekend. Il l'encouragea à se livrer et elle lui raconta avec force détails les différentes activités qui les avaient occupés. Puis profitant de sa lancée, le psychologue lui demanda si elle se rappelait de vacances similaires avec sa famille. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt puis répondit que non. L'homme pensa qu'elle refusait encore de parler de son passé mais fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la gamine qui reprit:

\- « Les vacances avec mes parents n'avaient rien à voir avec celles-ci. On faisait du camping ou bien on allait chez mamie. Jamais je n'avais vu de belle maison comme celle de Régina. »

\- « Ah bon, et tu peux me parler de ta famille et des souvenirs que tu en as? »

La petite lui raconta alors longuement sa vie entourée de ses parents et de sa petite sœur. Elle parla longuement de Nanni, sa grand mère, qui les gardait souvent puis elle en vint à l'accident et lui expliqua qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien sauf d'avoir entendu sa mère crier. Le médecin n'en revenait pas. D'un coup la gamine venait de lever le voile sur son passé. Jamais il n'aurait espéré qu'elle puisse aller si loin dans ses confidences.

\- « Merci Erin, c'est très bien. Peux tu me dire pourquoi d'un coup tu as décidé de me parler de tout ça alors qu'il y a quelques semaines tu ne voulais pas? »

\- « C'est Emma qui m'a expliqué que ça ne servirait à rien de m'enfermer, qu'il fallait que je soit franche avec vous. Mais je vous préviens, je ne veux pas être adoptée. »

\- « Et pourquoi donc? »

\- « J'ai des amis, ici et aussi dehors qui viendront me voir. Je ne veux pas les perdre eux aussi et partir chez des inconnus ».

\- « D'accord, et si la famille qui t'a reçu voulait te reprendre? »

\- « Aux prochaines vacances? Ce serait super! Ils sont tellement gentils. J'adorerai aller chez eux. »

Le Docteur Hooper sourit largement à la petite et ferma son dossier. Sans aucun doute la gamine était parfaitement équilibrée. Extrêmement sensible mais parfaitement équilibrée. Il prit un tampon vert sur son bureau et l'appliqua avec force sur la page de garde du dossier de la gamine: _Favorable._

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Kathryn, la directrice était en grande conversation avec sa meilleure amie. Elle la questionna sur ses vacances, sur le comportement d'Erin avec Henry et elle, sur Emma bien sûr... La pharmacienne lui confirma combien la présence d'Erin avait été bénéfique pour Henry et elle, combien grâce à elle ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer et combien elle appréhendait la séparation à la fin du weekend.

\- « D'abord Emma puis maintenant Erin, nous allons nous retrouver tous les deux avec Henry comme il y a quelques mois, j'avoue que ça me fait peur Kathryn ».

\- « Pour Emma je ne peux rien faire mais pour Erin, il y a bien une solution... »

\- « Comment ça? »

\- « Eh bien, si l'entretient avec Hooper se passe bien, la petite pourra faire l'objet d'un placement dans une famille. »

\- « Oui je sais tout ça, Emma me l'a dit ».

\- « Et pourquoi pas chez toi? »

\- « Chez moi? »

\- « Oui Régina, tu l'as eue plus de dix jours et tout se passe bien non? »

Régina restait sans voix, elle n'osait pas croire que cette solution, dont elle avait rêvé secrètement puisse être possible.

\- « Mais, … , tu … , tu crois vraiment que c'est possible? »

\- « Et pourquoi pas? »

\- « Je suis une femme seule, au pire, en couple avec une autre femme... »

\- « Et alors, depuis plus de dix ans, même l'adoption est ouverte aux parents célibataires ou aux couples homosexuels dans le Massachusetts. »

Régina s'était assise, une main sur sa poitrine et tentait de calmer son cœur qui s'était brusquement emballé.

\- « Régina, je ne souhaite pas te forcer la main, mais si cette idée te plait autant qu'elle en a l'air, fonce. Pour toi, pour Henry, pour Erin, cela ne peut que vous être bénéfique. »

\- « Que dois- je faire pour officialiser ma demande? »

\- « Alors, pour devenir famille d'accueil, il faut... »

\- « Non Kat, pour adopter Erin. »

La blonde la regarda, surprise de ce soudain revirement puis afficha un large sourire.

\- « Eh bien pour commencer, il faut que tu voies le Docteur Hooper. »

La perspective de voir un psy n'enchantait pas la pharmacienne mais s'il fallait en passer par là, soit, elle le ferai.

\- « Veux tu le voir de suite? Il sera absent pour quinze jours à partir de demain. »

La brune hocha la tête et Kathryn prit son téléphone pour envoyer un texto au médecin.

_Doc, mon amie Régina souhaite se lancer dans une procédure d'adoption pour Erin. Pouvez vous la recevoir dès aujourd'hui?_

Le Psychologue était en train de raccompagner la petite blonde chez la directrice quand son téléphone vibra. Il sourit en prenant connaissance du message et frappa à la porte du bureau de la directrice.

\- « Entrez Hooper, venez que je vous présente mon amie Régina Mills ».

\- « Nous nous sommes déjà croisés lors de l'inauguration de la plaque de votre défunt mari ».

\- « C'est exact, que je suis bête... Bien, Régina et son fils ont donc accueilli Erin pendant les vacances. »

\- « Oui, Erin m'a largement fait part de son séjour qui visiblement l'a ravie. J'aimerai bien avoir votre point de vue également. Seriez vous disposée pour un court entretien? »

Régina sourit à l'homme et le remercia d'un sourire pour sa discrétion envers la gamine. Ils quittèrent le bureau de Kathryn laissant sur place la directrice et la petite blonde. Celle-ci paraissait inquiète.

\- « Emma ne m'avait pas dit qu'il questionnerait aussi Régina. C'est pour savoir si j'ai été sage? »

\- « N'aies pas d'inquiétude Erin, le Docteur Hooper veut voir Régina car elle souhaite pouvoir te garder avec eux, pas pour vérifier ce que tu lui as dit. »

\- « Me garder? Moi? Après les vacances?»

\- « Oui ma chérie »

La petite en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Après à peine quelques minutes, la brune et le Docteur étaient de retour. Dès qu'ils passèrent la porte du bureau de la directrice, le regard de Régina croisa celui de la petite, ses yeux étaient gonflés, montrant qu'elle avait pleuré. La gamine la regardait, inquiète en retenant son souffle. Régina lui tendit les bras en souriant, Erin s'y précipita et éclata en sanglots.

\- « Je pense qu'il est inutile de demander à Erin si elle est d'accord pour continuer à vivre chez vous. ».

Le médecin confirma à Kathryn qu'il donnait un avis favorable à la demande de Régina. Dans l'immédiat la gamine serait donc accueillie chez les Mills qui dans un second temps pourraient initier une procédure d'adoption. En entendant cela, Erin cessa ses pleurs et regarda Régina, incertaine d'avoir bien compris.

\- « Tu, … tu veux m'adopter? »

\- « Oui ma puce. »

\- « Mais, … et Henry, il est d'accord? »

\- « Comment peux tu en douter? Nous lui demanderons en arrivant si tu veux. D'accord? »

La petite resserra son étreinte autour du cou de la pharmacienne. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, les larmes envahirent de nouveau ses jolis yeux ainsi que ceux de la pharmacienne.

* * *

**Alors, les fans d'Erin sont elles satisfaites? Je vais faire en sorte de publier le chapitre 20 mercredi prochain. On y retrouvera notre petite famille réunie puis l'audience préliminaire avec enfin la confrontation avec Gold.**


	20. Retrouvailles

**Hello,**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, je n'arrive pas à sortir mes chapitres toutes les semaines comme je le souhaitais. Je fais des efforts réels mais un chapitre comme celui ci me demande près de 8 heures de travail et j'ai bien d'autres occupations et sollicitations, croyez moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je continue même si je dois ralentir un peu le rythme.**

**Voici quelques temps que vous attendiez l'entrée en scène du gouverneur Gold, voilà, il est enfin là. Mais je ne suis pas sure que ça vous plaise vraiment. Je sais que vous aimez la guimauve donc il y en a une bonne dose encore ce coup-ci. Et pour ceux/celles qui n'attendraient que ça, pas de M... à moins que je change d'avis en cours d'écriture ;).**

_Comme d'habitude, les personnages de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est entièrement le fruit de mon imagination )._

**Bonne lecture.**

**Z.**

* * *

**Chapitre 20: Retrouvailles**

Le retour de l'orphelinat fut silencieux dans la grosse berline noire. Erin, qui n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, était assise les yeux dans le vague et triturait nerveusement sa robe légère. Elle allait être adoptée par Régina! Henry allait devenir son frère! Jamais depuis son arrivée à l'orphelinat, elle n'avait osé espérer qu'elle retrouverait un jour le confort d'une famille. Elle ne l'avait jamais même souhaité tellement cela lui semblait impossible de remplacer un jour ses parents, sa petite sœur et sa Nanni.

En fait, ces quelques jours passés à Cape Cod lui avaient montré qu'il était possible de se reconstruire sur d'autres bases. Régina ne remplacerait jamais vraiment sa maman mais elle serait là et la protègerait, l'accompagnerait et l'aimerait désormais. Quant à Henry, il ferait un merveilleux petit frère. Ils étaient déjà si complices. Elle craignait juste qu'il lui en veuille de lui prendre un peu sa maman.

Régina de son côté respectait le silence de la petite. Elle imaginait sans mal le choc que ça avait du être pour elle quand elle avait compris aux mots du psychologue qu'elle, Régina Mills, était prête à l'adopter.

Quand elle gara le voiture dans le sous-sol du 180 Beacon Street, Régina coupa le moteur et se tourna vers Erin.

\- « Ça va aller? »

\- « Euh, oui, oui, je crois »,

\- « Tu veux me dire ce qui t'inquiète? »

\- « Je..., je me demandais, pour Henry... »

\- « Qu'y a t'il? Tu as peur qu'il ne soit pas heureux de la nouvelle? »

La petite hocha la tête puis se recroquevilla sur son siège. La pharmacienne posa sa main sur celles de la gamine et la rassura d'une voix chaude.

\- « Écoute, il est possible qu'effectivement la première réaction d'Henry ne soit pas celle que j'attends mais je suis sure que l'idée lui plaira. Il t'adore! »

Erin lui sourit timidement mais garda le silence. Régina prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit sa portière.

\- « Bon, allez, on y va? Il est à la pharmacie avec Granny ».

\- « Ok! »

La petite blonde glissa sa main dans celle que lui tendait la brune et elles partirent ensemble en direction de la pharmacie.

Dès qu'elles eurent passé la porte, Henry déboula en courant de l'arrière boutique.

\- « Alors? Comment ça s'est passé? Il t'a dit quoi? »

Le gamin tournoyait autour d'Erin et celle-ci lançait un regard affolé à Régina.

\- « Henry, Henry, calme toi. Erin et moi allons tout te raconter et on a besoin que tu sois attentif... Viens, installons nous derrière. »

En passant, Régina fit signe à Granny qu'elle s'isolait deux minutes dans l'arrière boutique. Son amie referma doucement la porte derrière eux. Régina fit assoir Henry sur le lit d'examen, se redressa face à lui et alla se placer derrière Erin, les mains sur ses épaules.

\- « Bien, Henry, tu sais pourquoi Erin devait aller à l'orphelinat? »

\- « Pour voir le docteur, euh... le psy? »

\- « Oui c'est bien ça et tu sais pourquoi c'était important? »

\- « Oui parce que c'est lui qui décide si Erin peut aller vivre dans une famille »

\- « C'est bien ça ».

\- « Bon allez m'man, elle peut ou elle peut pas? Il a dit quoi le docteur? »

Régina, serra ses mains sur les épaules de la petite blonde et fit un grand sourire à son fils. Henry se détendit enfin.

\- « C'est bon alors? Il a dit oui? »

Les deux têtes face à lui acquiescèrent en chœur.

\- « Chouette. Alors tu vas pouvoir revenir? »

\- « Mieux que ça Henry... »

Régina couvait son fils du regard, priant intérieurement pour qu'il fasse preuve de son habituelle lucidité et compréhension.

\- « Mieux? Ça veut dire quoi? Tu va pouvoir rester avec nous? … »

Le garçon s'était redressé, ravi, il regardait tour à tour la fillette puis sa mère. Les deux lui souriaient maintenant largement.

\- « Henry, j'ai l'intention de faire une demande d'adoption pour Erin. Tu serais d'accord,? »

Les quelques personnes qui étaient présentes dans l'officine en cette fin de matinée sursautèrent au cri subit qui jaillit de l'arrière boutique. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et Granny frappa à la porte puis l'entrouvrit prudemment. Ce qu'elle découvrit la remplit de Bonheur. Régina était accroupie et tenait les deux enfants dans ses bras.

Quand il vit la vieille femme dans l'embrasure de la porte, le garçonnet se rua sur elle, tel un ouragan brun.

\- « Granny, Granny, elle l'a fait! Elle l'a fait! M'man va adopter Erin aussi! Je vais avoir une grande sœur! »

Un rire d'enfant fit sursauter Emma. La jeune femme qui lui faisait face la regarda l'air navré, en faisant signe au petit garçon qui l'accompagnait de faire moins de bruit.

\- « Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas, le trajet doit lui sembler bien long à lui aussi. »

\- « Oui, c'est chaque fois pareil quand je rentre chez mes parents, dès que nous passons Providence, il ne tient plus en place. Je suis désolée, il vous a réveillée ».

Emma rassura la jeune maman et se leva pour aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Elle alla prendre un café au bar du wagon restaurant et sortit son téléphone. Il était 13 heures, Régina et Erin avaient sûrement terminé leur entretien à l'orphelinat. Elle envoya un petit mot à la brune.

_\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé?_

_\- Très bien et toi?_

_\- Ça y est, le dossier est bouclé. Selon Dwarf, on est parés pour l'audience. C'est vendredi en huit._

_\- Ah déjà? Super! Tu penses pouvoir venir nous rejoindre d'ici là?_

_\- Probablement, je ne sais pas encore. Désolée, je dois te laisser là._

_\- Pas de soucis, à plus tard._

Emma avait horreur de mentir mais elle tenait à leur faire la surprise. Il n'était pas question de dévoiler qu'elle était en route pour venir passer le weekend avec eux avant qu'Erin ne retourne à l'orphelinat.

Le cœur de Régina se serra quand elle comprit qu'Emma risquait de ne pas pouvoir la rejoindre de sitôt. Elle aurait tant voulu que la blonde soit là pour fêter avec eux la nouvelle du jour. Elle décida néanmoins de ne rien lui dire. Elle préférait au pire le lui annoncer par téléphone plutôt que par sms. Et là, ils étaient au restaurant avec Granny, ce n'était pas le moment.

\- « Un problème Régina? »

Fidèle à ses habitudes, Granny veillait sur elle.

\- « Non, non, c'était Emma. Elle est prête pour son audience. »

\- « Super! C'est pour quand? »

\- « Vendredi. Dans une semaine.»

\- « Ah, elle va revenir alors? »

\- « Elle ne sais pas encore... »

\- « Bah, ne te tracasse pas, je suis sure qu'elle fera le maximum pour te rejoindre si elle le peut. »

Régina fit un sourire timide à son amie pour la remercier de sa bienveillance.

Emma état retournée à sa place et avait longuement joué à pierre feuille ciseaux avec son petit voisin. D'abord gênée, la maman du petit finit par se détendre quand elle vit que la grande blonde semblait prendre plaisir à tenir compagnie à son fils.

\- « Vous savez y faire vous. »

\- « Il paraît oui. »

\- « Vous avez des enfants? »

Emma hésita un instant puis sourit à sa voisine.

\- « Pas vraiment, mais ma compagne à un fils de 6 ans. »

Et voilà, c'était dit. Sa compagne. En deux petits mots, c'était comme si elle avait officialisé leur couple, leur famille. Elle sourit.

La jeune femme la regarda interdite puis reprit timidement.

\- « Vous allez les rejoindre là? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Vous devez former une bien belle famille vu comment votre regard s'illumine quand vous pensez à eux».

La blonde, se contenta d'un timide sourire pour acquiescer. _Zut, c'était donc visible à ce point?_

Le petit garçon fit diversion en réclamant d'aller aux toilettes ce qui arrangea bien Emma. Quand ils revinrent, le petit exhiba fièrement devant la blonde le livre que sa mère venait de lui acheter à la boutique du bord. Puis il se cala confortablement dans son siège et n'en bougea plus jusqu'à l'arrivée.

Comme convenu, Ruby attendait Emma à la gare. Celle-ci l'avait appelée en montant dans son train pour qu'elle vienne la chercher et la dépose discrètement chez Régina. L'agent immobilier avait la télécommande du sous-sol et les clés de chez Granny, c'était donc facile de préparer une arrivée surprise. La grande brune était ravie d'être complice du retour d'Emma. Bien sûr elle savait pour la décision qu'avait pris la pharmacienne d'adopter Erin car sa grand mère n'avait pu se retenir de l'appeler. Si elle se réjouissait pour la petite famille, elle se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit, laissant à son amie blonde la joie de préparer son arrivée surprise. _En fait de surprise, ma grande, c'est toi qui va en avoir une belle, crois moi. Songea t'elle._

Emma la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Quoi? »

\- « Non, rien, je me demandais depuis quand je ne t'avais pas vue aussi radieuse. Être amoureuse te réussit!»

\- « Ah, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi? »

Elle raconta à son amie la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec la femme dans le train.

\- « Les enfants, venez voir! »

Henry et Erin se précipitèrent pour la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

\- « Holà, holà, et d'un, on ne court pas dans l'appartement... et de deux, lavez vous vite les mains et venez m'aider à finir la déco. Après on fera une photo pour l'envoyer à Emma. »

Régina exhiba le magnifique gâteau au chocolat qu'ils avaient confectionné ensemble à leur retour du restaurant. Elle leur avait demandé ce qu'il avaient envie de faire pour marquer cette belle journée et ils étaient tombés d'accord sur un gâteau. Maintenant qu'il avait refroidi, et que le nappage avait pris, il lui restait à rajouter un peu de crème chantilly pour parfaire la finition. Les gamins la regardaient, l'œil gourmand, préparer le siphon.

\- « Bien, alors, qui commence? »

Henry ne tenait pas en place. Erin, qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire le laissa passer en premier. Il enfila un tablier puis se hissa sur un tabouret face au gâteau alors que Régina se plaçait derrière lui. Elle agita le siphon et le retourna tête en bas puis le plaça dans les mains de son fils.

\- « Tu te rappelles, tu appuies doucement et tu gardes le siphon bien droit. Tu commences par faire le tour pour montrer à Erin? »

Le petit, très fier, commença à s'exécuter. Il tirait la langue tellement il s'appliquait et jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à la fillette qui observait consciencieusement. Régina guidait Henry en le soulageant du poids du siphon.

Il avait fait à peu près la moitié du tour du gâteau quand on frappa à la porte.

\- « Tu veux aller ouvrir Erin, ça doit être Granny ou Ruby. »

La petite blonde les laissa continuer à la cuisine pour aller voir qui c'était.

Emma fut surprise que ce soit la fillette qui lui ouvre la porte, elle aurait cru qu'Henry se serait précipité, comme il en avait l'habitude. Elle fit signe à la gamine qui restait figée de la voir là de ne rien dire et elles entrèrent dans le salon sans un mot. Erin qui avait repris ses esprits se jeta dans les bras de la blonde, encerclant sa taille.

\- « Erin? Alors, qui est ce? »

Emma lui sourit, déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et lui fit signe de se taire puis de retourner à la cuisine comme si de rien n'était. La petite s'exécuta, incapable de contenir un sourire à l'idée de la surprise qu'allaient avoir les deux autres.

Apercevant la gamine revenir seule et sans un mot, Régina leva les yeux de son chantier. Elle vit d'abord Erin, plantée au milieu du passage, silencieuse mais tout sourire puis une autre chevelure blonde entra dans son champ de vision et son cœur s'emballa tandis qu'elle croisait le regard émeraude d'Emma.

Henry avait senti d'un coup les mains de sa mère se crisper. Il leva la tête et découvrit Erin accompagnée de la grande blonde. Oubliant son chef d'œuvre en cours de création, il abandonna le siphon, sauta du tabouret et se rua sur la nouvelle venue.

Celle-ci l'accueillit en se baissant et lui ouvrit les bras. Il ne se fit pas prier pour s'y réfugier.

\- « Emma, Tu es venue! Tu es venue! »

Elle l'embrassa longuement puis releva les yeux vers sa mère qui n'avait pas bougé. Son siphon pâtissier dans les mains, les cheveux attachés et vêtue d'un tablier de cuisine, elle n'en demeurait pas moins magnifique. La policière déposa Henry, s'approcha et glissa ses bras autour de la taille de la maitresse de maison qui peinait à réaliser.

\- « Mais que, … qu'est ce que tu fais ici. Tu m'as dit que... »

\- « Je t'ai menti. Je voulais te faire la surprise. »

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne qui finit par poser ce qu'elle avait dans les mains pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser à son tour. De l'autre côté de la pièce, les gamins se regardaient en faisant la grimace.

\- « Bon, je crois qu'on va vous laisser deux minutes, on finira le gâteau plus tard... Tu viens Erin? »

\- « Hep là, comment ça un gâteau? Vous faisiez un gâteau? Que vous alliez manger sans moi? Et en quel honneur s'il vous plait? »

Emma s'était détournée de la brune, les mains posée sur les hanches, elle provoquait les enfants du regard. Erin se mordait la lèvre. Était ce de l'embarras ou bien pour réprimer un sourire? Henry avait glissé sa main dans celle de la fillette et souriait fièrement. Emma se redressa et arqua un sourcil en regardant sa compagne. Celle ci arborait à son tour un sourire énigmatique qui voulait dire _à mon tour de te faire une surprise!_

\- « Nous étions en train de confectionner un gâteau, dont nous allions t'envoyer la photo d'ailleurs, pour fêter une grande nouvelle. »

\- « Qui est?... »

Les enfants s'étaient finalement rapprochés des deux femmes. Ce fût finalement le petit brun qui prit la parole en premier.

\- « Maman va adopter Erin! Tu te rends compte, Erin va être ma sœur! »

\- « Qu-quoi? Déjà? »

Emma s'était brusquement tournée vers la pharmacienne et sondait son regard pour y chercher un signe, quelque chose qui lui indiquerait qu'Henry s'était trop vite emballé, que sa mère avait seulement proposé de poursuivre l'accueil de la fillette, sans plus... Mais non, Régina la regardait de ses magnifiques yeux chocolat et semblait à la fois sereine et très fière d'elle. Un rictus moqueur soulevait sa pommette droite.

\- « Cela vous pose un problème, Mademoiselle Swan? »

\- « Quoi, mais que, je... heu...Non, bien sur que non enfin! … Mais... Régina, … c'est allé si vite... Tu es sure que... »

\- « Certaine! »

La décision était visiblement sans appel. Les yeux brouillés de larmes, la blonde embrassa la pharmacienne et lui murmura à l'oreille: « Vous êtes vraiment unique Régina Mills, ne changez rien, je vous aime..»

Régina sentit alors son assurance s'envoler. Avait elle bien entendu? Emma venait elle de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait? C'était tellement inespéré. Son cœur battait la chamade. Emma l'embrassa de nouveau.

\- « Je t'aime, je n'ai plus peur de le dire... et tu m'as terriblement manqué. »

\- « Hum, hum,... »

\- « Oui Henry? »

\- « C'est pas tout mais on a un gâteau à finir non? »

La fin de semaine s'était écoulée très vite, trop vite. Emma, Régina et les enfants l'avaient principalement passée à se promener et a profiter d'être enfin réunis. Ils étaient restés le vendredi tous les quatre ensemble, histoire de bien sceller leur nouvelle famille. Ils avaient pris de quoi pique niquer et avaient embarqué pour une ballade en bateau. C'était une première pour Erin. Certes, elle avait fait un petit tour avec Éric le pécheur de Cape Cod mais ils étaient à peine sortis du port et rapidement rentrés. Cette fois, ils avaient emprunté un mini ferry qui desservait les rives de la Charles River, reliant Beacon Hill à Riverside. Ils avaient longé les différentes universités, celle de Boston, le MIT juste en face et pour finir Cambridge et Harvard. La petite blonde avait été impressionnée par le trafic maritime. Il est vrai que certains bateaux se croisaient de près à l'approche des embarcadères. Et en cette veille de weekend d'aout, les plaisanciers étaient nombreux, tant avec leurs bateaux à moteurs que leurs voiliers. Tout ce petit monde se croisait à longueur de journée dans un ballet parfaitement orchestré.

Alors que le bateau était sur le chemin du retour, et que les enfants, fatigués, s'étaient sagement installés sur des fauteuils en terrasse, Emma prit Régina à part.

\- « Gina, tu reprends le travail lundi c'est bien ça? »

\- « Oui, lundi après midi »

\- « Je suis là jusqu'à mardi soir. Comment vas tu faire pour les petits après mon départ? »

\- « C'est déjà prévu, ils iront au centre aéré »

\- « Tu réalises ce que tu fais pour Erin? Contrairement à Henry, elle s'était résolue à être une orpheline, ça ne va pas être simple pour elle de franchir ce cap, d'accepter de vous voir comme sa nouvelle famille. »

\- « Je comprends Emma mais il se passe vraiment quelque chose de spécial avec cette gosse. Avec Henry mais aussi avec moi. C'est comme si on l'attendait depuis toujours. Les choses se font si naturellement... Tu comprends? »

\- « Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est beaucoup plus facile que je ne l'étais à son age... »

\- « Et que tu ne l'es encore aujourd'hui. »

\- « Oui, j'avoue. Mais ce sera quand même plus facile pour moi de me projeter dans l'avenir quand ce fichu procès sera terminé. Je ne sais rien de ce qu'il risque réellement de m'arriver. Vais je aller en prison ou pas? être maintenue au NYPD? »

\- « Peux tu me dire ce que toi tu voudrais.»

\- « Non, le destin ne m'a jamais vraiment gâtée alors, maintenant que tout semble s'arranger peu à peu, je croise les doigts pour qu'il m'épargne, pour qu'il nous épargne cette fois-ci. »

Régina resta songeuse. Même si elle ne l'avait pas exprimé implicitement, Emma souhaitait rester avec elle, c'était déjà ça. Elle se serra contre la blonde et appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Il était trop tôt pour voir plus loin et elle ne voulait pas braquer sa compagne. Dans sa tête à elle, les choses étaient limpides: Emma faisait partie de sa nouvelle vie au même titre qu'Erin et elle ne se voyait pas autrement qu'avec elle pour élever les enfants. Mais sans doute allait elle trop vite?

Les enfants étaient couchés depuis longtemps. Les deux femmes sirotaient un cidre sur la terrasse quand Emma interpela la brune.

\- « Que se passera t'il si je suis condamnée à de la prison? Je vais perdre ma liberté, mon job, vous perdre à vous aussi... »

\- « Tu perdras peut être temporairement ta liberté... Ton job, tu peux en changer, tu l'as montré... Mais nous, pourquoi voudrais tu nous perdre? »

\- « Je peux pas vous imposer ça Gina. Si je suis condamnée, je veux que tu passes à autre chose,je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous trois. »

\- « Écoute moi bien Emma Swan, le jour où j'ai décidé de tourner le dos à ma mère, j'ai aussi décidé que personne ne déciderai plus jamais à ma place ce que je dois faire de ma vie. Ni elle, ni toi, ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Si un jour nos chemins doivent se séparer, eh bien soit, il se sépareront mais ce ne sera pas parce qu'un jury t'aura envoyée en prison. Et j'espère bien que cela n'arrivera pas. Mais si ça arrive, je serai à tes côtés pour me battre, tu m'entends? Je t'aime Emma, pourquoi voudrais tu que je t'abandonne, moi aussi je t'aime. »

La brune s'approcha de sa compagne et passa une main dans les longues boucles blondes et s'attarda sur sa joue. Emma ne disait rien mais elle était sur le point de craquer, la pharmacienne le sentait. Elle la prit donc dans ses bras et la berça tendrement en embrassant se cheveux.

\- « J'ai peur tu sais, j'ai tellement peur! »

\- « Je sais et moi aussi j'ai peur pour toi bébé. »

Elles restèrent un moment ainsi, serrées l'une contre l'autre, comme protégées du reste du monde en songeant toutes les deux: _Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter là!_

Peu à peu la tension se dissipa et laissa place au désir qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre, désir exacerbé par la séparation de ces quelques jours et l'enjeu de la semaine prochaine. Emma se redressa et s'empara de la bouche de la brune et ses mains glissèrent sous le chemisier de soie. En deux minutes, elle oublia le juge, l'audience et tout ce qui l'attendait à New-York. Régina, elle se sentait renaitre sous les caresses de son amante. Soudées l'une à l'autre elles dérivèrent petit à petit jusqu'à leur chambre. Leurs corps réclamaient le contact rassurant de l'autre, enfin retrouvée. Leurs mains partirent à l'assaut de la barrière de leurs vêtements et une douce chaleur les envahit. Il n'y avait plus de peur, plus de crainte ni de colère, seulement de la passion et tellement de tendresse...

\- « Entrez Miss Swan, Asseyez vous. »

Maître Dwarf avait l'air de très bonne humeur en ce mercredi matin. Était-ce la perspective de la confrontation qui l'émoustillait ainsi?

\- « Bonjour Maître. »

\- « Allez, Emma détendez vous, votre dossier est solide et nous sommes fin prêts. Avez-vous bien profité de votre long weekend? »

\- « Euh... oui »

\- « Parfait! Eh bien moi aussi voyez vous, c'est le meilleur weekend que j'ai passé depuis des années et visiblement je dois vous en remercier. »

Emma le regarda surprise puis comprit enfin d'où venait la bonne humeur subite de l'avocat habituellement si bougon. Mademoiselle Nova avait du suivre ses conseils...

Comme elle lui souriait, l'homme poursuivit:

\- « Oui, donc, je vous suis très reconnaissant des quelques conseils avisés que vous avez pu prodiguer à Astrid, euh, je veux dire, à Mademoiselle Nova. Mais je souhaiterai désormais que cela reste entre nous, me suis je bien fait comprendre? »

\- « Parfaitement Maître! »

\- « Bien, alors, concernant notre affaire, pas de nouveauté, j'ai repris l'intégralité du dossier pour bien me l'approprier et ça me paraît très clair. On va droit à un renvoi devant jury pour accusation de meurtre puisque nous allons plaider non coupable. Et là, normalement, le jury devrait signifier que les preuves sont insuffisantes pour poursuivre la procédure et le dossier sera clos. Sauf si... »

\- « Sauf si quoi? »

\- « Sauf si vous m'avez caché des choses et que la partie adverse, c'est à dire Gold et son avocat véreux Glass ou cette peste de procureur Green mettent la mais dessus... »

\- « Je vous ai tout dit concernant cette affaire, combien de fois faudra t'il vous le répéter? »

\- « Bien, dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter... bonne journée inspecteur, à vendredi matin 8h30 chez le juge Marco. Je vous attendrai devant le tribunal pour vous guider, cette vielle bâtisse est un vrai labyrinthe.»

\- « Merci. »

\- « Ne me remerciez pas, attendez quelques semaines pour ça. »

\- « Au revoir Maître, A vendredi. »

Quand elle passa à l'accueil, Emma fit un petit geste de la main à Mlle Nova qui rougit et bredouilla une phrase incompréhensible. Décidément il se tramait quelque chose entre ces deux là. Cette idée mit du baume au cœur de la blonde qui sortit de l'immeuble avec le sourire aux lèvres.

8h10, Emma arriva devant le tribunal en avance d'un bon quart d'heure, Maître Dwarf lui avait bien indiqué d'être ponctuelle, elle n'avait pris aucune risque. Régina l'avait appelée à sept heures pour vérifier que son réveil avait bien sonné et elle l'avait rappelée il y a dix minutes pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien en route. Elle avait pu rassurer la brune: Elle était en train de se garer à destination.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, elle vit arriver son petit avocat, courbé sur ses dossiers qu'il avait calés dans une vielle sacoche sous son bras. Il la rejoignit et lui indiqua de le suivre. Emma n'était jamais entrée dans le tribunal par l'entrée principale. Aussi, sa surprise ne fût pas feinte quand elle découvrit le gigantesque hall d'entrée.

\- « Venez, suivez moi, c'est par là, au deuxième étage. »

L'avocat était dans son élément, il se faufilait parmi la foule déjà dense. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du juge il était exactement huit heures vingt deux. Le timing était parfait.

Ils étaient seuls à attendre et s'assirent sur les banquettes de velours rouge qu'Emma avait pu déjà découvrir le soir de son entretien avec Oncle Gep. A huit heures trente précises, des pas se firent entendre au loin. Deux hommes approchaient. Emma n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le gouverneur Gold avec sa claudication et sa canne. Elle supposa que celui qui l'accompagnait devait être son avocat le fameux Sidney Glass. L'homme, un peu emprunté dans son costume sombre jeta un regard hautain sur Maitre Dwarf et sa cliente. Emma se contenta d'un léger signe de tête auquel Gold répondit par un rictus qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose. Dwarf n'avait pas bronché.

Au même moment, Mademoiselle French apparut pour annoncer que le juge allait les recevoir. Elle entra dans le bureau de celui-ci pour préparer les lieux. Très professionnelle, rien n'indiqua dans son comportement qu'Emma et elle s'étaient déjà rencontrées. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle réapparut et les invita à la suivre.

\- « Mademoiselle Swan, Messieurs, le juge vous attend ».

Les tempes d'Emma battaient à tout rompre et ses jambes menaçaient de ne pas la porter. Dwarf lui donna un coup de coude pour la sortir de cet état second. Elle se reprit et suivit l'assistante qui les invita à s'asseoir, quatre sièges étaient dressés face au grand bureau du juge. Ils s'installèrent donc en silence tandis que l'assistante quittait de nouveau la pièce.

Emma leva les yeux vers Gold qui chuchotait à l'oreille de son avocat. De nouveau, un rictus sadique orna le visage du gouverneur. _Cet homme est vraiment puant!_ Se dit elle en se concentrant sur le serre livre de bois sculpté qui trônait sur le bureau d'oncle Gep.

\- « Inspecteur, Maîtres, Gouverneur, veuillez excuser ce léger retard, un petit problème de logistique avec la cafetière..., asseyez vous, je vous en prie » dit- il à l'attention des visiteurs qui s'étaient levés à son arrivée. Il s'installa derrière son bureau et ouvrit la chemise que Mademoiselle French avait préparée à son attention.

\- « Bien, donc, affaire Gold contre Swan. Le gouverneur Robert Gold ici présent accuse l'inspecteur Emma Swan de la police de New-York ici présente d'avoir sciemment tiré sur son demi frère le dit Gregory Mendel, le blessant mortellement, au moment de son arrestation à Storybrooke, état du Maine le 3 avril de cette année...».

Il stoppa sa lecture et releva la tête vers Emma.

\- « Mademoiselle Swan, qu'avez vous à dire concernant cette accusation? »

\- « Monsieur le juge, je reconnais avoir tiré sur le fugitif mais pas dans l'intention de le tuer. Il s'agissait de sauver mon coéquipier qu'il menaçait d'un couteau de chasse. »

\- « Mmm je vois, donc vous invoquez la légitime défense pour un tiers? »

\- « C'est exact votre Honneur! Et nous plaidons non coupable.»

Maître Dwarf s'était levé d'un coup pour appuyer sa déclaration.

\- « Entendu. Maître Glass, avez vous quelque chose à rajouter? »

\- « Non votre honneur, pas à ce stade ».

\- « Bien, donc, compte tenu que vous reconnaissez avoir tiré sur le prévenu et vu que vous avez opté pour plaider non coupable, vous serez renvoyée à comparaître devant un jury populaire qui statuera de la recevabilité du dossier de plainte de Monsieur Gold. La date de l'audience devant le jury sera fixée dans le courant de la semaine. Mademoiselle, Messieurs, bonne journée. »

Le vieux juge s'était redressé sur son siège et les invitait à quitter la pièce.

Emma ne se fit pas prier pour quitter ce bureau et la promiscuité avec le gouverneur. Même si totu s'était passé comme Dwarf l'avait prévu la confrontation l'avait replongée dans ses craintes. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là au plus vite, qu'elle s'éloigne de Gold et de ses airs supérieurs...

Quand Maître Dwarf et elle atteignirent le hall d'entrée, elle souffla. Puis, entendant son prénom, elle se retourna et reconnut aussitôt la silhouette qui se dirigea vers elle.

\- « Gina? »

Elle saisit les mains de la brune qui la couvait des yeux. Puis réalisant l'incongruité de la situation, elle se tourna vers son avocat.

\- « Maître, je vous présente Régina Mills, ma compagne. Gina, voici Maître Leroy Dwarf mon avocat. »

Ils échangèrent quelques politesses et sortirent tous les trois du bâtiment.

En haut de l'escalier, un homme sec, appuyé sur sa canne, grimaça. Il glissa sa main dans la poche, en sortit son téléphone. Il sélectionna un correspondant et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Sa gimace s'était transformée en un sourire mesquin qui barrait maintenant son visage. Il jubilait!

\- « Cora très chère, comment allez vous? ... Oui c'est bien moi, … je vais bien merci,... bien mieux depuis quelques instants... Ce qui m'amène? … vous ne devinerez jamais! … Allons, un peu de patience très chère, … figurez vous que je viens d'apercevoir une certaine brune de votre connaissance en bien charmante compagnie... »

* * *

**Voilà, vous vouliez voir le perfide à l'œuvre, vous allez être servi(e)s. A bientôt pour la suite et le retour de Cora.**


	21. Libres?

**Coucou, me revoici enfin. Bon les blacks ont été les plus forts… Dommage. **

**Alors comme ça vous n'aimez pas Cora? Et il y en a même qui ont dit me haïr... Pfff quelle déception! Ne vous ai-je pas dit qu'elles auraient leur fin heureuse? Celle-ci n'en aura que plus de valeur si elles traversent... disons... quelques épreuves, c'est tout.**

**Il est temps pour vous de découvrir ce dont Gold et Cora sont capables...**

**Je dois vous avouer aussi que j'ai subi de très grosses pressions, un chantage en quelque sorte de la part de celle qui est également responsable de mon retard à publier. Oui, AudreyKat, c'est bien de toi dont il s'agit… Je t'avais dit que je finirai par te dénoncer ). J'ai donc fini par céder et il y aura une « petite » scène M dans ce chapitre. Si elle ne vous convient pas, vous savez à qui vous plaindre ;).**

_Comme d'habitude, les personnages de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est entièrement le fruit de mon imagination )._

**Bonne lecture.**

**Z.**

* * *

**Chapitre 21: Libres?**

\- « Quoi? Que voulez-vous dire enfin? »

Le gouverneur Gold se redressa, gonflé de satisfaction.

\- « Un instant très chère... »

Il fit signe à son avocat, Glass, de s'approcher et, masquant de sa main le micro du téléphone, lui souffla.

\- « Vous voyez l'inspecteur Swan et la femme brune là-bas? »

L'avocat qui avait suivi le regard de son client acquiesça.

\- « Bien, suivez les, tâchez d'en savoir plus sur leurs relations et je vous promet que nous le gagnerons ce procès soit disant perdu d'avance. »

Glass ne se fit pas prier. Avoir le gouverneur comme client n'était pas de tout repos mais lui assurait un revenu confortable alors, sans se poser d'avantage de question, il quitta le tribunal à la suite des deux femmes, visiblement très proches.

Ainsi, l'inspecteur Swan serait lesbienne? _Quel dommage, c'était une jolie femme mais pas aussi belle que la brune qui l'accompagnait._ Il les suivit à travers Folley square jusqu'à l'angle de Lafayette et Worth street où elles prirent congé de maître Dwarf puis s'installèrent dans un Starbucks coffee pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Apparemment la brune était venu surprendre l'inspectrice à la sortie du tribunal et aux échanges de regards entre elles, à la façon dont la main de la brune enveloppait celle de la blonde, la relation qui les liait ne faisait aucun doute. L'échange d'un tendre baiser vint confirmer ses doutes.

_Bon OK, elle est lesbienne. Et alors? En quoi ça va pouvoir nous servir au procès?_

Quand elles eurent quitté la terrasse du café, L'inspectrice passa un appel téléphonique, assez court puis se rapprocha de sa compagne avec le sourire. Elle passa sa main autour de la taille de la brune et toutes deux partirent d'un bon pas vers Broadway.

Tandis qu'il les suivait à distance, Glass vit la blonde héler un taxi dans lequel les deux femmes s'engouffrèrent.

\- « Et m...! »

L'avocat se mit à courir et fit signe à un autre taxi, heureusement facile à trouver en ce milieu de matinée à Manhattan.

\- « Suivez ce taxi »

\- « Hep là mon p'tit monsieur, c'est quoi votre histoire, là? Vous êtes de la police? »

\- « Pas de la police mais avocat et si vous ne faites pas ce que je vous demande je vous jure que je trouverais un moyen de faire sauter votre licence. »

\- « Ok, Ok, après tout je m'en fiche. C'est lequel de taxi vous dites? »

Glass lui indiqua le véhicule qui venait de redémarrer et aussitôt le chauffeur le prit en filature.

\- « Si vous voulez mon avis, il va droit sur le tunnel. Vous comptez le suivre loin? »

\- « Aucune idée, on lui suit, j'ai de quoi vous payer! »

\- « Bien »

Les deux taxis se frayaient leur chemin dans les encombrements habituels sur Manhattan, quand tout à coup, alors qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée du tunnel, le premier bifurqua à droite sur Little West Street.

\- « Ah, là ça change tout. Je pense qu'on est bientôt arrivé! »

Effectivement, à peine avait-il dit ça que le premier taxi se gara. Glass lui indiqua de continuer et de se garer un peu plus loin. De l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ils virent distinctement le chauffeur de l'autre taxi discuter avec ses clientes puis sortir de son véhicule et le contourner pour leur ouvrir la portière tandis qu'un portier en livrée venait à leur rencontre.

\- « Ben j'peux vous dire qu'elles ont du fric ces deux-là, le Ritz c'est quand même un des hôtels les plus chers du coin. »

Tandis que le premier taxi redémarrait, Sydney Glass vit les deux femmes entrer main dans la main dans le hall du prestigieux établissement. Sa filature s'arrêtait là pour le moment. Il indiqua au chauffeur de le ramener au tribunal.

Emma n'en revenait toujours pas. Régina était là devant elle. Elle était venue, spécialement pour elle, pour la soutenir. Alors qu'elles s'installaient dans le Starbucks, Régina commanda un double expresso pour elle et un chocolat cannelle pour Emma. Elle s'assit ensuite face à la blonde. Celle-ci était radieuse.

\- « Mais..., quand es-tu arrivée? »

\- « Tout à l'heure vers huit heures, j'ai eu juste le temps de poser ma voiture à l'hôtel avant de venir te rejoindre au tribunal. Un peu plus et je te ratais... Dis donc ça a été rapide. »

\- « Tu as roulé de nuit? Exprès pour être là? »

\- « Ça ne te fait pas plaisir? »

\- « Tu rigoles, je suis ravie... mais... tu comptes rester? »

\- « Ce ne serait pas raisonnable de reprendre la route en ayant si peu dormi tu ne crois pas? »

Emma ne put que confirmer.

\- « Tu as parlé d'un hôtel? »

\- « Ah, ça, c'est une surprise. Tu verras bien. Si tu me suis bien évidemment. Peut-être avais tu d'autres projets? »

La main de la brune était venue se poser sur celle de la blonde. Elle l'enveloppait de ce regard auquel Emma ne savait résister.

\- « Euh, donne-moi deux secondes s'il te plait. »

L'inspectrice sortit son téléphone de la poche de sa veste rouge et composa rapidement un numéro.

\- « Allo, Jenny? Oui c'est Emma, …, Oh comme prévu, il faut attendre l'audience devant le jury. Non, non, pas encore, on saura dans la semaine. Oui, euh, Régina est venue me rejoindre, ne m'attendez pas ce soir... Non, je ne sais pas, c'est une surprise. »

Elle remercia encore son interlocutrice puis raccrocha et gratifia la brune qui lui faisait face d'un magnifique sourire.

\- « Et maintenant Madame Mills, je suis toute à vous. »

\- « Dans ce cas, suis-moi! »

Elle se leva, aussitôt suivie de la blonde qui lui glissa un bras autour de la taille. Elles sortirent du café et se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers Broadway.

\- « Hep, taxi! »

Régina saisit la main de l'inspectrice et l'invita à s'installer dans le véhicule.

\- « Hotel Ritz-Carlton s'il vous plait. »

Emma se laissait guider mas en entendant le nom de l'hôtel elle tiqua.

\- « Quoi? Le Ritz? »

\- « Oui, le Ritz. Et alors? »

Le véhicule s'était mis en route, le chauffeur regardait du coin de l'œil ses passagères. La brune avait enlacé sa compagne qui s'était lovée tout contre son épaule. La première déposa quelques baisers sur le front de la blonde et, au regard qu'elles échangèrent, il songea, attendri qu'elles formaient un très beau couple et échangea un sourire discret avec la brune qui n'avait rien perdu de son manège.

Arrivé à destination, elle lui laissa un copieux pourboire et c'est avec un sourire sincère qu'il alla leur ouvrir la portière et leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée. Il les regarda s'éloigner vers l'hôtel, accompagnées d'un groom.

Elles pénétrèrent main dans la main dans le hall de l'hôtel, faisant fi des regards curieux des autres clients. A peine eurent elles atteint la réception que l'homme qui se trouvait derrière se saisit d'une carte électronique et la tendit à Régina.

\- « Madame Mills, votre chambre est prête, vos bagages y ont été déposés. Miles va vous y conduire. »

\- « C'est inutile merci. Je connais le chemin. »

Elle se saisit de la carte et tourna les talons, suivie par une Emma dubitative.

Tandis que l'ascenseur les amenait au 35eme étage du prestigieux établissement, la blonde regardait sa compagne, complètement éberluée par la situation.

\- « Tu es déjà venue ici? »

\- « Oui, c'est le pied à terre New-yorkais de ma très chère mère. »

\- « Eh bien, on ne s'emm..., pardon, s'ennuie pas dans la famille Mills ».

\- « Détrompe toi Emma, je me suis toujours ennuyée à mourir dans ce palace, obligée de suivre ma mère dans son cinéma mondain. »

\- « Alors, pourquoi être descendue ici alors? »

\- « La facilité je suppose, le confort d'être dans un lieu connu. Et puis j'ai envie de partager avec toi le plaisir d'être ici. Je suis sure que ça effacera de ma mémoire toutes les fois où je suis venue contrainte et forcée. »

\- « Bien, on dirait donc que je suis investie d'une mission... »

\- « Tout à fait Inspecteur Swan. A compter de maintenant, vous avez la mission de me faire oublier ma mère tandis que je vous ferai oublier le procès et ce rat de Gold. »

\- « Mission acceptée chef! »

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un long couloir et Régina entraîna sa compagne avec elle vers la porte du fond. Elle passa la carte dans le lecteur.

\- « J'aimerai que tu fermes les yeux un instant Emma »

L'inspectrice s'exécuta. La brune se plaça dans son dos, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la guida à l'intérieur de la chambre. Emma entendit le clic de la porte qui se refermait et une main de Régina la quitta un instant pour fermer le verrou. Il régnait dans la chambre une odeur légère de pomme et tandis qu'elle avançait, guidée par Régina, Emma eut la surprise de sentir les rayons du soleil sur son visage. Elle sourit.

\- « Quelle belle vue »

\- « Tu triches. »

\- « Pas du tout, je viens de sentir le soleil sur ma peau, sur le côté gauche. Vu l'heure qu'il est, on est donc devant une fenêtre, plutôt orientée sud ou sud-ouest. Et comme on est au 35ème étage, la vue doit vraiment être impressionnante. Je peux? »

\- « Impressionnant inspecteur! Attends encore un peu s'il te plait »

Régina fit glisser la veste rouge des épaules de la blonde et la posa sur un fauteuil. Elle se débarrassa de son blazer et de ses escarpins et revint se placer derrière la blonde. Elle glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et ses mains disparurent sous la chemise d'Emma. Elle se plaqua contre son dos et posa sa joue contre son omoplate. Sans ses talons, elle était bien plus petite que la policière.

\- « Je pense que maintenant tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Emma prit tout son temps, elle posa tout d'abord ses mains sur celles de sa compagne pour resserrer son étreinte. Sentir le corps de Régina tout contre elle, ses bras protecteurs autour de sa taille la plongeait dans un état second. Elle était comme sur un petit nuage. Si elle ouvrait les yeux trop vite, elle craignait de tomber.

\- « Emma? »

\- « Mmm? »

\- « Tu as ouvert les yeux? »

\- « Non, non, je profite, je suis bien là, tout contre toi. »

\- « Tu sais que je ne vais pas disparaître si tu ouvres les yeux...? »

\- « Ah bon? Alors, allons-y! »

Et elle s'exécuta. La vue n'était pas simplement belle, elle était splendide. Face à elle, la baie d'Hudson s'étalait avec à droite Ellis Island et au fond, la statue de la liberté.

\- « Oh Gina, c'est magnifique »

Elle se tourna pour faire face à sa compagne, passa ses mains dans les cheveux de celle-ci pour dégager son beau visage et lentement, comme en dansant, elle la fit se tourner, dos à la baie vitrée. Puis, se reculant d'un pas, elle examina la vue et dit d'une voix fiévreuse.

\- « Voilà, là c'est encore mieux. Parfait! »

Et tandis que les mains de la brune se faisaient plus insistantes sur ses flancs, elle se pencha lentement en avant pour capturer les lèvres offertes de sa compagne.

Régina sourit sous le baiser d'Emma et resserra son étreinte pour ramener la blonde tout contre elle. Sentir le corps d'Emma, son odeur, ses lèvres dans son cou la faisait se sentir à la fois si forte et si faible. Comment un tel sentiment de plénitude était-il possible ? Ici, avec Emma, elle était à sa place. Peu importait le procès et ses conséquences, quoi qu'il advienne, c'était Emma qui constituait désormais son port d'attache.

Les mains de la blonde avaient suivi sa bouche et étaient descendues au niveau des épaules de Régina. Elle écarta le décolleté de la robe pour déposer un chapelet de baisers sur son épaule droite en s'attardant au niveau de la bretelle de son soutien-gorge sous laquelle elle glissa ses doigts. Régina sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Le désir qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant la submergeait. Elle défit précipitamment les boutons de la chemise d'Emma qui gémit quand d'un geste sec, sa compagne ouvrit les pans du vêtement et posa à son tour ses lèvres sur la peau claire de son cou.

Rapidement la chemise de l'une et la robe de l'autre furent abandonnées négligemment sur la moquette épaisse de la chambre d'hôtel.

Toujours enlacées, elles dérivèrent peu à peu jusqu'à atteindre le bord du lit, immense, qui les accueillit en douceur quand la blonde les fit basculer. Régina n'était plus qu'en sous-vêtements et son ensemble en dentelle rouge captiva le regard de sa belle. Emma se releva un instant pour se débarrasser de son pantalon et revint aussitôt rejoindre la brune. Elle s'approcha lentement des jambes parfaites de sa compagne qu'elle entreprit de couvrir de baisers depuis les chevilles, remontant peu à peu en rampant. Volontairement elle esquiva le slip rouge qui ne manqua pas d'attirer son regard et focalisa ce dernier sur l'autre sous vêtement qui couvrait deux trésors. Doucement, elle effleura de ses lèvres le ventre plat de la pharmacienne tandis que ses mains remontaient le long de ses côtes, déclenchant au passage de légers tremblements.

Quand sa bouche se posa entre les deux seins de Régina, cette dernière laissa échapper un râle d'impatience et noya ses mains dans les boucles blondes de l'inspectrice. Imperceptiblement elle sentait son corps lui échapper et répondre sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler aux douces sollicitations de la blonde qui continuait son ascension. Les mains curieuses de la policière parcouraient maintenant sa poitrine toujours prisonnière et tendue à l'extrême et elle ne put retenir un cri de plaisir quand la blonde glissa ses doigts sous la dentelle pour mieux la titiller.

\- « Emma. »

Imperturbable, la blonde reprit son exploration puis effaça d'une main agile les bretelles du soutien-gorge tandis que son autre main passait dans le dos de sa compagne pour le dégrafer. Quand l'attache céda enfin, elle fit glisser les bretelles le long des bras de Régina et sa bouche se posa sur la peau soyeuse d'un sein.

La brune sentit son cœur exploser, comment était-il possible de désirer chaque fois un peu plus sa compagne? Celle-ci allait la rendre folle. Et alors qu'Emma se reculait à genoux pour redescendre vers le dernier rempart couvrant sa belle, Régina se redressa sur ses coudes, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre les rênes de la situation.

Mais ce fut en vain. La simple vue de la blonde, lovée à genoux entre ses jambes, et qui maintenant finissait de la dévêtir la fit chavirer. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière dans un soupir et souleva son bassin pour quémander plus.

Sentant que Régina était entièrement à sa merci, Emma prit son temps pour approcher ses lèvres du centre de sa compagne. Elle déposa d'abord une nuée de baisers légers sur l'intérieur des cuisses qu'elle avait emprisonnées dans ses mains puis renonça à la faire patienter davantage et accéda enfin à sa requête pas si silencieuse que ça. Sa bouche vint se poser sur le bouton gonflé et la brune se cambra un peu plus. Libérant une cuisse, Emma découvrit du bout des doigts le fruit du désir de sa compagne qui, cessant de lutter, s'était laisser retomber sur le matelas.

Totalement esclave de la bouche et des doigts de sa belle, la pharmacienne ne put retenir bien longtemps la vague de plaisir qui l'avait envahie et qui déferla sur elle la réduisant à néant.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se remettre. Elle se tourna vers Emma qui était venu s'allonger à ses côtés. Appuyée nonchalamment sur un coude, celle-ci lui lançait un regard plein d'amour tout en jouant avec une mèche brune. Régina lui sourit et lui caressa la joue.

\- « Mon Dieu Emma, je ne me lasserai donc jamais… »

\- « J'espère bien que non. »

Tendrement elle se pencha sur elle et captura ses lèvres. Front contre front, elles restèrent un petit moment à simplement se perdre dans le regard l'une de l'autre, puis leurs bouches se joignirent de nouveau…

Sidney Glass arborait un sourire très fier en sortant du bureau du gouverneur gold. Il lui avait rapporté le fruit de sa filature et l'homme politique s'était empressé d'appeler sa mystérieuse correspondante. Au sourire mesquin qui avait barré le visage de Gold, pareil à une grimace, l'avocat avait compris qu'il avait rempli sa mission avec brio.

Emma embrassa la brune une dernière fois et s'extirpa du lit pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Elle entra sous la douche et sourit en se remémorant les deux heures qu'elles venaient de partager. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elles étaient ensemble que Régina se laissait complètement aller et qu'elle se montrait en retour aussi entreprenante. C'était la première fois aussi qu'elles étaient seules en tête à tête sans Henry ou quiconque d'autre dans les environs. Visiblement cela avait stimulé l'appétit de sa compagne qui avait fait montre de plus d'audace, de moins de retenue. Les voisins, s'il y en avait çà cette heure, en avaient surement profité. Son sourire s'agrandit au souvenir de Régina se mordant la lèvre et cherchant à soutenir son regard alors qu'elles jouissaient ensemble.

Troublée à ce simple souvenir, Emma tourna le sélecteur de la douche pour en rafraîchir le jet puis frissonna. Elle sortait de la cabine, enroulée d'une serviette quand la brune entra à son tour dans la salle d'eau.

\- « Tu as faim ? »

Elle n'était vêtue que de la chemise d'Emma, tout juste croisée sur sa poitrine et le vêtement clair mettait en valeur sa peau halée. Le regard de la policière s'attarda sur le décolleté puis les jambes de la pharmacienne, elle n'était pas sure de savoir vraiment de quel appétit parlait la brune.

\- « Je suppose que tu as déjà prévu quelque chose ? »

\- « Pour commencer, je prendrai bien une douche… »

Laissant tomber la chemise, elle se glissa dans la cabine refermant la porte avant que la blonde n'ait pu réagir. Emma soupira. Adossée au mur elle regardait sa compagne, devinant ses courbes parfaites à travers la buée de la vitre. Elle resta là quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que la porte de la cabine ne s'entrouvre et qu'une main délicate ne l'invite à y entrer de nouveau.

Le réceptionniste de l'hôtel remercia le client qui lui avait remis sa carte et se tourna l'air inquiet vers sa jeune collègue qui était en ligne depuis quelques minutes avec une cliente retorse. Il lui fit signe pour savoir si elle avait besoin d'aide mais elle refusa poliment. Il avait bien vu qu'elle était stressée. Sa main tremblait en prenant quelques notes et elle n'arrivait visiblement pas faire entendre raison à la personne qu'elle avait au bout du fil.

Il prit le bloc-notes des mains de sa collègue et écrivit :

_\- Un problème ?_

La jeune femme écrivit à son tour en prenant un air désolé :

_\- Madame Mills, la mère._

Il grimaça, compatissant. La mère Mills allait encore sévir… il tendit l'oreille pour tenter de comprendre quel était le problème.

\- « Non Madame, je ne suis pas autorisée à vous fournir ce type de renseignements….J'ai bien compris Madame mais c'est Monsieur le Directeur lui-même qui nous a laissé ces consignes… Bien entendu Madame, vous verrez avec lui mais il n'est pas joignable pour le moment… Oui elle est disponible…. Deux nuits. C'est noté. Tout sera prêt. A tout à l'heure Madame Mills. »

La jeune femme raccrocha le téléphone et souffla en regardant son collègue.

\- « Que voulait-elle ? »

\- « Savoir le numéro de chambre de sa fille. »

\- « Et tu lui as dit ? »

\- « Non et elle n'était pas contente. Je lui ai rappelé que le règlement m'interdis même de lui dire si elle est là ou pas. »

\- « Elle n'a pas dû apprécier. »

\- « C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, elle m'a menacée de me faire virer. »

\- « Ouais normal, mais tu as eu raison, elle se croit tout permis. »

\- « C'est incroyable comme cette femme peut être antipathique. J'ai du mal à croire que Régina Mills soit sa fille. »

\- « J'ai presque envie de la prévenir que sa mère débarque cet après-midi… vu comme elle était en colère, ça n'annonce rien de bon.»

L'homme se rappela de l'arrivée de Régina Mills ce matin. Radieuse, au bras d'une belle blonde…

\- « Zut, je crois savoir ce qui met la mère Mills hors d'elle et ça promet du grabuge. »

Sa jeune collègue le regardait incrédule.

\- « Sa fille n'est pas seule… »

\- « Et alors ? Elle est majeure non ? »

\- « Elle est accompagnée d'une superbe blonde… »

\- « Ah…. Oui je crois qu'il vaut mieux les prévenir alors… »

L'homme acquiesça en tendant la main pour décrocher le téléphone. Un appel intérieur.

\- « Réception ?... Bien sûr Madame Mills. Je vous fais monter ça d'ici 5 minutes… Avec plaisir Madame. »

Il hésita et alors que sa collègue lui faisait de grands signes, il rajouta.

\- « Madame, je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne devrais pas mais sachez que Madame votre mère vient d'appeler et elle sera là d'ici deux heures… Oui Madame… de rien Madame, je vous en prie. »

A plat ventre sur le lit, Emma regardait Régina tandis que celle-ci appelait la réception pour commander un plateau repas. Tout à coup, la brune se raidit puis remercia le réceptionniste. Elle raccrocha et revint vers le lit en tenant le téléphone fermement sur son cœur. Dans son regard, la blonde vit de la panique mêlée à de la colère.

\- « Gina, qu'y a-t-il ? »

\- « Ma…, ma mère. Elle arrive »

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Le réceptionniste vient de me prévenir que ma mère serait là cet après-midi. Ca ne peut être un hasard. »

\- « Hé, Gina, pas de panique, qu'as-tu à craindre ? »

\- « Je crains Emma que tu ne sous-estime le pouvoir maléfique de ma mère. Mais comment à t'elle pu savoir que j'étais là? »

\- « Gold ? »

\- « Oui le serpent a dû me voir au tribunal. »

\- « Gina, que veux-tu faire ? »

\- « Rien, j'ai passé l'âge de fuir devant elle. Je vais la laisser dévoiler son jeu. Nous verrons bien. »

\- « Je suis avec toi Gina, je ne te laisserai pas, ne l'oublie pas. »

Elles prirent donc le repas dans leur chambre comme c'était prévu puis partirent se promener dans New-York, histoire d'oublier pendant quelques heures la confrontation qui ne tarderait plus avec la mère de la brune. Mais au fur et à mesure que l'après-midi avançait, celle-ci se refermait peu à peu au désespoir d'Emma qui se sentait complètement impuissante. Alors qu'elles retournaient à leur hôtel, elles firent une halte dans Battery parc. Emma glissa un bras autour de la taille de Régina et l'attira tout contre elle. La brune se laissa aller contre son épaule.

\- « Emma, j'ai peur. Ma mère sait se montrer redoutable. »

\- « Chut, que peut-elle nous faire ? »

\- « Elle est très influente, a beaucoup de contacts. Elle pourrait influencer le jury, je ne sais pas… Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle va chercher à nous séparer… »

\- « Et elle n'y arrivera pas. Gina, regarde-moi. Je t'aime et si tu es capable de rester avec moi malgré une condamnation, moi je saurai résister aux magouilles de ta mère, je te le promets. »

La brune releva son regard pour le plonger dans celui d'Emma et l'embrassa tendrement.

Soudain, une voix glaciale les interrompit:

\- « Voyez-vous ça? Ainsi donc Gold avait raison... Tu es décidemment tombé bien bas ma fille. Comment oses-tu t'exhiber ainsi? C'est ça que tu appelles prendre ta vie en main ? Quelle honte !»

* * *

**Alors? Vous l'aimez Cora ? Moi non ****;)**


	22. Représailles

**Hello, **

**Avant tout merci d'être toujours là. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard dans ma publication et je n'ai pas d'autre excuse que d'autres priorités et une vie bien chargée. Certaines m'ont posé la question de savoir combien il restait de chapitres, je pense qu'au total l'histoire ne dépassera pas 25 ou 26 donc oui, on approche du but.**

_Comme d'habitude, les personnages de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est entièrement le fruit de mon imagination )._

**Bonne lecture.**

**Z.**

* * *

**Chapitre 22: Représailles.**

\- « Voyez-vous ça? Ainsi donc Gold avait raison... Tu es décidemment tombé bien bas ma fille. Comment oses-tu t'exhiber ainsi? C'est ça que tu appelles prendre ta vie en main ? Quelle honte !».

Emma se figea. Ainsi donc, voici à quoi ressemblait la terrible Cora Mills. D'abord sa voix, sèche, froide, caustique et antipathique au plus haut point. Puis l'aspect physique : La mère de Régina était impressionnante malgré sa petite taille. Elle était mince et son port de tête altier lui conférait une allure distinguée. Elle avait surement été très belle par le passé mais là, la rancœur qui l'animait accentuait ses rides la rendant hideuse. Quoi qu'il en soit, Emma n'avait pas l'intention de laisser cette femme rabaisser d'avantage Régina. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quand la pharmacienne posa la main sur son avant-bras et prit la parole.

\- « Bonjour mère ! »

L'autre femme lui lança un regard dédaigneux et haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. La brune reprit :

\- « Bien, puisque vous n'êtes pas disposée à être cordiale, laissez-moi l'être à votre place. Je vous présente Emma, Emma Swan, ma compagne. »

\- « Inutile de te fatiguer, je sais très bien qui elle est. Une meurtrière qui ira bientôt croupir en prison pour le restant de ses jours. Allons Régina, tu n'y penses pas. Tu vaux mieux que ça. ».

\- « Je vous interdit de … »

\- « Comment oses-tu me menacer, moi, ta mère, qui ne veut que ton bien. Enfin Régina, ma fille, réagit, reprends toi, il y a tant de bon partis qui seraient ravis de faire ton bonheur, que va tu t'encombrer d'une lesbienne criminelle … »

\- « Ca suffit. Viens Emma, rentrons. Nous n'avons rien à faire ici. »

La blonde n'avait pas émis le moindre mot mais elle était blême, les poings serrés, prête à décrocher un direct bien mérité à cette harpie. Mais par respect pour Régina, et vu que celle-ci l'avait défendue sans faillir, elle se retint et glissa sa main dans celle que lui tendait la brune.

Alors qu'elles avaient tourné les talons pour rentrer à l'hôtel, la voix de Cora retentit de nouveau:

\- « Tu as toujours été attirée par les causes perdues, tu tiens ça de ton père, ce minable. Déjà toute petite tu recueillais les oisillons tombés du nid. Mais là, Régina, il ne s'agit plus de jouer. C'est la vraie vie. Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher la tienne sans rien faire. D'abord ce gamin, sorti d'on ne sait où. Maintenant cette … cette dépravée… et pour finir il parait même que tu souhaites adopter son clone miniature? C'est le bouquet! »

La vieille femme vociférait des paroles plus blessantes les unes que les autres. Régina ne cillait pas. Elle serrât plus fort la main d'Emma tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient, laissant derrière elle une Cora toujours plus acerbe.

Quand elles atteignirent enfin l'ascenseur, elles s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur sans un mot. Emma posa son index sous le menton de la brune et l'obligea à la regarder.

\- « Hey, je suis désolée de te l'apprendre mais je ne pense pas que je puisse un jour m'entendre avec ta mère ».

Un bref sourire triste lui répondit tandis que les yeux de la pharmacienne s'emplissaient de larmes.

\- « Emma, je suis désolée, elle est odieuse ».

\- « Oui mais tu n'y peux rien. C'est ta mère, elle est effectivement odieuse mais tu n'y es pour rien. Alors arrête de te sentir coupable. Laisse là pour ce qu'elle est : une vieille femme aigrie qui finira ses jours seule et abandonnée de tous ».

\- « Détrompe toi Emma, elle est puissante et a un réseau de connaissances très influent. Elle peut nous atteindre d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

\- « Eh bien nous verrons bien. En tout cas, je te préviens, la prochaine fois, je ne pense pas que je serai capable de me retenir davantage de lui en coller une ».

Cette fois, le sourire de la brune fut plus sincère. A l'idée de la policière giflant sa mère, il s'agrandit encore puis elle se ravisa.

\- « Non Emma, il ne faut surtout pas. Elle serait capable de porter plainte afin de ta charger au maximum. Promet moi que tu ne feras jamais ça. »

La blonde serra les dents. Cette Cora méritait qu'on la remette en place une fois pour toute, d'une façon ou d'une autre…

\- « Emma ? »

\- « Hum ? Ah oui. Bon OK ça va, je ne la toucherai pas… »

Dès le lendemain elles avaient repris la route pour Boston après un passage rapide chez Graham et Jenny. Elles voulaient profiter des derniers jours de vacances des enfants pour passer le plus de temps possible tous les quatre ensemble avant le procès.

Une semaine jour pour jour après l'audience chez le juge Marco, Emma reçut un appel de son avocat.

\- « Inspecteur Swan ? Ici Leroy Dwarf. L'audience préliminaire devant le jury est prévue le mardi 2 septembre. Pouvez-vous être rentrée deux ou trois jours avant pour que nous reprenions le dossier ensemble ? »

\- « Bien sûr… Comment ça va se passer ? »

\- « Eh bien c'est relativement simple, le procureur va présenter les faits en s'appuyant sur les témoignages, à charge ou à décharge qu'il a recueillis afin que le jury puisse se familiariser avec l'affaire. Cela dure en généra jours. Là, ils n'ont prévu que deux jours de présentation, c'est que le juge estime que le dossier est simple. Le troisième jour, le procureur présente ses conclusions et après délibération, le jury devra dire si la plainte de Gold est recevable ou pas et si les poursuites sont maintenues contre vous. »

\- « Gold et son avocat prennent il part au débat ? »

\- « Indirectement seulement. Maitre Glass fournit au procureur le dossier qu'il a instruit à charge. Celui-ci peut choisir de faire témoigner le gouverneur comme n'importe quel autre témoin qu'il jugerait utile. »

\- « Et vous ? »

\- « Eh bien mon rôle est de démonter pièce par pièce tout ce que la partie adverse pourra échafauder contre vous. J'espère que vous m'aurez donné tous les éléments pour le faire. »

\- « Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je vous ai absolument tout dit. »

\- « C'est parfait, je vous dis donc à très bientôt. Bonne fin de journée, Inspecteur. »

\- « Merci Maître. A vous pareillement.

En raccrochant, Emma regretta de ne pas avoir parlé de Cora Mills avec Maitre Dwarf. Si cette femme était aussi tordue et influente que le craignait sa fille, alors, son avocat avait tout intérêt à être informé des menaces qu'elle avait proférées. Elle se promit d'aborder le sujet lors de leur prochaine entrevue.

Le séjour à Boston fut idyllique, comme un avant-goût de ce que pourrait être leur existence à venir si le procès se passait bien. Emma envisageait de plus en plus une issue favorable, rassurée à la fois par les propos de son avocat et de l'oncle Gep. Elle avait rediscuté de tout ça avec Gus qui, comme eux, ne voyait pas de raison tangible qui pourrait pousser le jury a finalement retenir les charges d'homicide volontaire contre elle. Du coup, elle se posa pour la première fois la question de ce que serait sa vie d'après. Il n'était plus question désormais de vivre à New-York. C'est ici près de Régina et des enfants qu'elle souhaitait être au quotidien. Dans un premier temps elle pourrait poursuivre sa mission d'éducatrice à l'orphelinat mais, à terme, il fallait trouver une solution plus pérenne. Et puis son métier lui plaisait. Ce qui l'avait peu à peu minée c'était l'environnement newyorkais. Pourquoi ne pas tenter d'intégrer la police de Boston après tout? Plus elle y songeait et plus cette solution lui semblait évidente. Dès qu'elle serait fixée sur l'issue du procès, elle entamerait les démarches en vue de sa mutation ici.

Comme ils l'avaient convenu, Emma retrouva Maitre Dwarf le samedi qui précédait l'audience devant le jury. Ils passèrent l'après-midi entier à reprendre un par un les éléments de son dossier. En fin de journée, Emma aborda enfin le sujet épineux de Cora Mills et de ses menaces.

\- « Selon Régina, sa mère est réellement dangereuse car elle aurait tissé un réseau d'influence solide avec le gouverneur Gold ».

\- « Oui je connais la réputation de Madame Mills mais n'avais pas fait le rapprochement avec votre amie. Effectivement cette femme est venimeuse … et capable du pire. Elle n'hésitera pas à suborner un témoin si elle le peut. Et Gold et elle sont souvent fourrés dans les mêmes embrouilles depuis des lustres. Vous avez bien fait de m'en parler, le danger est réel mais un avocat averti en valant trois, je vais veiller au grain…»

Ils se séparèrent donc sereins. Il était inutile qu'ils se revoient mais gardaient la possibilité de le faire le lundi, veille de l'audience si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Afin d'être prête à toute éventualité, Emma décida de rester à New York en attendant le mardi. Comme elle avait prévu d'assister à l'audience, Régina vint la rejoindre le dimanche tandis que les enfants restaient sous la bonne garde de Granny et Ruby. Gus lui, arriva le lundi. Il tenait également à être présent pour soutenir sa « sœur » et ses compétences en matière de droit étaient un atout non négligeable ainsi que ses relations avec le juge.

Le tribunal fourmillait de monde en ce mardi matin. Emma, Régina, Gus et Maitre Dwarf se retrouvèrent en haut du large escalier et prirent ensemble la direction de la salle d'audience qui se trouvait dans une aile du premier étage. La tension était palpable quand ils durent se séparer, Emma et son avocat regagnant leur place face au juge tandis que Régina et Gus restaient en retrait, volontairement discrets quelques rangs dernière eux.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient, Dwarf fit un signe de tête à sa cliente pour lui indiquer les trois personnes qui venaient d'entrer : le gouverneur Gold, son avocat véreux et enfin Cora Mills.

Voyant Emma se raidir, Régina suivit son regard et comprit en apercevant sa mère ce qui avait contrarié la blonde.

L'audience était publique, et de nombreux journalistes et curieux se pressaient dans la salle. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une femme policière était accusée du meurtre du frère d'un gouverneur. Alors que les portes de la salle se refermaient, Emma sentit une main presser son épaule. Elle découvrit assise juste derrière elle Betty Hunt, accompagnée de sa sœur Lisa. Celles qui avaient été à l'origine de l'identification de Greg Mendell étaient venues pour la soutenir. Elles échangèrent un sourire puis s'assirent en silence.

Le greffier annonça l'entrée du procureur, Maitre Tamara Green suivie des douze membres du jury qui prirent place dans le carré qui leur était réservé sur le côté droit de la salle d'audience, de façon à bien pouvoir observer l'accusée. Enfin, quand ils furent tous en place, le juge Marco fit son entrée et, d'un geste théâtral de la main, il invita l'assemblée à s'asseoir.

Emma observait discrètement les membres du jury. Sept hommes et cinq femmes, trois blacks, au moins quatre latinos. Le plus âgé, un vieil homme d'au moins soixante-dix ans se déplaçait avec une canne. Une jeune femme blonde un peu perdue et son voisin qui ressemblait à un étudiant de première année se disputaient la place du plus jeune. La plupart scrutaient la salle, impressionnés par le monde présent. Seul un homme d'une quarantaine d'année fixait Emma sans sourcilier. Ce regard la mit mal à l'aise sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. L'homme avait un regard dur, sévère et lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, sans qu'elle sache identifier qui, ni dans quelles circonstances elle avait pu le rencontrer.

Le juge se leva aussitôt suivi du procureur, du jury, de maitre Dwarf et Emma. Puis, il invita le public à faire silence avant d'annoncer l'ouverture de l'audience.

Après une brève introduction du procureur, les membres du jury prirent la parole tour à tour pour se présenter, nom, prénom âge et profession. Quand le tour de l'homme qui scrutait Emma fut arrivé, il annonça: Smith Paul, 39 ans, docker.

_Paul Smith, Paul Smith…_ Emma avait beau chercher, ce nom ne lui disait rien, aucun rapport avec une affaire qu'elle aurait traitée. Maître Dwarf lui avait expliqué qu'ils avaient le droit de récuser un membre du jury sur un motif dument justifié. Là, l'homme lui était antipathique, elle était persuadée de le connaître mais ne parvenait pas à se souvenir ni d'où, ni de quand ça datait.

La voyant contrariée, son avocat se pencha vers elle.

\- « Emma ? Un souci ? »

\- « A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. L'homme au milieu du deuxième rang, Smith, je le connais mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler d'où. »

Maître Dwarf ouvrit alors un dossier et le tendit à sa cliente. Il possédait un CV très court pour chacun des membres du jury. Sautant rapidement les six premiers, Emma arriva à celui du docker. Paul James Smith, né à Boston, marié, père de famille, salarié des docks new yorkais depuis 15 ans. _Paul James Smith, Paul J. Smith, P. J. Smith… __PJ!_ PJ, bien sûr ! Le costaud de l'orphelinat qui terrorisait les petits et à qui Emma avait tenu tête, réussissant même à lui casser le nez lorsqu'il avait cru l'impressionner en la bloquant dans les toilettes.

Emma se pencha discrètement vers son avocat.

\- « Ca y est. Je sais d'où je le connais et je pense qu'il ne me porte pas dans son cœur. »

\- « Mais encore ? Assez pour le faire sauter ?»

\- « J'espère que oui. Il était à l'orphelinat avec moi quand nous étions enfants. Et pour faire court, il m'a coincée dans les toilettes et pour lui échapper, je lui ai cassé le nez et mis à mal son orgueil. En plus il s'est fait remonter les bretelles par la directrice et a été privé de sorties plusieurs semaines. »

\- « OK je tente une requête. »

L'avocat se leva et quand le procureur eut fini de rappeler leurs droits et devoirs aux membres du jury, il demanda à parler au juge. Celui-ci lui fit signe d'approcher.

\- « Je vous écoute Maitre »

\- « Votre honneur, ma cliente et moi-même souhaiterions récuser Monsieur Smith. »

\- « Et pour quel motif ? »

\- « Mademoiselle Swan et lui étaient pensionnaires du même orphelinat pendant leur enfance et il semble qu'ils ne s'appréciaient guère ».

\- « C'est tout ? »

\- « Non, en fait, l'homme en question aurait cherché à agresser ma cliente et celle-ci lui aurait cassé le nez pour lui échapper. Il a ensuite été puni pour ses agissements douteux. »

\- « Ah, effectivement. De toute façon, le simple fait qu'ils se connaissent est un motif valable. Mais cela explique pourquoi il s'est gardé de le signaler. »

Le juge se tourna alors vers le jury.

\- « Mesdames, messieurs, je vous rappelle que si vous connaissez le plaignant ou l'accusé, vous ne pouvez tenir votre rôle de juré impartial et devez-vous signaler. Si vous ne le faites pas, vous êtes passibles de poursuites. Est-ce bien clair pour tout le monde ? »

Aucun des douze ne broncha. Le juge se leva alors.

\- « Monsieur Smith, levez-vous s'il vous plait »

L'homme s'exécuta, l'air assuré, soutenant le regard du juge.

\- « Monsieur Smith, je vois dans votre dossier que vous êtes nés à Boston… »

\- « C'est exact »

\- « Est-il exact que vous ayez été pensionnaire de l'orphelinat municipal ? »

\- « Oui tout à fait. »

\- « Bien. Maintenez-vous toujours que vous ne connaissez pas l'accusée ? »

L'homme prit un air faussement surpris, regarda brièvement Emma et hocha la tête.

\- « Oui votre honneur. Je ne pense pas l'avoir jamais rencontrée. »

\- « Ah. Est-il exact que lors de votre séjour dans cet établissement, vous avez eu le nez c assé? »

\- « O… oui, c'est vrai mais… »

\- « Ahhhh, la mémoire vous reviendrait elle soudain ? »

\- « … »

\- « Bien, j'ai du mal à croire que vous ayez oublié la personne qui vous a cassé le nez, une fillette assez frêle et plus jeune que vous, ça a du vous valoir les quolibets de vos camarades non ? »

L'homme ne bronchait plus, il se contenta de fusiller du regard la policière.

\- « Donc, compte tenu des circonstances et puisque la mémoire vous est finalement revenue, j'accepte la requête de Maître Dwarf et vous demande de quitter ce jury. Estimez-vous heureux de ne pas être poursuivi pour outrage à la cour. »

Puis, s'adressant à la salle :

\- « L'audience est suspendue quelques minutes le temps de faire venir un suppléant. »

Le Juge, le procureur et le jury dans son ensemble quittèrent donc la salle, laissant place à un brouhaha dans le public.

L'avocat d'Emma se tourna vers sa cliente.

\- « Bien joué. Je crois que le juge nous a à la bonne. En tout cas c'est une chance que vous soyez physionomiste et que vous ayez une très bonne mémoire. »

\- « Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »

\- « Il y a toujours des suppléants prêts à intervenir en de pareilles circonstances, ce n'est l'affaire de quelques minutes avant que l'audience ne reprenne. »

\- « OK. »

Emma se retourna et chercha du regard Régina, en vain, sa place était vide. Elle fronça les sourcils et interrogea Gus du regard. Celui-ci lui indiqua la direction opposée, là où se trouvaient Gold et sa clique. Régina était là, face à face avec sa mère. La tension entre les deux femmes était palpable. Régina pointait du doigt en direction d'Emma sans quitter sa mère des yeux. Son attitude était froide et déterminée. Sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne jusqu'à la blonde, celle-ci devinait que Régina menaçait sa mère. L'autre femme soutenait son regard et Emma distingua nettement un haussement d'épaule accompagné d'un rictus dédaigneux.

Quand elle eut terminé, la pharmacienne tourna les talons pour revenir à sa place et croisa le regard de la blonde. Emma la vit se figer. Il s'était visiblement passé quelque chose de grave pour que Régina réagisse de la sorte. Elle qui l'avait exhortée à ignorer les provocations de sa mère.

Après quelques secondes, la brune afficha un sourire timide qui se voulait rassurant et s'assit aux côtés de Gus. Emma lui fit signe de s'approcher mais son avocat l'en dissuada.

\- « Emma, non. Laissez là. Je ne tiens pas à ce que les journalistes fassent le lien entre vous et la famille Mills. »

La blonde soupira, elle laissa tomber ses épaules et se rassit aux côtés du petit avocat qui posa sa main sur la sienne en guise de réconfort.

Le vacarme ambiant cessa soudain et la cours fit son retour. Le procureur déposa un dossier contenant le CV du nouveau membre du jury devant maitre Dwarf et demanda à celui-ci de se présenter. C'était un homme blanc, la cinquantaine, l'air tranquille, quand il eut terminé, le procureur demanda à l'avocat de la défense s'il acceptait le jury en l'état et Maitre Dwarf confirma. L'audience put donc enfin commencer réellement.

La première demi-journée fut consacrée à l'exposé des faits, en commençant par l'entretien avec le gouverneur Gold qui avait permis de localiser le fuyard.

L'exposé de Tamara Green relata ensuite comment l'équipe Emma Swan-Jefferson Hat avait été envoyée sur place et épaulée par le shérif local pour procéder à l'arrestation de Mendell. Le procureur éplucha une à une les informations contenues dans le rapport de police qu'Emma avait rédigé à son retour. Au moment de l'évocation de l'agression sur Jeff, Emma vit certains membres du jury se raidir, choqués par la violence du geste. C'était autant de personnes convaincues de l'atrocité qu'était sur le point de commettre Mendell mais Maitre Green détailla ensuite avec la même minutie les dossiers médicaux de Jeff et de Mendell.

Le premier faisait état d'une blessure nette et profonde qui aurait pu s'avérer fatale sans la réaction de l'inspectrice et la transfusion qui avait rapidement suivi. Le second démontrait que la balle était entrée au-dessus de l'oreille droite avant de se loger dans la boîte crânienne du fugitif. Présenté ainsi, ce détail tendait à prouver que Mendel était sur le point de fuir… ce qui mettait en doute la notion de légitime défense. Un murmure traversa l'assemblée. Tamara Green venait de marquer un point. On n'était plus face à un danger imminent mais face à un acte atroce déjà accompli et un possible réflexe de vengeance. Et du point de vue du droit, cela faisait toute la différence. La différence c'était la qualification des faits : Homicide volontaire.

La séance fut levée à midi pile pour la pause repas. Emma comparaissait libre, elle avait donc le loisir de manger où et avec qui elle le souhaitait mais, pour éviter la presse et sur le conseil de Dwarf, Emma, Régina, Gus et l'avocat se dirigèrent vers la pièce mise à la disposition de la défense pendant les deux jours d'audience. Astrid Nova les y attendait. L'assistante les accueillit toujours aussi réservée :

\- « Hamburger frites pour vous Miss Swan et pour ces messieurs… » Puis se tournant vers Régina : « Pour vous Madame et pour moi-même, salade aux fruits de mer. Enfin, j'ai pris la liberté de rajouter des cookies maison mais pas de vin, le règlement du tribunal interdit tout alcool. Tout à l'heure j'irai chercher des cafés en bas chez Mario, ils sont commandés.»

Emma s'approcha de la jeune femme.

\- « Merci beaucoup Astrid, c'est parfait. Mais je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Emma. Venez par-là que je vous présente Régina, ma compagne et puis voilà Gus, mon frère. »

L'ambiance du repas fut assez légère malgré ce que redoutait la blonde. Astrid raconta combien il lui avait été difficile de supporter l'odeur des hamburgers alors qu'elle était végétarienne. Il s'en suivit une joute sympathique entre l'assistante et son patron sur les méfaits des hamburgers. Emma ne put s'empêcher de prendre la défense de l'avocat tandis que Régina se rangeait aux côtés d'Astrid. Seul Gus restait en retrait. La blonde le remarqua et l'interpela.

\- « Allez Gus, un petit renfort ne serait pas de refus ».

\- « Non Emma, ce sera sans moi sur ce coup-là. Je préfère rester neutre mais je vous en prie, allez-y, je compte les points ! »

Sa réaction eut le mérite de réconcilier les quatre autres qui se liguèrent aussitôt contre lui. Emma le traitant de dégonflé alors que Régina le fusillait du regard. Dwarf railla le manque de courage des avocats d'affaires et même Astrid lui reprocha de manquer de bon sens.

Ce repas sur le pouce avait finalement été une excellente idée. Et les cookies d'Astrid finirent de mettre tout le monde d'accord sur le sujet.

Tandis que l'assistante était partie chercher les cafés, Emma s'approcha de Régina et lui demanda discrètement :

\- « Alors, tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avec ta mère ? »

\- « Laisse tomber, ça ne vaut pas la peine. »

\- « Je ne suis pas de cet avis, vu l'état dans lequel tu étais, je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir. Que t'a-t-elle dit ? »

\- « … A la pause, je suis allée la voir pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle était venue soutenir un ami et faire son devoir de bon citoyen. »

\- « De bon citoyen ? Qu'a-t-elle donc en tête ? »

\- « Elle veut témoigner. »

\- « Témoigner de quoi ? Elle n'a rien à voir avec cette affaire ! »

\- « Témoigner en faveur de Mendell, en tant qu'amie de la famille Gold. C'est là que j'ai perdu mes moyens et que je l'ai menacée. »

\- « Oui j'ai vu, ça faisait froid dans le dos. »

\- « Ne te moques pas Emma, je crois qu'elle veut faire pire que ça. »

\- « Pire ? Et quoi donc ? »

\- « Elle, … elle m'a menacée de révéler notre relation si, je cite, je m'obstine à rester avec toi pour la contrarier».

Emma se leva d'un coup et tapa du plat de la main sur la table faisant sursauter Regina et les deux avocats.

\- « Mais bon sang, qu'elle le fasse! Elle n'a toujours pas compris que l'homosexualité n'est pas contraire à la loi ? Qu'est-ce que ça va changer à part lui offrir du public pour déverser sa bile? Si elle a tellement honte, elle n'osera même pas. C'est du bluff.»

Maitre Dwarf intervint.

\- « Calmez-vous Emma. Que se passe-t-il ? »

\- « Il se passe que cette chère maman Mills menace de témoigner et de révéler notre liaison… »

L'avocat souffla et se tourna vers la brune.

\- « Régina, votre mère, vous me passerez l'expression, est une sacrée fouteuse de merde. Mais elle est surtout la reine de la manipulation. Il ne faut pas la sous-estimer, si elle fait cela, c'est qu'elle sait qu'elle va y gagner au change. Pousser sa fille à faire son coming-out en public ne doit pas lui faire plaisir donc si elle vous menace c'est qu'elle a plus à y gagner qu'à y perdre. Qu'a-t-elle à y gagner au juste? »

Régina restait sans voix. Ce fut la blonde qui se leva et alla se place face à elle. La prenant par les épaules, elle plongea ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de la pharmacienne.

\- « Rien, justement rien, elle n'a absolument rien à y gagner. Régina, tu m'entends? Je suis sure qu'elle tente le tout pour le tout. Elle bluffe! Pose-toi la question différemment. Toi, qu'as-tu à y perdre?».

* * *

**Bon je sais, la coupure ne va pas vous plaire. Je fais mon possible pour publier la suite sans trop tarder. A bientôt.**


	23. Retiens-moi!

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Le procès est lancé, notre Cora adorée est entrée dans l'arène (c'est ironique on est bien d'accord et vous allez encore plus l'adorer après avoir lu ce chapitre). Je ne souhaitais pas trop casser la dynamique en vous laissant mariner trop longtemps mais j'ai quand même mis 2 semaines pour vous proposer ce chapitre, j'en suis désolée. **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles font toujours chaud au cœur. Je craignais que ces chapitres un peu moins SwanQueen vous fassent décrocher, apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. J'en suis ravie.**

**_Guest puisque je ne peux te répondre directement sache qu'il te faudra attendre le chapitre 24 (donc encore un peu de patience) pour que le procès soit histoire ancienne. Et merci pour ta review. Merci également à Raphi5930, voici de quoi satisfaire très momentanément ton impatience, désolée pour le stress._**

_Comme d'habitude, les personnages de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est entièrement le fruit de mon imagination )._

**Bonne lecture.**

**Z.**

* * *

**Chapitre 23: Retiens-moi !**

La brune restait sans voix, ses yeux cherchaient désespérément à échapper à l'inquisition du regard émeraude. Emma renouvela sa question :

-« Gina, dis-moi, qu'as-tu à y perdre?».

Les yeux de la pharmacienne s'emplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle baissait la tête refusant de répondre.

Emma la lâcha et tourna les talons en pestant, exaspérée par ce silence qui trahissait la soumission morale de la brune envers son horrible génitrice. Elle bouscula une chaise, lança un regard désespéré à Gus et finit par se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

Son avocat l'interpela.

-« Emma, Attendez… où allez-vous ? L'audience reprend dans moins d'un quart d'heure. »

\- « Je sors ! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air! Je serai juste devant. »

\- « Laissez-moi vous accompagner… »

Et il lui emboitât le pas sans attendre sa réponse.

Arrivée dans le sas qui séparait la salle du couloir, Emma se retourna vers lui, furieuse :

\- « Bon sang vous ne pouvez pas me lâcher deux secondes? J'ai besoin d'être seule, besoin de réfléchir… Vous pouvez comprendre ça non ? Tout ce en quoi je commençais à croire semble soudain si fragile… Cette…, cette Cora Mills, … comment peut-elle faire subir ça à sa propre fille? Si je ne me retenais pas, j'irai lui mettre mon poing dans la figure…»

L'avocat la regardait comme subitement pétrifié. Puis, au bout d'un court instant, un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il s'approcha de la blonde et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

\- « Mais oui… C'est ça ! … Vous avez raison! C'est ça qu'elle attend cette tordue… Emma vous êtes un génie ! »

L'inspectrice regardait son petit avocat rondouillard qui sautillait sur place, comme un gamin qui vient de trouver la solution d'une devinette.

\- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ? Que je lui en mette une ? »

\- « Emma, écoutez-moi. Cora a du se renseigner sur vous. Elle vous sait donc obstinée, impétueuse et entière. En fait, je pense qu'elle cherche à vous faire perdre les pédales pour vous discréditer à la fois devant le jury mais également aux yeux de sa fille. C'est évident ! Vous avez raison… Et comme vous, je suis persuadé qu'elle n'ira pas jusqu'à témoigner… »

\- « Mais vous l'avez vue, vous avez vu comment Régina la croit capable du pire ? Comment a-t-elle pu la terroriser comme ça ? »

\- « Cette femme est machiavélique, Emma. Régina a du s'en éloigner physiquement pour avoir la force de résister à son emprise morale. Mais là, avec sa mère de nouveau dans les parages, elle faiblit… Vous devez l'aider à lui résister, lui montrer votre soutien. Surtout pas la brusquer. »

Il appuya cette dernière phrase d'une légère pression de sa main sur l'épaule de la policière, comme pour la sortir de sa torpeur. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui, le visage apaisé.

\- « Depuis quand faîtes vous dans le conseil conjugal Maitre Dwarf ? »

Le petit avocat émit un petit rire, haussa les épaules puis tourna les talons faisant mine de retourner dans la salle où ils avaient mangé en lançant :

\- « Ah ça? C'est depuis qu'une de mes cliente a fait de l'ingérence dans ma propre vie sentimentale, avec bonheur je dois l'avouer... »

La main sur la poignée de la porte, il se retourna et regarda la policière l'œil sévère :

\- « Et bon sang Emma, appelez-moi Leroy enfin! »

Maitre Dwarf venait de quitter la pièce dans les pas d'Emma. Régina se laissa tomber sur une chaise et enfouit son visage en larmes entre ses mains.

Gus s'avança alors et posa une main sur son bras.

\- « Ce n'est rien Régina, ne t'inquiète pas, elle va revenir, elle revient toujours… »

La pharmacienne releva la tête et croisa le regard compatissant de l'avocat.

\- « Je…, Emma a raison, ma mère… »

L'homme tira une chaise et vint s'asseoir face à elle. Il lui prit les mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- « Régina, de quoi t'a-t-elle menacée? Pourquoi refuses-tu de le dire à Emma ?»

Elle hésita puis murmura.

\- « Dans tous les cas je la perdrai… »

Gus se redressa sur sa chaise, gardant toujours les mains de la brune dans les siennes.

\- « Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Emma t'aime, ça crève les yeux, Elle t'aime toi, elle aime aussi les enfants. Tous les trois vous êtes sa nouvelle famille… Crois-moi, elle se sacrifierait plutôt que de vous perdre. »

\- « C'est justement ça le problème. Ma mère l'a très bien compris… »

\- « Je ne comprends pas… »

\- « Ma chère mère ma menacée de s'opposer par tous les moyens à ma demande d'adoption pour Erin si je ne quitte pas Emma… Et, non Gus, je t'arrête de suite, elle n'est pas complètement folle. Sa position politique la rend très influente dans certaines sphères et je suis persuadée qu'elle a les moyens de mettre ses menaces à exécution. »

\- « Donc en gros elle te fait un chantage: Tu choisis Emma ou Erin ! »

\- « C'est exactement ça ! Si je reste aux côtés d'Emma, elle mettra sa menace à exécution. Au pire le dossier sera rejeté, au mieux il dormira pendant des lustres sur le bureau d'un administratif à qui elle aura su graisser la patte. Et pour parfaire le tableau, elle serait même capable de témoigner comme elle l'a dit pour témoigner en faveur de Mendell et donc contribuer à enfoncer Emma. »

Gus se pencha vers elle, et resserra sa pression sur les doigts de la brune.

\- « Enfin Régina, soit un peu réaliste. Pour le dossier d'adoption, ta mère n'est pas la seule à avoir un réseau influent… Vous aussi. Regarde : Moi par exemple, j'ai des connaissances dans le monde juridique et Kathryn, … ta meilleure amie, … tu crois qu'avec son poste de directrice de l'orphelinat elle n'a pas son mot à dire pour débloquer un dossier? Non Régina, ne te laisse pas faire par ta mère, tu n'es plus seule face à elle et c'est là qu'elle se trompe sur toute la ligne.»

Quand Leroy Dwarf et sa cliente revinrent dans la pièce, ils trouvèrent Régina en pleurs dans les bras de Gus. Celui-ci s'effaça pour laisser la place à la blonde qui s'était précipitée. Emma prit Régina dans ses bras, la tête celle-ci reposant sur son épaule. Elle déposa de tendres baisers dans les cheveux d'ébène puis au bout de quelques instants se recula, sécha les larmes sur les joues de Régina et murmura :

\- « Hey, Gina, qu'importe ce que ta mère a en tête, on ne se laissera pas faire. Ok ? »

La pharmacienne se contenta de hocher la tête en esquissant un sourire. Emma reprit :

\- « Elle cherche à nous séparer. Je ne la laisserai pas nous manipuler. On reste ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. OK ? Ça veut dire que moi je fais en sorte de me retenir de lui rentrer dans le lard et toi tu me dis tout… je veux savoir ce qui te fait si peur. Tu m'entends ? »

Régina tressaillit quand d'Emma, dans un geste protecteur effleura sa tempe pour passer une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour prolonger le contact avec les doigts fins de la blonde. Celle-ci lui sourit et déposa un baiser chaste sur son front.

\- « Emma, tu as raison, ma mère veut que je te quitte et si je ne le fais pas, elle promet de tout faire pour m'empêcher d'adopter Erin… »

\- « Quoi ? Mais c'est une grande malade ? J'y crois pas ! Elle irait jusqu'à punir une gamine parce qu'elle refuse de te voir heureuse avec moi ? »

\- « C'est moi qu'elle veut punir avant tout. Elle veut me faire payer de n'avoir rien pu faire contre mon mariage avec Léopold et l'adoption d'Henry qu'elle continue à appeler le bâtard… Si je ne lui obéis pas et reste à tes côtés, elle témoignera en faveur de Mendell, comme quoi c'était un gentil garçon qui a beaucoup souffert. C'est texto ce qu'elle m'a dit.»

Emma serrait les poings et, la mâchoire crispée, elle se tourna vers son avocat.

\- « Maitre,… »

\- « Leroy j'ai dit. »

\- « Ok, Ok, Leroy, quelle est le délai de prescription pour une agression caractérisée ayant entrainé une invalidité ? »

Régina se raidit.

\- « Emma, non ! »

La blonde se tourna vers sa compagne et lui murmura discrètement:

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais rien révéler mais je veux savoir quelles sont les cartes dans mon jeu et dans celui de mon adversaire… Leroy ? »

\- « S'il reste des témoins fiables et qu'il y a des preuves de la gravité des blessures, 20 ans minimum en fonction de l'état dans lequel se sont produits les faits. »

\- « Pas de problème pour les témoins et je suis sure qu'il doit y avoir un dossier médical quelque part. Pour le Maine c'est 20 ans ou plus ? »

\- « J'en sais rien, je dois vérifier. Le Maine ? A quoi pensez-vous Emma ? »

\- «Rien de vraiment utile dans l'immédiat mais renseignez-vous s'il vous plait, ça peut être important. »

La policière se tourna vers sa compagne, un sourire en coin. La brune la regardait affolée.

\- « Non Emma, non, je ne veux pas remettre tout ça sur la table… »

\- « Ecoute moi Gina, je n'y tiens pas non plus mais s'il le faut, je n'hésiterai pas à faire chanter ta mère. Si elle veut la guerre, elle l'aura. Mais avant je dois te demander une chose. L'agression, c'était il y a combien de temps? »

\- « Je n'avais pas 18 ans, cela fait un peu plus de 20 ans… »

\- « Eh M… ! Enfin, attendons le résultat des recherches de Leroy. »

\- « Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? »

\- « Ouais, c'est une longue histoire. C'est un type bien sous ses airs bourrus… »

On frappa à la porte et Astrid entra avec un plateau. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de boire leur café avant que la sonnette annonçant la reprise de l'audience ne sonne.

L'après-midi commença par le témoignage d'Emma. Elle dût reprendre une à une toutes les étapes de cette terrible journée et y apporter des précisions quand c'était nécessaire. Alors quelles abordaient la scène de l'intervention, le procureur insista pour qu'elle détaille précisément tout ce qui s'était passé à partir de leur entrée dans le cabanon de pêcheur.

\- « Jeff et moi nous sommes présentés devant la porte. Il a frappé en criant « Police, Ouvrez!» Comme il n'y avait pas de réponse, j'ai tenté d'ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée. Nous sommes donc entrés mais, de là où nous étions, nous n'avons vu personne. L'endroit était exigu mais renfermait tout un tas de choses empilées çà et là. Il y avait peu de lumière qui filtrait par l'unique fenêtre, minuscule. Nous avons dû nous avancer plus à l'intérieur pour nous assurer qu'il n'y avait réellement personne… »

Emma marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre.

\- « Et puis là, soudain, il nous est tombé dessus. Enfin, pas à moi, à Jeff. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai compris qu'il se cachait sur une espèce de grande étagère suspendue au-dessus de la porte. »

\- « Vous a-t-il parlé ? »

\- « Dès qu'il est apparu, il s'est placé derrière Jeff et l'a plaqué contre lui. C'est alors que j'ai vu le couteau… »

\- « Vous a-t-il parlé inspecteur ? »

\- « Je… euh non, enfin, si. Il a crié de jeter nos armes c'est tout. »

\- « Bien, que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

\- « Il y a eu un long silence. Jeff ne bougeait pas, Mendell appuyait la lame du couteau de chasse sur sa gorge… »

\- « Pouvez-vous nous montrer exactement comment il se tenait ? »

Emma posa le pouce de sa main droite sur le côté gauche de son cou. Le poing refermé autour d'un couteau invisible.

\- « Bien, merci. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

\- « J'ai vu la lame du couteau qui entamait la peau de Jeff. Le danger était réel et je savais que d'un geste, avec un tel couteau, il pouvait le tuer. J'ai donc choisi de baisser lentement mon arme et de la déposer par terre devant moi tout en levant l'autre main en signe d'apaisement. »

\- « C'est la procédure dans un cas pareil ? »

\- « C'est une des procédures, celle que j'ai choisi de suivre. Je pensais que même s'il s'enfuyait, on ne tarderait pas à le rattraper. Du coup, ça ne valait pas le coup de risquer la peau de Jeff. »

\- « Vous tenez beaucoup à votre coéquipier on dirait. »

\- « Bien sûr, Jeff est mon ami en plus d'être mon collègue. »

\- « Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

\- « Dès que j'ai eu déposé mon arme et alors que je me redressais en montrant distinctement mes mains Jeff m'a crié que j'avais tort et Mendell l'a fait taire en appuyant sur sa lame. Il a dit en ricanant que j'étais plus raisonnable que Jeff. J'ai voulu parlementer avec lui, je lui ai demandé de ne pas aggraver son cas. Que tôt ou tard il se ferait arrêter et qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à tuer un flic. Il a… Il a hésité un instant en regardant la porte puis mon arme restée au sol… j'ai cru, j'ai cru qu'il allait tenter de s'enfuir… »

\- « Et ? »

\- « Sans que rien ne le laisse prévoir, d'un coup sec il a tranché la gorge de Jeff. »

Il y eut un cri d'horreur dans l'assemblée. Emma tourna la tête vers les membres du jury. Tous semblaient choqués. Horrifiés même pour certains qui n'étaient pas préparés à ça.

\- « Que s'est-il passé ensuite inspecteur Swan ? »

\- « Je…, J'ai cru que Jeff était mort, je me suis ruée sur mon arme et j'ai tiré. »

\- « Vous avez dit que vous aviez cru qu'il était mort ? »

\- « Oui, euh enfin, qu'il allait mourir. »

\- « Avez-vous tiré pour vous protéger ou pour protéger votre coéquipier ? »

\- « Non… »

\- « Avez-vous tiré pour vous venger ? »

\- « N…, Non ! Non ! Je ne le connaissais pas deux minutes plus tôt. Je… Je crois que ça a été un réflexe. Quand j'ai vu le sang jaillir de la gorge de Jeff, j'ai voulu stopper le geste de Mendell… mais trop tard ! ».

\- « Donc vous avez tiré, par réflexe sur Monsieur Mendell ».

\- « Oui, c'est ça. Il a pris une balle en pleine tête et s'est effondré sur la terrasse. Je me suis précipitée sur mon coéquipier et j'ai tenté de comprimer la plaie de son cou. Puis j'ai appelé David, euh… le shérif Nolan qui surveillait dehors sous le cabanon… »

Emma finit ensuite de raconter l'arrivée des secours et l'intervention du Docteur Whale.

\- « Donc vous vous êtes occupée de Monsieur Jefferson Hat tout au long de son évacuation, c'est exact ? »

\- « Oui, j'ai d'abord limité la casse mais quand le toubib est arrivé, il avait perdu connaissance et je pensais qu'il était mort. »

\- « Et Mendell ? »

\- « J'en sais rien, je m'occupais de Jeff . Il était étendu sur la terrasse. Lui aussi je le croyais mort. »

\- « Avez-vous pensé à lui porter secours ? »

\- « Non, non, j'avais la main sur le cou de Jeff, je ne voyais que ça. »

\- « Ensuite vous avez accepté de faire une transfusion dans l'ambulance ? »

\- « Oui, je savais que Jeff et moi on avait le même groupe sanguin car on avait donné notre sang ensemble quelques temps avant et l'idée de pouvoir se sauver l'un l'autre nous avait amusée à l'époque. »

\- « C'est un geste héroïque que vous avez fait là. Vous devez vraiment beaucoup tenir à Monsieur Hat. »

\- « Ecoutez, si vous voulez savoir si je sors ou suis sortie avec Jeff la réponse est non. Non, je n'ai fait que mon devoir, je l'aurai fait pour n'importe qui d'autre si j'avais eu la certitude de pouvoir être compatible. Jeff est un type extra mais nous sommes seulement amis vous comprenez?»

\- « Je crois que c'est clair. Une dernière question : l'auriez-vous fait pour Monsieur Mendell ».

Il y eut un murmure dans la salle puis un long silence.

\- « Franchement ? Non je ne crois pas. »

\- « Mademoiselle Swan, regrettez-vous d'avoir tiré sur Greg Mendel ce jour-là ? »

\- « Non Madame. Je ne regrette pas de lui avoir tiré dessus. Je regrette simplement d'avoir baissé mon arme avant pensant qu'ainsi il ne toucherait pas à mon équipier. »

Emma regardait Tamara Green droit dans les yeux.

\- « Bien, merci Inspecteur Swan, j'en ai terminé pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez regagner votre place. J'appelle maintenant l'inspecteur Jefferson Hat. »

Jeff témoigna à son tour, expliquant qu'il s'était effectivement opposé à ce qu'Emma dépose son arme mais il ne se souvenait de rien après le coup de feu. Puis vint le tour du shérif David Nolan et du docteur Whale. Leurs témoignages vinrent confirmer celui de l'inspectrice.

La journée touchait à sa fin et il restait un témoin à auditionner : le plaignant, le gouverneur Gold.

\- « Gouverneur Gold, quand avez-vous fait la connaissance de l'inspecteur Swan ? »

\- « C'était le jour même de l'intervention. L'inspecteur Swan et son co-équipier ont débarqué à mon bureau espérant y trouver Greg. »

\- « Comment s'est passé votre entrevue ? »

\- « Pas très bien. Miss Swan a visiblement du mal avec les hommes politiques. Elle s'est montrée arrogante et m'a menacée, elle m'a même fait du chantage en me menaçant de parler à la presse si je ne lui disais pas où se trouvait mon frère. »

\- « Vous refusiez donc de le lui dire ? »

\- « Madame le procureur, Greg était mon petit frère, je m'en suis occupé depuis son adolescence. Je savais qu'il avait des petits problèmes mais jamais je n'aurai imaginé qu'il puisse être le monstre que me décrivait l'inspecteur Swan. Du coup quand j'ai vu débarquer à mon bureau ces deux inspecteurs, j'ai cru qu'ils faisaient erreur sur la personne… »

\- « Mais vous avez fini par leur dire où trouver votre frère. »

\- « Oui, Greg avait beau être mon frère, je me devais de remplir mon devoir d'honnête citoyen. Je leur ai donc indiqué la ville de Storybrooke et le cabanon de pèche. Greg adorait s'y réfugier pour se ressourcer. C'est là qu'ils l'ont trouvé.»

Le gouverneur paradait, fier de lui et de l'image de citoyen modèle qu'il voulait donner. Emma, elle, se tenait raide sur sa chaise, tendue. Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que cela s'était passé, elle le savait, et bouillait de rectifier les choses. Elle regarda Leroy qui d'un regard la rassura avant de se lever et de prendre la parole pour interroger le témoin.

\- « Gouverneur Gold, ainsi, quand les inspecteurs sont entrés dans votre bureau ce jour-là vous ignoriez complètement que votre frère puisse être dangereux ? »

\- « Bien évidemment. »

\- « Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous dire à la cour quels sont ces petits problèmes auxquels vous avez fait référence ? »

\- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile à l'instruction du dossier. »

\- « Laissez-nous en juger par nous-même, voulez-vous ? Je vous rappelle que vous avez prêté serment. »

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée, Dwarf n'y allait pas de main morte face à Gold qui était un personnage public ayant l'habitude d'être respecté. D'ailleurs l'homme grimaça pour montrer son mécontentement mais il finit par répondre à l'avocat.

\- « Notre mère est morte alors que Greg était adolescent. Il a été fortement perturbé, c'était un garçon fragile, à fleur de peau. Il a été soigné pour une grave dépression à l'âge de 18 ans.»

\- « Avait-il un problème avec les femmes ? »

\- « Pas à ma connaissance. »

\- « Donc, c'est parce que vous le croyiez innocent que vous avez dans un premier temps choisi de ne pas le dénoncer ? »

\- « Je n'imaginais pas mon frère capable des horreurs dont ces inspecteurs l'accusaient. Non. »

\- « Qu'est ce qui a fini par vous faire changer d'avis ? »

\- « L'inspectrice a parlé d'un témoin qui l'aurait formellement identifié. »

\- « N'est-ce pas plutôt quand l'inspecteur Swan vous a menacé de tout révéler à la presse que vous avez changé d'avis ? ». La salle se figea.

\- « Objection votre honneur, maitre Dwarf cherche à influencer le témoin»

\- « Objection retenue, Maitre Dwarf poursuivez s'il vous plait. »

\- « J'en ai terminé votre honneur. »

\- « Bien, ceci clôture donc cette première journée. Demain matin viendront les éventuels témoignages complémentaires puis le procureur présentera ses conclusions et le jury pourra délibérer. La séance est levée ».

Tandis que la salle se vidait peu à peu, Emma et son avocat se rendirent dans la salle qui les avait abrités le temps du repas. Peu après, Régina et Gus les rejoignirent, accompagnés de Jeff, David et Marie-Margareth. La petite brune se jeta dans les bras de l'inspectrice.

\- « Mon dieu Emma, je suis tellement désolée de la tournure que prennent les choses… j'espère qu'on lui rabattra le caquet une fois pour toute à ce… à ce…»

\- « Bonjour Marie, merci, c'est gentil d'être venu. »

David prit alors la parole.

\- « Elle n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde… Depuis que Kathryn nous a dit que toutes les deux vous étiez ensemble, Marie est intenable. Elle était si pressée de vous voir.»

La petite brune fusilla son mari du regard.

\- « N'exagère pas non plus mais j'avoue que la perspective de vous retrouver toutes les deux m'enchante en effet. Et pour être honnête, je trouve votre histoire tellement romantique…»

Emma et Régina se regardèrent complices et la pharmacienne vint se placer à côté de l'inspectrice. Elle glissa une main sur sa taille tandis que la blonde posait un bras protecteur sur son épaule.

\- « Oh mon Dieu, vous formez un si beau couple…»

Marie-Margareth avait les larmes aux yeux mais avait réussi à redonner le sourire à toute la troupe.

Emma s'exclama :

\- « Bon que diriez-vous d'un debriefing autour d'un bon restau? Leroy, Astrid, vous venez avec nous ?»

Tous la suivirent donc pour une virée dans une brasserie. La bonne ambiance dans le groupe leur fit un peu oublier les tensions de l'après-midi mais ils attendaient tous avec impatience le lendemain et les fameux témoignages complémentaires. Cora Mills mettrait elle ses menaces à exécution ?

C'est donc bien fatiguées mais pas complètement sereines qu'Emma et Régina regagnèrent leur hôtel. Après une douche revigorante elles se couchèrent sagement l'une à côté de l'autre. La journée du lendemain allait s'avérer cruciale. Si les membres du jury jugeaient que les accusations n'étaient pas suffisamment étayées, alors Emma serait définitivement libre. Dans le cas contraire, il faudrait aller au procès et même s'il était peu probable qu'elle soit lourdement condamnée vu les circonstances des faits qui lui étaient reprochés, elle avait gros à perdre: sa liberté mais également sa carrière dans la police.

Pour apaiser ses craintes ainsi que celles de sa compagne, Régina se lova dans le dos d'Emma et enroula un bras protecteur autour d'elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, apaisées comme par magie, elles finirent par s'endormir.

En arrivant au tribunal le lendemain, l'ambiance était morose. Régina aperçut sa mère en grande discussion avec Gold et son avocat. Elle choisit volontairement de l'éviter mais celle-ci le remarqua et vint aussitôt à sa rencontre. La brune s'éloigna de sa compagne afin d'éviter une confrontation qui promettait d'être houleuse et qui ne pourrait que nuire à Emma.

\- « Bonjour Régina »

\- « Bonjour Mère »

\- « Tu as donc fait ton choix, tu es sure ? »

\- « Certaine§ J'aime Emma et je refuse d'envisager de partager la vie de qui que soit d'autre fusse-t-il un excellent parti selon vos critères douteux ».

\- « Tu es une sotte ! Qu'attends-tu de cette femme ? Elle n'a rien à t'offrir ? »

\- « Vous vous trompez mère, Emma a énormément à m'offrir, bien plus que tous vos prétendants fortunés ou célèbres. »

\- « Bien, puisque tu refuses de te plier à la raison, je vais devoir t'y contraindre. »

\- « Mais enfin Mère, qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire à la fin, contentez-vous d'oublier jusqu'à mon existence et je ferai de même, je vous assure.»

Vexée, Cora Mills tourna les talons et alla rejoindre le gouverneur. Sa fille avait marqué un point en lui montrant qu'elle pouvait amplement se passer d'elle mais il n'était pas question que cette Emma Swan s'en sorte comme ça. C'était décidé, elle allait agir comme l'avait suggéré l'avocat de Gold, quitte à biaiser un peu avec la vérité. L'essentiel à ce stade était d'induire le doute dans l'esprit des membres du jury. Elle n'eut qu'un signe de tête à faire à l'attention de Maitre Glass. Celui-ci confirma à son tour avoir bien compris le message. Il sortit une chemise de sa sacoche et la posa bien en évidence devant lui, l'air satisfait.

Ce petit manège n'avait pas échappé à Emma qui n'avait eu de cesse de surveiller Cora Mills depuis qu'elle avait accaparé Régina à leur arrivée. Elle s'approcha de son avocat.

\- « Leroy, je crois que Cora Mills s'est décidée à témoigner… »

A son tour, Maitre Dwarf jeta un œil à son confrère. Ce dernier le regardait, l'air fier de lui en lui montrant le dossier devant lui.

\- « Bien, c'est là que tout va se jouer Emma. Visiblement, il a un témoin supplémentaire. Nous allons être vite fixés ».

Dès que la cour fut entrée, le juge déclara l'audience ouverte et donna la parole au procureur. Avant même que celle-ci prenne la parole, l'avocat du gouverneur se leva et demanda à s'approcher du juge.

\- « Je vous écoute Maitre Glass. Maitre Green, Maitre Dwarf , approchez également s'il vous plait. »

\- « Votre honneur, j'aimerai proposer un témoignage supplémentaire. »

\- « Je pensais que nous avions auditionné hier tous les témoins de cette affaire ? »

\- « La personne en question n'a pas été témoin direct de la scène mais peut apporter des éléments qui peuvent éclairer les membres du jury sur un lien qui existe bel et bien entre l'inspecteur Swan et Greg Mendell. »

\- « Bien, faites donc. »

L'avocat, satisfait de son effet confia donc une copie de son dossier au juge, une autre à Maitre Darf et enfin la dernière à Tamara Green. Celle-ci s'empressa de parcourir le dossier puis se tourna vers Glass le sourcil levé.

\- « Vraiment ? »

\- « Oui Madame le procureur ! »

\- « Bien dans ce cas, allons-y !»

Tamara Green rejoignit alors le Jury et prit la parole.

\- « Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, hier nous avons pu revivre dans le moindre détail la journée de l'assaut du cabanon de pèche. Tous les témoins que nous avons entendus avaient assisté à un moment ou un autre aux événements qui nous intéressent. Ce matin, un nouveau témoin se présente à nous… J'appelle Madame Cora Mills, Maire de Storybrooke. »

La mère de Régina s'approcha droite comme un I. Elle prêta serment avant que le procureur ne commence son audition.

\- « Madame Mills, vous connaissiez Greg Mendell je crois. »

\- « C'est exact. Le gouverneur Gold et moi-même sommes amis de très longue date et j'ai connu son frère quand il l'a recueilli il y a plus de 25 ans. »

\- « Pouvez-vous nous parler de lui ? »

\- « Eh bien, c'était un jeune homme discret mais bien élevé. Il a traversé des périodes difficiles notamment au décès de sa mère mais il s'en est remis et a réussi de brillantes études. Nous nous voyions souvent le weekend les Gold et ma famille quand Greg et ma fille Régina étaient adolescents. Puis il est parti étudier en Europe avant de revenir et d'entreprendre une belle carrière dans la foulée de son frère. Il était brillant, je l'appréciais énormément. D'ailleurs, à un moment lui et ma fille Régina se fréquentaient. J'ai bien cru que nous finirions par les marier mais cela ne s'est pas fait. »

\- « Savez-vous pourquoi ? »

\- « Eh bien il semble que ma fille préfère la gente féminine. »

Un murmure parcourut la salle.

\- « Madame Mills, en quoi votre témoignage a-t-il un lien avec notre affaire ? »

\- « Il se trouve, voyez-vous, que ma fille est actuellement en couple avec l'inspecteur Swan, l'accusée ».

Cette fois, le public dans la salle s'agitât, Emma se tourna l'air désespéré vers Leroy Dwarf. Celui-ci la regardait. Il avait l'air furieux mais se leva pour interroger le témoin à son tour.

\- « Madame Mills, combien de temps Greg Mendell et votre fille Régina se sont-il fréquentés ? »

\- « C'est difficile à dire, voyez-vous, nous passions quasiment tous nos weekend ensemble avec les Gold. J'ai toujours su que Greg avait un faible pour ma Régina. »

\- « Et savez-vous depuis quand votre fille fréquente ma cliente ? »

\- « Ma fille et moi sommes en froid depuis plusieurs années. Mais elle est veuve depuis l'an dernier, je n'ose pas imaginer que cela puisse dater de plus d'un an… »

-« Mais enfin, c'est n'importe quoi ! »

N'y tenant plus Emma s'était redressée. Son avocat se précipita vers elle et lui demanda de se taire.

\- « Mais enfin, c'est faux ! Complètement faux ! Régina n'a jamais été en couple avec Mendell et … »

\- « Ca suffit, suspension de séance. Maitre Dwarf, venez me voir s'il vous plait. »

Le juge avait frappé avec son marteau ce qui avait fait taire Emma, immédiatement.

\- « Maitre, soit vous faites taire votre cliente soit nous continuons sans elle. Je vous donne 15 minutes pour la raisonner. »

Le petit avocat, revint à sa place puis, l'air décidément furieux, il empoigna Emma qui faisait encore des raisonnements et l'enjoignit de le suivre. Il l'entraina dans leur pièce et dès que la porte fut refermée derrière eux, laissa exploser sa colère.

\- « Ah bravo ! Comme si on avait besoin de ça ! Vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de ce qui vient de se produire ? Non ? Eh bien, en moins de deux, Cora Mills a persuadé l'assistance que Mendell était un ange romantique et que vous et Régina êtes des monstres sans cœur qui n'attendiez que la mort de son époux pour vous afficher ensemble… et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, voilà que vous me faites une belle colère en plein tribunal. C'est parfait ! La garce a bien manœuvré ! Comment croyez-vous que le jury va statuer après ça? Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'ils ne vont vous accorder aucun bénéfice du doute… »

\- « Fait chier ! Vous avez vu ce qu'elle laissait entendre? Que Régina trompait son mari, que j'ai volontairement tué un rival potentiel ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi? Vous vouliez que je la laisse faire sans réagir ? »

\- « Elle n'a fait que suggérer… aucun mensonge Emma, c'est là tout l'art de la politique! Et vous, vous n'avez pas marché, vous avez couru et vous êtes engouffrée dans le piège qu'elle vous a tendu. Et puis cette histoire avec Mendell, vous saviez qu'ils se connaissaient si bien Régina et lui? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? J'aurai pu parer le coup. Essayer au moins…»

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une Régina très remontée.

\- « Maitre, Puis-je vous parler s'il vous plait ? C'est urgent. »

* * *

**Encore une coupure trop abrupte ? Je sais, je ne me supporterai pas moi-même. Mais je travaille dès à présent à l'écriture de la suite c'est promis. A très bientôt donc. **


	24. Exit la sorcière!

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Vous maudissez Cora, vous voulez qu'elle disparaisse ? Alors vos désirs vont peut-être devenir réalité.**

_Comme d'habitude, les personnages de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est entièrement le fruit de mon imagination )._

**Bonne lecture.**

**Z.**

* * *

**Chapitre 24: Exit la sorcière !**

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une Régina très remontée.

\- « Maitre, Puis-je vous parler s'il vous plait ? C'est urgent. »

\- « Entrez Régina »

\- « J'ai entendu la fin de votre conversation… »

\- « Oui bon, j'ai peut-être crié un peu fort, mais j'avais insisté sur le fait qu'il me fallait tout savoir pour mettre en place la défense la plus efficace possible. Hors là, vous m'avez caché que vous connaissiez Mendell, très bien même, selon les dires de votre mère… »

\- « Oui je le connaissais, très bien… mais pas au sens où ma mère l'a laissé entendre. Et si Emma ne vous a rien dit c'est parce que je lui avais demandé de le faire. »

\- « Mais enfin pourquoi ? »

\- « Mendell et moi ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble. Il aurait bien voulu mais je ne me suis jamais intéressée à lui. Tout juste si je tolérais sa présence le weekend. Depuis toujours il était collant et je m'en plaignais à ma mère qui l'excusait sous prétexte qu'il était malheureux. »

\- « Mais pourquoi avoir voulu le cacher dans ce cas? »

\- « Parce que ma mère n'a pas raconté la vérité. La vérité c'est que Mendell était amoureux fou de moi. Oui fou, complètement. A tel point qu'un soir il a agressé le garçon avec qui je sortais et l'a envoyé à l'hôpital. »

\- « Quoi ? C'était quand? Vous avez des preuves? Des témoins? »

Emma s'était interposée.

\- « Gina, non, ne fais pas ça… »

\- « Je ne vois que ça pour l'arrêter. Elle veut la guerre, elle va l'avoir. Leroy, je souhaite témoigner s'il vous plait. »

\- « Non, non, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Je dois en savoir plus, préparer un dossier pour étayer ma demande. »

\- « Vous voulez dire qu'il est trop tard ? »

Régina s'était placée à côté de la blonde. Elle lui serrait la main à faire blanchir leurs articulations. Les deux retenaient leur souffle en attendant la réponse du petit avocat. Celui-ci fit mine de réfléchir. Puis se retourna vers elles, radieux.

\- « Je crois que j'ai la solution! Je vais demander un ajournement. »

Les deux femmes le regardaient interdites.

\- « Si ce que vous dites est vrai et que donc votre mère a fait sciemment un faux témoignage, je peux demander un délai pour réunir des preuves mais il me faut quelques éléments pour étayer ma demande... Et Régina, il peut y avoir de lourdes conséquences pour votre mère… c'est un personnage public… »

Régina prit une profonde inspiration, entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux d'Emma pour se donner du courage.

\- « Ça m'est égal, elle n'est pas ma priorité. »

Puis elle raconta rapidement les faits qui s'étaient déroulés au parc vingt ans plus tôt. Elle rajouta la façon dont sa mère et Gold avaient manigancé pour que Greg ne soit pas poursuivi. Elle était en train de raconter la mutation du père de Daniel quand on vint frapper à la porte. C'était l'assistante du juge.

\- « Le délai est écoulé. Etes-vous en mesure de revenir dans la salle d'audience afin de reprendre calmement ? »

\- « Nous arrivons. »

Dès qu'elle eut tourné les talons, Leroy Dwarf se tourna vers Régina.

\- « Le délai pour prescription est de 30 ans dans le Maine pour ce type d'agression. J'en sais assez pour tenter le coup si… Aurez-vous des témoins ? »

\- « David, Marie-Margareth, James,… »

\- « Ah, c'est bien. Sont-ils en mesure de venir témoigner rapidement ? »

\- « David et sa femme Marie sont dans la salle Maître. »

\- « Vous voulez parler du shérif de Storybrooke ? »

\- « Oui c'est bien de lui qu'il s'agit. »

\- « C'est un témoin parfait! C'est bon donc, allons-y ! »

L'avocat partait déjà en direction de la salle d'audience, Emma retint Régina par le coude alors qu'elle allait le suivre.

\- « Gina, tu es sure? Vraiment? »

\- « Je n'ai jamais été aussi sure Emma! Viens ! »

Elle entraina la blonde et elles entrèrent dans la salle d'audience à la suite de Maitre Dwarf. Chacune alla rejoindre sa place en silence tandis que l'avocat se présentait devant le juge.

Celui–ci s'adressa au petit homme l'air soucieux.

\- « Alors Maitre, votre cliente est décidée à entendre raison ? »

\- « Elle ne posera plus de problème votre honneur ».

\- « Bien, voilà qui me réjouit. Nous allons pouvoir reprendre. »

\- « Votre honneur, avant de reprendre, j'aimerai déposer une requête. »

\- « Quoi encore ? »

\- « Je vous assure votre honneur qu'il s'agit d'un revirement soudain mais étayé. Il est question d'un faux témoignage. »

\- « Attendez une minute! »

Le juge fit signe à Tamara Green d'approcher. Une fois qu'elle les eut rejoints, il reprit :

\- « Bien Maitre Dwarf nous vous écoutons. »

\- « Madame le procureur, votre Honneur, je dispose d'un nouveau témoignage qui contredit celui de Madame cora Mills et vient éclaircir les relations que Mademoiselle Régina Mills entretenait avec Monsieur Greg Mendell. Il semble que Madame Mills n'ait pas dit toute la vérité loin de là. Il est question de violences et de subornation de témoins. Je demande une à deux heures de répit pour préparer un dossier étayé avec au moins trois témoins. »

Le juge et le procureur le regardaient sceptiques. Ce fut Maitre Green qui prit la parole en premier.

\- « Vraiment ? Vous pensez réunir trois nouveaux témoins d'ici midi ? »

\- « Oui Maitre, ils sont déjà dans la salle. »

\- « Sont-ils crédibles ? Madame Mills n'est pas n'importe qui. »

\- « L'un d'eux est shérif. »

Tamara Green souleva le sourcil en inclinant la tête, signe qu'elle était à la fois étonnée et impressionnée. Le vieux juge reprit alors la parole.

\- « Bien, dans ce cas, je vous donne deux heures Maitre Dwarf, pas une minute de plus. Nous reprendrons à 11h30, passerons vos témoins avant la pause déjeuner et vous, Maitre Green, vous ferez votre plaidoirie à 14h. Cela vous convient-il ?»

Les deux avocats approuvèrent d'un signe avant de retourner à leur place. Leroy Dwarf croisa le regard de Régina. D'un simple hochement de tête, tout en retenue, il lui fit comprendre que désormais c'était à elle de jouer…

Le juge venait d'annoncer la suspension de séance, la salle se vidait déjà. Régina, David et Marie-Margareth se regroupèrent près de la porte qui menait à la petite salle mise à disposition de l'avocat de la défense. Celui-ci les interpela.

\- « Bien, nous n'avons pas un instant à perdre. Shérif, suivez-moi s'il vous plait. »

Et ainsi, il reçut l'un après l'autre David, Marie-Margareth et enfin Régina. Tout au long des auditions il posait des questions précises sur les faits, les souvenirs, le rôle joué par chacun des acteurs de la scène de Mendell à Régina en passant par le leur, puis sur ce qui s'était passé ensuite, quand, contre toute attente il n'y eu pas de poursuites suite à l'agression. Tous trois donnèrent des versions parfaitement concordantes ce qui facilita la tâche de l'avocat. Il s'isola une grosse demi-heure avant d'appeler son assistante pour qu'elle fasse des copies de son dossier à l'attention du juge et du procureur.

Dans le couloir attenant, Emma discutait avec Régina. Elle semblait plus stressée que la brune qui étrangement était parfaitement sereine. Marie-Margareth et David les avaient maintenant rejointes et la petite enseignante se félicitait du choix qu'avait fait Régina d'enfin tenir tête à sa mère. Alors qu'elle l'interrogeait sur son apparente sérénité, la pharmacienne lui répondit :

\- « Hier, Emma voulait savoir ce que j'avais à perdre pour céder à la panique devant ma mère… Après son pseudo témoignage, je n'ai plus rien à perdre à dévoiler l'agression dont a été victime Daniel. Rien, à part perdre ma mère… mais ça, ça m'est complètement égal désormais. Elle ne représente plus rien à mes yeux. Par contre j'ai énormément à y gagner : une famille, pas celle du sang, celle du cœur. Et ça, cela n'a pas de prix! »

Se disant, elle s'était rapprochée d'Emma qui avait glissé son bras autour de sa taille et l'attirait à elle. Elle se blottit contre son épaule.

\- « Désormais c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

Emma sourit et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur le front de la brune.

Quand le juge avait annoncé la suspension de séance, il y avait eu un léger chahut dans le public. Persuadés qu'on approchait de la fin, la plupart attendaient avec impatience la plaidoirie du procureur Green. La femme avait la réputation d'être impartiale mais sans pitié pour les justiciables. Après le comportement de l'inspecteur Swan face au témoignage accablant de la Maire de Storybrooke, nul ne doutait que les poursuites contre la blonde seraient jugées recevables et qu'elle ne pourrait échapper à un procès pour meurtre. Aussi, l'annonce du juge surprit tout le monde. Dans leur coin, Cora Mills, son ami le gouverneur et surtout maitre Glass perdirent soudain de leur assurance. Ce dernier s'inquiéta aussitôt de ce revirement soudain et s'empressa d'aller se renseigner auprès du procureur. Ce qu'elle lui apprit fut loin de le ravir et c'est contrarié qu'il revint vers son client pour lui présenter la situation au mieux.

\- « Alors maitre, quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

\- « Ce n'est pas bon, j'en ai peur gouverneur… »

\- « Cessez de tourner autour du pot Sidney qu'y a-t-il ? »

\- « Eh bien, il semble que la défense soit en train d'instruire en urgence trois nouveaux témoignages qui invalideraient celui de Madame Mills… »

\- « Comment ? »

\- « Dwarf, ce nabot, disposerait de plusieurs témoins pour attester des véritables relations entre votre fille, Madame et votre frère, gouverneur. Il est question d'une agression violente qui ne tombe pas encore sous le coup de la prescription. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout même. Vous pouvez être poursuivie pour faux témoignage. »

\- « Quoi ? Elle n'a pas osé ? Elle n'oserait jamais ce n'est pas possible! »

Cora s'était redressée, tendue. Ainsi, Régina était capable de se rebeller, d'échapper à son emprise… cette fois c'est sûr, elle avait bel et bien perdu sa fille. Et pourquoi ? Pour qui plutôt ? Pour une lesbienne blonde et deux orphelins… La Mairesse de Storybrooke sentit soudain un poids sur ses épaules. Elle parut soudain moins fière, moins rigide, plus humaine aux yeux de ses deux compères. Mais elle se reprit vite.

\- « Il doit bien y avoir un moyen… bon sang Glass, bougez-vous un peu ! »

Gold de son côté affichait un air grave. Après tout, ils étaient dans la même galère… Si Cora tombait pour faux témoignage, il serait jugé complice et si la défense allait plus loin et ressortait le dossier Daniel Horseman, pour le coup, c'était certain ils en feraient les frais tous les deux.

\- « Maitre, il faut que nous parlions… »

Il confia alors à son avocat comment, vingt ans plus tôt, il avait fait en sorte que son frère ne soit pas inquiété suite à l'agression du petit ami de Régina Mills, la fille de son amie. Comment, avec la complicité de cette dernière, il avait acheté ou imposé le silence aux éventuels témoins avant d'éloigner Greg sous prétexte de l'envoyer faire ses études en Europe.

Au fur et à mesure du récit de son illustre client, Sidney Glass saisissait l'ampleur du désastre qu'un tel récit, s'il parvenait aux oreilles du grand public, pouvait entrainer. La carrière du gouverneur et celle du Maire de Storybrooke seraient irrémédiablement affectées. Passibles de poursuites pour faux témoignages, non-assistance à personne en danger et corruption de témoins, ils risquaient tous deux très gros.

\- « Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, on est dans la m… Il faut absolument empêcher ces gens de témoigner. Et la seule solution consiste à négocier… »

Cora Mills ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- « Quoi ? Négocier ? Avec ce… Dwarf ? Mais négocier quoi ? »

\- « Madame, si ces témoins confirment que vous avez menti devant la cour et qu'avec le gouverneur vous avez manigancé pour éviter des poursuites à Greg malgré ce qu'il avait fait et que vous avez ainsi sciemment contribué à laisser libre et sans suivi un homme dangereux pour la collectivité, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. Non seulement vous serez passibles de poursuites mais vos carrières politiques seront foutues. »

Cette dernière affirmation finit de calmer la mairesse. Elle savait que ce maudit avocat avait raison…

Gold réagit le premier.

\- « Que proposez-vous ? »

\- « Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Il faut retirer votre plainte, je ne vois pas d'autre solution! »

Cora Mills sursauta.

\- « Quoi ? Mais non enfin, il doit bien y avoir autre chose à tenter… ? »

\- « Madame Mills, le juge a accepté une suspension de séance. D'ici moins de deux heures les témoins seront appelés à la barre et pour vous la tempête commencera. Je le répète, le seul moyen d'empêcher ces témoignages consiste à négocier avec la défense… et qu'avons-nous à proposer? Sans ces témoignages, Emma Swan sera convoquée en procès, sa carrière de flic compromise… A leur place, je n'accepterai aucun compromis. Seul le retrait de la plainte me semble recevable. »

\- « Je refuse. Je vais aller parler à ma fille, tenter de la raisonner, elle ne peut pas me faire ça enfin, je suis sa mère ! »

\- « Cora ma chère, Glass a raison, c'est la seule solution ! »

\- « Non, non, laissez-moi tenter de les dissuader ».

\- « Faites donc mais faites vite! Si nous devons retirer la plainte, il faut le faire avant la reprise de l'audience ».

La femme tourna aussitôt les talons et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le couloir où se tenaient sa fille et l'inspectrice. En les voyant, elle ne put réprimer une grimace de dégout mais se reprit aant d'aborder sa fille.

\- « Régina… »

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez encore ? »

D'instinct Emma s'était interposée pour protéger la brune de sa mère. Régina posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Emma et dit :

\- « C'est bon Emma, je m'en occupe. Merci. »

Puis, se tournant vers sa mère, l'air impassible:

\- « Mère, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

\- « Je souhaiterai m'entretenir seule à seule avec toi. »

Déjà Emma bondissait pour s'y opposer mais Régina l'arrêta d'un simple geste.

\- « Je n'ai rien à cacher à la femme que j'aime. Je vous écoute mère. »

L'autre fronça les sourcils avant de poursuivre.

\- « Glass dit que tu envisages de témoigner et de révéler cette malheureuse histoire avec Daniel… »

\- « C'est exact. Je ne peux décemment vous laisser prétendre qu'Emma aurait tiré sur Greg à cause de moi. C'est faux, vous le savez !»

\- « Je n'ai jamais prétendu cela enfin. »

\- « Vous l'avez suggéré, et de façon si sournoise que le jury sera prêt à vous croire. Vous êtes très habile pour manipuler les gens. Mais cette fois, c'est fini. Vous ne me manipulerez pas. Vous avez été trop loin. Je vais témoigner et tout raconter à la cour. La folie de Mendell, comment vous et Gold l'avez protégé, comment vous avez exigé le silence des témoins... C'est fini mère, je ne vous crains plus. A votre tour de trembler ! »

La pharmacienne se tenait debout face à sa mère, sa main dans celle de la blonde. En trente-huit ans, c'était la première fois qu'elle tenait tête à Cora, les yeux dans les yeux. Et pour la première fois, elle vit sa mère faiblir. Celle-ci fut la première à détourner le regard mais elle n'avait pas fini de cracher son venin.

\- « Tu le regretteras Régina. Tu le regretteras. Cette femme ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, tu mérites tellement mieux. Tu mérites un homme qui te donnera tes propres enfants, la chair de ta chair… »

\- « Ça suffit ! » Emma venait de bondir face à la mère de Régina. « Vous ne manquez pas de toupet ! Voyez comment vous vous la traitez la chair de votre chair ! »

\- « Je ne vous permet pas ! Vous ignorez de quoi vous parlez ! Votre propre mère n'a pas voulu de vous ! »

Alors que Régina allait intervenir, Emma fit un pas de plus vers la Mairesse de Storybrooke.

\- « Ma mère a cent fois plus de mérite que vous. Nul ne sait pourquoi elle m'a abandonné mais au moins elle m'a donné ma chance en m'évitant peut être le pire... Vous, vous considérez votre fille comme votre propriété, votre chose. Régina n'est rien de cela, elle est un être humain à part entière, qui a le droit de faire ses propres choix même s'ils vous déplaisent. Vous ne pouvez pas lui dicter sa conduite comme vous l'avez fait trop longtemps et de façon abusive. J'ignore pourquoi ma mère m'a abandonnée mais je préfère cent fois ne pas avoir de mère plutôt qu'en avoir une comme vous ! »

Tout en parlant, la blonde s'était approchée de la femme qui lui faisait face. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Plus grande d'une demi-tête elle la surplombait et la fusillait du regard. Ses bras étaient tendus le long de son corps et ses poings serrés. L'autre femme prit peur et recula d'un pas, interloquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Régina s'approcha, elle posa la main sur le bras d'Emma pour l'apaiser et, plongeant son regard noir dans les yeux de Cora, elle déclara sèchement :

\- « Partez maintenant, je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à vous. Jamais. Je vous interdis de vous approcher de ma famille vous entendez ? MA FAMILLE ! »

La vielle femme tourna les talons avec un dernier geste de dédain et quitta la pièce.

Dans le couloir la blonde ne décolérait pas.

\- « Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est le diable en personne cette femme? Comment une telle sorcière a-t-elle pu avoir une fille aussi extraordinaire que toi ? »

La pharmacienne s'approcha d'elle, de son index elle suivit la mâchoire d'Emma et l'emmena à croiser son regard. D'un coup la blonde s'apaisa. Elle avait devant elle une femme magnifique qui la regardait amoureusement en souriant. Au diable Cora Mills et ses mauvais sorts. Elle prit Régina dans ses bras et elles restèrent un moment-là, enlacées dans ce couloir, sans bouger, sans rien dire, juste à profiter de la présence rassurante de l'autre.

Elles étaient perdues dans leurs pensées quand Gus vint les rejoindre.

\- « Emma, Régina, où est Leroy ? »

\- « Dans la salle du fond pourquoi ? »

\- « Venez, il y a du nouveau, oncle Gep m'a envoyé vous prévenir ».

Elles le suivirent donc tandis qu'il rejoignait l'avocat de la défense qui était en train de vérifier les copies du dossier qu'Astrid venait de lui ramener.

\- « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

\- « Glass vient de demander une entrevue au juge. »

\- « Pourquoi donc ? »

\- « Ils veulent retirer leur plainte. »

\- « Quoi ? »

Ils avaient tous réagis en même temps, l'avocat, son assistante, Emma et Régina. Tous les quatre regardaient Gus en attendant la suite. Emma prit la parole en premier:

\- « Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

\- « D'après oncle Gep, euh… enfin, d'après le juge Marco, c'est le seul moyen pour empêcher les nouveaux témoignages. »

\- « Et, … il a accepté ? »

\- « Pas encore, la démarche de façon aussi tardive est inhabituelle et il peut refuser en invoquant l'état d'avancement de la procédure. C'est pour ça qu'il m'envoie. Que souhaitez-vous faire ? »

Leroy s'était levé et tournait en rond en grommelant, se parlant à lui-même. Emma ne savait pas s'il fallait se réjouir de ce revirement ou pas. Elle se tourna vers sa compagne.

\- « Gina, qu'en dis-tu? On continue ou on arrête tout ? »

Le petit avocat les interrompit :

\- « Attendez Emma! Il faut que vous pesiez le pour et le contre: S'ils retirent la plainte, le dossier est clos. Votre casier restera vierge et vous pourrez retourner exercer votre métier. Pas de procès, vous serez libre dès ce soir, reste à savoir qui règlera les frais de la procédure mais je suis sûr qu'ils sont prêts à le faire tellement ils ont peur des révélations sur l'affaire Daniel Horseman. D'un autre côté, en arrêtant là la procédure, vous prenez le risque de trainer l'image que le témoignage de Cora a voulu donner de vous et que les journalistes vont s'empresser de colporter... Ces mêmes journalistes qui devraient également spéculer sur les raisons du retrait de la plainte… Au contraire, si vous refusez, vous aurez la satisfaction de rétablir la vérité, de dévoiler au grand jour les manigances de Gold et Cora Mills mais vous risquez gros: le jury peut encore et malgré tout décider de poursuivre la procédure en allant au procès. Cela peut durer des mois et même aboutir à une condamnation. Est-ce que cela en vaut la peine, c'est à vous de décider, à vous seule Emma. »

\- « Non, pas seule. C'est quelque chose que nous devons décider ensemble avec Régina. »

La brune la regardait paniquée.

\- « Mais enfin Emma… non. C'est de toi dont il s'agit, de ta liberté. C'est à toi de décider, à toi seule. »

\- « Non Régina, c'est notre vie qui en dépend, notre famille comme tu l'as si bien dit à ta mère. Il est normal que nous en décidions ensemble. Je veux ce qui sera le mieux pour toi, pour nous, pour les enfants… Et puis ta mère après tout reste ta mère, que veux-tu pour elle? »

\- « Ma mère est le dernier de mes soucis. Ce qui compte c'est nous et uniquement nous et les enfants. Ma mère n'aura de cesse de nous pourrir la vie si on ne la fait pas taire une fois pour toutes… »

\- « Tu, … tu veux qu'on refuse? Tu veux vraiment aller témoigner contre elle? »

\- « Oh oui, ça je le veux mais il y a un risque pour toi, le risque que tu sois poursuivie en procès ».

\- « Avec ce que tu vas révéler sur Mendell, ta mère et Gold, je ne pense pas que le jury donnera de la crédibilité à la plainte de Gold mais le risque est réel. Je suis prête à le prendre si ça peut te permettre de régler tes comptes une fois pour toute avec ta mère. Et puis je ne supporterai pas l'idée de la laisser gagner une fois de plus et s'en tirer par une pirouette.»

Régina plongea ses yeux dans le regard émeraude d'Emma.

\- « Oui pas question de lui laisser ce plaisir. A moi de faire en sorte que mon témoignage soit suffisamment convainquant pour que les membres du jury statuent en ta faveur».

11 heures 30, la cloche annonçant la reprise de l'audience venait de retentir et tous regagnaient leurs places. Dans leur coin, Cora Mills et le gouverneur Gold semblaient tendus. Leur avocat n'était toujours pas réapparu et l'audience allait commencer. Avait-il réussi à convaincre le juge Marco ? Bien sur cette solution leur déplaisait à tous les deux. D'abord l'inspectrice blonde gagnait mais en plus ils allaient devoir rembourser les frais de justice et, pour couronner le tout, il leur faudrait graisser la patte à quelques journalistes pour étouffer les raisons qui les avaient poussés à abandonner les poursuites… Non cette solution était loin d'être idéale mais c'était un moindre mal.

Quand le juge entra dans la salle, suivi des membres du jury et de Maitre Green, ils virent enfin maitre Glass revenir vers eux, l'air contrarié.

Il se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à eux et leur exprima d'un signe de tête qu'il avait échoué. Cora Mills sentit son sang se glacer. Elle se tourna instinctivement vers sa fille. Celle-ci la fixait impassible, l'air décidé. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait perdu la partie.

Effectivement, le long témoignage accablant de Régina Mills suivi de ceux de David et Marie-Margareth eurent tôt fait de renverser l'opinion des membres du jury et du public. Il y eut du brouhaha dans la salle et le juge dut user de toute son autorité pour rétablir le calme. Manœuvrés de main de maitre par Maitre Dwarf, les trois témoins avaient parfaitement rempli leur mission : discréditer Gold et Cora Mills.

Tamara Green fit ensuite un long plaidoyer sur le droit qu'a chaque citoyen de disposer de sa liberté et sur le devoir qu'ont les forces de l'ordre de ne pas outrepasser leurs droits. Elle établit le fait que le geste de l'inspecteur Swan n'était assurément pas guidé par la légitime défense mais plutôt par un réflexe qu'elle qualifia même d'humain. Elle rappela le profil finalement chargé de la victime et insista lourdement sur le fait que la plainte initiale provenait du gouverneur Gold, celui-là même qui avait protégé son frère en usant de son influence pour qu'il échappe à la justice. La fin de sa plaidoirie laissa peu de marge de manœuvre aux membres du jury.

\- « Mesdames, Messieurs, membres du jury, vous allez devoir décider en votre âme et conscience si les éléments portés à votre connaissance lors de cette audience vous paraissent suffisants pour étayer la thèse de l'homicide volontaire, le meurtre! Emma Swan a-t-elle délibérément voulu supprimer Greg Mendell ou non? S'agit-il comme elle le prétend d'un acte réflexe ou d'un acte réfléchi. Si selon vous, il y a des preuves suffisantes de sa culpabilité, la procédure se poursuivra et elle sera jugée en procès. Dans le cas contraire, les charges retenues contre elle seront annulées et elle sera libre et lavée de tout soupçon. Maintenant Mesdames, Messieurs, a vous de décider. »

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une heure au jury pour délibérer et rendre un avis défavorable à la poursuite de la procédure. A l'annonce du verdict, la salle applaudit. Emma et Leroy s'étreignirent tandis que Régina tombait dans les bras de Gus et que Marie Margareth versait une larme, aussitôt consolée par David.

A l'autre bout de la salle, trois silhouettes cherchaient à s'éclipser discrètement, en vain. Les journalistes leur tombèrent dessus pour les inonder de questions toutes plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres…

Alors qu'il régnait une pagaille indescriptible dans le fond de la salle, le juge Marco annonça la fin des débats avant de souhaiter à tous un excellent weekend. Il rayonnait. Il quitta son siège et se dirigea droit vers Tamara Green.

\- « Maitre, je vous félicite. Encore une fois vous avez fait triompher la justice. Merci pour votre impartialité. »

\- « Je vous remercie, votre honneur mais je n'ai fait que mon devoir. J'ai horreur des gens qui se croient au-dessus des lois et cherchent par tous les moyens à couvrir leurs arrières. Je dois avouer que j'ai dû revoir ma copie en cours de route car j'avais prévu une toute autre plaidoirie mais ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis? »

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Leroy Dwarf et sa cliente qui avaient été rejoints par leurs amis. Elle les félicita et s'isola un court instant avec Régina.

\- « C'est une magnifique preuve d'amour que vous avez faite à Miss Swan en témoignant contre votre mère. Je sais que cela n'a pas dû être facile pour vous d'en arriver là et que vous serez surement encore perturbée quelques temps de l'avoir fait. Mais n'ayez aucun remord. Les gens comme Cora Mills ne méritent pas de pitié. Vous n'avez fait que rétablir la vérité, c'est elle-même qui s'est mise dans la situation où elle se trouve aujourd'hui. »

Emue aux larmes, Régina serra chaleureusement la main du procureur avant de rejoindre Emma. Celle-ci s'inquiéta :

\- « Ca va aller ? »

\- « Oui, très bien. Viens il nous faut appeler les enfants. »

* * *

**Et voilà, l'horizon s'éclaircit enfin pour notre petite famille. Mon histoire touche à sa fin. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, déjà. Bonne fin de weekend à tou(te)s. **


	25. Un vrai conte de Noël

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2016 pleine de bonheurs petits et grands.**

**Une fois de plus je vais commencer par un mea culpa. Je voulais sortir ce chapitre pour Noel mais ce n'est vraiment pas facile de trouver du temps pour écrire quand la maison grouille de monde. Alors voici enfin mon petit cadeau pour vous: le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. **

**Le 25****ème****, déjà plus de 8 mois se sont écoulés depuis que je me suis lancée dans cette aventure un peu folle. Si on m'avait dit que j'écrirais près de 120000 mots, que je recueillerai plus de 300 reviews et que cette histoire serait vue plus de 35000 fois, franchement je n'y aurai pas cru.**

**Mais voilà, c'est vraiment arrivé. Comme quoi…**

**Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos reviews régulières, vos mises en favori ou simples follows. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai eu l'envie de continuer jusqu'au bout malgré le manque de temps, car à mon avis il n'y a rien de pire qu'une histoire abandonnée en cours de route. **

**Bien, il est grand temps de vous laisser ouvrir votre cadeau de Noël, je vous retrouve en bas et j'espère que vous me direz s'il vous a plu…ou pas.**

**Bises à tou(te)s !**

**Z.**

_Une fois encore, les personnages de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est entièrement le fruit de mon imagination ). Pour répondre à un commentaire oui je sais que MM c'est Mary Margareth mais je trouve que Marie sonne plus doux que Mary et ça n'engage que moi )._

* * *

**Chapitre 25: Un vrai conte de Noël.**

Plaquée dans le dos de sa brune, la joue appuyée contre son oreille, Emma contemplait leur chef d'œuvre: Ce sapin et tous les cadeaux qui l'entouraient étaient assurément les plus beaux qu'elle ait jamais vus. Placé bien en évidence devant la baie vitrée du salon, il croulait sous les décorations rouge et or et scintillait de mille feux. Elles s'étaient vues les pierres pour installer la guirlande lumineuse tellement l'arbre était fourni. Mais le résultat était sans appel et Emma en était à la fois très fière et profondément émue.

Régina regardait également l'arbre de Noël en se laissant bercer par les bras protecteurs de la blonde. Elle ne la voyait pas mais sentait toute l'émotion qui étreignait la jeune femme en cet instant. Celle-ci lui avait avoué que c'était le premier arbre de Noël qu'elle décorait depuis les Booth. Même si depuis plusieurs années elle fêtait Noël avec Graham, Jenny et Lucas, elle se contentait souvent de participer au repas et ne connaissait donc pas la magie des préparatifs.

Il était plus de minuit et, profitant du profond sommeil des enfants, elles étaient allées récupérer tous les cadeaux cachés chez Granny afin de les éparpiller dans le salon. Il y en avait vraiment beaucoup, trop sûrement, mais après tout qu'importe, ce Noël était tellement spécial. Ce serait leur premier Noël en famille, leur famille, car il ne faisait plus de doute désormais qu'elles s'étaient trouvées et n'avaient aucune envie de se séparer.

Emma songea combien ces sept derniers mois l'avaient changée. La sauvageonne intrépide qu'elle était s'était muée en une compagne et une mère attentionnée. Certains jours, Régina lui reprochait de trop en faire à être sans arrêt à vouloir les protéger ou leur faire plaisir, qu'à ce rythme-là, elle allait se lasser… Alors, elle tentait de garder ses distances mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps… C'était devenu plus fort qu'elle. Cette envie permanente d'être avec eux, de les voir, de les entendre rire, d'échanger un regard, un simple sourire… Elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle tenait désormais plus à la pharmacienne et ses deux enfants qu'à sa propre vie. Peu lui importait désormais d'être libre si c'était pour être seule.

Depuis la fin du procès et la levée des poursuites qu'ils avaient fêtés tous ensemble avec leurs amis, Emma s'était officiellement installée avec Régina et avait repris son poste d'animatrice à l'orphelinat. La semaine qui avait suivi son retour, elle avait contacté Graham et rempli une demande de mutation dans les forces de police de Boston. Désormais, elle attendait que celle-ci soit validée et sa seule inquiétude était de savoir dans quel service elle serait affectée. Graham lui avait assuré que cela ne poserait aucun problème, cela prendrai simplement quelques semaines, voire quelques mois, le temps qu'un poste se libère. Dans l'immédiat, en accord avec Régina, elles avaient décidé de ne rien dire aux enfants qui ne se posaient pas de questions à ce sujet, profitant simplement de sa présence au quotidien.

Chaque jour Erin s'épanouissait un peu plus. Elle avait pris sa place de grande sœur dans cette famille atypique. Son affection pour Henry était poignante. La petite fille renfermée et triste avait totalement disparue. Elle souriait pour un rien et était un public idéal pour les pitreries d'Henry qui se faisait un plaisir de la faire rire. Leur complicité était telle que parfois Régina devait se fâcher un peu… Emma, elle, en était incapable. Voir les deux enfants aussi proches l'un de l'autre, tellement heureux d'être ensemble la bouleversait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à August et elle au même âge, juste avant l'accident, juste avant que sa vie ne se brise. Alors elle se reprenait, échangeait un sourire avec sa compagne ou l'un des enfants et les nuages du passé s'effaçaient pour laisser la place à ce bonheur tout neuf.

Dans ces moments-là, quand Régina sentait la faiblesse d'Emma refaire surface, elle s'empressait de la réconforter. Un sourire, leurs mains qui se frôlent, un baiser, suffisaient à ramener la blonde à leur bonheur présent. Toutefois, la pharmacienne n'était pas dupe. Cette fêlure, Emma la trainerait toute sa vie. Cela faisait partie d'elle, tout comme ses propres blessures et en particulier l'ombre de sa mère qui la hanterait longtemps…

Sauf que Cora ne l'effrayait plus maintenant. Suite à son témoignage accablant, les journalistes avaient fait leur œuvre, disséquant et étalant au grand jour les manigances du Gouverneur Gold et de celle qui s'était avérée être sa maitresse de longue date. Peu à peu, ils avaient remonté le fil du temps et même retrouvé Daniel. Celui-ci était vétérinaire, marié et père de famille et vivait à Los Angeles. Une vie très confortable. L'homme avait rapidement confirmé aux journalistes les dires de Régina mais, son père étant gravement malade, il n'avait pas souhaité engager de procédure à l'encontre des deux politiciens. Régina non plus d'ailleurs. C'était inutile. Le mal était fait: l'image publique de Cora et Gold était à jamais ternie. Cette punition suffirait. Ce qu'elle souhaitait désormais, c'était oublier autant que possible cette histoire et se consacrer à sa nouvelle famille.

Comme Kathryn l'avait prédit, l'adoption d'Erin n'avait été qu'une formalité réglée en quelques semaines. Au lendemain de leur retour de New-York, Régina avait été convoquée devant une commission et avait expliqué comment elle voyait la vie de famille qu'elle se proposait de partager avec la petite blonde. Elle n'avait pas omis de parler d'Emma et de la place qu'elle occuperait probablement dans leur famille. De toutes façons, il aurait été inutile de le cacher car elles faisaient toutes les deux la une des journaux avec Gold et Cora dans ce qu'on appelait désormais le scandale Mendell. Finalement, le juge aux affaires familiales qui présidait la commission l'avait félicitée pour son courage et rassurée sur l'issue de sa démarche d'adoption.

La confirmation officielle était arrivée par un courrier recommandé deux jours plus tôt. Erin était désormais officiellement sa fille! Cela avait été très dur de ne rien dire aux enfants mais en accord avec Emma, elle avait préféré garder la surprise pour le soir de Noël. Cela rendrait ce moment encore plus magique.

Emma avait de suite été emballée par cette idée. Elle s'extasiait encore de voir combien la petite était complètement sous le charme de sa nouvelle maman, cherchant à l'imiter en tout point. Elle passait ainsi des heures avec Régina à cuisiner ou à faire les boutiques tandis qu'Henry lui, préférait flâner sur le port avec la blonde à admirer les bateaux. Le gamin avait vraiment été formidable avec Erin. Il l'avait accueillie sans jalousie et appréciait énormément sa nouvelle compagne de jeu. Contrairement à de vrais frères et sœur qui souvent se chamaillent pour des broutilles, Henry et Erin, malgré leur jeune âge, avaient conscience de combien le fait de ne plus être seul était précieux. Le temps des disputes viendrait peut être avec les années mais la complicité qu'ils étaient en train de se construire leur servirait alors de ciment, elle en était certaine.

Henry était très fier d'Erin et n'hésitait pas à dire à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle était sa grande sœur. Il y avait bien eu quelques soucis à la rentrée quand un idiot de sa classe lui avait dit que c'était faux, qu'elle n'était pas sa sœur, que ce n'était pas possible, qu'elle ne lui ressemblait pas et qu'elle débarquait de nulle part, que c'était une orpheline… Il avait eu envie de le bagarrer mais s'était souvenu de ce que sa mère lui avait expliqué, que souvent la méchanceté cache de la jalousie et de la tristesse. Alors il n'avait rien dit et ignoré le garçon et les choses s'étaient tassées. Erin venait régulièrement le chercher avec Emma ou Régina et plus personne ne faisait plus de réflexion.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Emma devait en convenir, les meilleurs moments c'était quand ils étaient tous les quatre réunis, pour un cinéma, une soirée jeux de société, un weekend au parc... Bref, tout ce qui faisait d'eux une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire… sauf que c'était une famille avec deux mamans! Mais après tout qu'importe, les enfants autant que Régina n'avaient pas l'air de s'en formaliser, pas plus que leur entourage immédiat et, malgré la médiatisation de leur couple au moment du délibéré, personne n'avait depuis montré la moindre animosité à leur encontre. _Merci Cora ! _Songea la blonde. Avec ses manigances et son complice le gouverneur, la mère de Régina avait accaparé l'intérêt des média et des curieux, leur assurant à elles, un retour tranquille à leur vie d'avant… en mieux ! Car désormais l'horizon s'était éclairci et elles pouvaient envisager un avenir plus serein. Emma profitait donc pleinement de ce nouveau bonheur, auprès de la femme qu'elle aimait et de ses deux enfants si attachants.

Régina avait remarqué récemment qu'Henry avait tendance à appeler la blonde Ma plutôt qu'Emma. De même il partageait de longs moments de complicité avec la blonde et la réclamait même pour un câlin avant de se coucher. Passé la première émotion, elle s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'elle était plus émue pour sa compagne que jalouse que son bébé puisse considérer celle-ci comme sa seconde maman. Quand à Erin, elle s'amusait du fait qu'on puisse prendre Emma pour sa mère, ce qui arrivait très souvent, les rendant très fières toutes les deux. Quand Régina lui en avait parlé, Erin lui avait dit que depuis le tout début, elle admirait son éducatrice. Etait-ce sa façon de remettre en place gentiment Hansel et Grétel le jour de son arrivée ou bien la manière dont elle les avait encadrés sans s'imposer à l'orphelinat ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais l'arrivée d'Emma avait tout changé du jour au lendemain. A son contact, elle avait eu envie de nouveau d'aller vers les autres, de se raconter et d'échanger. Et puis la petite avait fini par avouer que le fait de savoir qu'elle aussi était une orpheline, ça avait aidé à lui faire confiance.

En repensant à cette conversation, la pharmacienne songea combien Emma avait ce don de montrer aux autres qu'elle pouvait les entendre, les comprendre, sans rien brusquer. Elle posa ses mains sur celles de la blonde qui étaient croisées sur son propre ventre et la sortit de ses pensées.

\- « Tu ne penses pas qu'il est plus que temps d'aller nous coucher ? Le père Noël est passé et connaissant Henry, nous allons être réveillées de bonne heure demain matin. »

\- « OK. Je crois que je resterai toute la nuit à rêver devant ce sapin si j'en avais le loisir… »

\- « Et bien dans ce cas, je vais me coucher seule… dans le froid… »

\- « Non, non, attends moi, j'arrive ! »

Régina fit mine d'être exaspérée mais elle aimait ce côté puéril dans le comportement d'Emma, elle l'appréciait autant que son côté protecteur. Peut-être même plus encore.

Effectivement, le réveil du lendemain fut agité. A tout juste 7 heures, Régina fut réveillée par des cris. Henry venait de découvrir le sapin et les cadeaux et était aller chercher Erin. Elle se dégagea des bras d'Emma qui dormait à poings fermés et entreprit de la réveiller en l'embrassant. La blonde aurait décidemment beaucoup de mal à émerger ce matin.

Tout à coup, de nouveaux cris retentirent dans l'appartement suivis d'une cavalcade et elles entendirent tambouriner à la porte de leur chambre.

\- « M'man, 'Ma, le père Noël est passé, le père Noël est passé, venez viiiiite, y a plein de cadeaux ! »

Après avoir ajusté sa robe de chambre, Régina invita les enfants à rentrer. Henry se jeta aussitôt sur elle, lui prit la main et fit mine de la tirer vers le salon.

\- « Vite, viens voir… »

Puis réalisant qu'Emma n'avait pas bougé « 'Ma, viens voir, y a plein de cadeaux, allez ! ».

Il avait lâché la main de la brune et s'était rué sur le lit pour déloger la blonde.

\- « Hmmm, … C'est bon gamin, j'arrive, j'arrive »

Elle enfila à la va-vite la robe de chambre que lui tendait la pharmacienne et trainât les pieds jusqu'au salon. Là, Erin était figée face au sapin. Henry lui tournait autour, attendant l'autorisation de s'approcher des cadeaux. Régina s'approcha de la petite blonde et, déposant les mains sur ses frêles épaules lui glissa dans l'oreille :

\- « Je pense qu'Henry va avoir besoin de l'aide d'une grande fille pour déterminer à qui vont les cadeaux… tu veux bien t'en charger ? »

Aussitôt, le petit garçon s'empara de la main de sa sœur et organisa les opérations. Ils mirent de côté leurs cadeaux, sans les ouvrir puis amenèrent les leurs aux deux femmes qui les regardaient faire en souriant. Les autres paquets, pour Ruby, Granny ou encore Lucas, furent laissés au pied du sapin. Régina avait sorti son appareil photo pour immortaliser cet instant : leur premier Noël !

Quand tous les colis furent distribués, le petit brun interrogea sa mère du regard.

\- « Allez c'est bon vous pouvez ouvrir vos cadeaux »

S'en suivit une série cris de joie, de surprise, quelques larmes aussi quand Erin découvrit un ensemble de petits meubles et vêtements pour son doudou. Henry lui, ouvrait frénétiquement tous ses cadeaux: Un nouveau cerf-volant, un nouveau jeu pour la console, un déguisement de Jedi et un bateau radiocommandé. Quand Erin à son tour eut fini de découvrir ses cadeaux, Régina lui tendit une enveloppe entourée d'un magnifique nœud de soie rouge.

\- « Erin, il y a un cadeau supplémentaire pour toi. »

\- « Pour moi ? »

La petite se saisit de l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit délicatement. Elle en sortit un papier officiel puis se tourna vers Régina, l'air hagard…

\- « Ça veut dire que… »

\- « Oui ma puce. Ma demande d'adoption a été accordée et tu es officiellement ma fille depuis avant-hier ! ».

La petite blonde se jeta dans les bras de la pharmacienne, aussitôt rejointe par Henry. Emma immortalisait l'instant avec l'appareil de Régina. Tous pleuraient de joie.

\- « Alors ça y est maintenant tu es ma sœur pour de bon ? »

La petite hochait de la tête mais n'arrivait pas à sortir le moindre mot tellement l'émotion était forte. Tout à coup, Henry s'exclama :

\- « Erin, il faut le dire à Granny, vite, viens… »

Henry s'était déjà précipité vers la porte. Emma l'interpella.

\- « Attendez, attendez, moi aussi j'ai un cadeau de plus, mais il est pour Régina. Veux-tu l'ouvrir maintenant ou attendre d'avoir ouvert ceux du Père Noël ? »

\- « Maintenant, maintenant ! » Chantaient en chœur les deux enfants…

Régina s'assit et se saisit de la petite boite couleur ivoire surmontée d'un ruban bleu turquoise, couleur des yeux de la blonde. Elle releva la tête pour voir le visage de sa compagne. Emma était visiblement très émue, elle scrutait ses réactions en se mordant la lèvre inférieure… Le cœur de Régina se mit alors à battre plus fort, plus vite. D'une main tremblante, elle entreprit de défaire le ruban et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la boîte, elle regarda de nouveau Emma qui la pressa de continuer d'un geste de tête peu assuré.

En soulevant le couvercle elle découvrit un magnifique solitaire et ses yeux se troublèrent. Voyant qu'elle hésitait, la blonde s'approcha doucement pour venir s'agenouiller devant elle. Emprisonnant ses mains dans les siennes, elle murmura en regardant la bague dans son écrin.

\- « Gina, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre de suite… mais saches que si tu acceptais de devenir mon épouse tu ferais de moi la plus heureuse des femmes ».

Quand elle releva la tête, Emma découvrit le visage bouleversé de sa compagne. De minuscules perles coulaient sur ses joues. Ses magnifiques yeux chocolat alternaient entre le bijou dans leurs mains d'un côté et Emma de l'autre. Ses lèvres tremblaient. La scène dura surement trop longtemps au goût d'un petit spectateur qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à là. N'y tenant plus il s'exclama :

\- « Alors maman ? C'est oui n'est-ce pas ? C'est oui? »

Régina sortit alors de sa torpeur. Elle resserra son étreinte autour du bijou en mêlant ses doigts à ceux de la blonde et hocha simplement de la tête.

\- « Ouais ! »

Henry sautait maintenant de joie autour d'elles, entrainant sa sœur, également très émue. Emma se saisit de la bague et tendit la main à Régina qui s'empressa de lui offrir la sienne. La blonde glissa tendrement le bijou à l'annulaire gauche de sa compagne et l'invita à se relever. Là leurs regards se perdirent à nouveau l'un dans l'autre. Régina se rapprocha encore et chuchota à l'oreille de sa blonde :

\- « Oui Emma, je le veux, je veux devenir ta femme, je veux partager ta vie… Je t'aime tant ! »

\- « Et nous on te veux comme deuxième maman !»

Elles échangèrent un baiser passionné qui fit faire la grimace à Henry.

\- « Tu viens Erin, on va voir Granny, on va tout lui dire ! »

Et c'est ainsi que ce Noël fut le plus merveilleux qu'ils n'avaient jamais vécu, marquant pour eux quatre le début d'une nouvelle vie entourés de tous leurs amis.

* * *

**Voilà… c'est fini, déjà! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**

**Pour tout vous dire, initialement cette histoire devait s'appeler « 6 mois » parce que tout était censé se passer en six mois de même que la durée de mes publications. En cours de route, l'histoire m'a un peu échappé: Erin surtout que vous avez plébiscitée puis le procès et les frictions avec Cora et comme mon retard m'a conduite à publier la fin au moment de Noël je ne pouvais rater l'occasion de faire se terminer cette histoire à ce moment-là. **

**Pour finir, (oui, je sais, je suis bavarde)…j'ai fait une promesse à ma très chère AudreyKat ;): il y aura donc un épilogue à cette histoire mais pour cela, il vous faudra patienter quelques jours.**

**Bises,**

**Zozen.**


	26. Epilogue Volet 1: Pardonne moi

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi qui suis de retour après plus de trois mois d'absence. Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails mais ma vie a pas mal changé ces derniers mois et si auparavant j'avais peu de temps pour écrire, désormais je n'en ai pratiquement plus du tout. **

**Cependant j'ai pris un engagement et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je n'ai pas oublié que je vous dois un épilogue. Vous avez suffisamment attendu alors j'ai décidé de vous livrer ce que j'ai rédigé depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Initialement je pensais tout publier en une seule fois mais ce ne serait vraiment pas raisonnable de vous faire attendre encore. **

**Voici donc le premier des trois volets que contera finalement l'épilogue de cette histoire. Et comme cela va bientôt faire un an que j'ai démarré cette aventure avec vous, je me suis dit que ce serait bien si j'arrivais à boucler le tout d'ici la date anniversaire, le 24 avril. J'espère donc publier les deux prochains volets de l'épilogue au rythme de un par semaine à quelques jours près. Je vous dis donc à très bientôt et bonne lecture.**

**Bises,**

**Z.**

_Comme toujours, les personnages de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire est entièrement le fruit de mon imagination )._

* * *

Régina prit une profonde inspiration en regardant par la vitre latérale de la Mercédès. Pour une fois, elle avait accepté de céder le volant à quelqu'un et c'est David qui avait décroché ce privilège. Après tout ils n'avaient que quelques centaines de mètres à parcourir et Marie-Margareth assise à l'avant veillait.  
Malgré tout, la pharmacienne était nerveuse. Elle scrutait l'entrée du parc qui venait d'apparaitre au but de l'avenue, essayant d'apercevoir le moindre indice de ce qui l'attendait là-bas. Ruby, Kathryn et Granny, n'avaient rien voulu savoir. Interdiction formelle d'avoir la moindre information…

Fatiguée de tendre le cou en vain, Régina se recala contre le dossier confortable en soupirant. Elle sentit alors une main chaude et protectrice saisir sa main droite. Régina laissa ses doigts glisser entre ceux de l'homme à ses côtés et esquissa un sourire de bien-être.

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis Noël. Un Noël fabuleux, plein de surprises et celle d'Emma n'avait finalement pas été la plus grande.

Quand les enfants étaient sortis de l'appartement en vue d'aller raconter à Granny l'adoption et le mariage à venir, ils s'étaient figés après avoir ouvert la porte de l'appartement. Sur le pallier, pile en face de leur porte s'amoncelaient une dizaine de paquets et devant eux, bien en évidence, un vieil ours en peluche trônait, tenant entre ses pattes un vieux livre entouré d'un ruban carmin. Bien en évidence sur le livre, une étiquette où était calligraphié « Gina ». Aussitôt les deux enfants firent demi-tour et retournèrent au salon retrouver la brune et la blonde toujours absorbées à contempler le diamant qui brillait désormais à l'annulaire de Régina.

\- « M'man, 'Ma, venez vite, y en a encore dehors… »

\- « Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Henry? »

\- « C'est vrai, il y a même un livre pour toi, dessus il y a marqué Gina »

Saisie de surprise, la brune se leva brusquement, accompagnée d'Emma et ensemble ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers l'entrée. Par la porte restée entrouverte, Régina aperçût bien vite l'ourson et se figeât une main sur la bouche. Emma s'avança un peu plus pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Pas de doute, un second Père Noël avait officié sur leur pallier dans la nuit. Tandis que les gamins s'approchaient de la pile de cadeaux, Emma se tourna vers sa compagne. Elle était en larmes…

\- « Hey, Gina, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'est rien, surement une sympathique surprise de Ruby, Granny et Gus…»

Les larmes de la brune redoublèrent.

\- « Non Emma, c'est… c'est… »

\- « C'est le Père Noël, hein maman ? C'est ça ? Y en avait trop et il a pas pu tout mettre sous le sapin ? Mais pourquoi tu pleures maman ? »

\- « Viens là toi. »

Régina se baissa et prit dans ses bras son fils avant de tendre également les bras à Erin qui ne savait trop quoi faire. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et la blonde posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- « Ce n'est rien les enfants, vous voyez, je suis très émue parce que, d'abord il y a eu la demande d'Emma et maintenant ça… ça fait beaucoup de surprises et d'émotions vous comprenez? Mais je vais bien… très bien même… Venez, allons voir ce que nous réservent ces paquets. »

Elle s'approcha et saisit le vieil ours en peluche pour le serrer dans ses bras en silence tandis que les enfants faisaient le tour des colis pour décoder les étiquettes. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues et allaient se perdre dans la fourrure de la vieille peluche.

\- « M'man, ça va t'es sure ? »

\- « Oui mon cœur, très bien. Le Père Noël m'a ramené mon doudou. Je vous présente Teddy.»

\- « C'est nul! Tous les ours en peluche s'appellent Teddy ! »

\- « Oui Henry mais celui-là ce n'est pas n'importe quel Teddy, c'est le mien, celui que mon papa m'a offert à mon premier Noël. »

\- « Ah et tu l'avais perdu ? » Rajouta Erin.

\- « On peut dire ça, ma puce, je pensais ne jamais le revoir… »

Emma venait de comprendre, elle glissa un bras autour de la taille de Régina et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :

\- « Ton père? »

La brune approuva d'un hochement de tête et commença à défaire le ruban qui cernait le vieux livre. Celui-ci ressemblait à un vieux grimoire mais il s'agissait en fait d'un album photo. Elle passa une main délicate sur la couverture. L'ouvrage était magnifique, fruit d'un travail patient et minutieux. Le cuir avait été volontairement vieilli mais Régina reconnut là le savoir-faire de son père.

\- « Papa a toujours adoré les vieux livres… Il a relié lui-même celui-ci » souffla-t'elle à l'attention de la blonde.

\- « Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? »

\- « Emma, Ma ! »

\- « Qu'y a-t-il petits monstres ? »

Erin s'approcha et lui tendit un paquet surmonté d'une enveloppe.

\- « Voilà le tien. »

\- « Le … le mien ? »

\- « Ben oui c'est bien toi Ma-de-moi-selle S-wan ? » déchiffra Henry, très fier.

\- « Ah oui, vous avez raison, c'est bien moi ».

Elle se saisit du paquet et ouvrit l'enveloppe sous le regard intrigué de la pharmacienne. De l'enveloppe beige elle tira une courte lettre écrite à la main. L'écriture était belle et régulière.

_Mademoiselle Swan,_

_Je ne saurai jamais vous remercier assez pour ces quelques mots que vous m'avez fait parvenir le mois dernier. Cela fait des années que je veille de loin sur ma Gina et son petit Henry, dans l'ombre, en douce sans oser me décider à reprendre contact tant je me sens honteux d'avoir cédé aux exigences irraisonnées de ma femme. Désormais libéré de son emprise, je me ferai une joie de revenir peu à peu vers eux, vers vous, puisque votre destin est désormais lié. Mais cela ne pourra se faire qu'avec votre accord à toutes les deux. Je sais que vous n'attendez pas mon autorisation pour épouser ma chère Gina mais sachez que vous l'avez. J'ai vu lors du procès comment vous veilliez l'une sur l'autre et comment elle vous regarde. Je sais que vous êtes celle qu'il lui fallait._

_On fait tous des erreurs. Mais heureusement, on peut apprendre de nos erreurs… Ma plus grande erreur est d'avoir laissé mon épouse me séparer de Régina. J'ose espérer que ma petite fille chérie me pardonnera un jour mais quoi qu'il en soit, je suis en paix désormais. Rassuré de la savoir heureuse avec vous et les enfants._

_Encore une fois, Emma, si vous me permettez de vous appeler ainsi, merci pour tout. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance car je suis convaincu que vous en valez la peine. _

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Henry Mills Senior. _

Emma avala difficilement sa salive, les yeux embués elle releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Régina.

\- « Mon père t'a écrit ? »

Pour simple réponse, Emma tendit la lettre à sa compagne. Celle-ci la parcourut rapidement puis la regarda estomaquée.

\- « C'est toi ? Mais, comment ? »

\- « Ne te fâche pas Gina, tu sais je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. J'ai juste écrit à ton père pour lui dire que je comptais te demander de m'épouser. Que l'objet de ma lettre n'était pas d'obtenir son accord mais de lui dire qu'il te manque, tous les jours. Lui dire aussi qu'il manque également à Henry et bientôt à Erin qui auront besoin d'un grand père. Que si lui aussi était malheureux de cette situation, il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour reprendre contact… »

\- « Il était là au procès ? »

\- « Visiblement oui, mais ça je l'ignorais… Je ne l'ai jamais vu et je n'ai pas eu de réponse avant aujourd'hui. »

\- « Emma, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? J'ai peur que rien ne soit comme avant… »

\- « Et si tu commençais par ouvrir tes cadeaux ? »

Régina ouvrit donc enfin l'album photo et eut la surprise d'y découvrir de nombreuses photos la représentant elle, avec Léopold, le jour de leur mariage, puis tous les trois avec Henry tout bébé, surement quelques jours à peine après son adoption. En tournant les pages, elle revivait ces six dernières années, tous les moments importants de leur vie y étaient consignés : les premiers pas d'Henry, sa première rentrée des classes, Henry et Régina au parc, une autre photographie attira son attention, elle datait de quelques jours à peine avant le décès de son époux, ils avaient amenés Henry faire un tour en bateau. Ensuite, une page blanche puis de nouveau quelques photos, Régina seule au comptoir de la pharmacie, Henry et Granny qui font des courses, leurs premières semaines sans Léopold alors qu'ils tentaient de retrouver un équilibre. Voyant qu'il restait encore de nombreuses pages, Régina essuya ses larmes et tourna la page pour y découvrir Emma, au parc avec Henry, la fois du cerf-volant. Emma encore, avec elle rentrant du cirque en discutant. Henry et Emma observant les canetons au bord du lac, Emma en pleurs dans ses bras le jour des retrouvailles avec Gus… puis Erin… D'abord des photos prises à l'aquarium, devant les bassins et quand elle leur avait offert une glace. Erin et Henry à la sortie de l'école avec Granny… Emma encore, au procès, seule près de Leroy, Emma et Régina, enlacées après l'annonce du verdict…

\- « Mais enfin, comment ? »

\- « Il t'a fait suivre ? Ce n'est pas possible qu'il ait été là à chaque fois. »

Régina restait sans voix… Ainsi, pendant toutes ces années, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, son père ne lui avait pas vraiment tourné le dos. Il veillait sur elle à distance, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Que de temps perdu… Mais comment avait-il fait ? Toutes ces photos volées…

Elle allait refermer l'album quand elle aperçut le cordon marque page, soigneusement rangé à la fin de l'album. Elle ouvrit donc ce dernier à sa toute fin pour y découvrir un nouveau message de son père, toujours rédigé de sa belle écriture manuscrite :

_Ma chère Gina,_

_Comme tu as du le voir, je n'ai pas su résister à l'envie de savoir ce que tu faisais de ta vie loin de nous. Il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour sans que je pense à vous et que je feuillette cet album que je gardais précieusement caché de ta mère dans mon bureau. Tu dois surement te demander d'où proviennent ces photographies. Je ne les ai pas prise moi-même, excepté celles au procès à New York. J'avais deux complices: Archie d'abord et maintenant Will. Au début, ils ont refusé mais quand je leur ai expliqué que ma seule motivation était de veiller sur vous ils ont capitulé. Le deal était simple : Ils étaient libres de prendre les photos de leur choix pourvu qu'elles soient prises sans incursion dans votre espace privé. Tous les mois, ils m'envoyaient le fruit de leur chasse. J'ai bien sûr proposé de les payer mais ils ont refusé. Je t'assure que de les savoir près de toi m'a grandement rassuré après le décès de ton époux. Ce sont encore eux qui m'ont aidé à déposer les cadeaux ce matin très tôt devant votre porte…_

_Quoi que tu décides, ne leur en veux surtout pas. Ils n'ont agi que sur ma demande expresse et toujours dans l'intention de bien faire. Je ne voudrai surtout pas qu'ils aient des ennuis à cause de cela. C'est pourquoi je te remets aujourd'hui l'unique exemplaire de cet album, le mien, celui que je parcours soir après soir depuis des années. J'ignore comment j'ai pu laisser ta mère nous séparer comme ça. J'étais faible et te croyais heureuse jusqu'à ce que je reçoive la lettre de Mademoiselle Swan. _

_Elle m'est parvenue alors que je venais enfin de me séparer de Cora. Elle a cherché à nier quelques temps les allégations des journalistes mais celles-ci ne faisaient que confirmer mes doutes et m'ont apporté les preuves qui me manquaient pour réussir à obtenir qu'elle parte sans faire de vague. Pour avoir la paix, je lui ai cédé la moitié de mes avoirs mais pas le manoir qui te reviendra, tôt ou tard. De toute façon, il valait mieux qu'elle quitte Storybrooke car suite aux révélations, la population s'est soulevée et a réclamé sa démission du poste de Maire._

_Gina, ma chère enfant, si Emma a dit vrai, j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles très vite. Mon numéro n'a pas changé. J'aimerai beaucoup renouer avec toi et faire la connaissance de ta superbe famille. Je serai trop heureux de connaitre enfin Henry Junior ainsi qu'Erin et bien sûr l'intrigante Miss Swan qui a su ravir ton cœur. A l'heure où tu découvres ce message, je suis à Boston, non loin de vous._

_Je crois en la magie de Noël Gina, j'y ai toujours cru, mais aujourd'hui peut être encore plus qu' autrefois…_

_Je t'embrasse très fort, je t'aime,_

_Papa._

Voyant sa compagne absorbée dans la lecture du message, Emma s'était rapprochée et s'était glissée dans le dos de la brune après que celle-ci l'ait invitée à lire le message avec elle. Arrivée à la fin, elle fit se retourner Régina, glissa son index sous son menton pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

\- « Alors, que vas-tu faire ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas, c'est tellement soudain… »

\- « Gina, il a fait plus qu'un premier pas tu ne crois pas ? »

\- « Je, … Oui tu as raison mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur de m'emballer, peur que plus rien ne soit comme avant. Peur que les enfants ne soient déçus comme j'ai pu l'être… »

\- « Hé, doucement, ne paniques pas, chaque chose en son temps… D'abord toi. Que souhaites-tu-toi ? Pour toi, pas pour lui ou pour les enfants? »

La brune se laissa aller dans les bras protecteurs et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma. Elle respira profondément tandis que la blonde la berçait lentement. Soudain, elle réalisa que ce geste était le même que celui de son père quand elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée. Certes Emma était là désormais et la comblait mais elle avait beau lutter, il lui était impossible de détester son père. Trop de souvenir venaient lui rappeler combien l'homme était doux et attentionné, toujours prêt à se plier en quatre pour elle… Dieu qu'il avait pu lui manquer… et à en croire le livre qu'elle tenait toujours serré contre son cœur, elle lui avait manqué tout autant... Elle se redressa soudain et sourit à la blonde. La séparation d'avec son père avait été un enfer, il était temps d'y mettre un terme. Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais cela valait la peine d'essayer.

\- « Tu devrais l'appeler non ? »

\- « Je vais le faire mais finissons d'abord d'ouvrir les cadeaux.»

Elles découvrirent alors avec Henry et Erin pour lui un train électrique et un cerf-volant, pour elle, une peluche de bébé phoque et un pendentif, copie conforme de celui que portait Régina et enfin pour eux quatre un superbe appareil photo pour compléter l'album.

Tandis que les enfants filaient réveiller Granny qui en fait était déjà cachée derrière l'œilleton de sa porte depuis cinq bonnes minutes, Régina rentra dans son appartement et composa le numéro de téléphone qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié malgré les années. Au moment de valider l'appel, elle chercha du regard Emma qui l'encouragea d'un sourire et vint poser sa main sur la sienne.

Une sonnerie, deux, puis enfin une voix, la voix, douce et chaleureuse comme toujours.

\- « Allo ? »

\- « Papa ? »

* * *

**A vos reviews, je suis curieuse de savoir si cela vous a plu. Le volet 2 est quasi rédigé mais si vous avez des suggestions, des sujets que vous aimeriez voir apparaitre, je suis preneuse.**

** A la semaine prochaine. Bon weekend,**

**Zozen**


	27. Epilogue volet 2: Je le veux!

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Je sais le 24 approche à grands pas, il ne faut donc pas que je perde de temps si je veux tenir mon objectif d'avoir bouclé cette fiction en un an… Je sais que certains (au moins une certaine) m'attendent au tournant sinon. Contrairement à mes habitudes, je n'ai toujours pas répondu à vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent je m'en excuse. Je vais tenter d'y remédier dès ce soir. Que cela ne vous empêche pas de laisser un mot cette fois encore, j'adore ça, je dois l'avouer...  
**

**Voici donc le 2eme volet de l'épilogue de cette histoire, dont les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Z.**

* * *

**Epilogue volet 2: Je le veux!**

\- « Arrête de gigoter Emma! »

\- « Bon sang Rub, t'en as encore pour longtemps ? »

\- « Mais c'est pas possible enfin, tu ne tiens pas en place, comment veux-tu que je fasse moi ? Je t'assure c'est une super idée, ces perles dans tes cheveux, on dirait une vrai princesse.»

\- « Rub, je ne suis pas une princesse, plutôt un vilain petit canard. »

\- « Mais aujourd'hui Miss Swan, c'est un grand jour, le vilain petit canard se transforme en magnifique cygne blanc pour épouser sa reine. Alors s'il te plait, fais un petit effort, j'ai bientôt fini. Promis. »

Toc, toc, toc, trois coups secs frappés à la porte et la voix de Gus :

\- « Je peux entrer ? »

\- « Ben oui idiot, c'est pas comme si c'était toi le marié, attends le mois prochain pour ça. »

\- « Houlà, je vois que l'habit ne fait pas le moine, toujours aussi charmante malgré le costume. »

\- « Bon, Gus, ne vient pas l'asticoter, elle est déjà assez sur les nerfs comme ça. Vous en êtes où de votre côté ? »

\- « C'est bon ma caille… Aie ! » s'écria l'homme en évitant de justesse une deuxième perle lancée par Ruby.

\- « J'ai horreur que tu m'appelles comme ça tu le sais… »

\- « Oui bon, vous vous êtes bien trouvées toutes les deux côté caractère hein ! »

\- « Gus, ça en est où ? » Reprirent en cœur les deux amies.

\- « Comme je te le disais mon p'ti cœur adoré, tout est prêt. Les enfants sont en bas avec Granny et Kathryn et James accueillent les invités au parc. Il fait un temps magnifique et David vient de m'appeler, ils sont sur le point de partir de chez Régina ».

\- « Aie ! »

\- « C'est bon, douillette, il faut souffrir pour être belle on ne te l'a jamais dit ? Voilà, j'ai fini ! Tu peux aller te voir dans le miroir dans l'entrée. »

\- « C'est pas trop tôt ! »

En arrivant devant le miroir, Emma se figea. Le résultat était superbe. Ruby avait insisté pour qu'elle ne se voie pas avant d'être entièrement prête, coiffée et maquillée mais elle devait reconnaitre que c'était bluffant. Certes elle portait un pantalon mais ce costume cintré trois pièces couleur ivoire était du plus bel effet. Et il fallait bien reconnaitre que sa coiffure, cheveux relevés en chignon avec quelques boucles cernant son visage la changeait du tout au tout. Rien à voir avec l'inspecteur Swan et son éternel jean et blouson.

\- « Bon, je sais que tu es magnifique et que tu es subjuguée par ton reflet dans le miroir mais il faudrait voir de se bouger princesse… »

Devant le regard assassin de sa « sœur », Gus se ravisa…

\- « Non mais, je suis sérieux, si tu veux être sur place avant ta dulcinée, il va falloir bouger tes jolies petites fesses ! »

\- « Dis donc Gus, tu veux que je te donne un coup de main? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es son témoin que tu as le droit de mater le derrière de ma meilleure amie quand même ! »

\- « Mais enfin ma caille,… Aie !... »

\- « Ne m'appelle pas… »

\- « Bon les gamins, quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler on va peut-être pouvoir y aller ? Mais quelle idée j'ai eu de vous prendre tous les deux comme témoins ? »

\- « Te voilà bien impatiente ! On y va, ça va, ça va… »

Ruby vérifia une dernière fois son maquillage, sa robe, redressa le nœud papillon de son avocat préféré et ferma la porte de l'appartement derrière eux. A peine sortis de l'ascenseur, ils furent accueillis par les enfants :

\- « Whaou Ma! »

Henry était bouche bée tandis que sa sœur faisait le tour de la blonde en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

\- « C'est sûr que ça te change, maman ne va pas te reconnaitre »

\- « N'exagères pas non plus, OK je porte un costume et un chignon mais de là à ne pas me reconnaitre… »

Puis, soudain inquiète, elle se tourna vers son amie :

\- « Rub, dis-moi, c'est si terrible que ça d'habitude ? »

\- « Meuh non bécasse, sinon comment aurais tu réussi à la séduire ta Régina ? Ton charme naturel est simplement décuplé par mon travail, qui n'a pas été une mince affaire, je dois le reconnaitre, mais bon, je suis très satisfaite du résultat ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et sortirent pour traverser l'avenue et rejoindre Graham à l'entrée du parc. Celui-ci accueillit la future mariée avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- « Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'assisterai à ça je ne l'aurai jamais cru, d'ailleurs, j'ai encore du mal à le croire, tu es radieuse Emma. »

\- « Merci Graham, merci d'avoir accepté de me conduire devant le juge, tu n'es ni mon père, ni mon frère mais ce rôle te revenait naturellement. »

\- « Et j'en suis flatté ».

\- « Bon alors, vous allez enfin me dire ce que vous avez préparé ? Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? »

\- « Eh bien allons-y, c'est tout près… »

Et la joyeuse troupe s'engouffra dans le parc, sous les regards amusés des badauds. Ils passèrent au niveau de la Statue de George Washington. Emma se doutait bien que la cérémonie aurait lieu dans le parc depuis que le rendez-vous avait été convenu à la grille mais ses amis, et en particulier Ruby qui s'était autoproclamée maîtresse de cérémonie, n'avaient rien révélé des détails de ce qui l'attendait.

Elle connaissait juste la liste des invités qu'elle avait rédigée avec Régina. Le tour était vite fait. En plus de leurs amis Bostoniens, elles avaient invité David et Marie-Margareth, venus spécialement de Storybrooke tout comme Henry Mills sénior, puis Graham, Jenny et Lucas, Jeff et sa fille Grace, Leroy Dwarf et sa désormais fiancée Astrid, même Belle French, l'assistante du juge Marco était là. Seul le vieux juge avait décliné l'invitation car déjà sollicité par ailleurs.

Tandis que le groupe traversait le pont au-dessus du lac, Emma aperçut sur sa droite des décorations qui avaient été dressées au niveau de l'embarcadère des Swan boats. Émue, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et serra le bras de Ruby qui se tenait près d'elle.

\- « Em', je sais combien ce lieu est symbolique pour toi, tu en parles souvent, avec beaucoup de nostalgie et de tristesse, il est temps de l'associer à un souvenir heureux… »

\- « C'est une merveilleuse idée, Rub, vraiment merveilleuse, merci ».

La blonde retenait ses larmes, il n'était pas question de ruiner le travail de son amie mais elle avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à retenir son émotion. Ils arrivèrent à l'embranchement de l'allée qui mène à l'embarcadère et Graham prit son bras tandis que les autres partaient devant.

Ruby prit à part les enfants et leur rappela leur rôle. Henry serait chargé du coussin avec les alliances tandis qu'Erin, tiendrait le livre du juge. Mais dans l'immédiat, ils devaient rester en retrait et attendre Régina. Les enfants acquiescèrent et attendirent au bout de l'allée non loin d'Emma et Graham.

Tandis qu'elle cherchait les invités, la blonde aperçut du coin de l'œil Archie et Will, équipés l'un d'un appareil photo et l'autre d'une caméra, ils avaient visiblement été mandatés une fois de plus pour jouer les paparazzis. Elle leur sourit affectueusement en pensant au rôle d'anges gardiens qu'ils avaient occupés discrètement pendant des mois.

Tout à coup, quelques notes de musique s'élevèrent. Graham se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- « Prête ? »

\- « OK. On y va ! »

Ils s'avancèrent tous deux jusqu'à l'embarcadère sous les regards pleins d'affection du petit groupe qui les y attendait. Des arceaux fleuris avaient été installés sur la passerelle en bois qui faisaient une allée menant jusqu'au ponton. Le lieu avait été privatisé pour l'occasion, attirant d'autant plus le regard des curieux. En approchant, Emma vit que trois Swan boats étaient arrimés les uns aux autres, offrant une belle plateforme capable d'accueillir tous leur invités et elle comprit l'idée géniale qu'avait eu son amie : Elles allaient échanger leurs vœux sur l'eau. Tandis qu'ils arrivaient au niveau du ponton, la blonde découvrit l'homme qui allait célébrer leur union.

\- « Oncle Gep ? »

\- « Bonjour Emma ! »

Le vieil homme souriait comme un enfant fier de sa blague.

\- « je croyais que vous étiez retenu ailleurs pour une obligation ? »

\- « C'est exact, je m'étais déjà engagé à célébrer un mariage et franchement, je n'aurai raté ça pour rien au monde. »

L'homme tendit les ras à la future mariée et l'enlaça quand elle s'y réfugia. Ainsi, sa modeste famille serait bel et bien au complet.

\- « Bien, mesdames, messieurs, avant que Régina n'arrive, je vous invite à prendre place à bord des bateaux. David vient de se garer à l'entrée du parc, ils seront là dans deux minutes… »

Ruby prenait décidément son rôle très au sérieux, elle avait tout prévu. Elle vérifia donc que tous s'installaient comme elle l'avait organisé puis fit un signe à Archie, resté près des enfants pour lui signifier qu'ils étaient fins prêts à accueillir la seconde mariée.

Soudain, la musique s'éleva de nouveau et tout le monde se tût. Chacun regardait au bout de l'allée, essayant d'apercevoir Régina. Emma la première ne tenait pas en place. Et puis elle la vit :

\- « Whaou ! … »

C'est tout ce qui s'échappa de sa bouche quand elle vit la pharmacienne apparaitre au bras de son père. Elle portait une robe digne de celle de Cendrillon à l'heure du bal. Emma la détailla subjuguée. Un petit bustier mettait en valeur le beau décolleté de la brune. Le jupon de tulle donnait du volume au drapé ivoire brodé de discrets motifs fleuris qui remontaient jusqu'au bustier. Enfin, Régina portait une longue étole de soie sur les épaules et, derrière elle, Erin et Henry faisaient en sorte que le précieux tissu ne touche pas le sol. Sérieux à l'extrême, les deux enfants suivaient leur mère, droit comme des « i ».

\- « Emma, ferme la bouche et avale ta salive, tu baves »

Gus reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa fiancée, tandis que tous éclataient de rire et qu'Emma tentait en vain de se recomposer une attitude correcte.

Henry Mills sénior conduisait fièrement sa Gina. Arrivé en haut de l'allée, il avait senti la jeune femme marquer un temps d'arrêt quand elle avait aperçu l'endroit où allait se tenir la cérémonie. Une fois de plus il avait serré sa main pour lui communiquer sa force. Emma et Régina étaient faites pour être ensemble il en était convaincu mais sa fille était tellement émue qu'il craignait qu'elle ne défaille à chaque instant. Ayant aperçu la blonde, Régina sembla tout à coup plus sereine et plus ils se rapprochaient du ponton, plus sa fille était radieuse. Quand ils eurent rejoint les bateaux et qu'il lâcha la main de sa princesse, celle-ci était déjà perdue dans les yeux turquoise de sa future épouse qui n'en menait pas large. Le vieil homme sourit...

\- « Bien Mesdames et messieurs, je vais vous demander de prendre place nous allons commencer. »

Le juge Marco démarra donc la cérémonie. Emma et Régina se tenaient face à lui. A la gauche de la blonde se tenaient Ruby et Gus, tandis que de l'autre côté, Kathryn et Granny tenaient le rôle de témoins de la pharmacienne. Les enfants étaient assis au premier rang, un large sourire scotché sur leurs frimousses.

Vint le moment d'échanger les vœux. Emma fut la première à se lancer d'une voix peu assurée :

\- « Hum, je suis désolée, les discours, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc… » Comme la brune l'encourageait d'un sourire, elle poursuivit : « Voilà, il y a un an tout juste, j'ai débarqué ici, complètement paumée, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de tourner la page, couper les ponts avec New-York et mon boulot. Je n'envisageais rien de particulier et étais incapable du moindre projet..., lassée de tout…» Elle inspira profondément avant de reprendre: « …et puis je t'ai rencontrée, toi, Régina, et peu à peu, tu m'es devenue essentielle… Moi qui n'avais jamais songé à m'attacher, j'ai succombé à ton charme, ta gentillesse, ta patience… et puis j'ai craqué aussi pour Henry, ton fils, tellement adorable. Et aujourd'hui, après tout ce que nous avons traversé et qui n'a fait que nous rapprocher encore, puis avec l'arrivée d'Erin, je ne me vois pas continuer la route autrement qu'avec toi, avec vous trois, je vous aime. »

La gorge serrée par l'émotion, la brune prit la parole à son tour.

\- « Mes amis ici présent en sont témoins, quand tu es entrée dans ma vie Emma, tu as tout bouleversé. Je m'étais résignée à vivre seule, avec mon Henry, et ne cherchais en aucun cas à rencontrer quelqu'un. Notre petite famille et nos amis me suffisaient, du moins je le pensais... Puis un jour, une blonde pétillante est arrivée et à tout balayé. En à peine quelques semaines, Henry et moi étions conquis par ton altruisme, ta fougue, ta beauté et ta fragilité même si tu fais en sorte de la dissimuler. Je n'ai rien vu venir, du jour au lendemain j'ai découvert que j'étais irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse de toi. Nous voilà désormais tous les quatre, une merveilleuse famille, que puis-je désirer de plus sinon que tu deviennes ma femme? »

Elles ne se quittaient pas des yeux, les mains jointes. Erin et Henry s'avancèrent et le vieux juge reprit la parole. Elles échangèrent ensuite les traditionnels consentements puis leurs alliances. Le juge Marco s'assura que personne ne s'opposait à leur union et les déclara mariées.

Tandis qu'il les autorisait à s'embrasser enfin, des applaudissements et des cris de joie éclatèrent, sur les bateaux mais également tout autour, venus des badauds qui s'étaient agglutinés sur le pont et les berges pour suivre cette cérémonie. Henry et Erin s'étaient également jetés sur elles et les entouraient de leurs petits bras. Will et Archie mitraillaient la scène pour ne pas en rater une miette. Elles finirent par se séparer à contre cœur, se dévorant des yeux. La journée ne faisait que commencer et leurs invités les attendaient pour les féliciter. Elles signèrent donc les registres, suivies de leurs témoins avant de redescendre sur la berge pour recevoir les félicitations de leurs proches.

Le joyeux groupe prit ensuite la direction de l'Esplanade où les attendait, amarré au quai, un bateau restaurant. Ils poursuivirent leur journée et leur soirée à bord de celui-ci, au cours d'une croisière qui les emmena sur la « Charles river », au-delà d'Harvard, un peu plus à l'abri des regards des curieux. Ils mangèrent, dansèrent, rirent beaucoup lors des différents discours, notamment celui de Gus qui n'avait pas épargné grand-chose à sa petite sœur de cœur et fêtèrent dignement cette belle journée.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce second volet. Plus qu'un dernier, qui devrait suivre d'ici dimanche… ça va être dur…**


	28. Epilogue Volet 3: Une dernière danse?

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Voilà aujourd'hui Lundi 25 Avril, cela fait un an et un jour que je me suis lancée dans la grande aventure de l'écriture. 367 jours, 28 chapitres, plus de 120.000 mots, 47290 vues et 352 reviews plus tard (merci, merci, merci…), je vous livre enfin le 3eme et dernier volet de l'épilogue de cette histoire. Il est grand temps de mettre fin à toute cette guimauve vous ne pensez pas?**

**Allez, je vous laisse découvrir ce qui sera la fin de cette histoire dont les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Z.**

* * *

**Epilogue volet 3: Une dernière danse?**

La porte de l'ascenseur venait de se refermer sur les deux mariées. Elles étaient de retour à la maison après cette journée de folie. Le diner croisière sur le Saint Charles avait été une réussite, tous avaient apprécié et profité. A leur retour à quai, après qu'elles aient remercié un après l'autre tous leurs invités, un taxi était venu chercher les deux femmes pour les ramener chez elles. Ce soir, les enfants dormiraient chez Granny. Ce soir n'était que pour elles.

Après avoir appuyé sur le bouton du dix-septième étage, Emma se tourna vers sa nouvelle épouse et la contempla amoureusement.

\- « Madame Swan-Mills, vous êtes vraiment à croquer dans cette robe. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me retenir jusqu'à présent mais désormais que nous sommes seules…»

Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de la brune avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions… Régina la stoppa :

\- « Mais enfin Emma tu n'y songes pas… La caméra… »

\- « Quoi ?... Quelle caméra ? »

\- « Emma, il y a toujours des caméras dans les ascenseurs. »

La blonde la regarda, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- « Tu crois ? »

\- « J'en suis certaine. Au moins dans celui-ci et elle est directement reliée à la loge des gardiens… »

S'approchant toujours, la blonde insista :

\- « Vu l'état dans lequel était Will à notre descente du bateau, je doute qu'il soit derrière son écran ou alors profondément endormi. »

\- « Justement, pour l'occasion Archie et Will étaient remplacés et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'un inconnu nous regarde batifoler dans l'ascenseur… »

\- « Rhoooo qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, on s'en fiche, c'est notre nuit de noces… »

\- « Justement, je préfère qu'elle se passe dans l'intimité… »

La blonde se mit à scruter la cabine…

\- « Bon, elle est où la vilaine caméra hein? » Puis, visiblement satisfaite d'avoir trouvé l'objet en question, elle tendit la main vers sa compagne. « Tu permets ?»

Ôtant l'étole de soie des épaules de sa brune, l'inspectrice l'accrocha au tableau de commande de l'ascenseur.

\- « Et voilà, plus de caméra. Mais tu sais, ce modèle ne s'allume qu'en cas d'alarme… tu n'étais pas espionnée… Je peux avoir un petit bisou maintenant? »

\- « Idiote ! »

\- « Hé ho, ce n'est pas moi qui psychote à cause d'une minuscule caméra de rien du tout qui n'est même pas allumée ! »

\- « OK tu as gagné. De toute façon, on est arrivées…tu viens ? »

\- « Ben, et mon bisou ? »

Devant l'air abattu de sa compagne, la pharmacienne ne put résister et se lova contre sa toute nouvelle épouse.

\- « Une vraie gamine ! »

\- « Trois ans de moins, ça commence à faire… »

Emma récupéra l'étole et enlaça la taille de Régina pour l'entrainer devant la porte de leur appartement. Visiblement, il y avait eu des préparatifs en douce car une corbeille de roses rouges les attendait sur le palier accompagnée d'une enveloppe.

Régina l'ouvrit et découvrit un carton couvert de la belle écriture de Ruby : _Surtout les filles, ne soyez pas sage, et profitez bien. Bisous. _

\- « Qu'est-ce que… ? »

\- « Je n'en sais absolument rien! »

Tandis que Régina tournait la clé dans la serrure et s'apprêtait à ouvrir, Emma l'interrompit :

\- « Attends ! »

\- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Emma ? »

La blonde l'avait fait pivoter et passant une main derrière ses genoux, l'avait soulevée du sol. Régina passa instinctivement ses bras autour du cou de la blonde.

\- « Tu es folle ! »

\- « Folle de toi, oui. Tu ouvres cette porte ou on passe la nuit ici ? »

Régina l'embrassa et tourna enfin la poignée. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, les deux femmes retinrent leur souffle.

\- « Whaou »

De l'entrée au salon, le chemin vers leur chambre était tapissé de pétales de roses rouges et de confettis dorés. Çà et là, une ribambelle de bougies était disposée. Certaines flottaient dans de petites vasques, d'autres étaient posées par petits groupes de deux ou trois dans des photophores. Leurs flammes se reflétaient dans les confettis. Une fois le seuil franchi, Emma laissa glisser les jambes de Régina et se plaqua dans son dos.

\- « Je crois savoir pourquoi Ruby et Gus se sont éclipsés les premiers à l'embarcadère. »

Elle referma la porte derrière elles et croisa ses mains sur le ventre de Régina. Lentement elle inclina sa tête et déposa ses lèvres sur l'épaule nue de la brune qui se mit à frissonner.

\- « Mmmm, j'ai attendu ça depuis que je t'ai vue en haut de cette allée, cette robe,… ce chignon qui dégage ta nuque, … je craque… »

Elle parsemait les épaules de la brune de petits baisers tandis que celle-ci, conquise, se laissait aller contre elle.

\- « Je sais que mon coiffeur a fait des prouesses mais toi aussi tu es magnifique Emma. Regarde! »

Elle se tourna lentement, entrainant la blonde scotchée dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent face au miroir du vestibule. Elles étaient magnifiques. Plus grande qu'elle, sa femme la dominait de quelques centimètres malgré ses hauts talons. Elle lui souriait, ses yeux turquoise brillaient au reflet des bougies. Elle la sentit resserrer son étreinte autour de sa taille.

\- « Je t'aime. »

Régina se tourna pour lui faire face. Elle passa une main pour dégager d'un geste élégant une mèche qui venait sur le visage de la blonde puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour joindre leurs lèvres.

\- « Moi aussi je t'aime Emma, je t'aime tellement.»

Les lèvres de la brune vinrent se poser sur celles de l'autre femme, le baiser se fit rapidement plus soutenu. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient, s'effleuraient, se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver. Régina se plaqua plus encore contre le corps élancé d'Emma, encouragée par les bras musclés dans son dos. Peu à peu, leurs pas s'accordèrent comme dans un ballet savamment orchestré et elles se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient pas, leurs bouches de plus en plus avides de l'autre se cherchaient.

Tout à coup, Régina emprisonna la lèvre inférieure d'Emma entre ses dents, stoppant net leur ballet. Quand elle la libéra, la blonde plongea un regard noir de désir dans le sien et reprit sauvagement sa bouche. Désormais c'était leurs langues qui dansaient l'une avec l'autre: un pas en avant, un pas en arrière dans un rythme croissant. Dans le même temps Régina avait glissé ses mains sur les épaules d'Emma et réussi tant bien que mal à lui ôter sa veste. Elle s'attaquait maintenant aux boutons de sa chemise…

\- « Mmmm, attends, attends,… je ne supporterai pas deux minutes de plus cette choucroute que j'ai sur la tête. J'en peux plus ça fait un mal de chien… Tu veux bien m'aider à me libérer ? »

Surprise, Régina pensa tout d'abord qu'elle se moquait d'elle mais céda devant l'air abattu de la blonde.

\- « Ok, ok, allez viens, passons d'abord à la salle de bain… mais il va falloir que tu m'aides à enlever ma robe… »

\- « Mais avec grand plaisir ma reine ! »

Elle se glissa à nouveau dans son dos et commença à dégrafer le bustier. Au fur et à mesure que ses mains descendaient d'une attache à l'autre vers la taille, les lèvres de la blonde suivaient une ligne invisible dans le dos de sa compagne : d'abord l'épaule, puis l'espace entre les omoplates, plus bas le creux de ses reins… Maintenant à genoux, elle cherchait désespérément à détacher le jupon, en vain.

\- « Rhaaaaa, … »

\- « Du calme ma belle, je m'en occupe. »

Régina libéra le cordon qui emprisonnait sa taille et Emma put continuer à descendre ses mains le long de ses hanches. La robe finit de glisser le long des jambes de la brune découvrant un spectacle qui subjugua son épouse. La brune se tourna pour lui faire face. Emma était toujours agenouillée devant elle, fascinée par l'ensemble porte jarretelles. La fine dentelle ivoire ressortait sur la peau mate soulignant les courbes harmonieuses de Régina.

\- « Décidément, Ruby te connait par cœur. Elle m'avait prévenue que tu risquais de faire une attaque ! »

\- « … »

\- « Allez, viens, libérons nous vite de nos chignons respectifs… »

La prenant par la main, elle l'entraina jusqu'à la salle de bain. Au passage elle se couvrit d'un peignoir de soie ce qui fit grimacer sa compagne. Régina lui rendit sa grimace dans le miroir et commença à défaire sa coiffure. Hagarde, Emma ne bougeait pas, elle la regardait faire. La fatigue, les émotions de la journée avaient eu raison d'elle. Régina finit d'enlever la dernière épingle et massa son cuir chevelu endolori. Se faisant, elle s'aperçût que la blonde n'avait pas bougé.

\- « Emma! Assied toi, je vais m'en occuper. »

La jeune femme obtempéra et s'assit sur un tabouret. La brune entreprit alors d'ôter une à une les épingles qui retenaient les perles dans la chevelure dorée de son épouse. Ses gestes étaient calmes et délicats, Ruby n'avait pas lésiné sur la quantité. Pas étonnant qu'Emma n'en puisse plus. Elle se demanda même comment son amie avait pu réussir à lui poser toutes ces épingles sans que la blonde ne s'échappe. Enfin, la dernière mèche fut libérée et elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux ondulés. Emma grimaça encore, de douleur cette fois.

-« Je sais, laisse-moi faire ».

Lentement, elle massa par petit cercles le crane de sa compagne. Peu à peu les tensions s'apaisèrent et la blonde se détendit. Elle posa sa tête contre le ventre de la brune et l'enlaça tendrement, soulagée.

Sa joue contre la soie, la vision des dessous de sa belle lui revint et elle s'écarta un peu pour défaire le nœud qui ceinturait le peignoir. Elle écarta lentement les pans du vêtement et plaqua ses lèvres sur le ventre chaud de sa femme. Ses mains remontèrent sur ses flancs, s'attardèrent sur la dentelle qui emprisonnait la poitrine de la brune avant de dégager ses épaules. Le peignoir de soie s'écrasa au sol. Emma se releva alors, elle plongea son regard brulant de désir dans celui de Régina puis l'entraina dans la chambre. Elle la fit s'allonger sur le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle pour détailler son corps à la lueur des bougies.

\- « Tu es si belle… »

Régina lui sourit avant de relever ses mains pour finir de dégrafer les boutons de la chemise. Le pantalon d'Emma suivit rapidement. Elle attira ensuite la blonde tout contre elle. Aussitôt, leurs bouches se joignirent dans un baiser passionné et elles gémirent à la sensation de leurs corps enfin réunis qui ondulaient déjà l'un contre l'autre dans une danse incontrôlable.

Peu à peu les lèvres d'Emma dérivèrent dans le cou de la brune. Encouragée par les frissons qui parcourraient sa belle, elle poursuivit son exploration vers le magnifique décolleté de son épouse. Tandis qu'elle le couvrait de baiser, d'une main elle glissa dans son dos pour libérer la poitrine tant convoitée puis passa sous le tissu pour épouser de sa main l'arrondi soyeux. Régina se cambra quand Emma posa ses lèvres sur la pointe dressée de son sein. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent tandis qu'elle jouait de sa langue. Une vague de plaisir parcourut la brune qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure et bascula la tête en arrière en découvrant le sourire malicieux de sa femme.

\- « Oh, Emma… »

Celle-ci finit de lui ôter son bandeau. Complètement offerte, les yeux clos, Régina savourait les douces attentions d'Emma. Son corps était parcouru de frissons… La blonde en profita pour poursuivre son exploration. Ses mains descendirent sur la taille de sa douce toujours suivies de sa bouche. De sa langue, elle chatouilla un flanc, déclenchant aussitôt un râle de plaisir. Elle franchit le porte-jarretelles et plaqua une nuée de baisers sur le mont de vénus de son épouse. A travers le fin tissu elle pouvait sentir le fruit de son désir. Relevant les yeux, elle croisa le regard de braise de Régina.

Celle-ci se redressa soudain et se jeta sur ses lèvres en la faisant rouler sur le côté. De nouveau collées l'une à l'autre, leurs deux corps emboîtés se réclamaient furieusement. Les mains de la blonde emprisonnèrent les fesses rondes pour accentuer le contact tandis que celles de la brune s'affairaient pour dégrafer le soutien-gorge qui barrait leur chemin vers la douceur et le moelleux de la poitrine d'Emma.

Peau contre peau, les sensations étaient décuplées et le rythme s'accéléra. Leurs mains étaient partout, leurs bouches se dévoraient de baisers, leur peau se couvrait peu à peu de sueur et se frotter l'une à l'autre ne suffisait plus… Régina glissa alors une main sous le dernier vêtement de son épouse lui arrachant un cri mêlant surprise et désir. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement sur le sexe trempé. Elle voulait avant tout s'occuper du bouton de plaisir d'Emma mais la blonde saisit son poignet et la guida profondément en elle.

\- « Oh ouiiiii, Gina, oui… »

Devant l'urgence de la situation, elle obtempéra et accorda les va et viens de sa main aux ondulations de sa douce moitié. La sentir offerte comme ça la rendait folle, elle se plaqua un peu plus contre sa belle. Emma se tourna légèrement vers elle et plongea ses yeux turquoise dans les siens tandis qu'une main habile se glissait sous son string.

\- « C'est notre nuit… Gina… je te veux… ensemble. »

Bien qu'à peine susurré, le message était clair, la brune s'écarta légèrement pour que la main entre ses cuisses puisse bouger librement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps dans ces conditions pour que leur plaisir atteigne son paroxysme. Dans un concert de gémissements leurs corps se crispèrent soudain, parfaitement synchrones et elles s'effondrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, épuisées mais comblées.

Plus tard, alors que les flammes des dernières bougies vacillaient, Régina regardait tendrement la belle endormie à ses côtés. Que de chemin parcouru en un an… elle était follement amoureuse d'une femme merveilleuse et ensemble elles avaient réussi, contre vents et marée à fonder une famille extraordinaire. Ce bonheur, avec Emma et les enfants, elle ne laisserait personne le lui enlever. Personne. C'était sa famille, sa belle et merveilleuse famille et elle se le jura avant de sombrer à son tour dans les bras de Morphée: elle la défendrait à tout prix.

FIN.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que cela vous a plu. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fiction même si parfois la contrainte de temps que je m'imposais moi-même me pesait. Je ne remercierai jamais assez celles et ceux (celui) qui ont accompagné cette histoire de leurs encouragements. Je vous ai tous répondus quand vous étiez identifiés mais je tenais également à remercier les nombreux Guests. Je sais que j'ai pris quelques libertés avec les caractères des personnages, certains ont pu me le reprocher à juste titre mais j'assume ;). **

**AudreyKat, ce dernier chapitre est pour toi. J'y ai mis tous les ingrédients que tu m'avais suggérés, plus quelques autres… Je te l'offre pour les un an de ta première review… oui tu étais déjà là... incroyable!  
**

**A tous, je ne pense pas me relancer dans l'écriture dans l'immédiat mais j'ai un projet de traduction et beaucoup de retard dans la lecture des fictions que je suis. Je reste donc présente ici et qui sait, je posterai peut être un p'tit OS de temps en temps.**

**Bises à tou(te)s et encore une fois merci,**

**Zozen.**


End file.
